Inkopolis: Dawn of Unity
by JGCatfish
Summary: Beginning 6 months after the finale of Octo Expansion, Agent 8 adjusts to a slowly changing Inkopolis. The New Squidbeak Splatoon has finally assembled, only to be interrupted by an unknown force seeking their captive and his loyalists; DJ Octavio, for their own ends, while the reigning idols take a hit for their principles. *Basically my speculation of Splatoon 3 in fanfic form.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Good to be back in the fanfiction business, although in a different franchise. This fanfic is inspired by VaskoGames'video about Splatoon 3, and me suggesting some story bits. This is all of that, in a fanfic form. Can you guess what they are? Find out!**

* * *

 **Six months.**

It has been six months since that fateful day. The day she, a retired war veteran, and two popstars stopped a world-ending machine in a statue of a human ran by a crazy telephone/blob ranting about how unworthy the denizens of Inkpolis are of his creator's knowledge. The day one such popstar produced what essentialy are giant prototype Suction Bombs to stop said machine from gaining power, while her partner produced the mother of all Killer Wails to finish the thing off for good.

 **Six months.**

Six months since that day she stepped into the light. Said light being the bustling city of Inkopolis. She had been since then living among the natives, engaging in their popular sport called Turf Wars. She had since then afforded a small place in Flounder Heights. Most Inklings dismissed her as one of those "teens with fad hairstyles". There had been a few incidents of racism but nothing a good reasonable talk solved, or a shot from her Octo Shot Replica if things got dicey.

The real thing was kept in her room, in the bottom part of her cabinet, along with a few mementos of the whole ordeal: the tags, the compact ink tank, and the CQ-80 devices that helped with the communication down below, and a golden toothpick, handed to her by her Inkling savior who she had to fight: Agent 3. She had contact with the reputed Inkling since then, agreeing on a few lunch-outs, and some Turf Wars beforehand.

An octoling female just came in to her room back at Flounder Heights, at room #418. Exhaustion was apparent on her face and posture. Today, she had a series of intense Turf Wars over at Humpback Pump Track and Inkblot Art Academy. Ruthless E-liter and Roller users were giving her and her team problems, and that resulted in more than a desired amount of losses. Fortunately, she scavenged a few wins before heading home.

"Phew, good grief, those damn E-liters! I swear, they're everywhere today! Some sniper fiesta or something?", asked Shannon Triheart, as she flopped onto her bed, with her duffel bag by her side, containing an assortment of gear and weapons. Shannon then whipped out her phone, gifted to her by Pearl, one of the aforementioned popstars, who is a pretty well-off girl via her family, as she discovered. Her tentacles, usually magenta, flopped lazily around her tan face. The duffel bag weighed heavily, as it comprised of her other 2 weapons and their subs; the Clash Blaster and the Jet Squelcher. It also had an assortment of headgear, clothing, shoes, and a pair of shorts approved for Ink Battles. She was using her preferred gear: a Black FishFry Bandana, a Grape Tee, and Black Dakronics, which she was now unlacing. After unlacing, she set down her Octo-Shot Replica at her nightstand and began browsing SquidBook.

 **Meanwhile...**

An Inkling guy, with his tentacles arranged in equal 3's, is to be seen at Crusty Sean's food truck, along with his regular mates, all Inklings; 1 female, with cyan tentacles, sporting her hair/tentacles in a side-cut, and 2 guys, one sporting a yellow classic ponytail and another, colored indigo, having a bun on the rear, with a lone tentacle to the left of his face. The guy with the neatly rowed tentacles just finished ordering their snacks from the shrimp cook.

"Golly, Ranked sure is fun. " commented the first Inkling a little sarcastically, sitting down, joining his mates, fully occupying one of the tables.

"Come on Evan, don't be that salty!", chided the female Inkling. "At least ya didn't get deranked. ", she continued.

"But I did. ", chimed in the yellow Inkling a little sadly. "Good thing we escaped with a victory last match. At least I'm closer to retaking my rightful A-", he continued.

"Good grief, at least you didn't get splatted as much!", drawled the blue Inkling. "Good thing I had Quick Respawn. The enemy would never be rid of me and my 52-gal!"

"Yeah sure Chris." said Evan to his mate. "If there ain't snipers at every other match.", he remarked sarcastically.

"And at Moray Towers too.", added the gal Inkling, groaning. "Remind me to practice sniping some time. What do you recommend though guys?" she asked her friends.

"Bamboozler, girl." quipped the yellow Inkling. "No delays, straight up damage. Anyone of them would do good.", he added.

"Bruh do you want our girl Lina to have a drop in splat count?" said the indigo Inkling named Chris. "E-Liters are the best type of chargers Nate!", he interjected.

"Yeah, that's because they're always splatting you." Evan laughingly said to his indigo friend. "Seriously though, E-Liters are good Chargers, with Ink Mine for Sub to keep those pesky Aerosprays at bay and the Ink Storm Special to support your teammates below." he stated.

"4 Seanwhiches, and 2 Lemon Juices, a Smoothie, and Berry Juice, ready to go squiddos!" barked Crusty Sean happily to his customers. "Eat up, squiddos!" he cheerily said to them., poring his head out of the truck to get their attention.

"Alright, snacks are in guys!" announced Evan.

"Get me the Berry! " called out Lina.

"I got the Smoothie!" called out Nate, helping out Evan.

"Guess that leaves me with the other Main Saver." said Chris.

The squad continued to discuss Chargers and their Ranked run over snacks & drinks happily, unknowingly being with another of the New Squidbeak Splatoon's finest, and a former idol's rescuer, while being hired by another former idol to do so.

* * *

 ***After-Chapter bits:**

Who is being referred to in the final sentence? :)

* * *

Edit: Enhanced this chapter to have at least 1k words to match my other chapters, all in 4 digits.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Agent 8 is as advertised in the Octo Expansion trailer; brown skin, tentacles down, but with purple eyes, to match her usual magenta tentacles. Without further adieu, enjoy!**

* * *

 **[8 months later...]**

Word was thick that the Splatfest was to be a battle between the famous newscaster/singing duo, Off The Hook. Inklings and Octolings alike buzz happily and go about their merry way. Commerce buzzed of life, various merchandise leaving the stores at random intervals, while several youngsters window-shop.

Said duo was lounging in their open-window office/studio, having lunch. Pearl was enjoying a box of carbonara, complete with 2 slices of garlic bread, straight from take-out from a restaurant called The Pier, which was quite reputed for A-grade pasta of various forms, as well as Pescian cuisine. Marina was to be seen eating out of a sleek lunchbox, preferring her own home-cooked Octarian Spaghetti, an extra tangy and spicy version comprised of Arowana chili, chunky tomatoes, with shrimton & squik rings as main meat. Two lemon juice cups are to be seen by their sides.

"So, 'Rina, now that more of your kind are here in Inkopolis, how do you feel?" chimed Pearl to her partner.

"Well, for starters, I don't feel like a sore thumb sticking out, although not too many know about my kind. ", answered Marina. "But, I am unsure that revealing what we really are would bring.", she shyly quipped.

"Hey girl, you don't need to if you don't want." assured the Inkling rapper. "You're still my friend Marina. No matter the race.", continued Pearl, lightly holding Marina's tan/teal gloved hand. "Yo, your pasta looks good, may I have some? " asked Pearl, changing the subject.

"Be warned Pearlie, the spice ain't for anybody! " Marina coyly warned her partner. A bite later, the small Inkling's eyes widened considerably.

"Holy squit, Marina! What exactly did you put in this? " she blared, reeling from the spices, immediately grabbing her lemon juice, to Marina's amusement.

"Arowana peppers, dear, like the recipe asks." Marina answered her friend's query.

"This thing's fresh Marina, but holy squit, do you guys really do spaghetti like that?!" Pearl loudly asked her Octoling friend, recovering from the spice of the Octarian pasta, resuming to her carbonara, which was 3/4's done.

"I have been hearing a lot about The Pier, Pearl? Is that place any good? " inquired the dark-skinned Octoling.

"Hey, try this out." Pearl offered her box to Marina, the DJ/singer obliging. Later...

"Mmmmh, mmm!", was the only thing Marina could say.

"Made out of the best sea-cow dairy. And bacon, ham, and mushrooms to boot!", Pearl narrated proudly. "And seasoned with the best Pescian herbs! " she added proudly.

"It shows, Pearlie! Maybe we should go for dinner sometime?", said Marina to her friend.

"We can do tonight, if you like!", boomed the cream/pink Inkling.

"But... I've got rent this month to pay!", wailed Marina.

"Don't worry 'Reena, I got ya!", said Pearl. "So tonight then? Right after our newscast?" said the gold-eyed Inkling to her partner.

"OK Pearlie, if you are that insistent!", said Marina laughingly.

The duo finished up their lunch, consuming whatever remained of their pastas. Marina waved to some fans ogling at the window, while Pearl did so on the way to the restroom to freshen up for the next newscast, whipping out her toothbrush, custom-built to her specs: white with pink accents, a diamond studded near the tail end, and the bristles were made after consulting her then washed her face, once with a special soap, and again with Albino Coral cleanser. After she was done, it was Marina's turn to do the same.

Marina was naturally pretty enough, but show business oblige that she keep it that way. After grabbing her own pouch, a sleek black rectangular cloth, with teal piping & her logo as zippers, custom-made by an adoring Inkling fan. She began to set toothpaste to her toothbrush, much more modest than Pearl's. After brushing, Marina motioned to begin washing her face. Her ritual was one step less than Pearl's. After rinsing the soap off her face, Marina took a good look at herself, turquoise eyes looking back at her.

"All this fame, and they dunno what I actually am. " mused Marina to herself, mentally. She put that aside, as she dried her face up with her face towel, a simple black cloth with teal trim and her logo in the corner. She then stowed her facetowel after folding it to her shorts' side pocket.

When she came out, Pearl was already wearing her Tenta-crown that was customary to her attire, poring over fan mail on the studio's laptop, with few more Inklings, an Octoling or two, and some jellies ogling over them.

Marina put on her DJ headphones, resuming work on a remix she was planning. It was a remix of their hit "Ebb & Flow". The one song. The one song that changed her life... and now...to put a spin on her creation.

Pearl heard what Marina was doing, and was a little surprised.

"Yo, is that... Ebb and Flow...being remixed? ", asked a slightly wondering Pearl.

"Yes dear. The one & only", the busy DJ chimed proudly. "Our first hit single, together!", she piped proudly, beaming as she made her remix.

"It's been a long way, Marina.", reminisced Pearl. "All beginning at Mount Nantai. You being a stowaway/AWOL soldier and me without a damn clue with my life." she mused. "Can I just say thank you for changing my life forever?", quipped Pearl to her Octoling friend.

"Hey, if anyone's life was changed forever, it was me!", quipped the still busy DJ. "Well aside from the Calamari Inkantation and the Squid Sisters. Otherwise,-", as she lowered her voice, "I'd still be designing weapons of mass Inkling destruction."

"Now, now Marina. That wasn't you, that was Chief Engineer Marina, working under Octavio's hypnosis rule.", reassured Pearl. Marina didn't respond, opting to change the subject.

Hours flowed by, and soon, it was ten minutes before their final rotation newscast for the day. The writer handed the duo their scripts, which was a little different.

"Yo Marina, you see this?", asked the Inkling

"I do Pearl. ", she simply replied, continuing on with her work, almost finished.

Soon, the 5 minute alarm blared to life. The popstars were called to their respective make-up stations, and props were being set up. 2 minutes before, the duo are prepped up, taking their respective positions.

The cameraman positioned himself, while the director blared the countdown.

"Five, four, three, two, one!", the director blared, "hit it! "

And soon, their jingle came roaring to life at 5 o'clock, like many times over.

"Y'all know what time it is!", the voice of Pearl boomed.

"It's Off the Hook, coming to you live from Inkopolis Square!", Marina's voice coming in to complement.

"Yo, Marina! Tell the people the good news before we introduce the stages!", chided Pearl.

"Huh? Like, right now?! Um... What was the good news again?", said Marina.

"Uhm, you know, the single most important celebration of our culture?! The Sp-", exclaimed the Inkling rapper

"OOH, THE SPLATFEST!", cooed Marina excitedly.

"Ding ding ding! We've got a Splatfest coming up quick!"

...

...

"And the Splatfest theme is... ", Pearl quipped, before the monitor revealed the theme, bringing up the two's images.

"Whoa!", Marina gasped in mild surprise.

"You're eyes ain't fooling around!", blared Pearl. "Although I wish it was.", she added.

"The rumors prove true squids & kids!", chimed in Marina

"Time to decide who is the better half! And we have got 48 hours to represent!", squeaked the cream/pink Inkling

"Sorry Pearlie, but I gotta fight for myself", Marina apologized

"No hard feelings Marina, so don't hold back now! ", said Pearl

"Would you jam with my bars? ", said Pearl.

"Or slam with my melody?", said Marina.

"They may adore your singing, but everyone knows who is the Baroness of Bars yo!", she exclaimed. "Heheh, I kinda know what they adore you for!", the Inkling lightly sneered. "Admit it kids! "

"Aw, Pearl, are you jealous of.. this?", she cooed, sliding her finger, tracing her curvy body. "And this chick can teach machines too y'all know? Maybe know a few tips about... your weapons.", she winked to the camera as it closed up to her face.

"That much I cannot refute. But who supports someone with such boring choices?", attacked Pearl. "Book vs Movie and Mayo vs Ketchup spring to mind?, she inquired to the camera. "That by the way... I WON?", she reminded them.

"Only because your supporters are tryhards!", chimed Marina." At least we play for fun!"

"Hmh, half the fun is winning, and you know who gets that half do you?", intoned Pearl. "It's ya home squid right here!", ended Pearl.

"That's it. Come ye, my faithful legion, and supplicate your mistress!", barked Marina, imitating an evil queen.

"Are we gonna let this vileness go by? Rise, and be counted!", exclaimed Pearl, doing her best general impression.

"What about you at home?", Marina asked, resuming her normal voice.

"Head over to the Splatfest terminal to go for the one you dig the most!", Pearl quipped to the camera.

The rest of the broadcast went on after all the banter, revealing Regular Battles to be at Wahoo World and Moray Towers, Ranked being at Manta Maria and Walleye Warehouse, with Splat Zones as the mode, and League games at Humpback Pump Track and Arowana Mall. A few more announcements from GrizzCo's and soon the broadcast came to a conclusion.

"Until next time!", Pearl said, as Marina pushed her turntable aside.

"Don't get cooked, stay off the hook!" they chorused, doing their signature pose to conclude this broadcast. And the director yelled "CUT! ", bringing things to a close. Pearl and Marina immediately went off and sat at their table, at their usual positions, hurrying to talk about the just-now revealed Splatfest.

"So this is it then?", asked Pearl. "The Splatfest of the century.", she said.

"Yup, I guess so." answered Marina. "Although, this brings me back to the Squid Sisters..."

"Marina, are you thinking what-", Pearl stuttered, realizing what Marina meant. "Come now, don't be like that, you're giving me the creeps!", said Pearl, a little jolted from she heard.

"You know what they say, history repeats itself.", answered Marina. "Remember that time we announced Callie's disappearance, along with the Great Zapfish?", she asked her Inkling friend.

"Yes, I remember that, as clear as yesterday." said Pearl. "I may not have showed too much, but boy, I was shook! One half of the Squid Sisters, gone! ", she added, as she made a snapping gesture.

"I have so many questions Pearlie." Marina sighed

"I know which ones bother you the most, 'Reena.", she comforted her. "I will be here for you. You're one of my own Marina. Always." assured Pearl, clasping her hands in her own. Later that night, they went to the restaurant Pearl mentioned, like she promised.

* * *

 **After-Chapter bits:**

Pesci is Splatoon Italy. Arowana is in general, Asian. Can you name the Splatfest that I only reference, not named? They're in the lines before the lines telling you to vote.(Hint, it's worldwide) Be prepared for the first bombshell to come in the next chapters! Do you know who is involved with this bombshell? Find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Splatfest rolled in, and all Octolings and Inklings took to their respective teams. Arowana Mall, Musselforge Fitness, and Starfish Mainstage are in for the Splatfest. Marina pulled out all the stops with her self-designed stage, Shifty Station, which had bounce pads, gushers, and ramps that lift you up a few meters.

A female inkling, with the traditional twin long tentacles on either side of her face, was in the heat of battle, steering Team Pearl to victory against an aggressive Team Marina on Arowana Mall, who had members that shoot-to-splat her team. Aerospray MG's were on two of the aggressors a guy Inkling with a bald mantle, and a gal Octoling sporting a bun, pursuing her Jet Squelcher and Tentatek Splattershot allies. She was on the high ground, keeping watch with her E-liter 4k Scope. She diligently put an Ink Mine on the pathway most accessible to enemies, discouraging backstabbing splats.

"Alright team, Ink Storm's ready, time to move! " barked out the female Inkling, as she tossed a contraption to the ground, fizzing straight to the skies. A pink-colored rain cloud materialized after, drizzling pink ink on the battlefield. Jet Squelcher girl, an Octoling with fair skin and short unmade tentacles used her range to splat the Aerospray MG guy, while the Tentatek Splattershot guy used the distraction to ink more turf along the side paths, charging up his own special move: the Inkjet.

"Right then, Tentatek boy, light those suckers up and give em hell!" chided the same female Inkling, still sniping away all who come within her sights, squidding occasionally to refill her ink. Said guy, an Inkling with the classic twin-tentacle ponytail, unleashed the Inkjet, & was wrecking havoc, spraying a trail of pink while lobbing big balls of ink at the enemy, forcing the gal on the Zink Mini Splatling to retreat, while still attempting to fight the Inkjet. The Rapid Blaster Pro was giving it her all, but got splatted for it.

Another of the E-Liter's allies, a guy Inkling with a spiky Mohawk on the Dark Tetra Dualies, had just respawned, spraying turf where the Aerospray twins made a dent. Suddenly, he spotted someone to flank: the Z. Mini Splatling gal, an Inkling with the side cut tentacle. While she was busy covering turf, he squidded to swim through the terrain faster. He waited for a few seconds...and the he struck. He dodge rolled to her position, catching her by surprise, using his mobility to his full advantage to splat his Splatling foe.

The one-minute music came to life, reinforcing the need to win on both teams. The E-Liter Scope fending off an Aerospray, but falling to the Zink Mini Splatling. The next seconds were filled with chaos and close encounters, the air running thick with tension.

E-Liter gal Super Jumped to the Tentatek Splattershot boy, anticipating her arrival. She duly re-set her Ink Mine on a rampart leading to her sniper perch, while the T. Splattershot boy went on his own way, hurling a Splat Bomb to start. And soon, the final countdown was upon them.

 **Ten.** T. Splattershot boy was locked in a duel with the MG Inkling, both halfway to splat.

 **Nine... Eight.** The Octoling on the other MG was trying hard to spray more turf, but was getting harassed by the Dark Tetra Dualies, which in turn was on the Splatling gal's sights, using all his dodge rolls to avoid the lethal rain.

 **Six... Five.** The E-Liter was trying her best not to get splatted by the Rapid Blaster Pro, the mine doing all it can, but wasn't enough. The situation seemed hopeless, but the Jet Squelcher came in and engaged, giving the E-Liter some time.

 **Four... Three... Two... One**. The opposing team tried their hardest to unleash their special at the last second to turf even just a morsel of the ground, but victory was favoring Team Pearl a bit more. The Jet Squelcher was successful splatting the harassing Aerospray MG, exploding in a blast of pink.

 **"Prrrrrt!"** The whistle blared, the signal that the round has come to a close. Both teams came out of the battlefield, to a rear area where the map was brought up as they approached the giant screen. The graphic brought up the clash bar, Team Pearl's pink on the left while Team Marina's teal on the right. The two cats, Judd and Lil' Judd came in to decide the battle. After a few seconds, the bar snapped in favor of Team Pearl, 51.2% vs Team Marina's 49.8%. Judd held up the pink flag, while Lil'Judd flopped over, pointing his arrow-tail to the left of the screen.

Sportsmanship was shown, the teams commending each other for a battle well fought.

"Nice sniping there!", said the Tentatek boy, while being patted by the Tetra Dualies boy in appreciation of the victory.

"Like, yeah, this squid is a Kraken at that weapon!", said the opposing Inkling on the Aerospray MG, the R. Blaster Pro gal sporting short tentacles nodded in earnest.

"Holy carp, that Inkjet tho!", said the Mini Splatling gal.

"Oh that? Won't be possible without Miss E-Liter here.", the Tentatek boy said, nodding to the Inkling he referred to, nodding back in acknowledgement.

"Hey girl, want some snacks over at Crusty's?", invited the Jet Squelcher gal.

"Nah, I'm good.", she said to the Octoling.

The teams proceeded to the Super Jump pads outside the mall, taking them back to the Deca Tower. Team Pearl did not have a clue that amongst them stood one of the finest of the New Squidbeak Splatoon, only known as the mysterious Agent 3, the one-squid terror of the Octarian menace, and the first new addition to the Splatoon a long time after the preceeding twin agents.

 **Three days later..**

The results came in, after a back-to-back series of all-nighter concerts that extended into dawn, after hundreds of raging Turf Wars fought, some of which may had broke some friendships. This Splatfest was the most highly contested, Inklings and even Octolings coming out in force to support their favorite Off the Hook singer. There were the die-hards, then the "go-with-the-flow" people, and then some who probably based their decision on a coin toss, like the mysterious Agent 3, whose leadership & combat skills on the splatterfield were top notch, but hygiene & socializing out of the battlefield weren't the agent's strong suits.

Noontime came, which was prime time for the results to be revealed to the public. Everyone was anticipating this, some even making bets on who's going to win. Stakes involved new weapons, gear, loads of cash, Sea Snails, or a combination of any of the aforementioned. Everyone looked up excitedly at Deca Tower's main screen, as the newscast jingle bopped to life.

"Ya'll know what time it is!", the voice of Pearl squeaked to life.

"It's Off the Hook, coming at you live from Inkopolis Square!", boomed Marina's voice.

"Yo, Marina! Hit me with the good news!", said the Inkling on the couch.

"Breaking news? What did you break this time?", replied the dark-skinned DJ.

"Haha silly!", said Pearl, laughing a little at her partner's question, "I didn't break anything! I was talking about the Splatfest results!", she replied back.

"OHH! The Splatfest Results are in!", Marina giddily realized.

"Aight then, now to see who's more popular!" said Pearl, brimming with confidence.

"Shall we find out then?", said Marina confidently.

The graphic for Popularity popped up, the percentage juggling digits for suspense.

"Bada Bada Bada!", warbled Pearl in anticipation.

"Buda Buda Buda...", mumbled Marina in response.

"BLAM!" "BUH-BAM!", said the duo in unison

Popularity put Marina at an advantage, 56.8% vs 43.2%. Some people in the Square cheered, while the others were in disdain.

"Aw, man.", was the only thing Pearl could say in disappointment.

"Yeeeeeeess!", squealed Marina slightly, her graphic sparkling, indicating victory.

"All right, all right, all right... Now for one part that matters.", said Pearl, opting to change the subject to put her initial loss behind.

"Yeah, popularity isn't everything.", agreed Marina.

Next graphic was Clout. They did their anticipation kiai again, while the numbers were juggling. The final score for Clout for both categories popped up, Pearl winning ever so slightly, 50.3% against 49.7 in Pro, but Marina scored the advantage in Normal, 50.4% vs 49.6%, another close battle.

"Are ya'll kidding me now!?", blared the Inkling rapper, her graphic sparkling this time.

"Wow!", Marina screamed softly.

"Now y'all. It's time.", Pearl said, determined.

"The final results.", Marina affirmed.

The three categories popped up, with the final results. And then it happened. Because Marina won two of the categories, it was consequential that Marina won. Color Pulse's jingle played for the dark-skinned DJ/singer, who is very giddy of her win.

"Excellent job, team!", said Marina, congratulating her own team.

"Well fought, Team Pearl, congratulations." said the defeated Inkling, taking the time to congratulate and thank her supporters. "Y'all gave it your all, I know it."

"Well, seems like I'm the better half. Well according to the law anyway." said Marina. "But hey, I'm still just a half, and a halve is never whole, Pearl."

"Aw, don't patronize, 'Rina. You've earned this one.", said the rapper. "Although...this one maybe kept in my archives."

"I hope this doesn't change anything!", said the DJ.

"Shell naw!", said the boisterous Inkling femme. "We're still Off the Hook, remember?", reminded the rapper. "And we. Are. Family.", she closed firmly.

"Off the Hook forever! We love you guys!", chorused the duo, standing to meet each other, putting their hands on each other's back, as a sign of sportsmanship.

"If you participated in the Splatfest, your prizes are waiting in the Square!", announced Marina, her hand still on Pearl.

The stage announcements & hiring announcements from GrizzCo seemed filler, now that the results to the ultimate Splatfest had been announced, seemingly coming by like a breeze, up until the closing spiel arrived.

"Until next time!", primed the Inkling rapper.

"Don't get cooked, stay off the hook!", they chorused, doing their signature pose once more, unknowing of what life had in store ahead for the famous duo.

* * *

 ***After-Chapter Bits:**

Imma' need to list all weapons down next time. It's kinda hard having to jump between WPS(my writing app) and Chrome.

What'd be the reveal next chapter? Could it be...? And...another Agent reveal? But who was it?

Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

 **So there. The inevitable happened last two chapters ago. Pearl vs. Marina. Honestly, I'd go Marina if I had a Switch & this actually happened in game. That said, I don't hate Pearl, after all, she's a hybrid of Eminem and Nicki Minaj and that's good for me. I took some liberty with the pre- and post-Splatfest dialogue, to match the mood. Shout-out to vullardqueen for lending Cocaine Princess to my canon.**

 **PS: In chapter 2, Squik is the Splatoon equivalent of the edible squid, as leaving it at squid outright would be cannibalism. Also did that to edible shrimp, which I renamed to shrimton, cuz Crusty Sean exists. All further seafood will be modified to have some form of the word "plankton" in the name.**

 **Without further adieu, enjoy.**

* * *

 **[Hours later, 9pm]**

Night fell, and Off the Hook, real exhausted from another day's worth of work, which involved endorsement deals, their newscasting gig, and just Inkopolis in general, crashed onto each other on the couch after Pearl opening the main door, Marina hunkering over Pearl on the sofa, with Pearl sideways, leading to Marina's chest being on Pearl's face. The duo opted for a unit in Tiger Prawn Suites, which was near Inkopolis.

"Ooomh, Mmmha-rhinah, your... chest is..on my face.", reminded the smaller lady, the DJ's bosom muffling her speech.

"Just a second, girl", said the DJ, as she motioned to stand up and find a more appropriate position. The sofa in their condo unit was modest, but small, as to be expected of a condo unit. "Haha, sorry about that.", Marina sheepishly said to her Inkling friend.

"Hey girl, congratulations on the Splatfest", said the Inkling rapper, straightening up. "I mean it.", as she re-adjusted herself to be closer to her Octoling friend. "I may be that competitive, but seeing you happy is the best win for me.", she said.

"Pearl? Is... That... Really you?", she said, her eyes sparkling with near-tears in appreciation.

"Yeh, it is, silly.", responded Pearl.

"Awwww Pearlie!", cooed the tan-skinned DJ. "I knew underneath that tough exterior lies a heart of gold, just like your necklace.", she said, referring to the golden star chain necklace hanging on top of a necklace peg. There were two necklace pegs, one for Marina, and one for Pearl. Pearl has more necklaces, and jewelry in general. Marina's own necklace, an chain necklace with an infinity-shaped symbol in a circle, hung beside Pearl's necklace. The necklaces elicited memories of their Mount Nantai adventure, and how they helped save Inkopolis from being wiped out.

"Hey, 'Reena!", said Pearl, to a blanked-out Marina.

"Mmm?", said Marina, busy daydreaming/reminiscing.

"Yo! Are you having a syntax error again, Marina?", quipped the cream-pink Inkling, setting her crown at their dining table.

"No Pearl, I'm just... reminiscing." Marina responded. "About our latest adventures in Mount Nantai, Eight, NILS...", she trailed off.

"Oh, yeah.", was the only thing she said. She became self-absorbed, the Killer Wail moment she did popped to her mind. The thing was on display at the corner of the living room, still gleaming.

"By the way, what'cha got for dinner?", said Marina, moving over to the pantry, while Pearl sits down at the dining table, which was good for 4 people tops.

"Well, surprise me.", said Pearl. "I never had learned how to cook anything dinner-worthy just yet. I mean, I can fry stuff and what not, but things like the Octarian Spaghetti I can't even dream to do. I mean, we had cooks and stuff so I did not need to learn that. ", she narrated to Marina.

"Well, how about Burger Steak, miss Dorry mademoiselle?", teased Marina, reaching for the cupboard for the ingredients.

"You know I'm still blacklisted from coming back to my family home, right?", said Pearl. "After that rollercoaster that was my death metal career and everything it involved. ", she added sadly.

"Mah folks knew about the drugs, Marina.", she continued. "They watched the interview. The whole thing. They marched to the studios right after and slapped the squit outta me like no one's business.", she continued, as Marina fired up the stove. "Good thing I still have my trust fund and they weren't mad enough to confiscate even that. Good thing this Off the Hook shindig came, or so help me. Imagine that. A popstar getting slapped by her parents in public.", she added shamefully.

"That Crowley slime!", Marina said, exasperated. "If it wasn't for him, you'd be better off with your folks! ", she angrily said."I'll bet he's just jealous because you are now one of the freshest squids in society, and here he is, bashing because he ain't!", she finished, as she was stirring up the gravy mix.

"Hey, I would have told them in my own way at my own time, Marina.", Pearl said, as she browsed Squid Twitter. "It all came crashing down on them. Like an Inkstrike that was unexpected.", she quipped, her face souring at the memory.

"Well, Pearl, at least you don't have our nasty biology and your mom was barely a mom and more of a soldier.", Marina said, as she set the patties to the pan to cook. "When I was a kid, mom would enroll me in all sorts of training programs in the Octarian military, cause she believes it was her duty to the leader to offer everything for the Octarian nation.", she related.

"And the rest was history, no?", said Pearl.

"Pretty much everything the Captain had on his dossier happened Pearl. "The Flooder, I'm one of the most important persons in the making of that weapon.", she quipped. "And then, I became Elite, and not long after, I was personally appointed by Our Leader himself to manage His wasabi supply.", she sighed, as she was finishing plating the meat. "And then, Agent 3 and the Squid Sisters happened.", she finished.

"And there I was, wasting my life away on cocaine and some other bullsquit drugs, while you're out there, brainwashed into serving an oppressive rule.", Pearl laughed miserably, realising her own wastefulness.

"I wonder, had I been still in Octavio's services, what more monstrous devices had I made. How much more wasabi would I have to deliver to Him?", she wondered, as she stirred the mixed veggies in the pan.

"I heard about this guy only known as Agent 4, who single-handedly defeated your former boss and rescued both Callie and the Great Zapfish!", Pearl piped up, remembering the rumors some time ago.

"Hey, how come that never reached me? ", Marina said, surprised.

"Well, I had been hearing things ya didn't. Simple", said Pearl.

"Wait a minute, I remember hearing that in the Square sometime ago!", Marina remembered. "Dinner's ready. ", as she set down a plate of mixed veggies to complement the meat.

"I got the plates, Mar.", she said, helping Marina with the table.

Later...

"Pearl, now that the Splatfest is over, I just want to say I wanna go on with my plan to reveal my real species. I can't stomach being famous for a lie.", Marina said, putting down her fork.

Pearl nearly choked on her own pattie in surprise. "Are you crazy? You're putting yourself at risk Marina!", she said after she recovered.

"As humans said once, the truth will set you free.", Marina quoted.

"But... There would be racism... and the media would have a field day! Imagine, an Octoling singing and dancing her heart out right under the Inklings' noses.", she said. "Cap may not have a problem, but how about many more like him? Great Turf War vets!", she pealed. "Think it over Marina, before you regret it. You need not do this Marina.", she finished.

"I need to do this, Pearlie.", Marina said. "For myself. For my race. So they can see that Octolings can live hand in hand with Inklings. We are the best example, Pearl!", she said, agitated.

"So, you wanna use me for propaganda?", Pearl said with a dead tone.

"It's not like that!", Marina said, finishing off her pattie. "I... no. WE need to break the prejudice surrounding my race!", she fiercely said.

"Marina, are you thinking about it hard & thoroughly? Or is it guilt for splatting Agent 3 and many more Inkling military talking?", asked Pearl.

"I don't know! Yeah? No? Maybe?", Marina burst out, triggered at Pearl's last sentence.

"I ummm...I... just...I am just looking out for you Marina. You changed my life girl. For the better. I don't wanna lose you. If you go on with this, people will call for us to step down from Inkopolis news! What would our sponsors and managers would say-"

"Pearl, just don't", Marina said calmly as possible, managing not to lash out.

"Marina, please.", pleaded the Inkling.

"Imma do it Pearl. Whether you approve or not is immaterial." Marina stated, with finality. "I'm sorry. Going to take a bath now.", she said, heading to the bathroom.

The Inkling rapper was left alone to finish her dinner. While finishing the rest of her dinner, she mulled over what she said earlier. She was right: the media will have a field day with her revelation. Their careers would be rocked, so much that it may be over for them. When she finished, she deposited her plate and utensils into the sink, right on top of Marina's.

She took it upon herself thus time to wash the dishes, out of courtesy for Marina. Pearl was lazy bum most of the time, but she knows when to act. She set dishwashing liquid to sponge, and began washing. The wash load was light, but the emotional load she's acquired over the last moments was piling up. "Damn it Marina!", she thought to herself. She couldn't stand the thought of her friend willingly putting herself in dangerous waters with what she was planning. As she was finishing the last of the puny load, Pearl heaved a sigh.

She then went to put away the washed plates and utensils back where they belong. After doing so, she browsed her phone's Gallery. She had 2.9GB worth of pics, majority of which were her and Marina, with some fans. Some, especially at the top, were with Octolings, including a certain purple-eyed Octoling with short magenta tentacles and tan skin; Eight. She was snapped out of reverie when Marina emerged out of the bathroom, already into her nightclothes: a simple white shirt, and a black short-shorts, with teal trim that glowed when worn.

"Oh, guess it's my turn.", was the only thing Pearl could say. She motioned to get her change of clothes. Pearl and Marina's toiletries were already in the bathroom, so that's less of a worry. She then slid the door to the shower room shut, adjusted the color knob to her color and began bathing.

(after 20 minutes..)

Marina was on her phone texting someone, when Pearl went out of her bathing, already clad in her customary nightgown: a 3-button, milk white with pink accents creation; her colors. When she was done with her texting, she then picked up the novel she was reading, in order not to arouse suspicion.

"Marina, it's 30 minutes to midnight, we need to hit the sack. Lot to do tomorrow.", said Pearl, attempting to talk to Marina after that kerfuffle earlier.

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll follow.", Marina said in a deadpan manner. "I'll just finish up this chapter."

Marina finished what she was reading, and she turned off the nightlamp that she used to read her novel with. She faced away from Pearl, still stinging from earlier's scuffle.

"Good night Marina.", Pearl softly said to her bedmate. "I am here for you. Always." she said, before the both of them dozed off to Cod knows what cloud. Pearl had some trouble settling into a comfortable position before snoozing off herself. Marina, meanwhile, was in deep thought.

The next day, both ladies woke up as if nothing happened the night before. Marina, being up first, brought out the sausages and eggs, because she knew Pearl loved a warm breakfast. She, on the other hand, only preferred some cereal with fresh sea cow milk. She then chopped off some strawberries to integrate to her cereal. While all of this was happening, Pearl was already making her way out of the room.

"Hey, morning Marina.", greeted the pink-tipped Inkling.

"Oh, you're up, Pearl.", Marina said in surprise.

"Yo, sorry for last night. I shouldn't have gone there.", said Pearl remorsefully.

"It's fine Pearlie. I shouldn't have been that triggered about it too much." the dark-skinned Octoling said to her friend, who set her cell down on the table after seating herself. "I've been thinking, where shall I make my announcement? And when? 12 o'clock seems good to me." she continued, stating her plans.

"Hey, let me fry those eggs for ya, girl", Pearl said, cutting across to do so. "I wanna make it up to you, ya know.", she said, cracking an egg.

"Whoa there, you could do that?", said Marina in surprise.

"Yup. I can cook a few things. Learned that during high school away from home. Had to resort to take-out come dinner though.", Pearl related.

"I bet you came to those fancy prep schools that only rich Inklings can afford?", said Marina, as she tossed a bag of Barnacle Oat Flakes to a bowl.

"Yeah, I did. Dropped out after I met Crowley and the rest of the gang in second year. ", she replied. "That was probably the worst choice of my life. Then again, if that didn't happen, I won't meet you and I won't be the MC Princess all the kids know and love today!" as she finished frying her egg, leaving the sausage in the pan.

"What if I did not hear Calamari Inkantation though, as she munched on her cereal, now laden with milk. "Would you still be pursuing a music career?", she asked.

"Maybe. But I am sure I won't be successful as much as us as Off the Hook", she replied, finishing up her sausage, joining Marina in breakfast.

"Hey, hurry up, we need to be in the studios in an hour.", Marina reminded her Inkling friend.

"Oh right. Don't worry, this is just one sausage and egg. I won't take long.", Pearl reassured her.

Truly enough, she didn't take long, Marina was in the middle of her showering when Pearl finished her washing. She put out her stage clothes, but putting the boots in a bag, opting for some Gold Hi-Horses. At 30 minutes before 7, the duo was ready to face another work day again.

"Right then, we're off for work again! ", Pearl announced to one in particular, wearing a hoodie over her stage attire.

"Yep.", Marina said simply. "I am ready. No matter what.", Marina said, determined.

And as planned, at the noontime rotation announcements, she will spring her admission. The assistants handed out their scripts as usual, and they positioned themselves at the regular spots when broadcasting. And five, four, three...

The newscast jingle bopped to life, indicating another rotation newscast on Inkopolis Square.

"Ya'll know what time it is!", said the voice of Pearl.

"It's Off the Hook coming at you LIVE from Inkopolis Square!", greeted Marina.

"Before we announce the stages, we have a special announcement. Marina has something especially important to say to all of you kids.", said Pearl.

"Thank you Pearlie.", the tall Octarian DJ complemented her partner. She then began.

"2 years ago, I came to Inkopolis. I was much of a foreigner as you were back when you first walked in. There were the stares, the whispers, & of course, the obligatory Splattershot Jr.", she said, beginning her speech with a joke. "But you were safe, knowing that you're the same species with most people. The jellies aren't known for warmongering, so you trusted them and safe with them.", she continued.

"When I arrived, it was...a bit different. Even Judd was distrustful of me when we first met. Everyone was looking at my tentacles, seeing something different with them. You may have dismissed them as fad hairstyles, with the coming of my brethren to the Square, a month ago, lead by an entity only known as Eight." she narrated. "With Eight's success integrating into Inkopolis, more followed after her. Yeah, it is a she.", she goofily said, before returning to serious business. "Ever heard of the Great Turf War kids? The one where Inklings won against Octarians? Your parents or grandparents may have had stories to tell about it. Your history classes may have told you about it, but you may have slept through it. I know, history classes are boring.", she said, eliciting a chuckle from the Inkling crowd, while the few Octolings in the crowd looked on in wonder at what Marina was trying to say. "The Inklings won that one. We lost.", she said, as her last words garnered a few startled whispers in the Square.

"Whoa, ain't Marina an Inkling?", said one guy Inkling to another holding a Splattershot Pro.

"Marina ain't an Inkling?", said a girl Inkling to another girl Inkling, both sitting casually listening to the newscast.

And then, Marina dropped it.

"I am an Octoling, and there are more around you." Marina said. "Here, in Inkopolis."

"That's the truth kiddos! Don't worry folks, she ain't doing anymore of those things you read about in books!", Pearl said, putting an interlude to Marina's speech.

"I used to do horrible things under DJ Octavio's army. But that changed when Octavio..my former boss, battled Agent 3 and the Squid Sisters sang the Inkantation. From then on, life changed for the better. Thanks to this amazing Inkling here.", she finished, patting Pearl on the back.

The director and crew was watching all of this in utter horror and shock at the things they were witnessing. Suddenly, Marina wasn't the same girl they worked for all those months ago. The producer meanwhile, was doubling on the brandy, at the sight he was seeing.

"We Octolings are tired of war. A war that has been won for a century running now. All our society breeds is hatred towards Inklings. We wanna do away with that. But...we can only do that with your help, squidkids. Look beyond race. Help them understand Inkopolis. Show my brethren there's more than just being a mindless soldier. Be like Pearl.", she said, as she ended her bombshell there.

The director, confused at what just happened, declared cut. And then they resumed broadcast like nothing happened, complete even with their signature sign off.

The whole Square was left astounded by what they just heard from Off the Hook. The usually relaxed Flow of Headspace was astounded that she was selling to Octolings all this time. Sheldon was left perplexed at this fact, having sold some of his creations to the very things his grandpa fought all those years ago. Some Inklings mobbed the few Octolings peppering the crowd and either took selfies, asked them questions or both, then posted on Squidstagram. Some, like Crusty Sean, were left scratching their heads at what they heard. A few, like Bisk of Shella Fresh and most of the jellies were indifferent to this news, being that their only business with Octolings is for a living.

A few Inklings however, were outraged at what they heard, and they distanced themselves from Octolings, whispering among themselves, devising some horrible plan to make the Octolings' life miserable.

The producer, half-drunk, half-fuming, stormed into the studios as they were finished.

"Pearl. Marina. To my office, stat." was all the Producer could say. The duo followed, having said their piece, especially Marina.

* * *

 ***After-chapter bits:**

Damn! That's one shella reveal squids and octos! That bomb dropped harder than my Math grades lol. ! It's official. Octos are finally out in the open as themselves. But at what cost? Especially to Off the Hook, as their careers are put in peril with the bomb Marina just dropped...


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: This chapter is where the proposals to a future Splatoon title start to show, especially with you being able to choose Octoling or Inkling at the start, and a new newbie shirt. Also, this details what the start of my envisioned Splat3 would look like.**

 **PS: More hairstyles for both Octo(especially) and Inklings plz. Also, some vulgar language involved.**

 **Without further adieu, enjoy.**

* * *

The whole society of Inkopolis was rocked by Marina's bomb a few hours earlier, some even forgot what stages the modes are on, leading to some going into Ink Battles with the wrong loadout.

(A few hours earlier)

"Alright kiddo, put these on.", said the jellyfish to a blue-tentacled Octoling. This one had three tentacles extending from near his forehead, up to the top of the back of his head. A lone tentacle arched over his forehead in front of the 3 tentacles. The jelly gave a shirt to the Octoling: a white basic tee, with "fresh" written in Inkling, and a stylized octopus in the back.

"Now then, young Octo, onto your crash course on Ink Battle 101.", the jelly said, handing the Octoling a Splattershot Jr. & the accompanying Splat Bombs & the switch to activate Ink Armor, the special. "First up, some target practice!", the jelly spoke over the intercom, releasing some balloons. He immediately disposed of the balloons, having experience on something more... complicated.

The rest of the tutorial program went smoothly, only encountering a few minor snags across the way, particularly with the part about enemy ink and destructibles. After 20 minutes, the Octoling finally approaching a swirling mass of ink, appropriately switching color to match his shade of blue.

"Now then, Joshua Catfish, go forth and make your mark at the Square!", the jelly bade farewell to his tutee, the Octoling super-jumping into the distance, into the bustling city of Inkopolis that lay a few meters from the tutorial site.

Said Octoling landed a few seconds, right on cue for the 12'o clock broadcast. He then trained his eyes up to the screens of Deca Tower, ready to hear useful news. Based on the large amounts Inkling he knew about, thanks to him watching Inkling commercials in prop class, the two admittedly lovely ladies on-screen were named Pearl and Marina. Right then & there, Joshua knew something was up with the lady on the right, as she was really different to her partner on the left.

And then, it dropped. The girl named Marina dropped her bomb. "I am an Octoling", she said. Joshua then wondered...and then something clicked.

"Is this girl... the Marina Ida some soldiers were talking about? The one who went AWOL after Octavio engaged the New Squidbeak Splatoon?", he wondered aloud to himself. "I...may have heard about her... " he trailed off.

"Look beyond race. Help them understand Inkopolis.", Marina's words echoed in his mind, with him still holding on to his Splattershot Jr, because some Inklings were looking at him menacingly, while some were having wondrous looks. Most of those "fad hairstyles" only involved a mohawk with only a lone tentacle or a blob resembling an octopus mantle.

"Don't get cooked, stay off the hook!", the duo announced, concluding the broadcast. There was a lot to take in in this new world he was witnessing, so he gathered some courage, and asked a few people, starting with a gaggle of Inklings hanging out near Shella Fresh.

"What's up with this place?" Joshua asked.

"Yo, stuck under a barnacle?", an Inkling girl with a side-cut tentacle barked at Joshua.

"Hey, don't be like that! " an Inkling girl with pig-tail tentacles chided her friend.

"Yo, newbie, to answer your question, everything.", an effeminate Octoling with a big dark purple bun for a hair answered Joshua's question. "But you may wanna try out the first thing about Inkopolis; Turf Wars."

"And be forewarned: these shops don't sell until you are level 4", chided the pig-tail Inkling girl.

"Yeah, git gud if you wanna get better gear.", said the side-cut Inkling girl. "Yo, that be a new hairstyle, man!", she said. How come our friend here dunno about that?", she wondrously exclaimed.

"Hey, Rita, he's not a specimen to experiment or something! Although, she does bring up a valid point.", said the pig-tail Inkling.

"Those existed where I came from.", the afro-Octoling said simply. "I only chose this because this is FABULOUS!", he said, confirming his sexuality to Joshua.

"Now you know what he actually likes...he's.", the side-cut Inkling joked in a deadpan manner. "If your nice enough, he may loan you some moolah for gear!", she said. "And maybe more...!", she teased her gay Octoling friend.

"Hahahaha, silly!", said the gay afro Octoling ."I'm no sugar momma!", she reminded her friends.

"Hey, I don't look sexuality you know.", said Joshua. "But still prefer the traditional way, if you ask me." he said. "No offence, fellowman.", he said to the afro Octo.

"Hey, none taken. Now go get em tiger!", cheered the dark purple Octoling.

"Oh that reminds me. I gotta get going!", said Joshua, still holding his Jr. with one hand, looking over at Deca Tower.

"Going to Turf now newbie? Don't forget to aim, octoboy!", said the side-cut Inkling.

"Hahahah, come on now, Rita!", chided the pig-tail Inkling.

"Relax, Tina, I was just pulling his leg!", she said, unawares that Joshua was still within earshot.

"I know.", Joshua said with a smile, looking back at the trio, already making for Deca Tower's lobby. He then jogged the short way, avoiding several hurried Inklings along the way. When he was in the lobby, the security scanned him, & knew that he was a newcomer.

A lady jellyfish immediately attended to Joshua, upon the security detecting him as a newbie.

"Please proceed to the New Players area for Turf War eligibility. You will be issued an electronic card that tracks your progress and freshness!", said the jellyfish. Joshua did as he was instructed.

He then went to the New Players counter, upon which a jelly in grey polo with neon green accents handed him a form, which he was instructed to fill with the necessary information. He went to an area with several mismatched couches and a table. A few Inklings and Octolings were buzzing about, talking about the newscast earlier.

He settled in the last free space near the employee's entrance to the counter. His mind still raced through all he experienced so far. The newscast, those girls...he was taking it all in. He wrote in the details in the short form, which was updated to accommodate Octoling. His newbie form read like this:

 **NAME:** Joshua Catfish

 **AGE:** 14

 **GENDER** : M

 **EYES:** cyan

 **RACE:** Octoling

His breath heaved at the sight of the last entry, but put his thoughts aside, as he was more focused on getting his reputation and cash reserves running.

After five minutes, he finished his form, with his signature and his printed name below, as he and an Inkling both passed their forms.

"Tentacle print and fingerprints please!", said another jelly, handing over two devices, a tentacle identifier and a ink pad that detects anyone's primary color. Joshua opted to let the Inkling through, thanking him for it. She clipped on the identifier on one of her long tentacles to the left of her face. The jelly then transmitted the results by tapping the identifier unto the space indicated for tentacle print. He then passed the ink pad to the Inkling, the pad changing into a pink shade once her finger made contact. She, as instructed by the jelly, popped her finger into the indicated space on her form. The jelly gave the form to another jelly on a printer like device. She then waited for her card to churn out, while Joshua did the same steps, although this time, he clipped the device into the front tentacle. While the jelly was transmitting his tentacle print, the Inkling happily accepted her card, making her way to the battle lobbies.

A few more minutes, and Joshua was cleared to do the same. He followed the same Inkling he saw earlier disappear, finding her in the same escalator sets. One read: "Lobby A-D, Turf War", and the other read "Ranked Battles, Lobby E-H"

"Hey there!", said the Inkling, recognizing him. "Have you heard the news? Marina exposed your kind around here!", she said.

"Yeah, that blew up right as I arrived here.", Joshua replied to her.

"I am Celia by the way", she introduced herself, extending her hand that wasn't holding her Jr. & her gear bag.

"Joshua here.", the Octoling replied.

"My sister came here first, back when Squid Sisters were still doing Inkopolis News! I am so happy I finally get to Turf with Inklings around the block! ", she said giddily.

"What does your sister main?", Joshua asked.

"Oh, her? Man, you should see her E-Liter collection.", she said gushingly. "Her current pet weapon is the 4k Scope. Helps her heaps with Ranked with what I hear.", she related to the Octoling while walking, looking for a not-fully occupied lobby.

"Whoa, that's a pain for the enemies!", Joshua said, astounded.

"I think Lobby C is open.", said Celia, noticing the LED pad only displayed two names: an Evan, Inkling,male , and another named Julianne, Octoling, female. Both of them curved right where Lobby C was, joining the two waiting.

"Hey, more people!", the Inkling named Evan perked up. "It was kinda getting lonely here. My usual squad needed more bread for their weapons and are now off to GrizzCo's", he stated. "Looks like this be your first match, kid.", he said to Joshua, noticing his newbie tee.

"Yessir, It is.", affirmed the Octoling. "Along with this Inkling right here.", he said, patting Celia.

"I'm really excited to do this!", squealed Celia happily. "I always wanted to follow my sister's footsteps, and now I'm on my way to Rank S!", she exclaimed happily.

"Whoa there, kiddo!", Evan said in surprise. "First of all, you can't do Ranked until you're on Level 10.", he gently said to Celia. "And then, there's the problem of weapon-gear loadouts. Yes, the very things we wear into battle give us benefits.", he narrated to the two newbies. "Then, thee are different flavors Ranked comes in: Splat Zones, Tower Control, Rainmaker, and Clam Blitz.", he said. "Yo Octo, you hearing all this?", he said to Joshua, busy studying the screen.

"Yeah, heard all of that mate.", he replied, his eyes still on the match unfolding in Skipper Pavilion, which just hit the 1-minute mark.

"Hey, not long before we get a match", the female Octoling spoke up suddenly, seeing the time. "I am Julianne by the way", she said, stating her name, while a Custom Jet Squelcher lay beside her.

"Oh, nice to see more of my own.", he off-handedly said to the gal Octoling.

Evan felt compelled to do the same thing as Octoling did. "Oh, right, where are my manners, silly me.", he said, scratching his mantle in jest. "Evan Current BTW. Hero Shot 2 Replica main, S rank, level 94", he said, completely introducing his whole career so far.

"Celia, sister to Jesse Seaspray, probably the best E-Liter main I know!", the female Inkling said excitedly.

"You really look up to your sister that much, hmm? ", said Evan. "Well, it ain't that difficult to do so.", he said, careful to not let anything slip.

"You had played with her Mr. Evan?", Celia said.

"That and much more.", he said, feeling the pressure to not let anymore on.

The quarter decided to exchange anecdotes about their lives before being rudely interrupted by a crazy group of Inklings practically busting through the door. They were comprised of: one with a bun behind his head and had tentacles to the side of his head, orange, wielding a Heavy Splatling. His two lackeys in either side had spiky Mohawks, one cyan, one blue, left one holding an Octobrush, while the other had a Clash Blaster. The silent one in the back, with the classic ponytail, colored yellow, has a simple N-Zap 89 with him. The one at the front spoke first.

"Humph! Two newbies! This should be easy money, right Jeremy?", he said leering at the two newbies in the room.

"Heh, if weren't resetti-ed, I could just spit ink at these fools and still win.", the guy named Jeremy said. We're better than X, some wimp just reported us to the authorities and reset our rank."

"Like, it was a just a love tap.", said the blue-mohawked Inkling. The dark purple Inkling only stared at his competition with pure disdain, deeming them unworthy.

"Hahahaha! Yeah, so good that he bumped his head into a post and got splatted!", said the leader. The others guffawed with them on cue, even the silent guy.

"If it ain't you slime...", said Evan, realizing who just came in. "You muthafuckers are bad news you know? You ain't fun in Ink Battles.", he said, dissing the orange boy.

"Who do you think you are, Agent 4?", the orange boy said, catching sight of the weapon he has brought. "Haha, you're too stupid to be Agent 4!", he boasted. "I, Luke Crowley, AM AGENT 4!", he yelled for the room to hear.

"You're sure high on coke again.", said Julianne the Octoling, noticing the absurdity of his claim. "Yeah, I watched that interview with Pearl, and you squits are the reason she got into drugs.", she stated simply.

"Ha! Pearl? That bitch? She owes me coke, that damn gremlin!", Jeremy said indignantly.

"And she owes me a sucking!", said the blue inkling.

"Yeah, every girl to you owns a sucking, Connor.", Luke said. "Oi, that octopussy is mine, asshole.", he warned his lackey, who was already eyeing Julianne.

"How about we settle this in the battlefield, Crowley?", challenged Evan. "We're up next you know.", he simply stated.

"Then that octopussy is good as mine, boy!", Luke said to Evan, inching his face to taunt him. Evan was unfazed, this was minor compared to what he faced. "And maybe that girl over there too for Jeremy!", he said, referring to Celia, as they assembled themselves to battle. "Two newbies, and two girls on a team.", he said, mocking Evan and his team.

"Rrrrgh.", was the only thing Joshua said. He hated being underestimated by anyone.

"Relax, mate, we'll win this.", Evan said, boosting his team's confidence.

"But, they got all that gear! And their weapons!", Celia said, panic in her voice. She was already onto what they planned to do to her if she lost this.

"PLAYERS, PROCEED TO THE JUMP PADS TO COMMENCE BATTLE.", an automated voice came to being to signal another battle to begin. Evan, Julianne, Celia, and Joshua formed a line, while Crowley and his goons formed another. An ink screen showered both groups to be of a single color; Evan and his team were cyan, while Crowley and his goons were yellow for this match.

All eight players Super Jumped to the battlefield, landing on opposing ends. Evan's team, with a little tutelage from him, formed themselves into the standard start formation: Evan took the outer left, Joshua took the inner left, Celia took beside Joshua, and Julianne rounded up the squad, all submerging to confirm the temporary color change.

Luke took the center left, with his two cronies beside him, leaving the fourth guy beside Jeremy. They too submerged to squid to confirm the colors for the match.

An announcer's voice came to life, indicating the match was about to start.

"Welcome, to Skipper Pavilion!", he greeted the motley crowd enthusiastically. "We have another exciting Turf War match right here at Skipper Pavilion. To your left, the Cyan team! ", he announced, as two Inklings and two Octolings reformed back to humanoid upon being announced.

"And their opponents: Team Yellow!", he bellowed, Crowley's goons surfacing. The three of them had maniacal looks on their faces, thinking of the pleasure to be had if they won this one, which should be easy, considering they had the equipment to do so.

And soon the match began, after a few statements of Turf War rules.

 **"THREE!"** Joshua held his Jr. more firmly in two hands, determination in his eyes.

 **"TWO!"** Luke was already cocking his Heavy Splatling impatiently.

 **"ONE!"** Both teams were eager to start this battle.

"And GO!"

Both teams splashed their color right off the bat. Joshua went left to fill out the blank crevices along the way. Julianne saw him and beckoned him to stay close.

"Yo, get close to me.", she called to the Octoling. The Octoling immediately followed, still spraying ink whenever he saw fit. Joshua already saw the N-Zap '89 already seeking both of them, squidding to avoid detection.

"Hmh, this guy should take care of this fool on the N-Zap.", said the female Octoling, and not without basis: the Custom Jet Squelcher was known for long range among shooters, sacrificing firing speed for range.

Meanwhile, Evan and Celia were busy covering the center, and was being harassed by Luke and Connor. The Clash Blaster was short ranged, but it did hurt when it did hit. Evan's black shirt was already sprinkled with the enemy's ink. The Heavy Splatling was making matters worse, as it shot a deadly river of ink at the duo. Suddenly, Celia's tentacles glowed up; she had a special ready.

Over at Julianne and Joshua's side of things, the N-Zap was dancing with the duo when an even more unwelcome guest appeared: Jeremy and his Octobrush.

"Silly Octosquit! Do you think you can beat Shimano!? Ahahahahaha!", he maniacally said, as he slapped his Octobrush in front of him rapidly. Joshua responded in kind with his Junior, diving down into friendly ink to refill. That was all Jeremy was waiting and instantly splatted Julianne, her gun clattering into the wooden floor, before sinking to rejoin it's master.

Over at Evan and Celia's, Luke was throwing boisterous invectives and obviously vulgar language at both Evan and Celia. Connor re-emerged out of the ink to backstab Evan with the Clash Blaster, but Evan squidded in time to avoid that, swimming away.

"Swiggity swooty, coming for that pusseh, hahaha! ", said Luke to Celia.

"Not today, creep!", she said defiantly, combating him with her Junior.

"Your fucking ass is mine, ya woomy!", Luke blared. "Imma rip it open with my D and you'll like it so much, you'd beg me for more!", he boisterously blared to the girl Inkling.

"Surprise, mothafucka", suddenly said Evan, before firing upon Luke out of squid form, which Luke countered with his Heavy Splatling, but he caught a Burst Bomb directly onto the chest, swimming away, then resurfacing to do the job, splatting Luke. Celia was still blindingly bright, as she hasn't unleashed her special yet.

"Your special, Celia, now!", Evan instructed forcefully, upon seeing the confusion on the younger Inkling's face. Unsure of what to do, Celia clenched her fist, only now noticing the small switch in her palm, coating her head to toe in cyan ink. Evan also received the coating, as he was near him.

Over at the other battle theater, Julianne had already respawned, only to see Joshua engaging both the N-Zap and the Octobrush in her absence, with Joshua seemingly covered head to toe in cyan ink.

The girl Octoling used the distraction to target her splatter: Jeremy. The range on the Custom Jet Squelcher's range to her advantage, the intended target catching on to her intentions, squidding to re-engage the Octoling.

"Hey Octo-bitch, I ain't done with your Octo-ass just yet!", he wildly yelled, as he swung his Octo-brush wildly. This time, they were having an intense duel. Joshua's Ink Armor has worn off, and was at the mercy of the N-Zap. And soon after, Joshua was immediately splatted.

"That's Shimano to you.", he declared in a steady voice, victorious over his Octoling foe.

The battle raged on, with the map being harder and harder to tell who was winning.

* * *

 ***After-chapter bits:**

So there. My OC is upon us all. Say hello to Joshua Catfish, an Octoling. I based his tentacles on my IRL hair I have now. His surname is a parody of my real surname, matching it to the "maritime" theme. Also... uh-oh. Some bullies want some of that puss! Will Evan and his rag-tag team deny Luke Crowley and his gang's sick pleasures? Find out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: This may be Splatoon 3 in fanfic format, but don't expect new gear, weapons, or stages. We would still be doing business in Inkopolis Square...but only with a new duo doing the news.**

 **And without further adieu...**

* * *

The match raged on, engulfing Skipper's Pavillion in the combating colors. Julianne took care of the area beside the spawns, on the grand steppes, escaping Shimano and Jeremy. The two yellow team members covered the corridors, targeting the enemy cyan ink.

Evan continue to engage the Clash Blaster & the Heavy Splatling, trading deadly streams of cyan and yellow, until Evan's head glowed iridescent, indicating his special was ready: the Splashdown. Celia was busy inking turf in the meanwhile, ordered by Evan to do so. Both guys caught wind of the special about to be unleashed, but they were too slow for Evan. Both guys tried to swim away, but Connor caught the full blast, splatting him, a yellow ghost squid drifting away from where he was. Luke, upon seeing what happened, Super Jump-ed back to base, avoiding barely the same fate.

Joshua, meanwhile, was intercepting Shimano and his N-Zap '89, trading bombs in between torrid streams of shots. Shimano had Autobombs to chuck at the enemy, while Joshua had the more simple Splat Bombs to spares.

"You've got heart, Octoling.", said Shimano, spitting the last word. "What is your name? ", he asked, as he chucked an Autobomb at Joshua.

"Joshua Catfish", the Octoling replied, "Former cadet of the Octarian army, last known rank, Private First Class.", he stated his brief military service while throwing a Splat Bomb.

"Pretty good for a lowly Octoling.", said Shimano, firing his N-Zap at Joshua.

"Heh, gotta be to survive.", said Joshua to the Inkling, octopus-ing to refill his ink.

"But you can survive this, Octoling?", he imposed at Joshua, his tentacles glowing as he uttered the very words, and with reason: his special has came online. He suddenly sprouted huge, twin missile packs on his shoulders, the Tenta Missiles. Because no one was around, all the missiles were locked on Joshua.

"Aw...squit.", was the only thing Joshua can say, as the middle were set loose by Shimano. Joshua squidded away from the missiles, only surfacing to throw a Splat Bomb. Shimano threw away the missiles as it emptied. The last three missiles would have missed, had it not for Joshua trying to throw a Splat Bomb, which proved to be his splatting.

Over at the east side, Celia was glowing already, indicating that her Ink Armor is ready to be called into action once more. Suddenly, Connor emerged out of the ink that wasn't covered by Celia or any of them.

"Why, hello there, ya little woomy!", he said menacingly to Celia, opening fire with his Clash Blaster. Celia barely dodged the weapon's explosive wrath, squidding away to get away from Clash Blaster's meager range, Celia re-positioning to fire at the offender, but missing. She opted to throw a Splat Bomb instead, only hitting Connor by the splash radius. He retaliated by pumping two shots, the last one almost splatting the young Inkling.

Joshua has just respawned. Looking up his wrist-worn gadget, he looked up where the rest of them was. He opted to jump to Celia, deeming her in danger. It would have been a timely decision had it not been for the fact that Connor retaliated with a Splat Bomb. Celia, frightened, froze, and moments after, got splatted. Joshua had to submerge to avoid the ink blast.

Joshua didn't spare a single moment to mourn, already putting his feelings to action, firing upon Connor. He knew the Clash Blaster sacrificed power for range. Connor decided to compensate with throwing Splat Bombs at him to start the engagement.

"Oh it's you, Octoboy!", Connor said sneeringly, a greedy look in his Inkling eyes. Joshua didn't reply, inking a short path to swim through past him to take him by surprise. Connor, however, caught on and Joshua barely escaped the blast, taking some damage, but healing immediately, as he was in friendly ink. Connor took a second to look for his prey before things turned around real quick, as Joshua emerged behind the mohawk Inkling.

Joshua did not take time to speak, firing upon the confounded Clash Blaster user, splatting him instantly, without any chance to react. He just inked away as he disposed of his foe, covering the parts where the yellow team touched.

"Heh. Pretty good for an Octo, should I say?", he said to nobody in particular, as he was left alone to ink whatever he could find.

"Not so fast, stupid Octo!", Luke laughed menacingly, as his Heavy Splatling whizzed to life, preparing for it's malicious intent.

"Luke Crowley. That must be you.", he coldly said to the Inkling.

"The newbie.", he replied, fierce malice in Luke's eyes. The Splatling started to shoot for the Octoling, prompting Joshua to swim away to avoid the lethal rain. Joshua replied by throwing a Splat Bomb his way, prompting him to swim away momentarily. Joshua was wondering where was his adversary, but a familiar whizzing answered his question maybe too late.

"Hahahaha!", he laughed evilly, as he was unleashing another lethal rain at the fleeing Octoling, swimming away to get away faster. "Run Octo, Ruuuuun!", as he was maniacally running and inking his escape route. Joshua's situation got worse as he also ran into a rejoining Connor.

"Going somewhere, Octo-fag?", he said leeringly to the surrounded Octoling. The Heavy Splatling was behind him. He had to stand his ground. He has to somewhat come over this situation while Evan or Julianne wasn't available. He then decided to prioritize the Clash Blaster, capitalizing it's short range over the Splattershot Jr. Luke wasn't making matters better, as he was mercilessly firing upon the Octoling. Both Connor and Joshua landed shots, forcing both to submerge to heal themselves. Connor surfaced first, but with a glow Joshua recognized wasn't good for the situation.

A beam of yellow ink started to protrude from Connor's temporary apparatus: the Stingray. Luke then decided to join his friend in a pincer move to splat the Octoling: the Stingray on one side, the Heavy Splatling on the other. However, Joshua realized fast that the Stingray slowed it's user, as he witnessed it point blank. He then fired a Splat Bomb at Connor and swam away from the blast, leaving Luke enraged as he witnessed Connor go boom in a splash of cyan.

The one minute music started to make itself known. All parties were headed to the center to duke it out for turf. Jeremy was hilariously outmatched against the Custom Jet Squelcher , putting down Julianne's offender in short order, her weapon's power punching through the Octobrush's wild swipes, simply swimming sideways to avoid the lethal wave. Evan was having a peaceful time inking more turf when he heard signs of a heated struggle: Joshua. But, what he witnessed was not what he expected: remains of a Stingray kit sunk below the ink while Joshua threw Splat Bombs, dove into ink, then fired at Luke. He then decided to be silent about it and intercept any help.

Shimano had already turned his sights on Julianne, maneuvering to engage the Octoling female. She simply swam away and fired her gun at the Inkling, knowing full well her range advantage against the N-Zap. He retaliated by throwing an Autobomb at the Octoling, forcing her to momentarily swim away while Shimano topped up his reserves.

"30 seconds, give it your all teams!", yelled the announcer enthusiastically. That's just what both teams needed to hear. Evan spotted a newly respawned Connor coming back for revenge. He immediately chucked a Burst Bomb as he was approaching. Connor got damaged, and was forced to immediately drop into the ink. He then thought to swim behind Evan and then splat him to kingdom come with his Clash Blaster.

But Evan knew how they played, and they did not care for Ink Battle etiquette. Evan swam away and resurfaced only to face the Clash Blaster user, infuriating the mohawk Inkling.

Joshua bobbed and weaved in between full charges of Luke's Heavy Splatling. Determination was flaming in Joshua's eyes, meeting Luke's splat-hungry eyes. Luke thought to himself, "This squit right here is taking too damn long to splat.", as he chucked a Sprinkler a few meters in front of him, barring Joshua to close the distance, opting instead to throw a Splat Bomb at him, the squidded away. Then Luke unleashed his Special: the Stingray.

But there was one problem: Luke activating the special meant he was immobile, therefore exposing himself to an attack. Joshua, already learning from his splatting of Connor, wasted no time positioning himself out of the Stingray's arc and began firing upon him mercilessly. Luke tried to Super Jump away, but Evan already swam into the scene and splatted him without hesitation.

Julianne was feeling the slower fire rate of her gun against the N-Zap, it's user skilfully weaving in out of her shots, responding in turn with firing his N-Zap. Suddenly, another cyan figure streaked through the skies, joining behind Julianne. She reformed back to a girl: Celia.

Celia, having had filled her special, ran up to support Julianne, activating Ink Armor near her, granting both of them the special. Motivated, Celia and Julianne split and flanked Shimano both sides, with Shimano wisely hiding and Super Jumping out of a sticky situation. The timer was surely making itself known.

 **"Ten."** Shimano unleashed his Tenta Missiles once he reached spawn point.

 **"Nine"** All of the cyan team scattered to avoid the lethal ink missiles, Evan running into Joshua, who in turn ran into Julianne and Celia.

 **"Eight."** Yellow team surrounded them, but it was 3 v 4. Evan's team was more balanced than Luke's.

 **"Seven."** Shimano joined them via Super Jump, opening fire once he landed.

 **"Six. Five."** Julianne locked onto the Octobrush user, but was harassed by the N-Zap user. Evan engaged with Luke while Joshua was holding off Connor so that he cannot help Luke.

 **"Four. Three."** Celia sneakily tossed a Splat Bomb between the clash of Julianne and Jeremy. Jeremy was incensed even further, zipping away to catch Celia.

 **"Two. One."** Joshua was left alone, but Evan had just flew into the air: He activated Splashdown at the last second, splatting both Luke and Connor.

"Prrrrrt!", as the whistle blared, signalling the close of another Turf War match.

Both teams marched on out of Skipper Pavilion, eagerly waiting for results. Tension was so thick between the two teams, the atmosphere was electric. All members were silent, only looking at the battle arena, which was an indistinguishable mess of cyan & yellow. The two judge cats, Judd and Lil' Judd, came up on the screen to tabulate the total ink covered by the warring teams.

And then, the final results.

Team Cyan won, 43.7% against Team Yellow's 41.5%. Evan and his team cheered, avoiding harassment from Luke's goons as they threatened earlier, much to their frustration.

"We ain't finished with you squits just yet.", Luke said venomously, rage burning in his eyes. "You weaklings got lucky.", he added.

"Hah! No puss for you!", said Joshua tauntingly at the group.

"Why you little Octo!... ", said Jeremy, as he was rushing in to slap his Octobrush on Joshua, incensed. However, Evan stepped in with his Hero Shot Replica.

"I don't think so.", Evan said deftly, pointing his weapon at Jeremy.

"Let's just leave, boss!", said Connor. "We just came back you know? ", he added.

"Grrrr.", was the only response Luke could provide. The bullies were starting to leave when Luke faced them one more time, making himself clear.

"Next time we meet, I'm going to splat you all into next week, you'd be better off calling it early!", he yelled at Evan and his motley crew. "And we're gonna get some of that ass, and no paltry Octoling is going to stand in my fucking way! You hear that Squid Scout?! You hear that?", he blurted out, rejoining his gang.

"So, are we rematching?", Evan said to his motley team, ignoring Luke.

"Sure, nothing to do.", said Julianne. "I might have to switch first."

Both the newbies agreed too, and Super Jumped back to Deca Tower.

(Meanwhile, in the studios)

Pearl and Marina were sitting at the producer's office, ready for the hell about to roll over in this session. The producer was a middle-aged inkling, his hair/tentacles slicked back, colored butter yellow. He has a gaunt face, only worsened by anger.

The office featured a sleek black wide table, with the name "Nicholas Rainmaker" spelled in a gold nameplate in front of him, with varying piles of paperwork on various subjects, beside a laptop. The walls were adorned with various Off the Hook albums, in chronological order, and a shelf was dedicated to his ward's achievements at the Sea Conch Music Awards, most of which were from Off the Hook. The floor was gleaming porcelain, and his area was carpeted, a red & black stripe seaweed carpet adorning his space. A flatscreen TV was abuzz with news at the back of his seat.

"So then, girls.", he said tersely to the duo. "What was all that bullsquit about?" He asked the duo. Marina's facial expression didn't change one bit.

"With all due respect, I felt that was overdue, sir.", Marina began. "The show was a perfect platform to dispel any negative connotations on my race.", she stated.

"Look here Marina, here's the real score.", said the producer. "Conscience is a weakness in the showbiz industry. They'd rather be entertained than to be forced to swallow a hard pill.", he said. "Didn't Pearl teach you that? And you didn't even tell me this was gonna go down?", he went on.

It was Pearl's turn to speak.

"Sir, I advised her against all of this, believe me.", she said flatly.

"Well clearly, you did not do enough.", he said in a voice dangerously terse, close to yelling.

"We even got into a conflict because of this matter. Ask Marina if you don't believe me.", she deftly said to Mr. Rainmaker.

"Was that true?", he promptly asked the taller DJ.

"Yes, producer.", she answered. "I viewed it as her being selfish." she said simply.

"Look here, I am willing to make a statement about your race Marina.", he said in his best calm voice he could manage at the time. "But now I'd have to haggle all over again with the news studios, sponsors...hell, you may have caused an upset in the market!", he said, exasperated.

"Give them time, I'm sure they'll understand.", said the Inkling rapper, fidgeting with the crown in her hands.

"And what if they don't?", said the producer back. "Some of our prospects come from fabled Great Turf War veterans!", he reiterated. "They won't take too kindly to Octolings endorsing their stuff!", he said, exasperation increasing by the minute.

Marina was thinking about blurting out how Cuttlefish met Marina and had a dossier on her, but she decided against that, thinking about his anonymity and the New Squidbeak Splatoon's.

"Then we are ready to pass Inkopolis News over to who you may deem worthy.", Marina said, after some thought.

"I'm ready to follow her too, sir.", Pearl said, supporting Marina's move.

"Are you all sure about this? People would be looking for you like crazy!

"Maybe like a farewell concert to signify our departure?", Marina suggested. "It's be a payday for everyone. Win-win.", she proposed.

"That, huh.", he said, mulling it over. "When are you planning it?", he asked.

"Next weekend maybe?", said the tan-skinned DJ. "That could give the kids all the time they need to buy tickets.", she added.

"On Starfish Mainstage too maybe? Finish where we started?", said Pearl, nostalgia running through her.

"You really are doing this? This is that time, huh? Alright, lemme make some calls and see what I can do.", he said finally, sighing. "Can I just say this? You guys are the best talent this producer ever had. Replacing you would be quite the task.", he said to the duo.

"We kinda figured, Mr. Rainmaker. I recognize most of those trophies.", said Pearl.

"But what is success if you are lying to yourself?", said Marina.

"Well, that may have been what was behind all that kerfuffle earlier.", he said, resigned. "I see. Principle over material things. That's what it was.", he said to her. "Well, my old man will never believe that his son managed the career of an Octarian singer/DJ. I'd never hear the end of it, and how Octarians are a threat to society.", he narrated.

"He should meet Captain Cuttlefish sometime.", Pearl finally deciding to reveal him. "He may know your old man, Mr. Rainmaker.", Pearl offered.

"Oh, what? ", the producer was surprised. "You two know Cap? THE, CAPTAIN CUTTLEFISH?", he said, surprise taking him over.

"Yes sir, on a little hiking trip on Mt. Nantai.", said Marina, whipping up an immediate cover story.

"Whoa, really? My old man served him in the final raids of the Great Turf War.", he said, still shocked. "No wonder you two got some nerve.", he said simply.

Marina looked at Pearl shiftily, knowing what was both on their minds. "If only you knew...We saved Inkopolis a year ago from some madman who wants to goo us to death.", Marina thought to herself.

"Alright you two, get some lunch.", he finally dismissed the pop duo. "And maybe treat the crew while you're at it.", he added.

"I got that covered, boss!", Pearl said to him, walking out the door, Marina close by. As they closed the door, they both heaved a sigh of relief now that was over with. Suddenly, Pearl's mobile device played an 8-bit version of Acid Hues, signifying she had a message.

When she whipped it out, the sender, much more so the message was unexpected.

*Marie

 _Meeting in Cuttlefish Cabin. Grandpa wants to see you. We're renaming Agent 8. Agent 3 &4 will be there. Get here asap. _

_BTW. That was brave of Marina. Well done._

 _*Agent 2._

"What does Cap need?", said Pearl, still processing the unexpected message.

"I dunno Pearlie, but this a welcome distraction.", Marina said. The paparazzi and the fans will be out for us. "Come on, Marie and Callie may be waiting for us.", she said to her partner.

"Gotta get changed first to something incognito.", Pearl reminded her.

"Civilian clothes sound fine to me.", said Marina. Both went to their dressing rooms and picked up whatever they can plausibly match. Pearl picked up her Gold High Horses once more, but now matching a denim skirt to her Zekko hoodie. She then put on shades & a Takoroka Mesh to finish the look. Marina pulled on a pair of jogger pants, pulled up a pair of Turquoise Kicks, and finished it off with her tank-top and bandana from when they battled Commander Tartar & NILS. Both sneaked away to the parking lot, making way for Marina's motorcycle. The car would be too obvious and would be easily spotted.

"You're a big bike enthusiast, Marina? ", said Pearl, clambering on to Marina's front with difficulty because of her height deficiency.

"Nah, I just found this more functional and powerful.", Marina said, as she started the engine up. They soon zoomed out of the parking lot, and soon, out of Inkopolis Square, to meet with the NSS & their forerunners, the Squid Sisters.

They soon pulled up into a gasoline station and parked the bike there. Marina put a prototype version of her Octo Beacon, her own design, on the face of her bike. Both girls looked both ways to watch for prying eyes, then Super Jumped into the grate in Inkopolis Plaza, and dove right after into the sewers.

* * *

 **After-Chapter Bits:**

What does Marie and the rest of the NSS want to share to the popstar duo? Find out next!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: So I took a few liberties with both Hero Mode locations, opting to make this chapter set in Octo Valley, and no, not just because it's be too suspicious if Marina & Pearl went down the grate. At least the Inkopolis Plaza site is a little bit more safer... **

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

When the duo resurfaced in the Valley, they arrived to quite a quaint sight. The cabin was a tent complete with living quarters for the captain himself. A table has been set up nearby, with pictures and documents strewn nearby. Weapons are neatly hung up in racks, according to class: shooters on one rack, chargers on another, and rollers occupying a different sort of rack.

"Well, if it isn't the whistle-blowers themselves.", Marie remarked as the duo arrived.

"I saw the whole thing, Marina!", said Agent 4, still catching his breath slightly in exhaustion.

"You finally did it, huh?", said Agent 3, poring over some documents and footage, with her Hero Shot 1 at her side.

"Yes, guys, we did.", said Marina.

"YOU WHAT?", said a very angry octopus in a snow globe: DJ Octavio. The former Octarian overlord/DJ's eyes enlarged in rage at what he heard. After all, Marina was one of her finest when she still served, and she was one of those who oversaw his wasabi supply back then. But the damn Squid Sisters happened. Twice.

"Good grief, Ock, can't we just forget about all of this fighting nonsense?", piped up Callie, just finishing what she was doing in her phone.

"SHUT UP BOTTOM FEEDER! YOU SQUITS ARE THE REASON WHY US OCTOLINGS ARE CONFINED BELOW THE SURFACE FOR EONS!", Octavio bellowed at the sound of Callie's voice. "And as for you, Craig Cuttlefish.", he said menacingly to the retired elderly tactician, "this ain't over yet. The whole world will be ruled by Octolings once more, and you shall do naught but submit! ", he said, before facing away the motley crowd.

"Now then, shall we begin this meeting?", said Cap'n Cuttlefish, facing his Splatoon, ignoring his rival's ranting.

"Aye, captain.", said Marie, taking her place to the right of her grandpa. Callie was to the left, with Agent 3 and 8 on her side while Marie's side has Agent 4, Marina, & Pearl. "We have received reports that Octolings were sighted once more at key spots in Inkopolis.", Marie began.

"But, I thought I splatted all of them trying to find Callie?", said Agent 4.

"There were the regular flavor Octolings, and there were those weird blue-green Octolings. But even the regular ones are... off.", continued Marie.

"Those sanitized goons ain't just splatted yet huh?", said Pearl.

"Like, they were everywhere in the Kamabo Corp. facilities where I...awakened.", said Agent 8, her purple eyes shifting places.

"Oh yeah, about you 8!", said Callie. "We talked it over with Marie and grandpa, and said that 8 does not suit the Splatoon anymore.", she said.

"Am I... getting fired?", said Agent 8, shocked.

"No! You are just gotta get a rename!", Callie said happily. "You are now officially Agent 5, Shannon Triheart!", she said with a gameshow host tone.

"I kinda figured, I just... named her for convenience since "10,008" is too much for conversational purposes.", squeaked Cuttlefish's olden voice. "But since you are one of the Splatoon now, you, young girl, shall fall in line along with the rest of my Agents here!", he finished.

"Guess you are Five to us now, huh?", said Pearl.

"Actually, I only recently knew my name.", Agent 5 stated. "My actual name is Shannon Triheart!", she announced excitedly, as delight lit up Agent 4's face. He was wanted another name than Eight, and got more than he asked for.

"Whoa, you got an actual name?", said Agent 4.

"Yes, Four.", she replied happily.

"And that won't be all!", said Cuttlefish. "We shall formally welcome the two newest additions to the Splatoon!", he squeaked, age lacing his speech. "Come then, young ladies, introduce yourself to your new team!", he beckoned Marina & Pearl.

"Are we doing this now?", said Agent 3, making no effort to disguise her boredom and disdain at the idea of introducing herself again.

"Come on Three, loosen up!", said Callie, ever the energetic people person.

"Aw well, as if.", Marie sourly commented. "Trust her with taking on enemy Octarians but not with socializing.", she said. "And hygiene.", she said to herself, not interested to let Agent 3 hear.

"Oh, are we doing it?", Marina shyly asked the group. "Right then, Marina Ida, former Octarian engineer, soon-to-be former Inkopolis News anchor.", she stated herself.

"Pearl Dorry right here, sir! Dropping them bars on the enemies, making them memories!", Pearl said, rapping as per custom.

"Agent 1 aka Callie Cuttlefish reporting for duty!", said Callie, posing with the Hero Roller 1. Unlike the regular version, Callie had installed pink lights on her model, instead of the usual blue.

"Agent 2 aka Marie Cuttlefish, freshest aim in the Splatoon.", said Marie nonchalantly, holding her Hero Charger.

"Agent 3, aka Jesse Seaspray, first recent recruit of the NSS.", said Agent 3, showing no effort to socialize with the rest of her team.

"Agent 4, aka Evan Current, Jesse's successor.", he introduced himself. Callie blushed at him, paying homage to the fact that Evan saved her from Octavio's clutches in his run at Octo Canyon.

"Right then, onto business.", said Jesse/Agent 3 in a businesslike tone. "The attacks were reported close to the turf centers in Inkopolis.", as she pulled up images of Octolings ready to attack The Reef. "Mass Octarian sightings were reported by civilians massing near rural areas.", she continued, as she pulled up more photos. "Eelville.", as she pulled up a picture of Octotroopers guarding a warehouse. "Akula County.", as she produced a photo of Octosnipers on towers, with a group of Twintacle Troopers marching below. "Seafront.", as she pulled up another picture, this time of an Octolauncher resting in his saucer, guarded by both Octotroopers & Twintacle Troopers, hovering over a series of fish farms.

"Those Kamabo freaks have expanded their business?", Pearl said, noticing the tell-tale green skin and blue-green tentacles. "But, their boss is gone!", she said, and with good point: she Mega Killer Wail-ed the damn blob and his doomsday weapon to death.

"What the fudge are those doing here?!", said Evan, as he noticed another picture on the table, this time of a quartet of Octolings with various re-purposed weapons guarding an incoming shipment. "This is near Lina's town!", he said, aghast, him recognizing the warehouse the picture was taken.

"While Callie and I were about to close the house for the night, some random person threw a Splat Bomb at the house. Good thing both of us evaded the blast, but when we investigated, we felt something odd...", she said, trailing off.

"Like, our color was fading the moment we dipped just one of our fingers into the substance. It was definitely not Octoling or Inkling ink.", said Callie. "Good thing Marie managed to get a sample for Sheldon to analyze.", she finished.

"Here were the remains of the Splat Bomb.", said Marie, producing a sealed plastic pouch, filled with rainbow colored fragments. "This either wasn't an ordinary Splat Bomb.", she told the assembly.

"Nothing like that matches Octarian arsenal too.", Marina said, squinting at the fragments. "Used to also run quality control for the weapons too.", she said, answering the group's unspoken question.

"Octarian types found in both Octo Valley & Octo Canyon are in on this jig.", stated Cap'n Cuttlefish. "This Octostriker, for instance", as he pulled up a news clipping picking up an Octarian saucer above an Inkling city.

"Myself and Agent 4 got into skirmishes with these guys in our surveillance missions.", said Jesse. "There were enemies I didn't recognize and Four here had difficulty recognizing some of the enemies.", she stated.

"Like, what the heck are those rolling dudes are?", said Evan.

"The most difficulty still is Evan here doesn't recognize the Squid Sisters.", Marie quipped jokingly.

"Well, there was an opinion against you guys back home, before I got into the Square.", said Evan. "My folks were ranting about how you were bastardizing the Inkantation for the millennial and such, and shall be boycotted. Well, they are conservatives.", he said. "And as for my siblings...yeah. They're the reason I do not know about you.", he finished.

"Oh... what?", both Callie & Marie looked at Evan in shock. Nobody, not even Cuttlefish, their grandpa, complained about Calamari Inkantation.

"I figured. Grandpa was a cool grandpa.", Callie said.

"But, seriously, even older squids appreciate our Inkantation.", said Marie.

"Anyway, back to business, buckos.", Cap'n Cuttlefish said to his Agents. "Now to delegate tasks to our new Agents...", looking at Pearl and Marina. "Miss Ida here, she's designed many weapons that Agent 3 does surely remember.", he said, Marina earning a suspect look from 3.

"You mean to tell me Cap that a popstar designed those monsters?", asked Jesse dourly.

"I'm sorry Three, should've told you about this as soon as we were finished with that Kamabo kerfuffle we got ourselves into!", he squeaked. "Anyway, she'll sure be liking to work with our resident scientific genius, Sheldon. Unless of course you have objections?", he asked Marina.

"Well, the only objection I have is his overzealousness when he explains stuff.", said Marina. "But I can't deny the crab-man's genius.", she said, nodding at the idea of her working with a fellow weapons expert.

"You and Sheldon shall be our science duo! Our R & D if you will!", Cap'n declared.

"Guess I'll be Seven then, cap?", Pearl said.

"Well, all of except Sheldon and myself will have ink combat roles.", he quipped, holding on to his Bamboozler cane. "I mean, a hundred & thirty isn't exactly the same as sixteen or twenty-one.", he said, scanning his companions.

"Well, back to your old job then I guess, Marina.", Marie commented.

"This time, I'm not designing weapons to obliviate.", she said, which made Octavio scowl in the background. "I'm sorry, your former Spicy Majesty.", she said to his former boss inside the snowglobe.

"Oh don't be apologizing to that loser!", Pearl chided her friend.

"He is still my former superior.", Marina said calmly.

"...what the hell is that?!", said Agent 5, as a stray ink shot grazed her face.

"...My equipment ain't faulty yet!", said Agent 4, assuring the group.

"Do you hear those voices?", said Marie, picking up distant chattering.

Suddenly, a trio of flying saucers appeared, guarding an unidentified craft that was shaped like a manta ray, which had triple harpoons at it's underside. All harpoons aimed at the base of Octavio's snowglobe and soon chaos ensued, as a missile headed straight for the shack was homing in.

"Someone see that?" said Evan, squinting at the sky.

"Everyone, get ahold of a weapon real quick! That's an Inkstrike!", said Marie to the now engaged group.

"I'll guard grandpa!", said Callie, already brandishing her Hero Roller 1, beckoning her grandpa to accompany her.

"Don't let Octavio escape!", Cap'n Cuttlefish called out to his agents. There was a scram for the weapons, while the rest were busy strapping hastily Ink Tanks and picking up whatever weapon they found. Jesse/Agent 3 held fast to her Hero Shot 1, while Evan/Agent 4 picked up a spare Jet Squelcher and a dated ink tank. Marie already had her Hero Charger 1 splatting a few of the advance guard, which are some Octocopters and a few Deluxe heading some groups. Marina settled for an aging Splat Brella, but did not find an Ink tank, while Pearl just settled for a three-fourths-filled Splattershot.

Octolings were already rappelling down Saucer # 1, revealing 8 regular Octolings in Neo Armor, while the accompanying 2 Elites were using an older set. They were already rampaging down the first kettle from the cabin.

Octavio was already dangling in the air straight for the central craft's bay when Jesse jumped to the globe, landing barely on the globe. She was trying to somehow gunk the harpoons but to no avail, as she instead just held on to the inked harpoons, in squid form.

"Free again, Inklings! Bwahahaha!", Octavio taunted Agent 3, which had jumped back to the cabin to rejoin her colleagues.

Meanwhile, a fierce battle was raging right at the Cabin. Marina and her Splat Bella held station at the front of the Cabin grounds, blocking enemies from penetrating. Evan engaged anyone whoever comes close to breaching Marina's shield. Pearl & Shannon, who copped a Rapid Blaster Pro and an ink tank, meanwhile took care of flankers with whatever limited ink she had, guarding Marie, who sniped the Octocopters like a shooting gallery.

"All of you, switch to orange, now!", Marie ordered the agents, as she shifted colors herself. She already had inked a trail upwards, positioning herself on top of the shed.

"Copy that, Two!", Evan acknowledged. Marina's tips duly turned orange to match the whole fireteam doing the same. Pearl did also the same for her tips, her weapon reacting to the color change. Several Octolings with the standard Octoshot are engaging both Pearl and Shannon, with a few of them wielding Blasters.

"Blasters!", Shannon yelled as one explosive glob whizzed past her, erupting just a few centimeters behind her.

"I see Chargers too!" said Marina. "On the Elites!", she called out. The Elites did not follow much the ordinary Octolings into battle. Long trails of dark fuschia ink joined in on the action, along with the fire of the Octo Shots & Octo Blasters. Marina's Brella held off offending Octarian shots long enough for Evan to attempt to splat at least one of the Octo Shot wielders.

Pearl meanwhile, was using her miniscule height to her fullest, effortlessly dodging the Octolings's shots, diving in the ink in between shots to refill her weapon. Shannon already made short work of one of the Blaster wielders, using the fire rate discrepancy to her advantage. All those trials in the Deep-sea Metro are paying off big-time.

"Octo-commanders!", called out Marie, still busy sniping out Octocopters trying to flank them from the behind. Six of such Troopers holding splatlings in their mouths joined in, their shades gleaming in the noontime sun.

"Those things will barrage us to no end!", said Shannon, still engaging an Octoling, which was yelling words such as 'traitor' and 'weakling'. Purple streams were starting to strafe the struggling team.

"These things get tired blowing their squit after a while!", said Evan, covering for a re-inking Marina, submerged behind Evan. She resurfaced later and resumed position, her shield unfolded once more. Suddenly, a roller user popped out of the hatch and joined the fray: Callie.

"You guys are no fun!", said Callie, zipping around in her Hero Roller 1. The remaining Blaster & 2 Octo Shot users turned their attention to the Roller-using former popstar.

"Why, I remember you, Callie Cuttlefish!", an Octoling on the Blaster leered at Callie. "You performed for & with our Lord DJ, right? Oh, I remember, because I SAID so!", she jeered at Callie, swinging her Roller to flick a deadly wave of orange at her.

"You squits squidnapped me!", yelled Callie. "And I had a lot to do but clearly you were too busy enacting revenge on the Splatoon...", flared the ribbon-tentacled girl. "I lost my movie contract because of all the squit you pulled on me!", she yelled, flicking her Roller at the enemy.

"You lot are too damn frivolous for your own good!", yelled the Octoling on the Blaster. "Hah, every week or two a holiday? Tardy retards.", she said dismissively.

"How about you don't gaddamn plot revenge every waking hour for a war you lost a whole century and more ago?!", blurted Callie back, as Shannon was covering her, keeping the Octo Shot gals busy.

"The Inklings aren't what we were taught!", said Shannon, pleading for some sort of reason.

"Heh, of course, the traitor speaks for the coddlers!", said the Octoling on the Octo Shot, as she tossed an Octo Splat Bomb, glaring at Shannon.

"You are too narrow-minded, Maia! ", said Shannon.

"That's because I'm more oriented and capable to get a mission **done**.", spat Maia. "You? You were weak against me all those scrims! You can't 1v1 me in all those matches, always asking for assistance! Haha!", she boasted at Shannon.

"Strength is so much more than what you defined!", yelled Shannon, firing back at Maia with her Rapid Blaster, the explosive glob popping just above the Octoling soldier's head. "Not all strength is measured in combat you know!", she said, while still firing at Maia.

"Says the one who's a weak combat operative!", insulted Maia. "Combat is all the matters to the Octarian race and splatting the squidiots to oblivion is our ultimate mission! But you had to join them!", she ranted, "Just because you were too weak to Calamari Inkantation!", she yelled as she threw a Splat Bomb, which prompted Shannon to dodge to her right.

Over at Evan & Marina's side of things, Marina was furiously blocking the shots from the Octarians, protecting everyone from potshots from the invaders. Because Marina did not have an Ink Tank, she was reduced to spraying huge shots from her Bella in between shielding rounds.

Evan was already close to splatting another Octoling on the Octo Shot. The soldier clearly remembers Evan's run of Octo Valley.

"Agent 4! It'd be an honor to splat the squid who brought down Octavio & brought Callie back!" she jeered at Evan. Evan however, had no time for petty words.

"Sorry, who are you? You folks all look alike.", Evan said, incensing the amazon.

"Nobody, that's who.", Marina suddenly said, blasting the Octoling with the Splat Brella point blank ruthlessly, which was quite unexpected for someone who spent their life on the labs.

"Whoa there Marina, they're your former comrades, you know?", Evan said to Marina, shocked, throwing a Splat Bomb, to pass the time he's re-inking.

"Not anymore.", said the Octoling DJ, continuing to blast torrid showers of ink at the remaining enemy Octolings.

"We are tired of the lies!", piped up Shannon, who was just done splatting another enemy Octoling, chasing after the remainders. "The war is over, can't we cephalopods just get along? ", asked Shannon, gesturing frantically at the soldier.

Maia, overran, decided to call in help.

"Mayday, Mayday, this is Alpha One to King Manta, requesting assistance immediately!" radioed Maia to her companions in the skies.

"Copy Alpha One assist inbound.", said the voice on the other end.

Suddenly, the craft apparently called King Manta sprouted a quartet of evil and bigger version of the Tenta Missiles from its body, firing off immediately, making a beeline for the embattled New Squidbeak Splatoon. They used the distraction to signal her two remaining allies to Super Jump back to the saucer to fight another day.

The NSS, scattered by the Tenta Missiles, ducked for cover behind whatever they could find. Both Shannon and Evan were taken in by Marina under her Brella, while Pearl and Marie retreated into the inner canopy of the shed. Callie was a trooper, rolling in the face of the raging missile storm, inking wide paths for everyone to hide in, narrowly avoiding three missiles. Toxic mist swirled in the aftermath, which was choking up everyone, all of them losing color.

"Everyone- **cough** -into the- **hack** -hatch!", said Marie, attempting to speak through the toxic mist, switching back to her regular lime, which was losing it's luster. Marina fended off the mist with her open Splat Brella, swathing a clean path for the Agents. Marie chucked the hatch opening to let the Agents inside.

 **"** Get in, Two! I'll hold this hatch up.", urged Evan to Marie, his gentlemanly instinct coming to the forefront, while Shannon was clambering in.

"The fumes, they'll be onto you!", said Marie, as Pearl slid in.

"I'll be fine! Now get on in!", argued Four to the ailing popstar.

"Where's Jesse?", wheezed Callie behind Evan, as the fumes still rage on at Cuttlefish Cabin.

"Into the hatch, Callie! Now!", urged Agent 4, resisting the fumes as much as possible.

"Ahehehe...here I am again...in your arms once more.", Callie sniggered, as she was losing her grip on the Hero Roller 1. Evan heaved both user and weapon down the hatch, tucking his Jet Squelcher on his hip. He has managed to heave Callie in when a deadly whizz of Octarian purple nearly shot through Evan.

"Damn squits won't quit.", Evan said, closing the hatch down after Callie barely made it down. He heaved himself to face a quartet of Octolings & Elite Octolings, who had just thudded in front of him, and Octocommanders, which were positioned around Kettles #1 to #2. Suddenly, out of the dissipating mist, a familiar figure has just morphed to action: Jesse. Aka Agent 3.

"Hm, now to earn our pay, shall we?", said Agent 3 jokingly to Agent 4, her Hero Shot 1 in hand. Both Agents went after the remaining Octarians to repel their assault, resolve burning in them, in face of the dangerously outnumbered battle they're about to go to.

* * *

 **After-Chapter Bits:**

I am now expanding my sea names to real-life/fictional naval crafts. One such example would be Akula County, named after the Akula Submarine, the Soviet naval unit in Red Alert 3. Also, my headcanon would be if you don't have an ink tank, you only have access to your main, and your subs and special will be unavailable to you. Also, ink tanks have different sub & specials than the weapon they're bringing. The ink tanks in this chapter have the Splat Bomb & Bubbled from S1, pretty generic stuff.

And finally! Agents 4 & 3 reveal themselves! Please be noted that Agent 8 will now be Agent 5 from now on in this story.

So...the villain has shown himself. But will Octavio willingly work with this unknown force? Just who are they and what's their beef with the NSS? Find out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: So here are how the Agents are:**

 ***Agent 3 is as advertised in Octo Expansion, female, and an introvert. I kinda agree on the general consensus the fanbase has on 3. Excellent combat skills, less than par socializing skills.**

 ***Agent 4 is the boy from the Splatoon 2 promos. Yes, that neatly styled guy, the one on the "undercut" hairstyle as some of the fanbase call it, is my Agent 4. And yeah, I also refer to the one dueling the girl on the Dualies in the cover.**

 **Without further adieu, enjoy.**

* * *

The combatants scrambled for position across the ruined ground of Cuttlefish Cabin. Evan has the Jet Squelcher's range to outmatch both the Blaster user & the Octo Shot user. One of the Elites changed her weapon to a Octarian version of the Heavy Splatling, which severely worsened their already dim odds.

Jesse, not needing to be told twice, promptly switched colors to orange, her Hero Shot 1 reacting to the color change. Orange streaks valiantly clashed with the Octarian purple that was dominating the Cabin. Jesse swiftly rolled out of the way of an Octocommander's line of fire, duly splatting it when the gunner was exhausted.

Evan was clearing up the rest of the Octocopters with the tremendous range the Jet Squelcher gave. The Elite on the Splatling trained her eyes on the male Agent, narrowly dodging the ink rain trained at him. The Elite recognized him, and tried a different approach.

"I like a strong squid.", she said to the male Agent, attempting to flirt with Evan. "You could be my right hand squid in the Army you know, make so many strong cephalopod kids...", she trailed off, sweet deadliness lacing her voice.

"How about you follow Agent 5 first?", he said back at her, spraying a stream from his Jet Squelcher, the Elite submerging to dodge and at the same time, refill her ink.

"Come now, Evan Current.", she lovingly said to Evan, garnering a startled response from him. "Yes, Agent 4, I know your name.", she continued to flirt with the Agent, hoping to use the natural male instinct against him. But Marie & Callie taught him so much about this kind of tactic, with some...unconventional lessons to boot.

"Heh, I've been trained to detect that kind of tactics, Elite.", he said confidently to her, shooting another clip from his Squelcher, squidding away to refund the spent ink. An orange Splat Bomb scared off the Elite, putting a halt temporarily to her scheme.

"Hmp, OctoTHOT.", Jesse said, having heard enough to tell where the flirtatious Elite wanted to go with it.

"Can't blame them, I mean, guys are in short supply.", Evan quipped simply. He continued to gun down the flying Octarian mooks, which already have dwindled in number, leaving a couple of Deluxes and a few more ordinary ones.

"Rrrrgh! Damn squidiot!", said the Elite to Jesse, frustrated, battling her instead. The Splatling whizzed menacingly, aiming for the veteran agent. But Agent 3 was more than a match for the Elite, skillfully rolling and swimming away from the deadly torrents. Agent 4 was finishing up the last of the Octocopters, when deadly drops of purple whizzed past his body, dodging in the nick of time to avoid damages. The Elite then seemingly winked at Evan before she exploded in orange ink.

"See you round, squid boy!", she flirtily called out, before exploding in a burst of orange. Evan heaved a sigh of relief, despite the still slower ink recovery.

"Thanks, Three.", he said to Jesse. "One more minute and I may have fell for that woman's charms.", he sighed "Maybe.", he sarcastically added.

"I swear, they're damn horny these days.", Jesse said to Evan.

"Because of you squidiots!", yelled Maia, lobbing a Blaster shot at Evan, grazing his face, stinging his face.

"Whoa there, ma'am!" he said to the Octoling, firing his Jet Squelcher at the offender. "We ain't do squit for you guys to be like that, you know?", he retorted.

"You...you and your damn wasteful festivals! You idiots don't even know about what the origin of your Turf Wars are!", she yelled angrily, popping Blaster shots at both Agents.

"That's what Octavio said.", he replied sarcastically, popping some shots from the spare Jet Squelcher he was using. "Of course you wouldn't listen, you have those damn shades on!", he retorted once more with a small barrage from his weapon.

"Octavio knows! He is our leader!", she retorted fiercely, firing at Evan. Jesse was busy engaging another Elite on the Octo Charger, with assist from a subordinate on the Octo Shot. The mooks were significant whittled down, but they still continued to distract the valiant Agents. Jesse's mantle flared to signify she had her special ready, after picking up a peculiar can.

"Say goodnight.", Jesse said coldly, as she whipped out an olden Special: the Inkzooka. Cyclones of Orange ink whizzed menacingly past the troops, defeating more of the Octocopters, and making short work of the Elite on the Octo Charger. Maia, seeing that she had little chance for success, called a retreat.

"All remaining forces, retreat to the saucers! Abort mission! Abort mission!", she blared into her comm piece, as she swam away from the Agents, who were on the attack. The Octolings jumped back to their starting saucer, and soon, they joined the King Manta in departure.

 **(Meanwhile, at the King Manta)**

A variety of sea creatures were to be seen manning the battle stations in the King Manta: jellyfish of some varieties, prawns, with some Sanitized Octolings serving as the security, patrolling the halls in organized splatoons. Most wielded Octo Shots, though few carried Sloshers, Blasters, and Octobrushes.

The commander was overseeing all operations on the warship. She lorded over an array of personnel, monitoring this & that over her pedestal at the capital warship. A jellyfish, which were different from Inkopolis jellies, would report to her everytime about the ship. She wore a trenchcoat over her Neo Octoling Armor, which was matched with some parts from the Kamabo Null Armor, preferably the gloves, skirt and boots., which told everyone her station of commanding the flagship. Her cyan eyes are devoid of life, which was natural of a Sanitized Octoling. And an Elite at that, as evidenced by the darker tentacles and kelp. She then turned face two really battered Octolings, both sporting ink bruises, the sign they were recently in battle.

"What. Happened. Out there?" she said tersely to the battered Octolings.

"Agent 3 & 4 were on the scene, Commander.", reported the Octoling on the Octo Shot.

"Our forces were pushed back & whittled down by the entire New Squidbeak Splatoon. All the Agents engaged us, including One & Two.", Maia narrated, her Blaster in one hand.

"Eight was also there. Along with the defector Marina Ida, and her friend, Pearl Dorry." reported the on the Octo Shot, menace in her eyes.

"Hm, they had everyone there huh?", said the Sanitized Elite. "I would have splatted you both if we did not get your leader back. But we did.", she stated, her sanitization suppressing any emotion she would have, but her lifeless eyes look into the two's souls. "No matter, the mission is still a success.", she said. "Set coordinates to the Citadel, we have an appointment with the masters.", she ordered the jellies on the navigation panel. "At least our guest has.", she stated.

The ship lurched over the stone octopus, and far away. They went through vast expanses of oceans, the engines running at full capacity. After a few hours, they sighted an island unlike any other: it was filled with military apparatus, and had the infrastructure for a ship that size.

"Begin the descent!", commanded the Sanitized officer. "You two are dismissed, regroup with your troops.", she said to the two Octolings, who promptly walked away. "Prepare our guest.", she commanded a group of Sanitized Octolings. She went with them to the cargo bay, where a very suspicious Octavio was waiting.

The Octarian leader was appalled at what he was witnessing. Those looked like his Octoling soldiers, but they are nothing like his own. Like, seriously, what the heck is the deal? He had red Octolings, maroon for Elite, but never he had seen the green skinned, blue & green tentacled Octolings. Fear, disgust, & a rare amount of worry creased over his face, behind his shades.

"What the hell hath my army become?", he thought to himself, as the soldiers began cracking the glass globe. "And where exactly is here?", he tried to ask the sanitized soldiers, but to no avail. "Well, at least they sprung me from those scum.", he thought to himself, compressing himself to avoid the glass shards. He then saw Maia and the other one on the Octo Shot, which were his subordinates in Octo Valley.

"Is that?-", said the Octo Shot girl.

"Your Spicy Majesty!?", said Maia, her Blaster clattering to the floor in utter shock.

"Maia Stormfront? Edith Low-Pressure?", said the dazed Octarian general. "Quickly, get me out of this, we can discuss later!", ordered the leader, relieved that he somehow still had some semblance of an army to return to.

"With haste, Majesty!", both said, helping their sanitized counterparts. They began hurling bombs at the globe, covering it in ink, helping Octavio slither out of the globe, turning to face his unmutated subjects.

"Tell me Lieutenant, are there any more of us, or it's just us three?", said the DJ to Maia.

"They rounded up all our forces in an effort to free you, your Spicy Majesty.", reported the lieutenant.

"Where exactly are we? I am damn sure this ain't Octo Valley or Octo Canyon. Or squit, ain't anything at all!", said the Octarian leader, surveying the surroundings.

"They called it the Citadel.", chimed in Edith. "An island fortress like no other."

"Hmmm. I wonder, what this place has in store for me?", Octavio wondered aloud.

Suddenly, the commander came into the scene, Octavio already free of the globe, conversing with his subjects.

"I hate to interrupt, but the Council are waiting.", she barked at the regular Octarians. "Escort him to the council.", she ordered her sanitized soldiers. "You can follow.", she beckoned to the two regular Octolings. "Bring your un-sanitized friends if you must.", she said to the two Octolings. Both were busy digesting the unusual appearance to even reply.

All the Octolings formed two lines at either side of Octavio, with his subordinates close by. The Sanitized official marching forward, with all following suit, departing the ship. Two pairs of Sanitized were at the front and back of the entourage, guarding against any flank. Pair 1 had Dualies, Pair 3 & 2 had Octo Shots, and the last pair had Sloshers.

The Citadel lived up to its name: it was a mighty base that had all weapons known to cephalo-kind. Sanitized guards were patrolling every corridor, Octosnipers at strategic points, the works. There were Ink Cannons even on some parts of the base, along with some repurposed tech Octavio knew was human. They marched through an elaborate gate, being greeted & saluted by the jellyfish manning the gate, and the Sanitized guards. A match was going on, putting two teams of Sanitized octolings to the test against each other. The Octarian leader was mildly impressed.

"Your military is really disciplined.", commented Octavio to the Sanitized officer.

"Yes DJ Octavio, they are the best of their kind.", she said. "All fight, none of the emotions. The best type of soldier indeed.", she stated simply, as they kept on walking past the scrimmage match, which was spectated by jellies & prawns, taking bets.

"Just, what are you?", he asked the official.

"We are the Sanitized.", she faced the formerly imprisoned Octarian leader. "In the wake of your unfortunate defeat at the hands of the New Squidbeak Splatoon, some of your ranks looked for power somewhere else." she narrated. "A facility called Kamabo Co. offered a hand and helped us perfect ourselves as soldiers.", she continued marching on, approaching an escalator.

"Those Inkopolis squit!", Octavio snarled. "Those idiots continue to take everything from me! Octo Canyon! Octo Valley!", he ranted, Maia & Edith scowling in agreement. Both girls had seen Agent 4's destruction in the Canyon, having encountered and being splatted many times over. The entourage descended another flight of escalators, taking them lower.

"Recently, our facility was rocked by the Splatoon again, but with some...old friends you may recognize.", she narrated, continuing on.

"About this...Council.", said Octavio, opting to change the subject.

"They are an enigma, your Majesty.", said the official. "After the downfall of the Kamabo facilities, they pulled us all out to focus on a campaign that their AI failed to do: eliminate Inkopolis.", as she descended the final escalator, arriving on a very busy floor, where jellies and Sanitized were experimenting with weapons. Finally, they arrived at an automated steel double door, which had biometric security, aside from Elite Sanitized guards patrolling it. All four saluted the commander.

"The Council will see you now, DJ Octavio.", as she input her fingerprints and tentacle print onto the machine, opening the door. The entourage marched on as they entered the glowing but shadowed room, much more than the previous floors. Five hologram figures glitched to life at the sight of them, perched atop a pedestal, which had cyan liquid inside, most likely some genetic experiment going on. The commander did a salute to the shadowed figures, which slightly unnerved the Octarian leader.

The holograms were busts of what seemed to be...humans. And they looked like they held power at some point in time. Even only in busts, Octavio can tell these are figures not to be trifled with. Maia & Edith took their positions closest to Octavio while everyone else dispersed to both sides, accompanying the Elite Guards, which were wielding prototype weapons that were a mix of the Jet Squelcher and the Splatterscope, which looked like neither, having a complete remodel.

"Less than par, Commander Stormsurge. We shall discuss matters later. We have our guest.", one such figure at the center said to the commander, beckoning to DJ Octavio. The security then assumed positions along with the Elite guards. A circular table, rather large, emerged out of the floor, with seats enough for 7. At the center was an insignia of a fist punching downwards, with rays like sunlight extending to its left and right, painted red.

"DJ Octavio. Master musician, leader of the Octarian nation.", admonished another of the shadow figures, having a clean-cut hairstyle, to the left of the earlier figure.

"Yes, that would be me.", he replied, turning into humanoid form to show strength. He was still wearing what he has when he still had Callie under his thumb: an purple shirt that had the Octarian logo embellished at the front, which he matched with jeggings that he personally commissioned.

"Ah, you rarely do that, yes?", said another shadow figure, wearing what seemed to be a general's cap.

"Yes, when I don't have my great weapons at my beck and call.", Octavio answered defensively. "Who are you people? This definitely doesn't look anything like my nation at all.", he stated rather petulantly, scowling.

"Ah yes. We are the Council.", the shadow figure in the center revealed to his guest. "We lead an organization called The Red Fist Revolution, an organization aiming to take control of this world from the tyrannical denizens that inhabit it", he narrated shortly.

"We have a chronicle of what happened in the Valley & Canyon.", informed the shadow figure to the near right, a female with slicked back blonde hair, or that's what it looked like to Octavio "When our Kamabo facilities failed, we gathered our...enhanced subjects and built this base.", she stated.

"This was a former human military base during the Fifth World War. We have converted it's facilities to produce weapons fit for the task, and could be yours too.", the center shadow figure offered.

"What's the catch?", said Octavio sceptically.

"Well, why, your hated enemies, the Inklings!", said the shadow figure to the far left. "We have knowledge that your defeat was by the hands of those mutants.", he stated. "You see, we sprung you because we feel we both have a common goal!", he said joyfully.

"Tartar was at the cusp of doing it, but ultimately failed, thanks to these people.", he remarked sourly, as he brought up via hologram pictures of familiar people: Marina Ida on the left, and Craig Cuttlefish some ways below a picture of another Octoling unlike any of his. And there was a picture of a rather short Inkling dealing the final blow to NILS via Killer Wail. Octavio scowled at the sight of the pictures, evoking anger from the Octarian leader.

"So that was what my former engineer does after falling to the Calamari Inkantation.", he tersely spoke, gritting his beak in anger. Maia also scowled upon the center picture riding the rails inking the statue: Shannon Triheart. That codforsaken weakling. "And of course that squidiot Craig had to be involved! Of all that is unholy!", he growled.

"What say you then, DJ Octavio? We can help you bring all your Great Weapons back, and even improve upon it. To your specifications of course.", the figure sporting the beard on the far right proposed. "In return, I want the commitment of the whole Octarian Nation to this cause.", he added.

"If this involves putting an end to Inkopolis and finally seeing light for my people, I'll be willing to give it all!", he growled, excited at the prospect. "Hmh, Craig and his little Splatoon will never know what hit them.", he smirked.

"We can give you new facilities for you and your soldiers, if you'd please.", said the figure with the general cap.

"I just want to go home and get this show ongoing.", said Octavio. "Just help me secure either Octo Valley & Octo Canyon. Flush the cod-damned Splatoon from there!", he yelled in frustration.

"Then this deal is pretty much half done.", the leader stated. "We already struck down the Valley extracting you.", he stated.

"We believe that you're an important asset to this campaign. Your soldiers may not be like ours, but as they said: strength in numbers.", the female figure said, earning a scowl from the purple Octarians.

"My army is loyal to me, and anyone who isn't gets the boot.", Octavio snarled. "Permanently.", he intoned forcefully. "My divisions work around the clock to perfect the tune to beatdown on those fools.", boasted Octavio.

"Then this alliance will sure be fruitful.", said the bearded figure.

"So then, DJ Octavio.", admonished the center figure, "Will it be a deal, friend?"

"Anything to wipe these fools clean off like spinning my turntable is always a deal.", Octavio answered, evil determination in his eyes.

"Welcome then, to the Revolution.", said the leader.

"You may inspect our facilities at your leisure, your Spicy Majesty.", said the female figure. The two Octolings and Octavio stood up. The Sanitized offered to accompany them, but Octavio insisted on only a few, dismissing the rest he didn't chose.

"Ha ha ha! You scum will be getting what's coming!" he barked aloud. "Now no one can stop the spicy tune I am about to lay down!", as he laughed evilly, as he morphed back to an octopus, floating out of the Council Chambers.

* * *

 ***After-Chapter Bits:**

The villain has revealed themselves. But what really is the catch for the Octarian leader? And how will the NSS react to the attack and the hijacking of their prisoner. Find out.

* * *

Search Inkopolis: Dawn of Unity on Imgur for illustrations of my OCs and objects in this story, like the King Manta, Callie's Hero Roller, my OC/avatar Joshua Catfish, and another of my OCs Commander Catalina Stormsurge.

Apparently, links don't work at all...

a/oWk3n83


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: This chapter may involve some adult talk & some inappropriate language & innuendo. In this story(at least), Inkling is Splatoon English.(Was it officially that already?) Also, my character in this chapter may feel a little Marty Sue-ish. That's going to be all. Enjoy.**

* * *

The whole Splatoon that's inside the underground shelter/HQ listened closely for sounds of the enemies. When they were certain the menace had gone, all breathed a sigh of relief, and tended to their mates. Soon after, Agent 3 & 4 clambered down the underground base & joined the party, still heaving from the intense fight they had with their Octarian enemies.

"Phew, good grief!", said Evan, Jet Squelcher in one hand, breathing heavily.

"Are you alright, Four?", said Callie, a slightly worried look in her face.

"Nothing I can't handle, One.", he replied.

"Glad to hear that!", she said, her tone back to the usual chipper tone it always had, cheer returning to the former idol's face.

"Oh, Callie, if you only know...", mumbled Jesse in the distance.

"Hey, Evan, are those OctoTHOTs at you again?", Callie, having heard 3, asked Evan, her brows furrowed at him.

"Nothing I can handle, One.", Evan said bashedly, a shy expression crossing the handsome Inkling's face.

"Those horny squits.", Callie said, "I bet their breath stinks of each other's skank, ahahaha!", she laughed shamelessly, which made Eight furrow her eyes a little, having been formerly a part of that same army.

"And that's why I left the Canyon.", Shannon heaved out. "You'd think they'd tire out from all that libido but apparently it makes them stronger...", she trailed off wearily.

"Are we gonna talk about their sex life or what?", Marie jabbed at her cousin, a little bothered by the conversation. "Well, according to my research in the Canyon, Octo males are a rarity so...", she trailed off, her hand still on her Charger.

"That attack though.", spoke up Marina solemnly. "They hadn't been that organized in a long time since I left.", she mulled over.

"Yeah, no kidding.", said Marie, as she went more serious. "Flanking, formations? Definitely not some just some skirmish.", she said. "And...that ship. I had never seen that in my life. Marina, are you sure that's not Octarian design?", she asked the Octoling DJ.

"No, Marie. We don't have anything like that.", Marina replied. "But the weapons... I sure recognize those.", she added. "Those used before we went under were a bigger version of the Tenta Missiles.", she stated. "And their explosive weapons seem to have an effect on us.", she added.

"Like, I am recovering slower from enemy shots.", said Pearl, examining the grazes on her shoulder. "And I can't refill my gun like I do normally in a Turf War...", she added.

"And both regiments from both the Canyon & Valley were in on the jig.", stated Agent 3. "The Elites were from the Valley, while the regular ones were from the Canyon. Recognize them by the armor.", she stated.

"What they'd want with Octavio though?", said the Captain, lounging in his chair, easing up.

"We dunno, Cap.", said Marina. "But whatever they are planning, it won't be any good.", she said, a fierce look crossing her turquoise eyes. "NILS may be just the beginning, Cap.", she added dreadfully.

"NILS?", Evan asked, a little confused.

"Before I came to Inkopolis, we had to stop this machine from gooing Inkopolis over.", Shannon related to the male Inkling, in answer to his question. "We had to ink the thing over & around, and believe me, it's more stressful than it's sounds.", she related, shivering from having to retell the story. Marina, having seen the signs, took it from there.

"I had to craft these Hyperbombs to help then Eight over here,", Marina continued, nodding to the smaller-tentacled Octoling. "While she inked those bombs to burst, I continually tossed these giant Suction Bombs to ink the statue, stopping it from getting full charge.", she added.

"And when Eight was done went with the inking, I finished him off for fuckin' good with my personal Killer Wail!", Pearl chimed in excitedly. "I watched as the innards of that monster blew up and sank into the ocean. Good riddance!", she added.

"I hyped that up, ya know?", said Cap'n Cuttlefish.

"So... that was happening while I was knocked out?", said Jesse, perplexed. "I only remember knocking out that blender squit that had Cap & her in there.", she added, peering over Shannon, not wanting to trigger any more of the ordeal. "And then, that muthafucker happened.", she snarled, alluding to the fight she didn't want to do: her vs Agent 8(now 5), influenced by the cuckoo AI, Tartar.

"Whoa, that was some messed-up squit!", Evan said, horror crossing his handsome face. "No wonder I can hear some...noises from that subway in the Square.", he stated. "I can't imagine all the horror you had to slog through, Shannon.", he said, nodding in concern for what he heard.

"Anyway, Marina and I need to be off to the studios before 5. You know, usual Inkopolis News duties. That sort.", said Pearl offhandedly.

"Probably one of the last times we'll do it.", Marina quipped half-jokingly. "Then maybe we could stay longer & chat?", she added. "And maybe do collabs?", she asked to the Squid Sisters.

"I'd be down.", Callie said simply, fiddling with her Roller.

"Your concert together will be the best I'll know!", Eight/Five exclaimed happily.

"Like, yeah!", Evan agreed happily. "I'mma cop front row tickets and no one can say otherwise!" he declared loudly. "Not even my family!", he said.

"And that's why you were on Team Friends in the FrostyFest.", Jesse commented a little snidely. "Was on Team Fam though.", she added.

"Care for some refreshments, Agents?", Marie asked the room, heaving cans of soda for the Agents to share. She had a pair of Pepsi cola cans about her, another pair of Royal Goldfish orange sodas, and a pair of Bullfish rootbeer.

"I got the Pepsi!", Callie immediately sprung up, as she copped both cans of Pepsi.

"Callie you seriously gonna have squid diabetes.", Marie said, shaking her head in disbelief laughing at her antics, as she put down the drinks for the Agents. Evan took an orange soda, Jesse took a rootbeer, Pearl took another rootbeer, and Marina took the last orange soda, leaving Agent 5 aka Shannon without a drink.

"Hey Shannon, what would you like?", Marie asked the young Octoling.

"Just a 7-Sprite will do, Marie. ", she answered, duly getting one from the fridge. She returned a moment later carrying both Shannon's and her drink, both 7-Sprites. All of them glugged down their drinks in relative silence, conversing about their encounter with the Octarian brigade earlier. As soon as the Off the Hook duo finished their drinks, they made to stand up and bid their friends farewell.

"Oh, right, the crew must be waiting for us.", Marina said, as she checked her smartphone. 3:12 pm. They should make it with taking a bite at Crusty's.

"Yeah, they're kinda anxious to see us after that Splat Bomb Marina here just threw.", Pearl said, as she joined her Octoling friend, putting on her King Flip Mesh once more, while opting to tuck the shades to her Zekko Hoodie.

"Right then, see you later?", said Callie, finishing up the last of her Pepsi

"Maybe. Call you up if we could.", replied Marina. The duo clambered out of the underground hideout, having returned their temporary weapons to the shack. Both then swam down the hatch, making way to their parked bike in the gasoline station once they emerged out of it. Pearl hurriedly put on her shades and started on their way back to the Square.

The duo hurriedly walked out the former capital, slightly jogging to hurry up. Fortunately, all they had to deal with was a few puzzled stares, which was easily ignored. A few minutes later and they were in an inconspicuous open area, the duo Super Jumped to the bike, using Marina's Beakon a good deal. Both thudded right beside the motorbike, a big black one with cyan pinstriping on the tank, and her insignia on the sides.

Pearl clambered on to the front, the short Inkling having a little difficulty with the task, and Marina soon rode on, after assisting her colleague/friend. She then put on her helmet & kick-started the bike to life, peeling out of the gas station after a brief top-up. The ride from there to the studios at Inkopolis. Both were silent, Pearl choosing to let Marina drive. She could save the chit chat for later.

They arrived at the studio's parking lot sooner than they expected. It only took a 30-minute drive from the gas station to here, in the Square. Marina & Pearl made a beeline for the food truck, which was quite crowded as usual, but nothing the duo can handle. Or so they thought.

Several Inkling and Jelly paparazzi swarmed the duo, armed with cameras & cellphones for recording purposes. A cacophony of questions hounded the duo, shocking even the prawn cook of the Crust Bucket, baffled at the unusual amount of people in front of him & his food truck.

"What's the next move?"

"Why would you do that?"

"Is this the end of Off the Hook?"

"Any plans after Inkopolis News?"

"What made you do it?"

Questions violently struggled to be heard by the shocked duo, who strained to continue on with their business of getting something to eat from the Crust Bucket. Pearl, who was losing patience quick, confronted the paps, struggling to keep things civilized.

"Ayo, we'd settle this OK?", said Pearl to them, while Marina was ordering 2 Shawaffles in the background. "In a presscon if you want! Now. let us. actually. GET A BITE!", she reiterated firmly, using whatever height she can muster, staring heatedly at the paps, exasperation clearly straining her words. The paps continued shooting questions, prompting Marina to take action, but Sean volunteered nonverbally to step in, tapping Marina, stepping out of his food truck.

"You heard what the lady said! Now swim along if you ain't getting a bite!", barked the shrimp cook sternly to the paparazzi. "You guys be the reason the Squid Sisters working relationship got strained!", he boomed at them, as they slowly walked away from the duo, and past some Inkling & Octoling crowds taking a breather from the everyday Ink Battles, still scratching their heads from what they saw.

The prawn stepped inside his truck once more and got to cooking the duo's order once the situation settled down. He was back to his usual self as he was cooking the Shawaffles the duo ordered.

"Yo, that was real honest of you, Marina.", the shrimp cook began, as he was frying their order.

"Like I said to Pearl, we need to stop the prejudice on the Octolings.", Marina replied.

"Those rascals. Only here for the damn controversy, never here for the actual good squit.", snarled Pearl, sitting on the metal seat nearest to the truck. "I swear, they were waiting for months for a big scoop, and they got it.", she mused sourly.

"Showbusiness is a bitch to manage sometimes.", mused the cook. "You practically live in a glass house all your career, and scope out anything they could make a story on.", he added.

"Like, they dunno even half the story.", said a new voice approaching the truck.

"Whoa there, newbie, who you may be now?", said Pearl to the blue-tentacled Octoling, who had the basic newbie gear, but has changed his shoes to a pair of Red Hi-Horses.

"Joshua Catfish." said the Octoling. "Marina was my superior formerly.", as he looked around to scout for eavesdroppers. "Glad to see she is as lovely as ever." he said, a smitten expression crossing the Octoling's fair face.

"Private Catfish?", as Marina turned around, barely recognizing the Octoling.

"Yes ma'am.", Joshua said, as he blushed a little, making Pearl snigger a little.

"I remember you from the Propaganda Division!", Marina cordially said to the Octoling, nodding in earnest. Joshua then sat down on a chair to the right of Pearl & Marina's table, out of courtesy.

"Yes, I remember passing by your office at times!", Joshua said, his pitch heightening. He then set down his Splattershot Jr on the table to order a meal, a Seanwich.

"So Josh, I take it you just made it here?", said the elder Octoling.

"Yeah. A few Turf Wars in Skipper Pavilion & The Reef, no big.", recounted the young Octoling, returning to his seat. Pearl squinted at Joshua, her gaze inspecting every inch of this newfangled Octoling.

"Anybody give you a hard time, kid?", Pearl said finally, facing Joshua.

"Well, in my first match, there were these assholes who harassed me & my team.", he replied. "We won though.", he added nonchalantly. "Bunch of racist squits, yammering about how weak Octolings are weak and such.", he added. Marina scowled a little at those words.

"Yo kid, got their names?", Pearl asked him.

"Some douche by the name of Luke Crowley.", he said. Pearl's eyes widened at the name mentioned. And here she was, thinking she had finally moved on from her past of drugs. Pearl's face changed into one of deep thought mixed with worry & shock. She hadn't heard from that bastard for years and rightfully so.

"Then he had those lackeys on the Clash Blaster, the Octobrush, and on the N-Zap.", he added, oblivious to Pearl's stunned silence. He only noticed when he ended speaking, then something clicked within the Octoling's head. "Whoa, that Pearl? You are THAT Pearl?", he gasped.

"Yes kid, I am.", she said finally, heaving heavily. "They mention me or something?", she asked, as Marina got their orders from Crusty Sean, occupying the seat next to Pearl's.

"Something about you owe them this & that.", said the young Octoling.

"Hey Catfish, come here with us!", Marina said, which made Joshua blush a little once more.

"Don't be shy kid, let's snack together while you wait for yours!", Pearl encouraged the young Octoling, picking up his bag & Splattershot Jr to move seat directly in front of Pearl's position. Marina then continued what Pearl & Josh were discussing earlier.

"So Josh, you said you faced Crowley & his gang earlier?", she inquired the blue Octoling.

"Yup, and they were on about how he is Agent 4 & all that.", he recounted.

"Marie & Callie would just facepalm at that sight!", Marina said, shaking her head in laughter at the brash claim. "And Cap would be just dissapointed at that kid.", she added.

"Still having delusions of grandeur, I see.", said Pearl, scoffing at what she heard.

"That guy still doing Turf Wars huh?", Marina said to Josh. "Last time I heard, they were banned because they physically injured an opponent in a Ranked Battle match.", she mused, handing the food to Pearl, digging into her own Shawaffle.

"Damn squits. I...quit that fucking life a loooong time ago!", Pearl said exasperatedly, munching into her Shawaffle. "Hol'up, ain't there a law against drugs in Ink Battles?", said Pearl, her eyes furrowed.

"I dunno, I only got here.", said the young Octoling, as he stood up to get his Seanwich from Crusty Sean.

"Oh, right.", said Pearl, heaving a deep sigh before she spoke again, choosing to chow down before uttering a word. "I sometimes just wish their respawn pads fail so I can be done with them! Or for the authorities to can them off to jail where they can rot!", she ranted. "I wish that trip to Mount Nantai wasn't one of those 'I dunno what to do' moments induced by cocaine!", she continued, calming down a little after.

"Hey now Pearl, that was the past, OK?", Marina assured her friend, soothing her by running her hand at the back of the small Inkling. Said Inkling heaved a sigh, then shook her head in sadness & bitter memory.

"Hey now. You're probably the best pop duo I know of.", assuaged the young Octoling. "Perhaps besides the Squid Sisters.", he added hastily, as he consumed his Seanwich.

"Oh don't indulge us in the bullsquit kid.", scoffed Pearl. "Watcha know about the industry?", she shot at Joshua, who fell silent momentarily, unable to speak temporarily.

"Pearl, you're scaring the kid!", Marina chided Pearl.

"Ah, it's fine, ma'am.", Joshua said to Marina. "It's not like I knew anything else aside from Turquoise October and DJ Octavio, which was the only music allowed in the domes back then.", he recounted, looking back at his past with the Octarian military junta.

"Hey, no need to call me ma'am, you know.", Marina gently reminded Joshua. "I am not your superior anymore.", she added. "This is Inkopolis, kid.", she reminded the young Octoling. "We are not in the military anymore.", she chided gently.

"Ahehe.", was the only response Joshua mustered.

"So kid, have you been doing good in your battles so far?", asked Pearl imposingly, sinking her break into the last of her meal.

"Yeah, aside from that Connor guy. Been 4-2 since that round.", he recalled. "Met this Celia girl, saying she's some Jesse's young sis or something.", he said. Both girls looked at each other briefly, knowing full well who is Jesse: Agent 3. "Anyway, do you also Turf?", he asked the duo.

"A squid who doesn't Turf isn't a squid kiddo!", said Pearl. "Even though we have our duties, we make sure to do some turf at least once.", she said. "Heh, you should see me on the Enperry Splat Dualies, younglin'!", she said proudly.

"I swear, you Dualie mains are all going Squidroy Jenkins!", she laughed & shook her head once more. "Like, rush the opponent without a care in the world.", she mused. "Personally, I think before I engage in battle. That's why I am a Brella main.", said Marina, finishing her Shawaffle.

"Wait a minute kid, how the hell did you hear what exactly we were talking about?", Pearl questioned the young Octoling. "Like, didn't you just come here?", she added.

"The moment I jumped into the Square, you broadcast-con-bombshell dropped.", he answered. "I kinda figured that Marina here is that high rank official that they said AWOL-ed after falling to Calamari Inkantation. I was only...uhmm...around Elementary Age back then?", he said, struggling to remember. "I only heard the battle from my parents. The Agent 3 fight that is", he said.

"Is that so kiddo?", said Pearl.

"How's society? Ya know, before you went.", Marina asked Joshua.

"Well... ", Josh sighed before continuing. "A little less oppressive now that Octavio is outta there, but the officials taking over aren't exactly good alternatives.", he said. "Mom was talking about getting out of Napalm Dome and relocate to Inkopolis. My bro & sis already are here, and are ranked A-plus overall.", he finished.

"You also saw the paps around here, Josh?", Pearl said to the Octoling.

"Yeah. Me and a few more people.", he replied, looking around to refer to the crowd. "Bunch of nasty rumourmongers I say.", he added.

"Yeah." Pearl agreed. "Oh, gotta go, we have to freshen up for the next broadcast!", Pearl said as she saw the time from her phone: 4:38PM. The duo made to leave Joshua to his business. Marina turned to face Joshua once more to bid him farewell.

"Hey Josh, see you around OK? Don't get cooked, stay off the hook!", she called out to the now-lone Octoling in his chair, finishing the last of his Seanwich.

"Yeah sure! Numbers would be nice!", he called back, as the duo walked further & further away from the blue Octoling, leaving him to fawn over his former superior in solitude. He can't help but be enticed by Marina's...everything basically. She was smart, beautiful, and kind. Joshua didn't have the last one much in school, because everyone was busy training up to Elite.

"Marina, you still are as lovely as ever." he mused, picking up his Splattershot after drinking his bottled water, and going on his merry way.

* * *

 **After-Chapter Bits:**

The NSS are still fine...for now. And really, Catfish? Fawning over your former superior? Tune in for more splat-tastic adventures next time in: Inkopolis: Dawn of Unity!


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** **May contain explicit C4llie. Also, adult humor & language. Enjoy!**

* * *

After the two popstars left, the Agents made themselves comfortable on the makeshift living room. Callie was a design expert, but Marie was no slouch either. Magenta & lime green were the clear dominant colors on the couches, commissioned by the Sisters themselves, having much money still from endorsements, movies, theater sales, & etc. Wi-fi wasn't a problem, Sheldon took care of that spot, much to the relief of the young Agents, who were browsing Squidbook, exchanging memes. Marie & Callie were conversing over something at the dining table, while Cap'n Cuttlefish was lounging in his grandsquid chair, Bamboozler still in hand.

"Ah, the show business. A fickle industry indeed.", said Marie, as she was finishing up the last of her drink.

"But it offered & gave us a lot.", Callie said, gathering the last of her SeaBass chips.

"But at what cost?", said Marie, sadness crossing the lime squid's pretty face. "Our fame eventually got to us, and it ultimately tore us apart.", she lamented. "Those were the worst times of my life.", she mused sadly.

"Hey now Marie, that was the Octarians.", Callie said to her cousin, patting her hand. "Besides, we're gonna release an album, right?", she added.

"Oh, yeah!", Marie's head snapped up. "The comeback album. Our Fresh Start.", she said.

"Presscon's tomorrow, 10 in the morning at the New Albacore Hotel.", Callie said, laying out the details. "Amy texted me earlier, before we went.", said the magenta Inkling.

"Why didn't you told me earlier?", Marie asked her cousin, puzzled. "That's...unusual of you.", she observed.

"Well, the New Squidbeak Splatoon comes first, Marie.", Callie said. "Especially now that another menace is on the rise.", she added, furrowing her brows.

"And with Octavio out in the open once more, he is free to scheme all kinds of squit on Inkopolis.", Marie remarked, a hard expression crossing her pretty face.

"Hey, we are as numerous as ever now.", Callie reminded her. "Now that Pearl & Marina is officially in on the Splatoon, that's two more capable bodies & another resident genius.", she said, mentally counting.

"The former chief weapon engineer of the Octarians. Now working for the opposite side.", Marie remarked snidely. "How ironic.", she said, a smile crossing her face. "At least we don't have to solely listen & rely on Sheldon for weapons!", she said bemusedly.

"He has his uses, though! And a lot! I just wish he'd tone down on the geek speak though.", concurred Callie.

"Anyways..", Marie said, shifting subject, "Any idea on questions at the presscon tomorrow?", she asked her partner.

"They'll be asking us inevitably about our take at the whole 'Marina is an Octoling' kerfuffle, that's almost certain.", Callie repied.

"Well, we were their forerunners.", Marie remarked. "Anyways...", she squinted, lowering her voice to avoid Evan hearing them, who was busy playing a round of Clash of Squid Totaled with Shannon & Jesse, "Is Evan making a move yet?", she asked Callie.

"Making a move? Oh, he's just being a gentleman.", Callie scoffed at her lime-green counterpart.

"Oh please.", Marie scoffed back. "I saw your body language back there when we were evacuating the battle earlier.", she said, "And that wasn't just because you were gasping for air from that Tenta Missile attack. ", she added.

"Come on now, Marie, we're just good friends!", Callie retorted. "Although, he's an absolute beast in the sheets, that much I'll admit.", she said, blushing.

"Hey, careful now, grandpa might hear you. Last thing grandpa needs to hear is our proclivities.", Marie reminded. "Although...", as she saw the elderly cephalopod asleep in his rocking chair, "I super agree with you.", she said, as she threw her empty can into the wastecan. "Hey, maybe we should ask them if they'd wanna have dinner here!", said Marie, her trademark flirty smirk flashing.

"That's an idea!", Callie concurred excitedly."Oh, and wait, if we're planning on something steamy, maybe might as well get to the Hotel too!", she piped up. "That'll be two splats with one shot!", she added.

"I like your thinking, cousin.", Marie said.

"Come on, you're just as horny sometimes.", Callie said mischievously.

"At least I reel it in.", Marie retorted. "Unlike you, who just swoons over whoever you find attractive on SquidSnap.", she chuckled.

"Hey, I may not be exactly a tame squid, but I choose who does me!", she protested. "And at least I do sensible acts when I do get it on.", she said. "You and your BDSM fetish.", she mumbled.

"But do we have something to eat though?", Marie said, opting to change the subject out of shame.

"Changing the subject I see.", Callie remarked. "But we can easily do with that.", she said.

Meanwhile, the three Agents were having a good time, winning a streak of matches. Three was leading the charge most of the time, with Four & Five on flank. Agent 3 soon called quits later, picking up an old Ink Today magazine.

"Hey Four, how's it going?", she said nonchalantly.

"Fine enough.", Evan said. "Usual hijinks in rank-", he added.

"You know what I'm talking about.", Jesse said sternly.

"That again, Jesse? Come on.", scoffed Evan.

"It's been a year since you're acquainted, you know. And you're good friends and more at that!", she retorted. "For Codsake, she is practically begging you to be together!", she snarled quietly, to avoid Callie hearing.

"I sure enjoy her company Jesse, but I'm not sure I should be taking it to the next level.", Evan replied, pondering.

"That's good enough!", said Shannon, piping up.

"Shannon, there are things you dunno yet still.", said Evan, reacting to the sudden speaking of the Octoling, chuckling.

"Like how she is very touchy with you every time you're close?", Jesse retorted, answering to Evan's statement. Both Squid Sisters approached the Agents with an idea, as they were debating further.

"Hey, wanna have dinner at our house later?", offered Callie.

"Your choosing.", Marie complemented.

"Wanna come with us to the mall? For some groceries later.", asked Callie, side-eyeing Evan, making the green Inkling blush, attempting to hide said blush.

"Non problemo, Señora Callie.", said Evan teasingly.

"I'll be here with Cap. Bring along Shannon if she wanna.", said Jesse. "I already see where this is going, and not too fond of it.", she said grumpily.

"Well, we can't force you into things you don't like.", Shannon shrugged. "But try to loosen up bit every once in a while!", she chimed up.

"I'd only loosen up once I get to X #1.", Jesse said in a flat tone. "And maybe even more if I get to splat whoever the fuck screwed with my head at the Kamabo facilities.", she snarled.

"Hey now Jesse, you don't need to be 'Agent 3, The Most Fearless' all the time!", Callie bit in. "All cephalopods have fears, we must learn to embrace them!", she advised the younger Inkling.

"I'd rather splat them than embrace it.", Jesse replied, still perusing Ink Today. "Because being strong wasn't enough, and I nearly splatted mercilessly an innocent.", she continued, looking at Shannon. "And for what? Some deranged freak that wants to kill us all?", she said, all in a dead tone.

"Jesse.", Marie began. "Sometimes, being hard isn't the best strategy to all of life's problems.", she said to the orange inkling. "You get tough too much, you build a shell around yourself, shunning even those you know, those close to you. Those who care.", she added. "And soon, that shell's gonna be so hard, you wouldn't even know yourself.", she said.

"Trust me, I still know who I am.", Jesse reassured the team with a smile. "Go on. I'll keep Cap company and tell him you just went for some groceries and dinner.", she said. "You know me, I am not a people person that much.", said Jesse.

"Well, we won't persist for now.", said Marie, now joined by Evan & Shannon. "But that has got to change soon.", she reminded the young veteran. The four of them clambered out of the underground shelter and swam through the grate back up to Inkopolis Plaza, one by one to avoid suspicion.

When the whole party finally made it up top, both cousins donned their signature disguise pieces: shades for Callie, face mask for Marie. However, both had changed up slightly their pieces: Callie went for the 18k Aviators, while Marie has the Dust Blocker 2000. The Agents have still their last turf gear: Fish Fry Biscuit Bandanna, Black Hoodie, & Banana Basics for Evan, a Takoroka Mesh, a tank top with accompanying silver chain, and Zombie Hi-Horses for Shannon.

The four walked happily to the station, choosing to go to the house by train to pick up one of Marie & Callie's cars. The group exchanged small talk all the way from the station to their abode in the suburbs of Inkopolis. They then hailed a taxi to take them to Oceania Estates,a short trip to the outskirts of Inkopolis, where the duo resided nowadays, after the kerfuffle in Octo Canyon, gathering their profits from their active popstar days.

The Squid Sisters' house was simple, but elegant. The house used modernized architecture, boasting 2 levels, an expansive balcony, and well tended plants. Grey was the main color of the walls, with lime & hot pink accents, denoting who lived there. Two sedans stood there, one for Marie, one for Callie. The taxi soon arrived at the front door, and all clambered out. Shannon took the front seat, while Callie & Marie flanked Evan for some reason.

"Hoo, sure feels good to be home!", said Callie, as she approached an apparatus mounted to the wall: a retinal scanner. The gates were made of metal, and were automated.

"Callie Cuttlefish, recognized", chimed the robotic voice. Marie followed suit, then they let their guests into the house.

"Yeah, especially after that kerfuffle earlier.", said Marie, after entering the living room, a luxurious sofa set being the dominant pieces in the area. All four found places, sitting themselves down, Callie positioning herself beside Evan, to his confusion.

"So, what's on the menu?", said Callie, teasingly gripping Evan at the arm. Marie facepalmed at the sight, laughing internally at the aggressiveness of her cousin. Shannon just kept a straight face, having seen this times before.

"Maybe just take-out will do?", said Evan sheepishly.

"I wanna make it special!", said Callie, "For someone as special as you!", she said, before realizing what she said, blushing pink in the process. "Tell you what. Authentic Pescian pasta cuisine. Pasta, garlic bread, the works.", she smiled, as she stated her idea.

"Sounds good.", said Evan.

"Let's go to the grocery then!", said Callie, zipping up to retrieve the keys to her car, a late model Silverfish Arrow sedan, parked beside Marie's car, a Red Claw Angler, a sports roadster, designed for speed. The four clambered in, with Callie naturally taking the wheel, followed by Marie in the passenger seat, and the two Agents at the back seats. Callie revved up the car while Marie operated the gate, and after a few moments, they were off to Mako Mart.

Parking was not much of a hassle, as there were barely any shoppers that time. Callie easily found a spot at the expansive parking lot, and soon, they were inside the premises, the guard immediately recognizing the popstars & their friends.

"Nice to see you round, Miss Callie!", said the guard, an Inkling armed with a Splattershot modified for security purposes.

"Same here!", said the magenta Inkling.

"Just a little shopping!", said Marie, stating their business in a light manner, as they were being scanned by the guard.

"No Ink Battles for today, so feel free to shop anywhere!", said the guard to the foursome. Evan headed to the cart section and pulled off one, handing it to Shannon after seeing how she approached Evan, saying how she always loved to push one, since things like Mako Mart aren't a thing in Octo Canyon.

Marie brainstormed on the fly where to go first, deciding on the noodle & grain section first. She had an entire week worth of dishes written down in her notepad, a gift from a long-time fan some time ago when they were still doing Inkopolis News. It had seen better days, but still presentable. Shannon zipped along excitedly, nearly getting the kart stuck on a corner of an aisle when she was turning, earning a few scowls from the jelly & Inkling shoppers.

The place still has the markings of an Ink Battle: yellow & black lines indicated where battle usually took place, and the spawn points. As there was no Ink Battles today, the shelves don't have their usual plastic cover, exposing rightfully the goods within the shelves: cereal, biscuit, and so on.

"Right then, what's the menu? Spaghetti with meatballs sounds good.", said Callie. "Be right back with the ground beef.", she said, dashing off into the fresh produce section. Marie & the others proceeded to another direction for the rest of the ingredients for the spaghetti: spaghetti sauce, herbs, mushrooms, canned tomatoes.

"Hey Shannon, having fun pushing the cart?", said Evan, smiling as he heaved various canned goods into it, including canned chowder, mackerel, corned beef, & tomatoes.

"I've had experience with Pearl & Marina, but Marina took it away after I almost crashed into an aisle of glass milk bottles.", she began in shame. "But I've been getting better. It's not like we have things like this down there.", she continued.

"Then how do you get your sustenance for the day?", said Evan, half-puzzled, half-concerned.

"We have rations delivered by select soldiers on rotation.", said Shannon. "Contains the same squit everyday, every week: propaganda, propaganda, a few packs of standard issue food packs, usually with crab soup, snail nuggets, and a lot of seaweed. The approved formula according to them.", she said.

"Wow, that must have been boring. That's gonna get old real fast.", Evan said, as they trudged along with Marie, who was texting Callie their whereabouts.

"That wouldn't get old fast if all the Elite & ranking officials did not hog all the good stuff to them.", said Shannon, slight disgust staining her words. "And even then, Elites got to the good stuff very rarely.", she said.

"How's the neighbors in Flounder Heights so far?", changing the subject, as he picked up a box of cheddar cheese.

"Amicable so far.", she said. "Rent being the most challenging part so far, next to loneliness.", she quipped. "I heard that's the best there is for temporary living?", she inquired.

"Well, much more that it's now out of rotation for Ink Battles, something about the management begging off after complaints of loud noise during splatfest matches.", he replied. "But it is recently being outclassed now by some up & coming complexes in & around Inkopolis.", he added.

"Shame, would have loved to battle there.", she replied. The Inkling & Octoling continued chatting about various things, making Callie's rejoining a bit unnoticed by the two, which made her have a twinge of jealousy before controlling herself.

"Hiya, cousin!", she said, as she ladled the packs of ground beef, along with the rest of the groceries.

"Caaaallie, are you having a binge on those chips again?", Marie squinted at her, noticing the quite alarming quantity of various junk food Callie heaved in with the ground beef.

"For we have... Uh... Guests?", she said shiftily, grinning in embarrassment.

"Sigh. I guess I could have some of those too.", said Marie resignedly. "I mean, they're literally the best movie companions, aside from you of course.", she added. "But we gotta stay fit, ya know?", she said. "That and keeping track of our cash.", she added.

"Yeah, yeah, I can like burn that in 2 Turf battles! Stat!", Callie scoffed, as the party trudged along, continuing their shopping. Soon, Evan steered the cart to a waiting jelly cashier, which recognized the popstars, but nonetheless doing her job as if this was a routine customer.

"Nice to see you, miss Callie!", said the cashier, as she was processing their line of groceries.

"You still work here, Jelcie?" said the magenta Inkling.

"Yeah. Hey octoling, how's Inkopolis? ", said Jelcie, taking notice of Shannon.

"Just fine.", said the magenta Octoling, as she heaved more unto the counter.

"Hiya Jelcie.", said Marie, approaching the counter to pay. "How's MakoMart doing in between Ink Battles?", she casually asked.

"Oh yeah, Ink Battles are probably all the excitement here.", she said, continuing to process the merchandise. "It's not like we can abandon post to watch them splat each other.", she added. "Cash or card?", she asked the lime-green female, as she was finished with their stuff.

"Cash. Cold hard cash, dear.", said Marie, a slight smirk slipping in.

"Haha, you truly are back to Marie.", said the cashier. Another jelly boxed up all the merchandise and heaved it into the kart, in which Evan helped with, seeing as jellies aren't exactly made for heavy lifting. The company uneventfully proceeded to cart their groceries into their car. Callie made a bid to help Evan lift the groceries unto the trunk, which earned a sniggering smirk from Callie.

"Just ask her out already, Evan, for Cod's sake!", Marie whispered under her breath, as she watched Callie and Evan flirt with each other underhandedly, while Shannon waited in the car.

Soon the company drove out of the mart, and back to Ocenia Heights, driving into the darkening six-o-clock skies.

* * *

 **After-Chapter Bits:**

What do the Squid Sisters actually think of the Marina bombshell brouhaha? They certainly do applaud the Octoling. Be on the lookout for a lemon starring Callie, Evan, & Marie. The lemon will be a separate piece & will have a separate title. And with that...Stay Fresh, Stay Off the Hook!


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** This chapter has a depiction of PTSD. Please leave suggestions in the reviews on how to deal with PTSD in fiction. Also, major flashbacks to a short period after S2's Hero Mode.

* * *

The car soon drove back into the garage, the automatic doors swinging open to accommodate Callie's car back into the house. Marie sat with Shannon in the backseat, Callie insisting Evan to occupy the passenger seat, the two exchanging small talk, with Callie occasionally stroking Evan's muscular legs, much to Evan's silent chagrin, but secretly enjoying it too.

Callie's usually very bubbly all these months running now. There were a few PTSD moments where she'll re-enact snippets of the fight between her & Marie/Evan. For months after the ordeal, Callie preferred Calamari Inkantation, and only that song. When she heard Bomb Rush Blush playing anywhere, she's freak out & have a panic attack, only diffused by either Agent 4 or Marie.

* * *

 **[...a year earlier, 3 months after the fight in Cephalon HQ]...**

"Hey Cal, where you wanna go next?", said Evan, laden with some goods of mixed variety, shoes, clothes, groceries.

"I wanna get sundaes!", said Callie in her usual excitable tone.

"Well, it's kinda hot & I'm in the mood for some cold treats." said Marie. The trio walked on the length of the mall, eyeing some pieces along the displays, Callie particularly eyeing a fresh set of Pink Trainers. They were in the Tentatek store, perusing the merchandise, and then **that** song played. Bomb Rush Blush began playing on the store's speakers, making Callie a little jumpy. When her lyrics came on, she was ranting on random people about how they're secretly planning to squidnap her.

"Come out there ya Octo-cowards!", she bellowed, alarming both Evan & Marie. "I am here, go fucking squidnap meeee!", she ranted on, her eyes blazing purple.

"Callie, relax. No one's here to squidnap you.", said Marie in a calm tone.

"You're safe, Cal, no one's going to hurt ya.", said Evan, joining in.

"Where are ya accomplices?! Answer me!", Callie continued to rage, as she collared a random Inkling, who was engulfed in absolute terror at what he was witnessing. Everyone in the store, including the staff, were watching in horror, as the magenta Inkling lashed out.

"Come on Callie, some other time.", said Marie, wrestling a livid Callie away from another Inkling. Callie's eyes were inkshot, magenta veins creeping into the golden pupils. To make matters worse, Evan spotted some paps taking shots at the whole incident. Evan decided to take matters into his own tentacles.

"You and Callie go on without me. I spotted some creeps cashing out on this bullsquit.", said Evan, dashing out of the store, engaging his Agent 4 senses. He immediately spotted the gaggle on the second floor, by the railing. He super-jumped behind them, surprising the papparazi. Evan then laid it down on them.

"You bullsquits just forage for anything at this point, do you?", Evan began menacingly. "You insensitive fucks. The gal has gone through a lot, and all you care about is a scoop?!", he growled at them. All of them shuffled whatever recording devices they were holding, making a run for it.

However, Evan got ahold of some shellphones, violently tossing it down the mall floor below like a Splat Bomb. "Don't you dare publish that or I'll splat every last one of you squits!", he yelled at the fleeing gaggle. The Inklings who got their phones smashed by Evan did not take kindly to his actions.

"Do you know how much is that, little punk?", said an elder blue Inkling

"That's my job you broke, loser!", said a female yellow Inkling

"Well, too bad!", he said sarcastically. "That's what you get for snooping on people insensitively!", he flared on them, making his point forcibly clear. The two disgruntled Inkling paps & a few more walked away, grousing about that little punk who meddled with their business. He then quickly walked away, breaking into a sprint to catch up with the former pop-stars, who he beckons needs help right now & wondering where he is.

...Meanwhile, outside the mall...

"Are they...gone now?!", Callie said, in between jittering teeth/beak.

"Callie, no one's going to hurt you, they'll have to go through me & Evan this time.", she reassured her cousin/partner, patting her at the back. Callie was a huddled mess, huddling right outside a blind spot corner of Arowana Mall. Various marine beings looked on in shock as Callie huddled over like a crazy crackhead, darting her head left & right for "threats".

Evan sprinted across a motley crowd of anemones, inklings, & jellyfish to make it to where the cousins were, surprising everyone by his erratic & sudden appearance, due to his Agent 4 reflexes going into overdrive, transforming into squid to evade crowds.

"Hey, Callie, I'm here.", said Evan softly, catching air after all the stunts he pulled, clutching the still panicking Callie, who has subsided somehow.

"E-Evan? Four, is that you?", she said to the male inkling, whimpering a little, showing a little smile.

"Hey, not so loud.", said Evan in a joking manner, to make the magenta inkling calm down.

"Cal, still want those sundaes? It's on me.", said Marie.

"Mar, you don't need to, I can afford a deluxe myself.", she said, calming down & slowly returning to normal.

"How about we grab some lunch first, ladies? That, & the sundaes. On me.", offered Evan. "Tell me, what are ya in the mood for?", he added. "But let's get to the car first, hmm? I'll drive.", he added, encouraging the two famous cousins to get away, which the duo obliged to. The trio boarded Callie's Silverfish Angler, both cousins taking to the backseat, leaving Evan to drive.

* * *

 **...[present day...]...**

The group clambered out of the sedan, immediately going to the trunk to retrieve their groceries. Callie promptly clicked her keys to open the trunk, doing so with a slight pop. Evan & Shannon haul most of the load, while Marie got the door for them. The Inkling & Octoling hauled the boxes to the sala to be sorted. Callie took on the rest of the groceries and joined her haul with the others.

"Right then, lemme sort out the goods.", called Marie to the others. "All that will be used for later's dinner, to the kitchen. The rest, in their proper places.", she told them.

"Well, here goes.", said Evan, as he picked up cans of tomato sauce.

"Right, Marie.", as Shannon picked up packets of herbs, spices, & noodles, heading towards the luxurious kitchen, boasting a black granite counter, along with top of the line kitchen ware ordinary squid parents can dream about. Well, except for Evan's, as he was a rich boy himself, but chose to distance himself from his parents.

The two agents sorted the ingredients for tonight's dinner, while Callie was managing the rest of their groceries, starting with the alarming amount of chips, which she put in a plastic bin, where the dry snacks are usually stored. The pantry was simple, yet organized, orange bin is for snacks, green one is for things like rice. Sauces & canned goods take up the pantry, a white cabinet with green & magenta at the handle ends, the Sisters' signature colors.

Soon, the party was finished sorting out the groceries. Both singers changed into their house clothes, leaving the TV to Evan & Shannon. Evan promptly plugged in the TV, asking Shannon what she'd like to watch.

"Hey, anything you'd like to watch?", said Evan.

"Nah, I'm good Four.", said the magenta Octoling. Evan then tuned onto a news channel, arriving shortly on the beginning of a report about Marina exposing herself & her kind to the world. The Inkling anchor, wearing his tentacles slicked back, donned a shade of teal to match the topic herself.

"Marina from Off the Hook fame has dropped a big bombshell earlier this noon, revealing the truth about this half of the famous duo...and her kind. Live from Off the Hook's studios, Yume what's the sitrep?", said the stately anchor. Both Agents studied it with mild interest, as both Sisters came out from changing to their house-clothes.

"Thanks Whalespout.", greeted the blue/black Inkling on the other side. "The whole of Inkopolis is buzzing about the great bombshell Marina of the famous pop duo Off the Hook dropped. Here was the live clip from the noontime broadcast of Inkopolis News!", she declared, as the report replayed the footage from noontime. All within the range of the TV tuned in on the footage.

"Before we announce the stages, we have a special announcement. Marina has something especially important to say to all of you kids.", the voice of Pearl squeaked in, and Marina thanked her partner.

"Here comes.", said Marie softly to herself.

"When I arrived, it was...a bit different. Even Judd was distrustful of me when we first met. Everyone was looking at my tentacles, seeing something different with them. You may have dismissed them as fad hairstyles, with the coming of my brethren to the Square, a month ago, lead by an entity only known as Eight.", Marina narrated in the footage, Shannon perking up slightly at the mention of her recently discontinued alias.

"The recently revealed Octoling pop-star took the time to take things off her chest as she unraveled the real answer behind an-age old question...were the Octos extinct?", Yume reported on. "Right now, the negative answer, it can be said, was truly demolished. They are here, alive, well, & turfing it up with the rest of Inkopolis!", she happily said. "Here's the confirmation.", she said, as the newscast played another clip from earlier.

"I am an Octoling, and there are more around you." Marina said. "Here, in Inkopolis."

"That's the truth kiddos! Don't worry folks, she ain't doing anymore of those things you read about in books!", Pearl said, confirming the bombshell Marina just dropped to be true.

"Whoa.", said all of the Inklings. Shannon, the Octoling, had a face of understanding. She was the "traitor" Octarian higher-ups in the military had been rambling about in the Canyon.

"I used to do horrible things under DJ Octavio's army. But that changed when Octavio..my former boss, battled Agent 3 and the Squid Sisters sang the Inkantation. From then on, life changed for the better. Thanks to this amazing Inkling here.", she said, pouring out her soul into that speech. Both Sisters felt a slight swell in pride, as they immediately recognized their work years ago in Octo Valley.

"Yes, I remember Cap saying in the chat room she was a top-notch combat engineer back when she served the Octarian military.", Shannon wistfully said. By the time she left, I acquired my humanoid form.", she told the Inklings. "He had some dossier or something.", she added.

"Grandpa's secret Octarian dossier?", said both cousins in unison.

"Aw, look at that.", said Marie. "Never thought I'd be friends with anyone in that dossier.

"Let alone be our successors!", said Callie. "Honestly, when Marina first approached us, I dunno what to do, I knew something was different about her tentacles.", she said. "But there was good in her, and she wasn't like those who squidnapped me.", she added.

"Paps swarmed the duo, but both Pearl & the proprietor of the Crust Bucket, where they planned to take a bite, told all of them that they will be answered at a future presscon.", Yume narrated on, over a clip of paparazzi swarming the harried duo, with the shrimp cook stepping in for them.

"Ah, Sean.", said Marie. "He's a great friend, that guy.", quipped Marie.

"Oh, that reminds me, gotta go cook now!", Callie said, startled. She then dashed off to the kitchens, picking up her supplies.

"Would that be any good, One?", said Evan teasingly to the Squid Sister.

"Relax, Four, after all, I don't wanna have Marie cooking.", she joked back, earning her a jab from the lime Squid Sister. She knew what was Callie on about. Both cousins have a spotty record in home cooking, but both had improved since then, watching guides on SquidTube. Soon, chopping sounds can be heard, indication that Callie already has started.

"That's it from here at Off the Hook studios, back to you.", Yume said, as she disappeared in favor of the stately main anchor, concluding her report. Soon, hissing sounds can be heard: Callie is already starting to prep the pan with the usual spices; sauteing.

"Marie, can I go help Callie over at the kitchen?", Shannon offered. "I know a thing or two about cooking!", she said.

"Go ahead, Five. Cod knows her cooking needs help.", she smirked, as the Octoling darted off to the kitchens, causing Callie to slightly protest, but was overcome by the industry of the Octoling. The two jelled rather quick in the kitchen, the octoling taking care of prep while Callie did the rest. Evan & Marie were left to watch TV, Marie lounging on the sala set next to Evan.

"I wonder, is Splat Classics on?", said Marie to Evan, referring to a show where old turf matches were shown.

"Uh, what channel is it?", said Evan, mildly listening to the newscast.

"Channel thirty was it?", guessed Marie, as Evan promptly flicked the remote to the correct channel; SLTV Premium, arriving at an old match on Mahi-Mahi resort, on tower control, which was very heated. Team Orange got the tower, but Soda wasn't having any of their shenanigans. The score was 61- 40, in favor of Team Soda.

"Back then before the great redesign..", Marie pondered, as she saw Orange's Tentatek player carry on with the tower, shooting down anyone on the opposite side, hurling Suction Bombs occasionally to pressure the defense team.

"Back when you're still THE idols?" Evan teased Marie, earning an elbow to the body in jest.

"Four you silly squid.", said Marie. The unmistakable "tu-khom" of the E-Liter popped, splatting the Tentatek player, but his mates were ready to move in on the tower, with the gal on the N-Zap 89 staying behind to lob an Inkstrike. "Makes me wonder, why didn't you engage in Battles back then?", said Marie to Evan.

"My folk didn't want me out just yet, even though I've come through months, years of practice on every shooter my family has. Years upon years of bullsquit from my folks wanting me to join the family business. I finally found my chance at 16. Then the rest...", he paused, as he gazed upon Marie.

"Was history.", she finished, as she heaved a nostalgic sigh. "It seems like yesterday when you swam down Inkopolis Square's hatch out of curiosity.", she said, as the Luna Neo user popped two of the enemy for the Orange team, allowing his accomplices to move forward. Soon the match ended, with a victory for the Orange team, at 21-40, winning by time-out.

Soon, Shannon was preparing the table, while Callie was managing her sauces & noodles, almost perfectly done. Stirring here and about, Callie took a taste of her own work, before asking for an opinion.

"Yo Evan, can you taste this for a while?", called out Callie from the kitchen. She was wearing her apron, a gift to her by a cooking show which they guested in way back when they were the reigning idols, a white number with magenta piping, and the Squid Sisters logo at the front. The male Inkling dashed off to the kitchen to heed Callie's request. Later?

"Oh, mhmmm!", was all Evan could say, as he took in a bit of the meat sauce.

"Like it Evan?", asked Callie.

"Mamma Mia, signiora! You can be a Pescian mother with this kind of cooking!", said Evan, astonished at how much Callie has improved her skills since then. A few more minutes passed, devoted to Callie making some garlic bread.

Meanwhile, Shannon opened a pack of pesto-flavor crackers for the appetizer, offering one before she nibble one herself.

"Guys, appetizers are here, if you want.", she called out to the rest of the house.

"Help yourself to that too, Shannon.", said Marie, now watching Charger Daily on the Ammo Knights channel, channel 17, which was demonstrating tips on how to improve techniques on the Splat Charger and how best to take care of it.

Soon, Callie, assisted by Evan, carried in a steaming pot of pasta, the Spaghetti Bologna with meatballs. Evan then got the accompanying garlic bread, neatly arranged in a basket fit for the theme.

"Hiya guys! Dinner's ready!", called out Callie, taking her place at the dining table. "Cod, I'm starving!", she said, collapsing unto her seat. The rest followed, and took their respective seats, all close unto each other's position.

"Somebody wanna say grace, before we throw down?", declared Marie.

"Eh, I'll do it.", said Evan, ever the gentleman. All of them, including the Octoling, Shannon, said a little prayer in Inkling, thanking the heavens & the seas for a bounty shared with friends. All said "a-hoy!" in unison, and the dinner officially began.

Callie served the pasta, mixing it up so the distribution of the meatballs is equal. Callie then dumped an equal load on each plate, then proceeded to dump a larger one on her own plate. Everyone dug in, causing a temporary silence among the party.

Later...

"A nice dinner after a hard-fought battle.", said Evan. "And with random ass squit weapons too.", he added.

"And that's why I always have my Charger with me.", commented Marie, picking up a garlic bread slice, digging into it. You'd never know what type of nasties would come up at an NSS meeting.", she added.

"Eh, that's kind of our job.", Callie commented nonchalantly. "Attract them so we can round them up.", she simply said. "Every bad Octo we splat is a subtraction to the Menace.", she finished, scooping up & twirling a generous amount of spaghetti.

"Maybe we should also change the name of the Splatoon? It's kinda exclusive, ya know?", Shannon jested, but wasn't all in jest: it did literally said SQUIDbeak Splatoon. "There's two Octos now, ya know?", she added, taking in the pasta she twirled earlier.

"Ey, blame our ancestors for that.", smirked Marie. "They can't play nice with each other, so..."

"Don't let Granpa hear that though.", said Callie. The rest of the table mildly laughed.

"Yeah, he might just summon whatever strength he has to whack you two in the ass.", Evan joked.

"Oh, whack my ass huh?", Callie challenged Evan, lust evident in her eyes. Marie just rolled her eyes at what she was seeing.

"Anyway, ",as Evan changed the subject, "anything new on Sheldon's labs?", he asked.

"Nothing much, just some prototype diagrams for more weapons, improvements on our existing Hero Line weapons...man I gotta ask sometime for a Hero Liter...", Marie trailed off.

"If only E-Liters were lighter...how those guys & gals carry those in a daily basis even?" gasped Shannon, in between mouthfuls of pasta.

"They think that is their team they're carrying.", Marie remarked snidely.

"You charger mains are all alike!", Callie mocked her cousin.

"Says the one bringing a melee weapon into a gunfight.", Marie bit back.

"And here we go with this debate again...", groaned both Evan & Shannon in mock unison both, facepalming. The rest of the dinner was merry, laughter, banter, and great food shared among best of friends.

* * *

 **After-Chapter Bits:**

Lots of them, lol. So then:

SLTV Premium stands for Splatoon League TV Premium, which I patterned after NBA Premium TV. I specifically chose the number thirty because it's the sum of the date Splatoon was first revealed to the world: 06/10/14. Also, Splatuber cameo! In the form of Yume as a showbiz reporter. That's all, stay tuned!


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hoo boy! I'm back at it, and with a new name too. This one continues from the Sisters & Their Prince. At long last, the new chapter is here! Can you spot the Splatfest in the chapter? That will be all folks, enjoy!**

* * *

Morning dawned on the three squids, lazily intertwined with each other. Callie unfurled herself first, ever the early bird, even from late night romps like Splatfest. Evan let go of the magenta squid, checking her phone for the time, which said 8:41am. Callie then walked off into the balcony to stretch out a bit, and proceed..ed to wash her face & gargle want to hear reminded in the bathroom.

"Of course, I am the first one up...", mused Callie. "Well, leaves me to do breakfast then.", she said, walking over to the kitchen, making her way to the fridge in no time.

"Hmm...let's see...sausages & pancakes?", she thought aloud, as she picked up a partially consumed pack from the freezer. But she's have a second opinion soon, as Marie shortly woke up and joined her cousin in the kitchen.

"Someone say pancakes & sausages?", said Marie, Callie being surprised by the new voice. "I say waffles.", she continued.

"Morning, Marie.", greeted Callie. "Is Evan awake yet?", she asked.

"Maybe he will shortly.", Marie said absently. "Kinda want some pork & beans too..." ,she mused.

"We can't take long, we gotta be on by 10", said Callie.

"Someone having a presscon?", said a new male voice: Evan. Both girls turned around to the source of the voice.

"Oh, you're awake Four.", said Marie as a greeting. "Yeah, we're launching our return album.", she replied to Evan's unspoken question.

"Back to the music industry then, hmm?", quipped Evan, seating himself along the immense dining table.

"Hey, Evan, pancake or waffle, quick.", said Callie, poising to reach for the cupboard.

"Hmm...pancake I guess.", said Evan, quite unsure of his choice. "I mean, both are good.", he quipped.

"Waffles are so much better though.", Marie whispered connivingly.

"Aw Marie, not this squit again..." Callie groaned in the background, heaving a box of pancake batter mix. She then proceeded to flick the oven switch on, to start with making breakfast. "Well, if you're gonna persist, go get the iron yourself.", she chided her cousin.

Marie did as told and got out the waffle iron, plugging it into the outlet. She then proceeded to get some waffle mix and started on with the mixing, whisking the mixture after a 5-minute read. Evan meanwhile, was checking up the map rotations on SplatNet, having nothing to add to the Sisters' efforts.

"Hmm, New Albacore Hotel is on the rotation?", Evan thought, as he pored over the screen of his Squidphone. "Ain't that where your presscon is?", he asked the girls.

"Yeah, but we'll probably be away from the battlegrounds...", said Marie, sitting down to wait for her waffle. "Hmm, shall I have some rounds after?" she thought. "Provided the maps hadn't moved on yet by the time the presscon finished...", she added.

"We gonna be discreet though, of course...", Callie said, busy frying up sausages & pancakes on two pans. Evan then put three plates and cutlery for the three of them. He then gave Callie the dish to put her pancakes in once those were done.

"You guys go prepare after this, I'm gonna wash the plates.", Evan said, while carrying the plate of pancakes.

"Well, thanks a lot Evan.", said Marie, patting him on the back.

"We sure do appreciate the extra tentacle.", chorused Callie.

Soon, the three got to eating, a volley of clicks occasionally heard from their cellphones, answering texts and updating their InkStagram stories. Evan meanwhile, was busy wolfing his own plate down, revelling in the food that the Sisters made.

They finished soon enough after thirty or so minutes, and both Sisters immediately whisked themselves to their own room's bathroom, while Evan made work of the dishes, finishing in fifteen minutes, immediately gathering himself to prepare for the trip back to his apartment.

Marie came out first, donning a mini-strawboater, reminiscient of her own stage headpiece back in their Squid Sisters prime. She paired it with a green cocktail dress with black accents, then paired it with her Omega Pearl 614s M Series, one of her endorsement deals when she was she was in her Squid Sister prime.

Callie came out a little later on, donning a pink newsboy hat over a leather cardigan, matched with a pink sequined shirt, the sequins forming a star pattern, with a denim skirt to match. Callie had equipped herself with more sporty-looking watch, the TechnoPac One Pink Series.

Both gals had fairly similar footwear: Marie opted for a pair of beige sandals, with an A-frame across her foot, and had silver metal parts, with the Splash Mob branding on the center of the straps. Callie, on the other hand, opted to wear the Cream High-tops from Krak-On, finishing off her industrial look.

Both girls were greeted at the garage by Evan, fully clothed and ready to go.

"Hiya there, One, Two." , greeted Evan to the Sisters.

"Shall we, Marie?", said Callie.

"After you.", she said to Marie. All three squids boarded Callie's car, with Evan taking the backseat. Sheldon, expecting the Sisters by the gate, operated the automatic doors himself, a work towel swung over his back, and an apron with various tools in its pockets.

"Hey, try not to splat the house with your experiments, hear?", said Marie to Sheldon.

"My experiments are perfectly controlled, thank you!", Sheldon chided back, carrying a tablet that displayed blueprints for various gadgets. "Same 'ol, call ya squids in case of an emergency!", the crab genius piped at the exiting vehicle.

"Sure do, Sheldon.", said Evan. The horseshoe crab closed the door, and set his drones on incognito mode, cloaking them.

"Now to work some more!", Sheldon squeaked, as he returned to his workshop/living quarters, a goodwill gesture of the Sisters in behalf of their grandpa, Craig Cuttlefish. He hasn't heard of the old man since he recruited Three, and was wondering just where is he now.

Meanwhile, the squids were discussing about Evan dropping off at his apartment to get some weapons for Turf, & change into the appropriate gears.

"Evan, your apartment is by the route to New Albacore, right?", she asked the male Inkling at the back of the car.

"Yeah, over at Ocean View.", replied Evan. "Just drop me off by the gates, you have a commitment to attend to.", he added.

"Are you sure? We're willing to divert for a while.", said Callie.

"Leave me outta your flirting plans...", said Marie.

Evan laughed at Marie's jab at Callie a little. But it was sorta true. She is flirting with him, & he flirts back...hell, they did more than that already. "Nah, I'll be fine, ya two.", he replied. "I'm a grown squid, ya know?", he said off-handedly, as he hopped off the car at the gates of Ocean View apartment complex.

"See ya later, guys!", Evan said, as he dashed off into the apartment complex. The Sisters soon drove off after seeing Evan enter the complex. While driving, the cousins discussed what questions they'll possibly face.

"So, Marie, what's your take on this whole 'Marina is an Octoling' business?", Callie started.

"Meh, it's should have been obvious to them.", said Marie. "Although, we don't exactly prattle about our NSS business now do we?", Marie quipped.

"True, true." , said Callie. "I really feel for Marina though.", she began. "All that fame, she willingly sacrificed for the truth.", she said solemnly. "We fell of our own hubris...but this...shouldn't be happening to her.", she added.

"Agreed Callie...we let our stardom blind us...", Marie solemnly agreed. "I sometimes miss our studio in the Plaza...but I know we can't turn back time...besides, there's a project going on there...", she said.

"Project?", Callie said, mildly surprised.

"Apparently, it's going to be Judd's new office.", Marie replied.

"Judd will be having an office now?", said Callie, shocked.

"And a theatre too, at the top...", said Marie.

"Interesting...", said Callie, focusing on the road ahead. Things were getting a little hectic, with quite a generous amount of cars piling up, driven by Inklings, Jellyfish, and Anemones. Callie braked upon seeing a red light, along with a numeral indicating how long till the next green light.

"Dammit...", she sighed, gripping the steering wheel. They were impeded by a slow station wagon driven by jellies, but Callie kept her cool. Marie meanwhile, was typing away on InkStagram, sending in updates. The rest of the ride was idyllic, rolling up to the Hotel's parking lot, where a fair amount of fans were waiting, some bearing placards, while some bearing streamers, including one saying "Welcome back Squid Sisters!".

"Ah, perks of being in the biz...", said Marie, as both of them stepped out of the car, after Callie promptly parked it into a slot.

"Hello, hello!", said Callie, giggling at the sight of crowds in fuschia garb, some bearing the visage of Callie & Marie themselves. Others have the logo printed on to their shirts.

"Nice to see you haven't forgotten.", said Marie, flashing her trademark smirk she did so many times they did the news. Inklings, anemones, jellies, and even Octolings can be spotted cheering on at the new arrivals

The crowd was going bonkers upon seeing the once-ubiquitous duo whole once more after the storm that is Callie's kidnapping. The duo signed a few things among the crowd, mostly shirt fronts & little trinkets. They then proceeded inside, where their manager, a stately anemone male, was waiting for them.

"Glad to see you in your natural element, Callie, Marie.", the anemone said.

"You flatter too much.", Callie said, playfully tapping the anemone's shoulder.

"Any expected questions, Joel?", Marie asked the anemone manager.

"Well, there's the obvious ones, which I am sure you know about... Then the general state of your cousin over here, almost 2 years since she was saved by that mysterious squid.", he recanted. "And of course, future plans.", he hastily added.

"Anyone to watch out for?", said Marie.

"Nothing much, Marie.", he said, checking his watch. "Come on ladies, we gotta discuss tactics." he said, beckoning to Callie, granting a few selfies with her fans.

"In a minute, Joel.", said the magenta Inkling. "Sorry guys, duty calls!", she said to a pack of fans, as she hurried up to catch both Marie & Joel. The trio then proceeded to a backstage area, where the prep team were ready for the duo. Said prep team were also fans, sporting assorted Squid Sisters merchandise, from clips, bands, shirts, to shoes, some colored after Callie, some after Marie.

"Eeeee! Callie!", said a jelly make-up artist.

"Nice to be of service once more.", the Inkling team leader greeted the Sisters, both hugged by the short-haired pink Inkling. "Long time no see girls!", as she swooped on both gals' cheeks.

"It's been a while Lizzie!", said Callie.

"Yeah, it's been a while now...", said Marie. "How are you?", she asked the make-up artist.

"Alright, ladies, get to work, fangirl later!", she signalled her crew. At once, they jumped into position, and so did Callie & Marie. A jelly was doing work on Callie's make up, while another does Marie's. An array of hair products & makeup were to be seen in the makeup room, and two mirrors adorned with lights are propped up. There was also a small fridge to store water & a few snacks.

"Ladies, you got this, right?", the anemone manager said to the cousins. "Feel free to speak out your minds, ladies. After all, in this situation, the truth sells.", she reminded both ladies.

"Everything we got right?", asked Marie.

"But...there inevitably will be questions...about my...attacks.", said Callie, drifting off.

"Don't worry. Only share what you're comfortable with.", replied the anemone. "I can cover for you if you feel uncomfortable telling it yourself.", he reassured the ribbon-tentacle Inkling.

"That said, I am definitely looking forward to seeing Fresh Start sell out big.", quipped Marie.

"Hopefully we win awards once more!", Callie squeaked, the old stage persona coming back to her. Marie smiled genuinely when she heard Callie dream about getting awards once more. The rest of the makeup/warmup session was spent on catching up with each other, especially with Lizzie & the Sisters.

Another anemone, donning a Takoroka Mesh came in hurriedly a few minutes later.

"Five minutes out guys, presscon 'bout to start!", the girl anemone called out.

"Alright girls, wrap it up, showtime's upon us!", commanded Lizzie.

"Showtime, ladies.", Joel said to the Squid Sisters, positioned behind the doors.

Soon, an emcee boomed over the speaker systems, announcing the event on hand.

"Please welcome, the Squid Sisters!", the voice boomed, as Callie, Marie, and Joel filed out of the backstage, setting into their designated places, Joel to the left, Callie in the center, Marie to the right. Even the media were hyped seeing the Sisters here, about to take their questions once more. But most importantly, they want to have their opinion on the recent scandal about Marina admitting she is an Octoling & revealing more of her ilk around in Inkopolis.

"Meggy Corral, for TNZ.", a petite anemone with a yellow fish with her introduced herself, "What we shall expect for this album?"

"Our fans shall be energized by my singles there!", said Callie.

"And calmed by mine.", as Marie smirked. "But really, the emotion, the emotion upon the fact that this amazing woman is here by me? You will feel it in our duets!", she said enthusiastically.

"Rayn Seafoam, Squid News Network.", as he raised his phone. "What would be your opinion on Marina coming out to the public? That she admits that Octolings are still alive & kicking?", he inquired.

"We admire her for that.", Callie began, "She is a strong cephalopod, that Marina. I am sure she & Pearl will be fine., she stated.

"That definitely was a brave move on Marina's part...considering the history of the world so far.", quipped Marie.

"I wish people would not see tentacle.", Callie said, a small sad expression crossing her face. "Next question, please!"

"What does Fresh Start stand for for you all?", said an Inkling in a cardigan, holding aloft a recorder. "Lia Shellcrack, IN9".

"This...is a reunion. Starting anew.", said Marie.

"Splatfest definitely got to our heads, no doubt." said Callie, a serious expression crossing her face.

"Callie's kidnapping took a toll on me as well.", began Joel. "I have been the manager since their reunion a year running now, and their producer for like, their whole career.", he said. "For...this album to be even out in the public is a miracle, after everything happened.", he said with a serious look on him.

"Our popularity was a double-edge sword, a blessing, and a curse.", said Marie. "Our individual careers drove us further & further until the day happened. The day the Callie...Callie...got nabbed", she said, a sad face coming over the lime inkling.

"Me & Marie were...shocked. Callie, gone in a snap.", Joel added.

"How did you & your partner re-connected once the mysterious Four saved Callie from the Octarians?", asked another Inkling, with slicked back tentacles.

"We simply kept our promises this time.", said Marie.

"We became Callie & Marie the person, not the celebrity duo.", stated Callie. "At least for a while, before paps inevitably knew it was us.", she quipped.

Suddenly, the power was cut down in the room, mildly alarming the motley crowd in the room. Soon, noises from outside the lobby can be heard, followed by the sound of multiple Super Jumps in the vicinity.

Confusion, followed by terror, ensued in the lobby. Sailing over the reporter's heads, landing smack center between them & the presscon table, was a Splat Bomb. The Inklings among the room morphed into squid immediately to avoid the explosion, while the rest took cover, some even lifting their seats to shield themselves.

"Manager, run into the backstage, we gotta call someone.", Marie urged Joel, the anemone obliging. As soon as he is out of earshot, Marie immediately speed-dialed Sheldon.

"Come on you crab, pick up...", Marie said, tension creeping in, as she waited for a reply.

"Kinda wish we brought Four along...", said Callie.

Soon, there was a squad of Sanitized Octolings armed with Octo Shots, terrorizing the media in the room. Marie & Callie hid under the table to call for Sheldon. The Octolings were scouring the room for hostages and equipment. Marie's phone clicked, indicating that someone had got the phone.

"Sheldon?", said Marie.

"Ammo Knights hotline...oh Marie, you called?", replied the crab.

"We need our weapons fast! Or call an Agent here, on the quick, Sheldon! The presscon is under attack!", Marie said urgingly. "There are Sanitized terrorizing the media in here!", she almost shouted.

"Ye-yes Marie! I'll get an Agent there!", Sheldon nervously replied. "I am at Ammo Knights now, may leave it to my assistant Villon for a while while I send you your weapons via drone!", he whispered over the phone.

Meanwhile, Callie immediately dialed Four so more people come to help the room. To her relief, Four did answer on the quick.

"Cal?", said the male Inkling on the other side.

"Evan, we are under attack! Bring your best weapon & your tank, immediately!", she urged, careful not to alarm the enemy. "Super Jump if you need to!", Callie added.

"Damn. I'll be there, hang on One & Two.", he said, buckling his tank on. He immediately grabbed his Hero Shot, reconfigured his tank to Splat Bombs as a sub, and hurried on out to a room to Super Jump somewhere discreet.

Meanwhile, Inkopolis PD arrived on the scene, in an effort to help the hostages.

"Stand down!" blared the commander, holding an N-Zap.

"Intruders!", yelled the Elite. "Dispose of them!", she ordered her strike team to deal with the police, easily overwhelming the Inklings, blue ghosts drifting away from the scene. The terrified media people were huddled in groups, with an Octoling or two training their Octo Shots on them.

Meanwhile, Evan successfully Super Jumped into the Hotel front, taking down the Twintacle guards with ease.

"You sanitized squits don't get it huh?", said Evan, after finishing off the last Twintacle. He then walked up to the lobby where the ruined presscon, and Callie & Marie were. The Sanitized stared down the green Inkling, albeit a lifeless stare, but still with killing intent.

"Bold of you, young Inkling. Bold of you to step up to us when it is just one of you against twelve of them!", said the commander.

"I am not just any young Inkling, thank you very much!", Evan retorted proudly.

"Is that so?", the commander countered. "Well then. Attack!", she commanded the Octolings.

"Alright, it's showtime!", Evan said with a determined face, and the battle began, ink shots flying all over the ruined lobby.

* * *

 **After-chapter** : Damn, the Sanitized are back at it, and this time, Four's the only one up to the challenge! Can he best three teams' worth of Sanitized octo? Will Sheldon send help in time? Tune in next episode, coming out end of month/May 1. Probably. For the meantime...can you spot the Splatuber mention? Hint: She works at Sheldon's.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Apologies for the delays. These past days were...something alright. But hey, no excuses here, just another case of procrastinating & general loss of drive lately...and maybe setting up my own Discord server also does that to you. But here I am now, hoping to make it a bi-monthly. Enjoy.**

* * *

Ink flew every each way, as the seasoned Agent dodged enemy fire and enemy Splat Bombs chucked every so often. Evan masterfully wove in & out of squid form to attack, refill, & evade enemy attacks, using ruined furniture for cover. The Sanitized pressed the Agent from multiple directions, but none had so much as produced a hit on Evan.

"Damn, these gals don't play around.", Evan muttered to himself, as he chucked a Burst Bomb at an attacking Sanitized, slamming right onto her face. In retaliation, she trained directly her Octo Shot on Evan, aiming directly for the head. Evan morphed to squid to dodge the shots, then quickly morphed back to human to splat the Sanitized Octoling, releasing an anguished digital growl upon splatting, to horror of the captives.

Meanwhile, Callie & Marie planned to sneak out of the presscon stage & out back to their car. They glanced a peak ever so often at the action going on, watching Evan fend 11 Sanitized Octolings all by himself, which is by now, a normal for Evan. Both cousins got a move on and jumped one of the guards, twisting her neck to render her unconscious. Unfortunately, the fighters caught wind of what's going on and made for Callie & Marie.

"Come on, Cal, run!", said Marie. "Let's hide in the car while we wait for Sheldon's drones!", she urged her partner, promptly doing so, running from a group of Sanitized.

"Run, Callie, I got this!", Evan said, as he inked a path to swim in & intercept the Sister's pursuers. Evan's hair then glowed iridescent...a bad sign for his opponents.

"You want some of this!?", he said, as he rose up, and quickly splashed green ink around him, splatting two of his pursuers, and holding back more. As he done so, alternated between humanoid & squid form to reach Callie & Marie's pursuers, chucking a Burst Bomb every odd moment to catch his opponents off-guard.

Meanwhile, Sheldon was frantically trying to start up his drones to undoubtedly send Callie & Marie their weapons without anyone knowing, not even his assistant. He was fidgeting, fighting to keep appearances so as not to alarm his customers.

"Uh, Victoria, can you handle the customers for a while? I got urgent business.", said Sheldon to the violet Inkling.

"How long would you be gone, sir?" enquired the Inkling.

"Just-a-little-while, this-is-very urgent." Sheldon hurriedly said, as he made for the backroom, where he has his remote drone command with him. The apparatus was only known to the NSS, not even Vicky, his long-running assistant for 2 years now, ever since he moved to the Square.

"Go get em, sir!", bade the Inkling assistant. "Seriously, I need a raise..." mumbled the purple Inkling, then faced the line of faithful Octoling & Inkling clientele. "Ammo Knights, what do you need?", she delivered her spiel, as the customer stated his business, the repair of his Kensa Splat Dualies.

Sheldon then got to booting his drones up in silence, loading up Callie's Hero Roller and Marie's Hero Charger unto two drones, the same drones he used to service Four in his Octo Canyon run. Fumbling with the controls, the weapons expert loaded the weapons and let his drones fly off a vent in the stockroom, unnoticed by the Inkopolis populace.

Back at the New Albacore Hotel lobby, the intense firefight raged on, the captives still under control by the Sanitized soldiers, who wielded Blasters, but their shooter brethren were slowly getting outmatched by Evan/Agent 4, who scored another bunch of Splashdown kills, and has splatted half the opposition overall.

"Hang on, I'll clear these invaders!", yelled Evan from behind an upended table, trading shots with two Sanitized soldiers. They matched pellet-for-pellet, managing to hit Evan in the jaw once, chucking a Burst Bomb in retaliation.

"Nobody move and no one gets splatted!", growled a Sanitized Octoling wielding a Splatling, shoving the business end into a terrified anemone. Evan then swam from behind the Octoling and headlocked her, immediately shoving his Hero Shot 2 at his unlucky victim's head and pulled the trigger, splatting her, going up in a digitalized ghost.

"Come on!", Evan urged the captives to run, as he had just splatted the head captor, which earned the ire of the Blaster wielders, gunning for him now. Three more Sanitized barred the exit, wielding Sloshers, forcing Evan to deal with them first.

"Hold up guys, just have to deal with this!", he yelled through the ensuing chaos, the pursuers right up at the media's tail. Evan expertly dealt with the Sloshers, chucking a Burst Bomb at one while he engaged another, skilfully weaving between squid & kid to avoid the sloshes. He then splatted the Sloshers in quick succession, using the Burst Bomb to wear them down.

"Come on guys, get outta here! The PD are by the gates, waiting for you!", he instructed the crowd. "Now, go!", he urged the harried media people, as he faced the pursuers, and made for the parking lot, where he bet Callie & Marie will be.

Meanwhile, in the parking lot, Callie & Marie were taking out the odd Sanitized guard every few odd yards. They snuck quietly by, but when it didn't work, they fought them mano-a-mano, using their CQC training, incapacitating the enemy.

"Callie, the car is nearby, I can see it!", Marie said in whispers, so as to not alarm the invaders, which was hard to do with heels on.

"Good grief.", Callie sighed. "I just hope Sheldon delivers in time.", she said anxiously. The duo continued to slide & slip through the undersides of cars, careful not to unsquid in a conspicuous place for the Sanitized. They slithered slowly in squid form under the cars, avoiding detection from the Sanitized soldiers. They then unsquid near their car, careful not to alarm any outliers.

Meanwhile, Evan continued on with his fight with the Sanitized that had been hounding the media that had been trapped earlier in the hotel lobby. Blaster shots whizzed by him from all sides, as well as the remaining Octo Shots. Blaster shots exploded too close for comfort for the Inkling's liking, which is saying something, as they're fighting in a narrow corridor.

"Haaagh, Blasters... As if I hadn't had enough of those in Tower Control!", he sarcastically muttered as he refilled his ink in the corridor opposite the fire exit. He then chucked a Burst Bomb at a Sanitized's face, catching the full burst in the face, triggering her Sanitized sisters to gun for Evan. The Inkling then made for the back part of the hotel, where the stockyards was. Barriers, ramps, and even the Clam Baskets lay there, waiting to be used. Immediately the Sanitized filed in, poising to swarm the Inkling, weapons trained at him.

"He-he-heh, I can do this all day, girls!", he boasted to the teal-skinned soldiers. Chaos ensued after his statement, Blaster shots whizzing & popping in every direction, aided by the Octo Shots. Evan utilized a run-and-gun tactic, shooting for a few Blaster users, chucking in the odd Burst Bombs to wear down the opponent. Evan then spotted an opportunity, blasting his Hero Shot at the one he Burst Bomb-ed earlier, splatting the Blaster user, prompting her sisters to avenge their fallen. They quickly joined their sister afterwards, Evan using the slow fire rate of the Blasters to his advantage, weaving around the Blaster shots and letting it loose on the two Blaster users, splatting them in quick succession.

"This is Team Bravo, requesting reinforcements!", blared a Sanitized soldier on the OctoShot.

"Reinforcements for a single, puny Inkling!?", blared the commander back at her.

"He has already splatted most of us! We need reinforcements now!" the soldier said urgingly.

"Urghhh. Me & the Dualie Squad will come over there.", she said exasperatedly.

"Thank you Commander, A-16 out!", the soldier said, as she resumed firing at Evan.

Over at Sheldon's, the crab was tracking his drones via a GPS array & via his own drone's cameras, careful not to fly the drones in conspicous places, to avoid suspicious stares from the populace, as per his mandate as a member of the NSS, sworn to keep the organization secret. His phone rang up again, knowing who those would be.

"Hello?", answered the horseshoe crab.

"Sheldon, we're in the car.", Marie stated in a low tone, to avoid alerting guards. "Where are our weapons, crab?", she asked a little tersely.

"Had to fly them out of prying eyes..." Sheldon said.

"Just get them to us, Sheldon. ETA?", asked Marie.

"10 minutes, minimum, 20 max.", Sheldon said. "Hang tight ladies!", he encouraged the duo.

"Your weapons better get here immediately or we'll collar you tight, crab.", she jokingly threatened the crab weapon expert.

"Double time then! Sheldon out!", he replied.

"Alright, Two out.", said Marie, ending the call.

"I hope Evan's doing fine out there...", Callie said nervously.

"Hey, are you forgetting? He is NSS. He be the best in the splattlefield, and we both trained him, remember?", reminded Marie.

"He's alone taking on the full invasion force...", said Callie "These Sanitized aren't like anything we heard from Four back then...", quipped Callie.

Meanwhile, on Evan's side of things, the Dualie Squad just joined the battle, dodge rolling into range & engaging him. The Dualie quartet surrounded him in an square, flanking him from all corners.

"Aw, squit, bringing in the big plays, I see.", Evan said, as he stared down the Dualie Squad, dodging immediately when the squad fired at him, rolling away from enemy fire quicker than a Dualie pellet can reach him. He then opened fire on the first Dualie user, chucking a Burst Bomb at her general direction, managing to get an indirect. He was still dealing with the remaining Blaster users, as well as the remaining Octo Shot users. The battle still raged on, multiple shots whizzed every which way they got launched. Evan lined up on the Dualies user, matching her dodge roll with her own.

"I can do that too!", he said, as he let loose a green stream at the Sanitized Octoling, landing all four hits, splatting the enemy. He then inked some more ground for him to swim in, alleviating the pressure laid on by the enemy.

"Hope Cal's alright...", he muttered, as he made for his phone, but decided against it, not now in the middle of a fight, he said. He chucked a Burst Bomb to stave off his enemies from completely surrounding him.

Over at Sheldon's, the horseshoe crab weapon expert is monitoring closely his drones, currently entering the Ink Battle area of New Albacore Hotel.

"Right, to avoid the enemy.", he said, determined to ship the Sisters' weapons as fast as he can possibly do. He came within sight of eight cephalopods held hostage by the Sanitized, weapons seized by their captors.

"My customers!", he said, immediately recognizing some of the cephalopods, including a side-cut female Inkling, who he serviced multiple times on her Jet Squelchers & Pros. Helping them risks the mission, so he passed them by, painful as it was for the crab. He then made a beeline for the parking lot, where Callie & Marie are undoubtedly hiding out, making sure to avoid Sanitized eyes. He then made his way to the silver sedan of Callie, having memorized from top to bottom years running now. The twin drones flew over signage, trees, and above multiple cars. He expertly maneuvered in & out of random things, avoiding detection from Sanitized.

Meanwhile, Evan was still soldiering on with the Sanitized, dealing with multiple targets wielding Blasters, Octo Shots, & Dualies. Shots, both Sanitized & normal shots whizzed raged across the stockyard, painting the stockyard in green & Sanitized cyan. Evan refilled behind some crates, taking in a moment to breathe. He then swam to flank a Blaster user, chucking a Burst Bomb to announce himself, then letting loose of his Hero Shot to finish off the Blaster user, exploding in green ink. All others snarled at the sight of their splatted sister, redirecting firepower at his direction.

Meanwhile, the gals rummaged around their car, and fished out two identical headsets; their Hero Headsets. There was a few spare at the back, but they elected to wait until they had weapons. Both gals put the headset on, and checked the working status.

"One, you copy?", whispered Marie to her mic.

"Loud & clear, Two!", whispered Callie back. "Good to see these still work...", said Callie, relieved.

"We should find Four. Then, we'll liberate the Hotel.", Marie said, with determination. "Also, the Ink Tanks are at the back.", she reminded Callie.

"Yeah, hidden under a fake bottom.", said Callie.

Meanwhile, Evan was engaging in some run & gun with some Sanitized, using his speed advantage against the Blasters, weaving in between squid and kid to confuse his enemies. The Dualies were the ones threatening him the most, with their speed advantage. Using all his techniques learned from the NSS, he evaded Blaster shots with relative ease, handily rolling away, and into a Blaster user's blind spot.

"Sayonara.", he said, as he let loose, emerging from squid form, splatting another of the Blasters. Suddenly, a new voice spoke up. This one isn't like the others, as she had a coat on top of her breastplate and her bottom piece wasn't similar to the other Sanitized. She was dragging a familiar Inkling by the tentacle he knew as...

"Lina! You monsters, what do you want?!", said Evan in grief.

"Surrender your weapons, and help us spread the word of the revolution.", the commander stated. "The time is nigh, to purify this land, to give rise to the superior lifeforms.", she droned on, devoid of emotion.

"I have heard about you. Didn't your kind go poof when Eight ran through your clandestine facilities? Destroyed your superweapon?", taunted Evan.

"Yes, those were all true. But as the humans said once, it's just the tip of the iceberg. The Red Fist Revolution is stronger than ever, and will bring TARTAR'S vision to bear.", she stated. "Now, your weapon, before I make work of your friend here.", as she hoisted and pointed an Octo Shot point-blank at the female Inkling's face.

Suddenly, a charger sight trained on one of the Octoling soldiers, and went violently in a burst of green. All in the vicinity whirled around to see who did it, only to see...

"The New Squidbeak Splatoon!", yelled the commander, as she saw Marie in the distance, above some crates. She hoisted her own weapon, quite an unusual one, seemingly a mix between an Inkbrush and an Aerospray. "All available units, ATTACK! ", she commanded the Octolings to go after the lime squid idol, only for some of them to be thwarted by a deadly whack of a roller...

"Callie!", Evan called out, using the confusion to splat some more Sanitized, quickly drawing his Hero Shot, faster than the opposition can react.

"Hey there pretty boy.", she said, planting a kiss on his cheek playfully. "Let's liberate the Hotel, shall we?", she said as she tossed Evan his own headset. "Sheldon said that there are some Turf Wars players held hostage, and guards on every floor. I assume this is one of them hostages, Evan?" she said.

"Ah yes, my friend, Lina", Evan replied. Said Inkling was speechless, never occurring to her that her friend was friends with the Squid Sisters, let alone be the ones to get her out of her predicament.

"Callie?!", was all Lina could say.

"Yes, nice to meet you! Run along, and don't harp on about this encounter OK? It's kind of an under wraps affair, yes?", she said to Lina.

"Understood! Evan, Callie, our other friends and my weapon is still in the Turf War area, held hostage by these extra-creepy Octolings!", she reported to the two.

"We'll get to it.", she assured the side-cut Inkling "Marie", she called her cousin on the headset, "seems like we got a hostage situation.",she reported.

"I assumed as much, One.", Marie responded. "Let's get moving, Agents! ", she beckoned her companions. Evan and Callie braced themselves back-to-back, gripping their weapons tightly. The Octolings surrounded them, hoisting various weapons at them. Both Inklings unleashed thier full fury, Callie rolling, dropping, then whacking the hostiles from behind. Evan let loose once more his Hero Shot, alternating them with his Burst Bombs, which he landed on point at the enemies' faces.

More Sanitized moved in to help, but were whittled down by Marie's sharp aim, bewildering the remaining forces, now torn down to size that Evan & Callie can deal with. The enemy also brought in their own Chargers to stop the rampaging Agents from fully liberating the Hotel.

"Cal, watch out, the enemy Chargers have been deployed!", called out Evan, engaging a Dualie & a Blaster at once.

"I got it!", said Callie, promptly adopting her moves to avoid the cyan lasers that were trained on both boy & girl Inkling.

"Marie! Can you cover for us? We're up to our necks here!", Evan yelled out to his mic piece, while barely dodging another Charger, squaring down with an Octo Shot.

"Come on Four, watcha think I'm doing!?", Marie said, as she lined up another target, a Dualie user, which she splatted flawlessly. "Thank me later, lover boy!", she said, as the target went up in a green burst of ink, producing a digital ghost.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, teacher!", said Evan mockingly, as he pulled a fast splat against his Octo Shot opponent. Suddenly, one of the soldiers sprouted a jet pack they were all too familiar with: the Inkjet. All three Inklings braced themselves & made sure to stay clear of it's blasts.

"Watch out, both of you.", warned Marie, training her sights on the flying nuisance that was bothering Evan & Callie.

"I'm already on it, splat her ass outta commission!", Callie replied, as she whacked another Sanitized soldier, slamming her Hero Roller onto the Blaster user, now trading flicks against Roller-wielding soldiers. "Haha, that all you got!?", as she dodges a vertical flick with ease, sidestepping the lethal slosh.

Marie was chucking Autobombs at everyone who tried to make a beeline for her, putting such plans in disarray for them, before sniping them out of the battle. Evan, meanwhile, protected Callie's flank, while she was engaging the remaining shooters, desperately trying to splat Agent 2 out of commission, to no avail. The sight frustrated the commander, she unbuckled her weapon and joined the fray, hoisting her weapon wildly.

"PESKY SUB-SPECIES FILTH!", she bellowed, as she swiped her own version of the Inkbrush, which has somehow had an Aerospray attached to it's other end, something that all three Inklings noticed.

"Marie...are you seeing this?", Callie said to Marie via radio.

"Still working on believing sis.", Marie said, hiding the bewilderment by shooting down more enemies, finally splatting the Inkjet wielder, who was unluckily, outta ink-fuel.

"Guys, how about we eliminate the rest of this gaggle and regroup?", said Evan, feeling the exhaustion from several hours of intense fighting, which he did solo.

"Three of us may not cut it, this ain't like Octavio's forces.", said Callie, squashing her Roller at another Roller user.

"These guys got the whole Hotel hostage!", Marie said, while sniping another Roller user. "Let's meet up at Callie's car and get the squit outta here!", she yelled, splatting an Octo Shot too close for comfort. Callie rolled away from her enemies, inking a generously wide path for her to swim to the front of Marie's position, while Evan cleared her flanks of stragglers, Callie occasionally helping with a flick that catches the soldiers off guard.

They soon began the escape, Marie guarded by Callie up front, while Evan covers her back, the male Inkling running around backwards a bit often, squidding often to top off, chucking a Burst Bomb before doing so. A shot grazed Callie, but it was a small deal, as she lined up a vertical to the face of the offender, while Marie splatted another one upfront trying to take advantage of the situation.

The trio alternated between swimming and shooting, hiding in cars occasionally once they reached the car park.

"Hew, good thing ink only lasts for five minutes or so...", said Callie, gripping her Roller.

"Ours does, I dunno about them...", trailed of Marie, peeking from behind an abandoned van to set her aim up at the soldiers, who were scouring the vehicles for the three Agents. Suddenly, emerging from a spot at the top of the van was the commander herself, Inkbrush poised to slam on the Inklings.

"There you are, filthy Agents.", she said menacingly.

"Wanna test swings, hun?", Callie said, sizing up the commander.

"Ah yes...Agent 1. The former popstar.", she mocked the black/magenta Inkling. "Octavio told me about you.", she said mockingly to Callie.

"What about it?", Callie defiantly stared down the commander, Roller held tight.

"You may be an Agent, but you sure are a dull one.", said the commander. "Perhaps Sanitization can help with that.", she continued, as she readied a strike on Callie.

"Squitch please.", Callie said, as she sideswiped the strike. "Go on without me, I'll finish them off!", she called out to the rest of her party, when a drone appeared with a familiar can...

"A canned special!", Marie said, as the drone shot off a can. "Wonder what this is...", she wondered, only for Evan to answer her question.

"Hehe. Payback time, squitches.", Evan said, as he sprouted two huge square packs that were very familiar...the Tenta Missiles, which was carrying the Agent color now too. "GET SOME!", he yelled as he unleashed his full wrath at the Sanitized, forcing them to scatter.

"I had made a prototype improvement for these big boys!", squeaked the voice of Sheldon into the party's headphones, mildly surprising them. "Now, it can spit up to four missiles per person, but at the cost of impact!", he loudly explained to the Agents, who were beginning to make a run for the car.

"Nice job Sheldon, clutch out there!", said Evan, gunning down a pursuing soldier.

"You won't get away with this you filthy sub-par excuses for life!", the commander yelled, as she switched to gun mode, rattling off fast shots.

"Hun, just put...", Callie said, as she landed a hit on the commander, "... that down.", as she smirked upon the fleeing ghost of the commander, off undoubtedly to where the Spawn Pad was deployed.

The rest of the run was peaceful, relief washing over them when they reached Callie's Silverfish Arrow, turning on the A/C. They then drove off immediately, Evan opening his window to splat some stragglers, the rest slammed by Callie's car, driving off the Hotel, to regroup with Sheldon and plan on how to liberate New Albacore Hotel.

* * *

Damn, this gonna be intense! And Sheldon coming in real clutch bois! Also, another Splatuber cameo, and maybe could be a recurring one: Vicvillon! And naturally as Sheldon's assistant! That'd be all, see y'all next chapter!

JG Catfish.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: I dunno how exactly the world of Splatoon looks like, so I based on other fan work. Also, the cameos in this chapter are fellow writers. And without further ado...Enjoy.**

* * *

The trio drove away from the besieged hotel, witnessing multiple occasions of people talking & gesturing at the hotel's direction, seeing the foreign craft lord over the building. Police were still deployed every avenue leading to the Hotel, blocking off civilians from the scene, to avoid casualties, even in significantly reduced numbers.

"Jeebus, that was tough.", Evan breathed out, unstrapping his ink tank. "Ah squit, I used my Turf War tank!" he said, noticing the colors.

"It was for a good purpose...", Callie mused.

"Eh, you got a permit for that.", Marie deftly assured Evan. She then called up Sheldon to meet at the back of Ammo Knights to discuss a battle plan, and call in Three & Five. "That tank's not a rental now, yeah?", Marie asked Evan.

"Yeah, recently.", Evan said. "Damn, the Sanitized are mounting a full-on attack.", Evan mused, as he sat on the backseat of Callie's car. "Was about to go Turf when Callie called. And apparently they got Nate & Chris hostage, along with the rest of the game...", Evan sighed, as he fiddled with his Hero Shot. "Uh guys, tell Sheldon to bring the actual Hero Shot, because we'll need bomb variety, I'm sure of that.", Evan told the two females. "I'm just thankful Lina got to go thanks to you guys.", he added.

"That's our job as the NSS.", Callie waved it off, as she motioned to pick up the shellphone, but Marie gestured to do it herself.

"Hey, don't text & drive.", Marie reminded her cousin. "Not while there's InkPD everywhere." she added.

"Oof, right", she replied, as she continued dealing with the heavy traffic caused by the commotion over at the Hotel, dealing with congested highways.

Meanwhile, back at the hotel, seven cephalopods were tied up, their weapons in a pile, which was watched over by an Elite Sanitized. A squad of Sanitized were circling them, prodding one of the cepha-kids for kicks, intimidating them so to avoid any funny moves.

"Try any funny business and we'll splat you forever.", said a guard, her lifeless tone giving the threat a whole other layer of creepy.

"What the hell you aliens want from us?!", yelled out a male Inkling with top tails: Chris.

"You shall see, sub-specie", said another voice from afar, the commander. "The media left these in confusion. With this, the good news of Sanitization can be heard around the world, paving the way for the Red Fist Revolution's perfect vision.", she deftly stated, holding a television camera.

"I suppose that includes being like you weird fucks?", blurted a buzz cut Inkling, which earned him a warning shot from a guard and being whacked with the weapon for good measure.

"This mess you consider a society is a pitiful excuse.", the commander drawled. "Arguing over fashion differences and wasting your time on these...festivals...", she continued. "But hey, where are my manners. I am Commander Catalina Stormsurge, captain of the King Manta.", she introduced herself to the captives.

"The Splatoon will come get ya!", said a female Octoling, tentacles in disarray from the situation.

"Hmm, the Splatoon.", said a guard. "Hah-haha!", she managed a digital chuckle.

"I am afraid they have ducked out.", said the Commander simply. "They're not coming back.", she said deftly. "Not even the Inkling military can stop us.", she smiled smugly at the captives, earning either angry or scared looks from the captives.

"They will return!", blurted out a hipster Inkling: Nate.

"You will be the first Inkling subjects of Sanitization.", said the commander, as the guards still circled the captives. "You cannot escape, this whole Hotel is hostage.", she stated. "I wonder, will Inklings get smarter once Sanitized?", the commander mockingly wondered.

"A whole hotel for what?", said the female Octoling.

"Aren't you listening, sub-specie? We intend to send a message to all cephalopod society!", she irritatedly stated, whacking the Octoling with her own hand, inflicting a back-handed slap, which earned a terrified & angry look, to the commander's satisfaction.

"Is it ready yet?", called out Cmdr. Stormsurge to a tiger prawn fiddling with a TV camera.

"A few more minutes and it should be good, commander.", stayed the prawn technician.

"Hurry up, we'll need to broadcast soon!", the commander barked, as the prawn & jelly crew fiddled with broadcasting tech they "acquired" from fleeing TV people. The jellies were hooking up every which wire to its destination, while the prawns were retooling the signals. Later...

"Report!", barked the commander.

"Commander, the equipment is prepared!", pepped up the prawn leader.

"Good. Soldiers, the captives. Positions, all of you.", she commanded, as the Sanitized dragged the captives into a line. The other soldiers were training the cameras to the captives & the captors, including the commander. Said commander took place at the center. And soon, they began the broadcast.

Meanwhile, at the Square, cephalopods were increasingly confused & frustrated as to why they can't enter a Turf match, despite multiple advice from the Ink Battle Committee that the current stage is under attack, leaving only one available.

"What the hell is going on?", said a green top-tail, brown male Inkling.

"Under attack? How?", said a yellow hipster, white male Inkling.

Confusion continued to rage on through the Square, but the regular flow was largely undisturbed for the most part, the shops continuing to run and the arcades manned by patrons.

Meanwhile, in a Deca Tower lobby...four cephalopods were sitting on a couch, taking about the sudden phenomenon going on, holding on to their various weapons.

"Hey, any clue as to what's going on?", asked a purple long-tentacle, dark female Inkling, who had an Undercover Brella beside her. "Any idea, Catfish?" she asked her Octoling friend.

"I dunno exactly, Lon, but word is that New Albacore Hotel is under attack by these... Sanitized. Whatever that may be.", replied the blue side-swept, fair male Octoling.

"Under attack? Oh damn.", said a green side-swept, male Inkling, holding a 52 Gal Deco. "Big F if that's true.", he added.

"Yeah. Big F indeed, Joel.", replied Catfish.

"I just hope that nobody got harmed...", mused Lon.

"I would usually meme this... But this is serious squit." said Joel, "like, legit threatening.", he added.

"Yeah, you'd be a rotten squid if you did, Eagle", said a baby blue ponytail, fair Octoling, holding on to a Kensa Splat Charger. "cephalopod lives are no meme.", she added.

"Agreed, Ash.", replied Catfish, picking up his Splattershot.

"Ah damn, what we gonna do now?", wondered Eagle, setting down his 52 Gal.

"Dunno honestly.", said Lonnie. "Maybe play some Squid Beats 2?", she asked tentatively.

"I'd be down.", said Ash, perking up slightly.

"Don't pick too fast ones, Ash! We went home sore last time!", said Eagle, waving his 52 gal.

"Not much my cup of tea, I completely am ass at that.", Joshua said dismissively.

"Hey, never too late to learn!", encouraged Lonnie. "Practice makes perfect!", she added.

"Heh, can't dance to save my life.", Joshua chuckled nervously.

Over at the back of Sheldon's shop, the Agents clambered out of Callie's car, the car splattered in places with Sanitized ink, more so when the soldiers tried to gun them down, to no avail.

"Careful when you open the doors, I don't want any of that Sanitized stuff near the upholstery!", warned Callie to both Evan & Marie. Both squids were showing signs of fatigue, Evan more so since he came running when Callie called, and fought a one-man fight. The three squids entered a back door, leading to a familiar place: the training/testing room.

There, the familiar figure of Sheldon greeted them, heaving various pieces of equipment with him.

"Thanks for delivering on short notice, Sheldon.", Marie opened.

"It is my duty, Agent!", beamed Sheldon. "Ah yes, Evan did request for this...", the horseshoe crab said, as he pulled a plastic box that Evan became all too-familiar with.

"Thanks Sheldon.", Evan said, as he opened the box to get it's content: his Hero Shot from Octo Canyon. "Watcha said to your assistant?", Evan asked.

"The usual, I said I gotta deal with something.", Sheldon said, as he set up a large digital table, portable enough to drag around, fiddling with some controls.

"Three & Five would be here soon, they reported that they were also in the Lobby.", Callie announced to the motley party. "Must be a whole lot of confusion back there...", mused the magenta Inkling, as she set down her Hero Roller. "What do I tell them, Sheldon?", asked Callie.

"Tell them to tell Victoria they would test their weapons! Tell em I let them in.", he instructed.

"Right then.", Callie said, as she fired away on her mobile.

"Heesh, a whole hotel, hostage!", sighed Evan. "And that was just the first floor!", he sighed.

"A whole lot of drama going on for sure...", mused Callie. "Looks like this...Sanitization cleaned their infamous sex drive...", Callie said, chuckling slightly.

"All that brouhaha and that's what you notice...damn.", Marie mocked her cousin.

"One of what I noticed!", Callie quickly added, giggling mischievously.

"Gaddamn it Cal.", sighed Marie. Soon, a fuschia inkling donning an Olive Zekko Hoodie accompanied by a green Octoling in a Camo Layered LS came to view, approaching the huddle near the ramp by the moving targets.

"I see this is something big huh?", said Jesse. "Wouldn't call in all of us if it wasn't.", she added in a deadpan manner.

"Yes, I hear there's chaos going on.", quipped Eight.

"You two, get here.", ordered Marie to both. When the motley meeting were assembled, Marie began the planning, by addressing Five/Shannon.

"Bad news for all of us. Five's...Shannon's friends from the Metro are making quite a mess on New Albacore Hotel. We got seven teenage cephalopods hostage in the playing area, and they hold the rest of the Hotel too.", Marie stated, "Including the entrances.", she added.

"Fortunately, for us, I have spotted a weakness in their defense of the exits!", piped up Sheldon, bringing up a holographic map of the Hotel. "The employee entrance has only two guards, wielding the usual Octo-shot." he scanned his footage.

"But be forewarned however, InkPD has barricaded all roads leading to the Hotel in light of the kerfuffle her "friends" brought on.", Callie mentioned, motioning at Shannon.

"What's the weapon plan, Two?", asked Shannon.

"Ah yes, about that.", Marie responded. "Five, Four & One are our advance team.", Marie laid out the plan. "You guys get the Splat Bomb.", she said to the Agents mentioned.

"Copy that, Two.", said the mentioned Agents.

"Me & Three will be fire support, and are in charge of extra targets that would try to harass any of you.", said Marie, Three nodding in agreement.

"How are we gonna get there though?", asked Jesse. "It's not like we can walk around with all this tech...", the Inkling mused, shifting her color back to orange.

"We somehow have to find an alley where we can discreetly drop off... And maybe a Respawn Pad too...", said Marie.

"Don't worry, I got this covered, Agents!", beamed Sheldon proudly. "I have perfercted mobile Spawn Pads technology that allows for Spawn Points to be of handy size!", he announced, pulling from a hidden compartment a familiar, but smaller looking disc.

"Nice job Sheldon.", complimented Agent 4/Evan.

"Nothing much, young Agent! It's just my job!", Sheldon proudly chirped.

"Hmm, let's see, where can we park without being conspicous...", mused Marie, as she was scanning the road map & traffic cams simultaneously, zooming, rotating, and highlighting every so often.

"So Five... What will you equip in this one?", Callie asked the lone Octoling. "I'm pretty sure all that squit in that horrible Metro familiarized you with a variety of weapons...", she went on.

"I'll go Roller too.", Shannon replied. "But I can Slosher too.", she hastily added.

"Yes, go Roller, it's been long since there was another Agent on a Roller.", said Callie loudly. "If Three didn't go Charger...like some people here...", she playfully teased both squids.

"Oh please, Cal.", said Marie, while Agent 3 just stared at her in a "what-the-hell?" manner, rolling her eyes at Callie's comment. "Anyway, back to the topic?", Marie prodded, "Alright, plan of entry... ", she said, attempting to steer the meeting back to the topic. "How do we approach the Hotel guys? Without raising too much questions.", she added.

"We can't use Callie's car for sure.", said Agent 3. "It's too recognizable...", she mused off.

"Maybe we could, just not way deep into the area. ", Callie perked up. "Let's see...", as she furrowed her brows in concentration, "left here, right fork...right by this building over here.", Callie formed the route. "Ooo, wait... we may need to pay a ferryman to transport us...", Callie told the team.

"Anybody know a ferryman?", Marie asked the group.

"I do. He's on Port Mackerel.", Sheldon said. "He supplies me my materials for my merchandise.", he stated. "Perhaps we can ask this small favor...", Sheldon mused.

"But what'd be the cover story for us carrying tanks?", inquired Evan.

"Can't we just Super Jump somewhere near?", asked Jesse in a dull tone, raring to go.

"May be in the table. But kinda risky.", Marie replied. "How about the best of both worlds? Ferry off to the dock near New Albacore Hotel, Sheldon sets up the pad, then we all Super Jump near the Hotel premises. How that sound Agents?", she asked everyone inside.

"Sure does.", sounded off Evan.

"I can do this.", said Shannon.

"Let's go now...", said Jesse.

"It is settled then? Alright New Squidbeak Splatoon, the mission is on!", said Callie excitedly, hoisting her Hero Roller. "We gotta get Shannon her own Hero Gear!", said Callie, as she remembered the circumstances surrounding their newest recruit.

"Not a problem, One!", piped up Sheldon."I have more spare, especially for this occasion!", he beamed, as he presented the suitcase to Shannon. Shannon then opened it to have herself the gear that would confirm her as NSS: The Hero Hoodie, the Hero Headphones replica, and the Hero Snowboots.

"I hereby declare you, an official Agent of the New Squidbeak Splatoon.", Callie tapped her Hero Roller on both of Shannon's shoulders, like those human knights of old. "Alright, what's the color?", Callie asked.

"Let's see...purple like our Octoling friend here!", Marie proclaimed. "Since this is her first official assignment, we'll do that.", added Marie. The team, including Sheldon marched off to Callie's car, heading to Port Mackerel. The tanks behind their backs weren't the most comfortable, but mission demands so, including the driver, Callie. Marie tapped the phone to call the Cap, her & Callie's grandpa.

"Hello, Cap?", said Marie tentatively.

"Marie?", said Cap'n Cuttlefish on the other side.

"Just called Grandpa. By now, I think you had heard of the ruckus in New Albacore Hotel.", Marie laid it out to him. "The Splatoon are going to liberate the Hotel, Cap.", Marie said with determination in her voice. "Stay safe, grandpa, stay fresh.", she said.

"Marie...Two, I trust you & Callie will lead the young buckos well.", Cuttlefish rasped on the other end. "Splat the enemy, New Squidbeak Splatoon. Whatever it takes. And above all, no sea creatures left behind, you hear, Two?", he continued.

"Yes grandpa.", said Marie, as Callie started the car. "Gotta go now."

"Stay safe there, NSS.", Cuttlefish bade her.

"Love ya Grandpa!", said Callie, half-snatching the phone from Marie, but let her.

"Take care of yourself, One!", said Cuttlefish. "That goes for all of you, Agents!", he rasped. "Watch out for each other.", he reminded. "Captain out!" he said, as he dropped the phone, leaving Callie with a quiet drive for the most part, with a little small talk among the Agents, mostly pertaining to Eight/Five going up again against her old enemies.

"This time, there would be no Tartar to mess with me.", Agent 3/Jesse said. "Now they'd see the business end of this gal." she said, as she tapped her Hero Charger 2. "Effing shark bite me, you Sanitized!", she said, fire in her eyes.

"I would have thought I had left those...horrible memories behind...", said Shannon in a low tone. "Seems like my success only delayed their progress...", she mused.

"Me & Four would be looking out for you, Five.", Three patted the Octolings' back. "Promise you to protect you like it's my sister.", she said to Shannon.

"Yeah, there's five of us now, Shannon. You are not alone.", assured Agent 4/Evan.

"Alright, we are here guys!", Callie announced, as she entered Port Mackerel's parking lot. "Game face on, guys!", she encouraged the team. Sheldon, who'd be your contact?", she asked the horseshoe crab, who was sitting on Evan's lap for space constraints.

"That will be a jelly official here.", said Sheldon simply. "He has his own personal ferry that can carry us to where we should go.", he added, as all of them clambered out of the sedan, tanks strapped on to their backs.

"I'mma carry the weapons.", said Evan, reaching out to the trunk. Callie promptly opened the trunk with her keys. Jesse this time helped Evan with the load, out of courtesy for Shannon, who was slightly calming herself. Fortunately, it was a breeze as Sheldon made it so the weapon containers function like travel suitcases. The six of them prodded along out of the Parking Lot and into Port Mackerel's premises, which was mostly devoid of activity, as there was no Ink Battles going on.

Soon, Sheldon pulled up his own phone, to call his man on the inside, dialing the number.

"Hello?", Sheldon began.

"Hello. Ah yes, you.", said the voice on the other line.

"You here? I got something to ask.", said Sheldon.

"Meet me outside my office.", the mysterious voice said. "Out.", he said, as the line cut. The party trundles on along the offices of Port Mackerel. They then proceeded to turn around a dreary alley, where a stately jelly was waiting for them.

"Ah Sheldon.", said the jelly.

"Hello, Jelio.", cordially greeted the weapons expert.

"You lot need my ferry, yes?", the jelly tersely asked the motley crew. *Follow me, all of you.", he beckoned the cephalopods. All six followed, led by Sheldon, closely followed by Marie & Callie.

"This be one of your 'important businesses'?, Sheldon?", asked Jelio.

"Yes, this is one.", answered Sheldon curtly. "I would request you & your ferry's assistance to transport these squids & octo to Albacore Port.", he stated. "Also, I am setting up a Spawn Point here, in case...", he added.

"Armed to the teeth, are we?", Jelio greeted the cephs with weapons. "Come on in you lot.", he beckoned the party. "Dangerous business, this is, crab.", the jelly warned Sheldon, as he went inside and took hold of the controls. "Alright, y'all, brace yourselves!", the jelly captain called out. And with that, the boat sailed on to the sea...going to Albacore Port for the purpose of freeing New Albacore Hotel.

Off the distance they sailed, Sheldon and Jelio controlling the boat, Marie & Callie sharing a moment to themselves, Three off outside, lounging around the bow, staring off into the blue expanse. Four was with Eight, listening to Calamari Inkantation to boost themselves, and set themselves...before they go off for the raid to free the Hotel.

* * *

The mission to free the Hotel has begun. What awaits our heroes at Albacore Port? What kind of challenge would the Sanitized provide? Had they sent their message of terror already? See you...next chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: The purple they use here is sourced from OE, the default color Agent 8 has in the trailer, and the primary color you use when taking on the tests. I dunno exactly how an inside of a hotel like New Albacore works, other than the general stuff, so far expect guesstimates. And with that, enjoy.**

* * *

The ferry, named "Ink & Oceans", approached the harbor soon enough, after hours traversing West Leviathan Sea. All of the NSS were preparing themselves for the raid, while Sheldon assisted Jelio. Soon, Albacore Port was in sight, signalling the near-end of the cruise. Jelio called out to his passengers as soon as he started the docking.

"We are now docking up laddies! Better get a move on!", the jelly captain called out. All moved to the port side of the ferry, Agent 3 on the furthest side, followed by Marie and Callie, with Agent 4 & 5 rounding off the line. All Agents were already holding on to their respective weapons, Marie with the Hero Charger 1, Callie with her modified Hero Roller 1, Agent 3 with the Hero Charger 2, Agent 4 with the Hero Shot 2, and Agent 5 is on Hero Roller 2. Soon, the craft weighed anchor, indicating the end of their cruise. Sheldon then set up a Respawn Pad in the rear part of the deck, before carrying the other ones and following the Agents, who were already making their way to the port.

One by one, the Agents set foot on the estuary of Albacore Port, a modest port, showing signs of development over the recent times, with the advent of New Albacore Hotel, which made the port busier than ever. Shannon & Evan were first off the boat, followed by Marie & Callie, while Jesse & Sheldon bringing up the rear, heaving some equipment.

"May I help, weaponsmith?", politely asked the Octoling Agent.

"No thank you, Agent!" squeaked Sheldon.

"How about mine instead Five?", said Jesse in her usual dead tone.

"I would be honored, Three.", she said, carrying a respawn pad.

Meanwhile, as expected, Callie & Evan were having a moment to themselves, with Marie watching closely, sniggering a little as she watched.

"Were you hurt, Evan?", Callie asked, inspecting Evan's cyan bruises on his face.

"I'm fine Cal, I promise.", Evan responded. "I suffered worse, trying to get to you, remember?", he added.

"Don't remind me.", she replied. "Also just because you can take it, doesn't mean you have to all the time, Evan.", she said, clasping his hand in hers. Shannon was a little befuddled, but soon got a drift of what was going on, and elected to say nothing.

The party trundled on off the estuary and straight into the port premises. Jelio & Sheldon were having a talk behind the party, discussing his services.

"Not another soul, I assume, Sheldon?", said Jelio with a serious face.

"Definitely, Jelio.", Sheldon replied. "Not a word of what you saw, Jelio." he urged.

"Don't worry, I don't get to that much.", Jelio said dismissively. "Maybe I should formally get in on your little Splatoon eh, Sheldon?", he asked in half-jest.

"I would consult that with the Cap.", he replied, as they walked on.

"So, this is where we separate ways, yes?", he asked Sheldon, as they approached the port exits.

"I'm afraid it is, Jelio. Once again, I greatly thank you for the assistance!", he said, doing a salute. After the NSS group left the exits, he then headed back to his ship, where he would be no doubt waiting for Sheldon's return. The group then walked up into a side alley to discuss the battle plan over before they attack New Albacore Hotel.

"Alright team, one more go over." she beckoned her co-Agents. "Callie & Shannon on front-line duty, Evan on general fire support, me & Jesse on long range." she enumerated.

"Sounds about it, Two." said Callie.

"How do we get part the guards though...", Jesse asked. "The cops that is.", she added.

"INKPD only barricades the main entrances. There are other ways to get inside.", Marie smiled, a good sign for the planning process. "Let's see... Up this alley here, right past this building...there, right on the employee openings.", Marie said.

"Probably just a short walk then.", Jesse surmised. "Come on, much innocents await us.", she beckoned the Splatoon. They walked along a network of side streets, where a few people at best would notice them, and probably dismiss them as replicas. Soon, they were near the employee entry/exit, which were manned by a quartet of Sanitized on Octo Shots.

"Alright, time to say hello.", said Marie, lining up a shot, aiming for the Sanitized on the outer left.

"Revenge.", said Jesse, also lining up a shot. Both let loose at the same time, splatting the targets, and their companions soon after. The team then rushed inside, Sheldon then setting down a Respawn Pad right near the lobby. Sheldon then heaved up his laptop bag, finally free of his burden.

"We can't risk a vulnerable mission control, so here's some taxi money.", Callie gave the crab some bills. "Hang out on Ink & Oceans. And keep an eye on the sitrep.", she instructed. "Don't forget the canned specials!" she called out.

"Aye-aye, Agent One!", he saluted, and soon was off. Now, only the five Agents were left, and they began the sweep of the immediate area, searching for captives & looking out for Sanitized. Marie was accompanied by Callie, with both weapons at the ready. Evan was in the middle, looking out for sideswipes, while Jesse & Shannon took up the rear, distributing the weapons evenly.

The most opposition so far was sparse, a singular shot from either Marie or Jesse silenced them. Without much opposition, they made their way to the kitchens, where disarranged cookware & ingredients were strewn over, most definitely when the Sanitized struck. The stoves were turned off, oddly enough. As they approached the fridge, triplets of Sanitized popped up from the strange ink that was all over the place that covered parts of the containers.

Shannon & Callie both hoisted their Rollers, readying a vertical attack. Evan was busy gunning down some opposition, which was a little hard to do in a confined space such as a kitchen. Ink sprayed on the kitchen grounds, on the appliances, on the counter. A battle was being waged in the kitchen.

Marie took the stove complex as her spot, while Jesse opted for the nearest exit to block, putting her in a position to block enemy reinforcements. Callie & Shannon made short work of the Sanitized ambush, which were armed with Octo-Shots & Octobrushes. Evan was on distraction duty, picking off anyone who would try to double team either Callie or Shannon.

They then clear the kitchen of hostiles, proceeding onto the dining area, where the cooking staff & some patrons are held hostage by Sanitized. They immediately sprung to action upon sighting the Squidbeak, Jesse opening up with a snipe.

"Remember me, ya squits!?", Jesse loudly called them out.

"Squidbeak, attack! And take care of the hostages!", Marie beckoned the Splatoon. Evan was playing some run & gun with some Dualie & Octo-Shot users, while Callie & Shannon ambushed them. Jesse & Marie were engaging some Octo-Snipers, but proved no match, making short work of them. Suddenly, Sanitized Octo-troopers flooded the room, which pre-occupied the Agents. Four then hurled a Splat Bomb at his "dance partner" before he shifted attention to the tentacle mooks, splatting the Octoling.

Twintacles were the order of the day for this invasion, being more tougher than the usual Octo-troopers. Marie & Jesse picked off the troopers from the sides, while Callie & Shannon engaged the bulk of them with the Rollers. Evan meanwhile, was demonstrating his speed, rolling into good positions to gun down the troopers attempting to flank either Callie or Shannon.

"Heh, damn I'm good.", said Evan, gun in one hand after performing another trick.

"Showboat.", scoffed Jesse. Suddenly, something went "blam" behind Evan. "You're welcome.", she said to Evan, who chuckled. Evan then parkoured onto the counters where an Octo-Sniper was training it's sights on the female Inkling. Evan gunned it down, suddenly emerging off the purple ink. The surprised Octarian was completely caught off-guard, and was duly put down.

Callie meanwhile, was sloshing ink all over the tables, electing to use now her horizontal flick to crush the Sanitized Octarians. Shannon meanwhile, was alternating between her vertical flick and tossing a Splat Bomb, making her an unpredictable target for the troopers.

"Easy peasy! Hew!", said Callie. "Maybe I should take up an action movie!", she joked.

"Behind you, Agent One! ", said Shannon, as she readied a vertical flick to knock out the Dualie user that just rolled within range, receiving the full brunt of Shannon's wrath.

"Oof, thanks Five.", Callie said sheepishly, as she rolled off to search for more enemies. Octoling Chargers entered the scene, as well as six Octo-shot wielders. This time, Evan gunned for the snipers, while Jesse and Marie took care of flankers for Callie & Shannon, who was once again front-line duty, being the Rollers. Everything flew furiously: shots, bombs, and even some disturbed chairs, seeing as they were in the buffet area.

"Gyaaaah!", Five yelled as she prepared another vertical flick aimed at an Octoling, who barely dodged. "Be splat, constructs!", she snarled, flicking horizontally this time, splashing the enemy in the face. She then swam up behind her enemy and swung her Roller to her opponent's torso, instantly splatting them.

"Major prejudice there, Five." Callie remarked.

"They, were the instruments of my torment." Shannon said, as she moved on to defend a gaggle of hostages, who were guarded by two Blasters. The explosive globs didn't faze the Octoling, anger driving her to deal with them. "Be free of the suffering, my former brethren.", she gritted out, as she tossed a surprise Splat Bomb, catching them unawares, and exploding in point blank range, splatting the enemy rather violently.

"Talk about going with a bang.", Jesse remarked, as she splatted another Octo-sniper.

Evan meanwhile, was dancing gracefully between the two hostile laser sights set on him, dodging the lethal steam of Sanitized ink. He sprayed ink an ample distance before him, squidding down when the shot releases. Marie finished off the last of the shooter enemies, which was engaging Shannon.

"That was a warm welcome that for sure.", remarked Marie.

"That should be it for this area.", Evan scanned, as he splatted the last of the Octoling opposition on the chargers. "I have dealt with that squirt all the damn time in Ranked.", he grumbled, as set loose the hostages.

"I'll guide the hostages out!", called out Shannon.

"Stay safe Five, ya hear?", called up Marie. She nodded, then beckoned the captives to follow her the same way they came in. She ran with them, making sure to keep pace while keeping an eye on anyone who can go after the freed captives.

Callie then spent the downtime waiting for Five rolling ink around the buffet hall, occasionally squid flopping when refilling ink. Marie meanwhile was inspecting her Hero Charger 1, while Jesse was on lookout for more ambushes. Evan meanwhile, was resting on a table in squid form, lazily spinning around. They had taken position at the outer parts of the hall, while waiting for Five to escort the civilians out.

Their rest was cut short when a quartet of Elites dropped a few foot in front of them. This squad had two Blasters with them, a Slosher, and another on Dualies.

"Alright, pick your dance partner now!", called out Marie, as another fight ensued. Both she & Jesse have their sights already trained on the two Blasters, Jesse letting out an Autobomb to engage. Evan & Callie meanwhile, were more than a match for the Dualie & Slosher Elite, using their techniques to outmaneuver their foes. The Blasters slightly threatened the Charger users Marie & Jesse, but it was naught, as the range favored the Inklings.

A few more missed snipes and both Blasters exploded in a burst of purple. Callie meanwhile, ambushed a Dualie user, slamming her Roller across the startled Octoling's face. Evan meanwhile, finished off his opponent with a Splat Bomb where she was moving to, changing direction a moment too late. Calm set in once again as they dispatched of the ambush party.

Soon, Shannon came back to the party rolling her Roller full tilt, stopping behind the table where Callie sat, lifting up her Roller.

"The civilians are safe now, Agents.", she reported. "I have instructed them to take themselves to the local police or hospital in case of injuries.", Shannon added. "I also instructed them not to publicise any of what they saw.", she finished.

"Excellent work, Five.", said Callie cheerily. "For a cephalopod who had to fight her way out of the subway alone AND in heels, you are doing alright, Five.", she applauded the Octoling.

"Where to next?", asked Evan. "There's a lot more ways to go till we get to the top part of this building where my friends are held up.", he reminded his teammates, worry slightly crossing his face.

"We shall sweep every area of this Hotel for hostiles. Never do a job halfway, Four.", Marie reminded him.

"We'll get to your friends Four. We promise.", Callie said, approaching Evan to pat him, assuagiassuaging his worries which were justified. "We will splat everyone who dare get in the way.", she said to him, determination in her golden eyes.

"Alright Squidbeak, let's move!", said Marie. Callie was in the front rolling the path for the five of them, the others following in squid & octopus form for faster travel. Passing Sanitized were nastily surprised when another Inkling emerged behind the seemingly lone Callie. The group trudged out of the buffet, and into the alleyways outside the coffee shop, where they were "greeted" by several Octo-troopers, including even an Octo-bomber, which the group made short work of, Evan and Shannon taking down the moons while Jesse took down the fat mook that threw bombs.

"Candy-ass squitch.", muttered Evan, after taking down the last trooper with ease.

"No more, friends of TARTAR!", Shannon bellowed.

"Hold it, Five.", warned Jesse. "Aw squit, your 'friends' heard ya, rookie.", said Jesse, hearing battle cries from undoubtedly Sanitized Octolings. Two fireteams had been sent to deal with them, each having a charger, two Octo-shots, and a Slosher. The erstwhile silent lounge came alive with yells & ink flung along the corridor, hitting every surface it can land on furiously.

The battle was a bottleneck; one of the chargers was hiding nicely in the back of the opened coffee shop door, while the shooters & dualies took the frontline. Another was hiding in the stair landing, right on the opposite end. Callie, Shannon and Evan took up a shell formation to protect their snipers, Marie and Jesse.

Jesse was desperately gunning down the Dualie user that was harassing her, resorting to quick shots to avoid getting hit. Evan was quickly getting swarmed by the enemy, opting finally to toss a Splat Bomb which downed two. Callie & Marie were trying to cover for each other, developing a tactic that involved Marie tossing an Autobomb to lure the enemy into Callie, working too well for the enemy. Callie was getting annoyed by the Charger aiming for Marie, so she made an unusual move: she inked the wall diagonally beside the stairs. While Marie was busy aiming at the other enemies on Evan & Jesse's side, the Sanitized Charger user lined up the shot to splat Marie, but was rudely upstaged by Callie's surprise. The ribbon-haired Inkling jumped from squid form from the stairwell wall, emerging with her Roller poised to strike.

"Nobody! Splats my cousin but me!", Callie yelled, as she swung down her Roller swiftly on the hapless Charger's head, knocking her out of commission, her ghost floating out the window. "Such poor excuse for a charger user.", she smirked, as she rolled down the stairway to join Evan & Jesse, who already had dealt with the other charger.

"You call yourself a Charger? Please.", Jesse said, scoffing at the opponent she downed. The two fire teams were dealt with, allowing them to move on. Shannon this time rolled to turf their path, taking the stairs the Callie recently splatted an enemy in. When they both reached the 2nd floor, Jesse and Marie took to inspect both sides for enemies, and so far, the coast was clear.

"I wonder if the elevator still works...", Marie said. "It's gonna be shell if they didn't." she groaned, as the group trudged along the guest rooms, terror audible through every door.

"They must be afraid of the invaders.", Shannon noted. "I can hear their cowering through the doors, fellow Agents." she told them.

"Damn sure they are.", said Evan, looking left & right for a waiting ambush. "Hey, floor directory!", he said, eyeing a brass tablet. "Let's see... Turf War area is all the way at the top floor...at 50." he said, squinting through the directory.

"The elevator be better working.", Jesse mumbled. "Although, someone may attempt a Captain Inkopolis on us there...", she mused, darting left & right for ambushes.

"Floor's real quiet.", Callie observed. "Best bet the squitches are huddled up on the elevators... Not to mention they probably have commanded the CCTV to look for us.", she added.

"You only say this now?", Marie, a little exasperated, told her cousin. She then adjusted some dials on her tank, then aimed her charger at said cameras, leaving a purple obstruction in the lenses. Jesse meanwhile sent out an Autobomb to lure out lurkers.

"All this stuff and they haven't attacked..." , Jesse observed, suspicion apparent in her voice.

Suddenly, a cyan steam whizzed by Jesse, confirming her suspicion.

"Ha.", she commented, readying her Charger. Suddenly, Octo-pods" came charging at the group, making the team tense up.

"Aw squit.", she sighed. "I go after the Charger, you take down these things!" she called out.

"I shall assist you, venerable Agent.", said Shannon.

"This shall be a cinch, kid. Go help Callie & the others." she advised Shannon. "Careful, they blow up when they die!", she called out.

"Will do, Agent Three.", she nodded, proceeding to slam her roller on a group of Octo-torpedos. All of them were taking care not to get too close to the blast the suicide mooks have when splatted, which was difficult given the place.

Evan was using the wall as his evacuation place, jumping to there then squidding as soon as he contacted the wall. Marie was sniping down the stray ones, while Callie took care of the front line, defending Marie.

"Two can play this game!", shouted Evan, as he tossed a Splat Bomb in midair, twirling into squid after he tossed the bomb and inked the other wall, to dodge the snipe from the still-hidden charger. The pods exploded with Evan's bomb, scattering Callie & Marie, dodging the ink blast.

"The pods are gone, but the sniper remains.", Marie commented.

"I'll catch that squitch.", Jesse said, determination lacing her voice, scanning the place for unusual sights, like a red light or something blue. "Perhaps this should do it.", Jesse said, as she tossed an Autobomb. Jesse listened carefully for movement, as the Autobomb exploded.

Unfortunately, dodging the Autobomb revealed the charger user, leaving Jesse to swoop in for the kill with her Charger. She quickly loaded up a shot and let go, faster than the Sanitized could.

"Found you, sneaky.", Jesse smirked.

"You're actually...smiling now?", said Marie.

"Rare event ain't it.", Jesse lampshaded. "But hey, we still on mission.", she reminded.

"Yes. Elevator.", Marie replied, as they all sauntered on to where the elevator was, after defeating the poor excuse of two guards for security. Even the elevator switches wasn't spared apparently, as the top floor, and a few others, were either pulled out, or too gunked with Sanitized ink.

"No unwelcome guests so far...", Callie observed.

"Probably waiting for us when we arrive to whatever level this takes us.", Marie sassed.

"That'll be more likely." Evan said, holding his Hero Shot in one hand. "You an Three should probably be pointing towards the door...", he said.

The elevator ride was tense, despite there no enemies occupying the lift with them. They all expected an ambush when they arrived at the 26th floor, which was the maximum the elevator can go. Their weapons weren't exactly space-savers, thus cramping them. The positions didn't help the matter, but was needed.

When the elevator dinged for their destination, everyone tensed up. As the elevator doors open, a welcoming commitee of Sanitized troops greeted them. Among the army are several Elites heading the "welcoming".

"We are expecting you, New Squidbeak Splatoon.", the Elite said in her digital tone. The five Agents fanned out, ready to meet the heavy firepower they were leveling at them. Both sides tensed to attack, then...

"Attack!", the Elite ordered. Both sides clashed, another inky battle commenced.

* * *

Alright, reference time! The name of Jelio's ship is based on another Splat fic I follow, written by EcoWrites, available here on FFN.

The war to reclaim New Albacore Hotel has begun. What more nefarious schemes await our heroes? Had the RFR broadcast their message yet? Can our heroes save the innocent cephalings safely? Find out. Next chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Been busy with a role play in Discord. Also, issues, both on Discord and IRL. But here still I am. Enjoy, although a little late for a 4th of July release.**

* * *

Fuschia and Sanitized cyan violently clashed, as different types of weaponry were being put to bear, including Autobomb and Splat Bombs, the latter of which both sides had. Marie and Jesse had to be near the door to be covered by Callie, Shannon and Evan, who was doing all they can to fight off the massive blockade the Sanitized set up. Evan was gunning down the other shooter users, engaging multiple hostiles, while Callie and Shannon were busy either duelling with other Rollers or picking off Evan's enemies. Marie & Jesse were on stray duty, targeting anyone bold enough to break off to attack.

"Watch out, they brought Bombers!" Marie said, focusing her weapon on the fat mook tossing bombs from it helm. As if that weren't enough, some Octolings are being a pain on the Dualies, having to almost twist their bodies to avoid getting splatted.

"Whoa!", Evan gasped as he flipped off the floor to dodge a Dualie who just dodge rolled into range, seeing as they're more dangerous in such state.

"Kiyaaa!", Shannon said, as she hoisted her roller behind the Octoling, which surprised both Evan and the hostile. She then swiftly brought down her Roller on the hostile's head to end her shenanigans, breathing shakily, slight anger evident in her manner of breathing. "Didn't Girl Power taught you something?", she rhetorically asked the hostiles.

"Evan, watch out, Splat Bomb!", called out Callie, swimming away from the triangular pack. Both Shannon and Evan shot a path and swam away to avoid the blast. Jesse meanwhile, was busy gunning down anyone who as much dares to look her way, their demise ending in a long stream of fuschia slamming onto their bodies.

"Be careful guys! Those things stick like crazy now, we can't heal that off as fast!", Jesse informed her teammates, as she landed another kill at an unsuspecting Sanitized Octoling. Most of the mooks were taken down by the frontline trio, but it was far from over. The Octoling opposition swam into the scene, a quarter covering both alleys, arming themselves with shooters, Blasters, and Sloshers.

Enemy ink splattered the team's everywhere, and the slightest lick of it burned like acid on the team's skin, only alleviated by diving into their ink every so often.

"What the hell are these things made of?!", said Evan, dodging a Blaster shot.

"They must have altered the Sanitization formula after Tartar's defeat!", Shannon said, swinging her Roller like a sword at a shooter enemy.

"Jeez, as if that wasn't enough!", Jesse sighed, popping a missed shot on a Slosher, the unmistakable boom of the Charger echoing throughout the hallways.

Meanwhile, the Sisters were running one of their notorious joint plays, this time involving Callie tossing a Splat Bomb that the enemy dodges, only to be facing down Marie's laser sights, catching them unawares...or so they thought. So far, only one Octoling was downed on both sides. Three, Four, and Five were covering one way, while One & Two were covering another.

"How's the sitrep over there guys?", Marie radioed to Four, as she tossed a Autobomb.

"Still dancing, these squits!", Evan said, enemy noises and allied alike loudly heard in the background. Occasionally, Shannon can be heard yelling as she swung at the enemy, to no avail.

"They sure are Elite!", Jesse cut in, her Charger fire almost overpowering the radio.

"Bam goes another!", Callie said, as a defeated Sanitized can be heard faintly in the background.

They went at it for a little longer, Marie & Callie eliminating the Slosher & a shooter, while the team of Jesse, Evan & Shannon managing to take down the Blaster & a shooter. Marie's shots were gracefully dodged by the Blaster user, retaliating with a shot of her own. Callie, meanwhile, was engaging against the shooter, who she was outplaying narrowly. Cyan grazes are evident now on her arms and vest, gleaming a sickly cyan.

Suddenly, Marie found an opening in her opponent's moves, and a second, as if it were suspended time, was all she needed to dispatch of her Blaster foe.

"Boom.", as she let go of the shot, perfectly landing in her opponent's middle, exploding in a fuschia mess. Callie meanwhile, was just about ready to pounce on the hostile, swimming in ink in an unpredictable manner, morphing into Inkling at unpredictable times. Then...

"Yeet!", Callie said loudly, as she raised her Roller horizontally and slammed it down on the hostile's head, also going in a violent splash of purple like her Blaster friend. Marie then heard a familiar voice that was earlier with them: Sheldon.

"Team, stairs are on the right of room 25-AD!", he spoke into the radio.

"Sheldon! Anything else you saw?", said Marie, busy inspecting for ambush points.

"Octarians on 25-Z!", he reported. "And also on 25-AA! Twintacles!", he squeaked. "Watch out for Octo-snipers at 25-R, they're between alleyways!", he finished.

"Thanks Sheldon. Notify us if more pop up.", said Marie. "Two out.", she said. The group hustled together, meeting up in 25-G's doorstep. The Agents shared their accounts of the battles before swiftly moving on, with Evan and Callie in the front, Jesse and Marie in the middle, and Shannon bringing up the rear.

The group continued their march, approaching 25-J when Octo-troopers sprouted spontaneously out of the hallway. The group tensed themselves for action, gripping their weapons once again in combat form. Marie and Jesse took down one apiece immediately, while Callie simply rolled over the hapless tentacle mooks, while being distracted by Evan and Shannon, the roller user flicking wave after wave, while Evan was flaunting his parkour skills, leaping off from wall to wall, while rolling to avoid shots once he hit ground. The group easily dispersed of the opposition, and moved on, marching towards 25-N, taking a right turn.

Soon, after a few shots from the snipers to take down hidden Octo-snipers, they approached 25-Q, the enemies barely visible from a distance, the power outage making things complicated. As they became near 25-R, they set into positions, the Sanitized already wary of the surrounding. Because this was indoors, only the ground troops were allowed inside. A team of Elites were in the background, brandishing Octo-brushes, all Elite, while another, of the regular variety, were on Dualies. Comprising the bulk were Octo-troopers, Twintacles, and a few Octo-commanders stationed in key points.

"Alright, Four, what do you see?", asked Marie, hiding out in the bit of wall between 25-R and S.

"Hmm... Brushes, Dualies, Twintacles, and the smaller ones. And...", as he surveyed the whole corridor carefully, "Commanders.", he finished.

"Ah-huh. Right then...", she said, as she signalled Callie, hiding on the other side with Jesse and Shannon. She then signalled her cousin something: tossing a Splat Bomb. Callie's eyes gleamed mischievously, yelling before she threw the explosive.

"Looking for us!?", she said, as she tossed the Splat Bomb. They fired at her, but was a futile effort, as most of the troopers were diminished in an instant as the Splat Bomb exploded. The Twintacles barely survived, and the Octo-commanders were perched too high up to be harmed, taking the place of security cameras.

"Go kick some arse, Splatoon! Engage!" Marie brought down the order, Callie and Shannon immediately running the fore of the battle, along with Evan. They were met by the Brush users and the Dualie users, rolling away from Evan's opening salvo.

Marie and Jesse started pecking away at their opposition, aiming first for the slippery Dualie users. It wouldn't be a fair fight have this been any other cephalopod, but the three on their side, wielding a shooter and two Rollers, weren't any other cephalopod...they are, the New Squidbeak Splatoon. Trained in the art of combat, one was enough to take down a small army on a good day.

The octo-commanders made their presence felt, pelting deadly streams of cyan ink bullets, forcing the frontliner trio to scramble to avoid the lethal rain. Evan was engaging two Dualie users, while Callie was engaging three Octo-brush users, in potential disadvantage hadn't it been for the fact her Roller is modified to be as fast. Shannon meanwhile, was battling furiously with two more dualie users and an Octo-brush, swinging her Roller both ways.

It was two teams of four against a team of five, but the Splatoon fought as if it were even numbers. Evan was using run and gun tactics against his Dualie opponents. Shannon meanwhile, was dodging both Dualie shots; which we're more deadly when the opponents roll, and maniacal swings of the brushes.

The battle waged on furiously, purple and cyan clashed and stained the hallways of hotel rooms of New Albacore Hotel. The people in the rooms fearfully watched on, silently rooting for this band of cephalopods to hopefully take down these...invaders, putting it lightly.

The opponents tried to do a pincer maneuver, but not without Jesse and Marie detecting.

"Hold it right there, squit.", Marie snarled, as she charged up a shot, then let loose, instantly defeating one of the elite squad, exploding in purple ink.

"Not a chance, sanitizer.", Jesse slightly smirked, letting loose a shot against a Dualie users that was harassing Evan, but narrowly missed by rolling in time out of her range. "Lucky squit.", she snarled, as she charged up another shot. However, she picked another target, because Evan took down her target already.

"Heheh, get some!", he whooped, while dodging enemy fire. "Sucks to be you!", he taunted.

Marie meanwhile, was doing all she can to nail a hostile, but to no avail, as all her shots only grazed the target at best. She then collected herself, focusing her thoughts.

"Come on Marie. Show them why you're called Sniper Waifu.", she thought that herself. She breathed to calm herself, then loaded up a shot and focused on one of the Elite Octo-brush wielders. And as if time had slowed down...

"Gotcha.", she muttered, as she watched the target explode in purple ink, releasing a pained ghost from where it was taken down. She then moved her sights to help Callie, who was engaging three Octo-brush users solo, and was barely holding her own. Rollers are outclassed naturally by Brushes when it came to speed, but at the expense of splat power.

Callie weaved around the deadly waves of cyan ink, using her squid form to dodge strikes from her opponents' weapons. She then flung a vertical strike when she emerged from the ink, forcing the enemies to scatter. One of the brushes made a beeline for Evan, a mistake most fatal as it would prove for the Elite, becoming the subject of Callie's wrath almost immediately as soon as she knew what's up.

"Oh no you don't, squitch!", she yelled, eyes wide open in anger, as she readied a strike at the unsuspecting Octoling, then immediately bringing down her wrath on her target, slamming her Roller as if it were an axe, violently splatting the Brush user aiming for Evan. The two locked eyes for a moment, silently acknowledging each other, before Callie tossed a Splat Bomb at the other two who were past due her wrath, exploding right between them. "And that's why my hit is called Bomb Rush Blush!", she taunted.

Jesse wrapped up the fight, snagging target after target, aiming with deadly precision, day in day out of ranked with an E-Liter pulling through for her right now. She made a gallery of her opponents, taking them down one after the other. Shannon and Jesse nodded at each other, as the last one was splatted.

All of the Splatoon inked the floor, slumping into compact form into their ink, taking a breather after another intense fight. The five swam about the ink lazily, clearly exhausted from the intense battle. Callie and Evan stayed close by each other, while Marie watched over Shannon and Jesse.

"Good work Agents!", greeted Sheldon over at the radio. "Excellent work all!", he chimed off.

"Thanks Sheldon.", said Marie. "You have any canned specials just yet?", she asked.

"Should probably save that for the play area itself. I do have some with me... Let's see...10 cans...that probably should do it! 3 Ink Armor, 3 Splashdown, 3 Tenta Missiles, and a Bomb Launcher.", he counted off. "Should that do, Agents?", he asked over the radio.

"Dibs on the Bomb Launcher!", said Callie suddenly.

"Good grief One...", Jesse mumbled, "you'd blast my ears to oblivion..", she said, clearly a little deaf from Callie's sudden loud tone.

"Ah, sorry Three.", Callie said. "Any more ambushes you could see, Shelly?", she asked him.

"Apart from the thing at 25-AD, just a few hidden Octo-snipers perched in the security cameras from where you are now. Defeat the big blockade in 25-AD and you're clear!", he stated.

"Thanks Sheldon.", Marie said. "Alright, Two out.", she turned off the intercom. "Squidbeak, let's move.", she commanded the group, Callie grousing a little, all of them emerging from the ink. Shannon took the frontline again, rolling ink for the team. Evan and Callie were second row together, while Marie and Jesse covered the rear, Marie pointing forward while Jesse scans for backstabs.

They then approached 25-Z, Marie and Jesse easily disposing of the Octo-snipers once they opened fire upon the group. Callie, Evan, and Shannon deftly dodged the sniper shots, as they let loose. Soon, they sighted the stairwell... And a lot of enemies. There were Bombers stationed outside the windows, supported by their own posse of Octo-copters.

Inside, there were three groups of Octolings waiting for them, one group Elite, the others normal ones, Elite team has two shooters and two sloshers, while the while the other groups had Rollers and Dualies. The mooks were positioned up front, comprised mostly of Octo-troopers and Twintacles.

The five switched positions on command, switching to a triangle formation, Evan on point, Callie and Shannon to the side, and Marie and Jesse bringing up the rear. Jesse sighed, anticipating another fierce battle. All primed their weapons, appearing like a stand-off.

"Objective: Splat the New Squidbeak Splatoon", one of the Elites spoke up. The alien Octarians the swarmed the five Agents, being met with Splat Bombs and Autobombs, all of them hurling at the same time. Only a few heavily damaged Twintacles survived the simultaneous bombs, and we're dispatched easily by Evan.

"Ah squit, here we go again...", sighed Jesse, assuming her sniper stance.

Once again, war broke out, cyan and purple clashing once more furiously. Evan was in the thick of the action, dodging everything from Dualies, Sloshers, Roller flicks, and Octo-shots, while Shannon and Callie were slapping their own Rollers hard, matching the pace of the enemy Rollers superbly. Marie and Jesse meanwhile, were the proverbial eye in the sky for the former 3.

The Octolings snarled as they're battling the motley group of cephalopods, trying their best to somehow score a hit on them. Two Dualies dodged into Evan's range unawares, but we're put down by the snipers. Callie meanwhile, had just taken down a Slosher using squid-kour she learned on SquidTube. She transformed into squid after wall jumping, then reformed into Inkling, slamming her Roller on the hapless digitalized foe.

The Sanitized were getting pushed back into the stairway, making some weapons hard to maneuver, most noticeably the Rollers. Both Marie and Jesse realized the environment and immediately capitalized, using the frontline as distraction.

Evan was having more success, as his weapon was a bit more compact, making him more efficient in this types of spaces. Since the Rollers cannot flick as good as back in the rooms, Evan made short work of them, dodge kill after dodge kill. Callie retreated to protect Marie from the remaining enemies, in order to secure her from any flanks.

Jesse, again was making mincemeat of even the Dualies, not even their dodges saving them from her wrath. She had a lot of unfinished business with these squits, and looking to close the deal on them.

"Boom, squitch.", she mumbled, as she landed another kill, effectively killing off the opposition. Three pairs of Octolings rappelled down to their position to try and interrupt their progress, but the team would have none of it, Shannon slamming one mid jump, exploding in ink mid air, damaging the Octo-bomber.

"We need to take down these bombers!", called out Shannon, dodging a Splat Bomb.

"Hang on, Five!", Marie said, Charger in tow. "One, cover me!", she called out to Callie, immediately following with her Roller. The pair immediately assumed position, and soon, the rest joined Shannon, dueling with the response team. Callie threatened anyone who dared try to go for Marie, all threats met with her Roller. The bombers were tougher, needing two and a half shots to take down, made harder by them dodging. But Marie easily figured them out.

Steadying herself, Marie took aim at the first bomber. He landed one, then two, then the final blow, the big fat mook exploding, right as she dodged a Splat Bomb flung as it's final act of defiance. She then set her sight on the next bomber. The other four were taking on the responders, with relative ease, despite them still being a man up.

Evan took down the Dualie user even with her dodge rolls, swooping in once she spent both her rolls. Callie went up against a Slosher, making short work of her and her companion on the same weapon. Shannon dealt with the remaining partner of the other one she splatted mid air. Viciously flicking and swinging her Roller, Shannon caught the opponent on her torso, sending her ghost away pained, while her body exploded in purple.

They then joined Marie, who was wrapping up the second one. Evan fired on the third one, finger hard stuck on the trigger, while Jesse assisted him. In a few moments, both Bombers were eliminated. The team spent only a minute of a breather, then they began ascending the steps to the top floor, the 30th, where Evan's friends and their Turf opponents were held hostage.

Preferring to just walk this time, the Agents carefully scoped their surroundings floor after floor, expecting an ambush. The last thing they'd want was to be held up in a narrow staircase, far from a floor. By the time they reached the 29th, they found something odd, and they knew it wouldn't normally be there.

"Hmm, it's locked. And...that panel.", observed Jesse.

"Just like Octo Canyon.", said Evan.

"They made sure of that huh?", said Callie, noticing the barricade as they steered into the floor area. "Cyan everywhere, be prepared!", she alerted her companions.

 **Meanwhile, in Inkopolis Square**...

People left and right were alarmed, as the usual colorful ads along the Square were suddenly replaced by a footage of...weirdly colored Octolings holding seven Turf Players hostage, all tied up and had blindfolds, all having evidence of being beaten up. Even the shopkeepers were alarmed about what is happening to the Square, even Spyke showing visible confusion.

"People of Inkopolis. My name is Commander Catalina Stormsurge.", she began, while her soldiers tucked their weapons into the hostage's heads. "I am from the organization called the Red Fist Revolution. We aim to impose the will of our human superiors: your Sanitization.", she stated menacingly. "Your society is a deeply flawed one, one formed from trivial matters. The professor would be revolted if he saw all this now.", she continued, pacing on. "Sanitization...is the cure to all your society flaws.", she said, in an eerie tone.

The footage then showed a mysterious statue with a giant ink cannon built into it's mouth. "This was NILS, a creation of our superiors' hand, Commander Tartar.", she related, in her digitone. "His work was thwarted by a motley band of cephalopods, some of which... You may know.", she droned, as the pics of Pearl, Marina, Captain Cuttlefish, Agent 3 and Agent 8 popped up one by one. "Surrender them to us.", she commanded, as it switched back to the live feed. "Your choice, Inkopolis.", she said, venom in her digital voice. "We will be waiting.", she leered at the camera. "But they cannot for much longer...", she leered on, as the camera swung to a soldier aiming a Stingray at the hostages. "Inkopolis City, you have 48 hours. Make the wise choice.", she intoned menacingly, ending the video there, a weird logo unlike any seen before that read: "Kamabo Co.", along with a logo of a red fist with rays extended from the fist. And just as abruptly it was interrupted, the usual visuals returned to the Square, as if nothing happened.

The crowds were abuzz about the bombshell the organization known as the Red Fist Revolution dropped.

 **Back in New Albacore Hotel...**

Sheldon's voice cracked on again once they reached the last floor before the top.

"Agents, you must find the key to the hidden jump pad I have installed there! I figured that they will try and block the all paths to the play area.", he squeaked.

"You tell us now?", Marie sighed. "I'll guess it's among the boxes?", she asked.

"Yes.", he replied. "But be warned, it will not be as simple as that!", he said.

"Leave it to us.", Marie said, as sounds of rappelling ropes and Sanitized were heard in the distance. "Just update us faster, OK? Two out.", she said, ending the call to ready herself. "Be alert of your sixes, Agents!", she called out quietly to her motley party, which did as asked. Soon, the windows broke and the Sanitized came in, in two teams, supported by Octo-copters. Marie and Jesse took the backline once more, while Evan ran point and Callie and Shannon run flank.

The battle started fast, as the Blaster Octolings opened fire, the Agents dodging to avoid the explosive globs. Evan set her to task, while the Chargers whittled down the flying mooks, doing so with little effort, occasionally throwing an Autobomb to help the frontline. Callie and Shannon were dealing with the rest of the fireteams, giving their all to splat the foe. Evan came to help once he was done with the Blaster, which he easily outclassed. The remaining enemies were packing 4 Octo-shots, a Blaster, and a pair of Sloshers.

All of them were busy dealing with the opposition when Octo-troopers surfaced from the goop around the floor. They were immediately dealt with however single-handedly by Evan, who gunned them down with his Hero Shot 2, leaving leeway for the Roller girls to concentrate on the Octolings. Jesse shot down an Octoling on the Octo-shot, only angering her comrades, who were immediately whittled down by a combination of Callie and Shannon's furious Roller strikes, and Marie's lethal aim.

They immediately busted open the boxes littered outside of the rooms, with Shannon finding the key, inside a crate near a room door. She then led them on to the cylinder where the jump pad awaited, situated after an Inkfurler.

"Three people, then two alright?", Shannon asked.

"That should be good, Five!", Marie answered. "Open it.", she told her. She put the key inside the cylinder, taking care not to be collected by the Inkfurler. Shannon, Evan, and Jesse went up first, shooting up in purple streaks, soon followed by Marie and Callie.

When they assembled on the top floor, the commander from earlier stood there, a few meters from the spawn point the five of them were sharing. She was looking at them menacingly with her Sanitized cyan eyes, which made it more eerie, anticipating a rematch from earlier. The five stepped up to meet her stare.

"Ah.. The New Squidbeak Splatoon!", she said mockingly. "And you brought friends!", she said, eyeing Agent 3 and Agent 5, who was previously 8. "I remember you two...you're the meddling fools that destroyed Tartar!", she berated the cephalopods. "And as for you... Eight.", she glared at the Octoling. "We still have a score to settle.", she threatened Shannon. "But enough pleasantries.", she said, readying her weapon. "Commence Sanitization!", she yelled out, as various Sanitized Octarian mooks and Octolings popped out to 'greet' them.

They tensed, readying for the fight to liberate New Albacore Hotel.

* * *

The battle for New Albacore Hotel's freedom starts here. Can they defeat the Sanitize before they start hunting the popstars & the Cap? Stay tuned. Catfish out.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Hey guys...sigh. Where do I begin explaining...server drama... A fight, sudden kicks, mostly undeserved and downright wrong, and just general shitstorm blowing up on my face, all affecting the progress of this story, this chapter in particular. I should probably stick to monthly releases. That would be all, now unto the story.**

* * *

The Splatoon braced themselves for a fight, seeing the incoming attack batallion. Various types of Sanitized Octarian mooks zoomed in to intercept them: Octo-commanders, Octo-snipers, Octo-pods, hundreds of Octo troopers of various flavors, and most of all, Octolings, wielding almost every weapon imaginable in the roster.

"A warm welcome.", Jesse commented snidely, readying her Charger.

"They did show up.", Evan noted, Hero Shot in the ready.

"This is more than I ever encountered back in the Metro...", Shannon mused, Roller on the ready.

"Let's do this, Marie.", said Callie, a fierce look in her eyes.

"Alright Squidbeak. Let's show these lousy excuses of cephalopods how it is to actually live. Make them regret ever stepping foot in Inkopolis and messing with us.", Marie said, Charger at the ready. "Alright, Squidbeak...ATTACK! FOR THE HOTEL! FOR INKOPOLIS!", she yelled as a battle cry, the group rushing onwards to their positions, yelling in unison.

Jesse tossed up a Curling Bomb to clear the way for her perch, while Callie started up mopping the lowly Troopers. Evan was shooting down some Octo-copters, while Shannon was dealing with the first Octoling team, assisted by Marie. This team had a Blaster, a Slosher, and two Dualies among them. Shannon went for the Blaster user, while Marie was annoying the Slosher.

Evan switched to Autobombs, tossing it at a group of troopers to his side, diving down as the troopers exploded, leaving only one heavily damaged trooper, which Evan disposed in a single burst of his gun. He switched back to Splat Bomb and dealt with the Torpedoes. Callie came flying into Evan's view, no doubt assisting her lover in all but name.

"Nice swing, Cal!", he cheered, as the Torpedoes went bust.

"That was nothing, Four!", she cheerily quipped, kissing him on the cheek before continuing on with other targets.

"One, really?", Jesse groused, seeing everything, continuing to exterminate the Copters. Suddenly, a few fat helmeted mooks came into view, an all-too-familiar one...

"Bombers, watch out!", Marie said, targeting one.

"Agent 3, I am dropping a Special at your position!", Sheldon's voice cracked up.

"Would be much appreciated!", she replied. A drone carrying a can swooped by and dropped its load on Jesse's feet. She then glowered...and so her hair.

"Time to bring the thunder." she said, releasing the canned special: Tenta Missile. Immediately, strands of ink missiles seeked their targets, obliterating the lower types, including the Octoling Shannon was confronting. The group then mopped up the remaining mooks, the rushed forward to eliminate the blockade surrounding the hostages, which were huddled up now near the Bravo spawn point.

As usual, various mooks appeared once more from the framework, and two squads of Octolings dropped in to intercept them. Each squad had an Elite with them, and one squad had Octo-shots, while the other had Dualies. Already knowing of these tactics from all their previous missions, they focused attack on the lesser Sanitized, easily mopping them down, while keeping away the Octolings, which was managed by Jesse and Marie.

The group continued to deal with Sanitized fireteams, Evan's agility on full display against the Dualies, matching the squad roll-for-roll. Agent 3's sniping was up to point, managing to snipe the Elite on Octo-shot, exploding in a snap. Marie was laying support on the team, sniping to distract the enemy from the front-liners, Callie, who was dealing with the Shooters, and Shannon, who was dealing with the Dualies.

Evan managed to out-roll an enemy on Dualie, being tricked into rolling into his range, letting loose once she did so. He tossed a Splat Bomb right after dealing with her, to suppress the enemy team. Not too long after, Marie sniped another Dualie user after rolling away from the bomb Evan sent.

"Still the best.", Marie smirked, as she made the shot. She then moved on to her next target: the Dualie who was harassing Evan, but she didn't need to intervene, as Callie, emerging out of a sliver of purple, slammed hard into the unwary Octoling, releasing a ghost amidst an explosion of purple.

"Squitch please.", Callie grinned, as Evan finished the last of the Dualies, ending an intense battle with the Dualie fireteam.

Over at Jesse and Shannon's side of things, Jesse provided cover for Shannon, by shooting ink into walls, which confused the enemy, for worse when they met a sudden end courtesy of Shannon, which emerged out of the ink to splat the enemy with prejudice. The remaining two tried making a run for Jesse, but was no match for her sniping, and compounded with Shannon flicking behind, it was a hopeless case, as Jesse splatted the two with relative ease.

"You wrapped up yet there, Three?", Marie asked on the radio.

"Quite just.", came the reply of Jesse.

"Alright, clear whatever they fling at you and meet at the center point.", Marie instructed. "Two out, let's go Splatoon!", she said, slightly sprinting. As if on cue, squads of troopers came down to deal with them, but was easily put down by the squad, proving an inadequate response. Soon after, the five met up at the center of the place, as Marie instructed.

"This is proving to be more difficult than any mission in the Canyon.", Evan panted, changing to squid form.

"Weak-ass.", Jesse smirked.

"Well, you ain't the one on the front line.", he bit back sarcastically.

"Agents... Are you seeing that?", said Shannon, calling the attention of her comrades, as rumbling noises started. Soon, they saw Octarians carry a contraption, which immediately was recognized by Jesse...

"The Nozzle.", Jesse said in a serious note.

"I have not seen that weapon since I was still in the military...", mused Shannon. "And...this wasn't part of my trials in the Metro...", she said, with a hint of confusion.

"I trust you can deal with this, Splatoon?", Marie told the group, charger in the ready.

"Incoming!", yelled Callie, seeing two teams jump in on both sides of the Octonozzle.

"The first of Octavio's generous gifts!", Stormsurge's voice suddenly boomed through the machine. Three over here defeated the original...and it will not happen anytime soon with the improvements the Revolution has made to this Great Octoweapon!", she proudly boasted.

"Villains and their speeches...", Evan loudly said, ostensibly yawning. "Get on with it, Stormsquitch!", he called out, mocking the Commander.

"The obnoxious Agent Four.", she responded. "Well, Octavio's machine shall take you down and assimilate you.", she said, as she Super-jumped away from the machine. The machine noticeably now has tank treads, no doubt for mobility, and is a lot smaller than Jesse remembers. Some indistinguishable digital yells later, the machine, as well as the fireteams advanced towards the five of them.

"One, Four, Five, deal with the fireteams. Me and Three will deal with the mecha.", Marie called out the plan, already moving to high ground. "Keep them off our tentacle and we'll do the same.", she said, tossing a Curling Bomb.

"On it!", the rest collectively affirmed. Callie and Evan stood by each other, while Jesse and Marie picked opposite sides to work on for coverage. Barely had they assumed position when the Nozzle fired its balls at the Splatoon, aiming for the frontliners first.

"They covered the tentacles with net!", Jesse called out, starting to snipe the telltale tentacle. "And...it has two nozzles now?", she said, confused at what she was seeing. She tossed an Autobomb to help out with the frontliners' efforts. The Octolings weren't making things easier, the squad only managing to dodge Blaster shots and deadly sloshes from their Sloshers. To make matters worse, they were throwing Splat Bombs themselves, one nearly catching Eight hadn't Callie pulled her out when she did. Callie then swung at the offender in retaliation, while Shannon swam away to recover. Evan was proving a match for the Blasters, seeing as the fire slower than him. The Octolings weren't deterred, timing their shots to the best of their ability, managing to graze Evan some times.

Marie meanwhile, was laying down supporting fire, as well as firing on the Octonozzle Noveau. She squidded out of the way as the nozzle fired one of its fanning shots at her direction, narrowly missing her. Evan almost got caught unawares hadn't it been for his reaction skills, which had been honed two years running now. He barely dodged the cyan spheres, holding on onto a sliver of purple ink.

"Damn that was close!", Evan exclaimed.

"I should agree, Four.", said Shannon, flicking at a Slosher. It did its job, catching the opponent unawares. Shannon then dodged another ink orb from the Nozzle, shifting just in time to swim away.

"First tentacle down!", called out Jesse. "Hey, no kelp on the other one...", she observed, as the telltale tentacle sprouted out when its tentacle got shot. "Marie, you seeing that?", she asked her fellow sniper.

"Bright as day, Three.", she responded, lining up a shot. She steadily aimed at the blue-green tentacle and boom it went, disabling the machine for a while, before going into overdrive and respawning the splatted Octolings.

"Oh damn.", said Evan, seeing the enemy respawning.

"Well, looks like we have to destroy it to destroy them for good!", said Callie, tossing a Splat Bomb into the incoming fireteam, which manages to splat three out of four, leaving one heavily damaged, which Evan disposed of quickly, scooting off to help Shannon while Callie helped Marie with the other tentacle and made paths with her vertical flicks and Curling Bomb.

A Slosher opponent however, managed to land a hit on Evan, after a miscalculated move, running straight into her slosh. That earned the ire of Callie, who focused on the offending Sanitized, slamming her Roller incessantly against the opponent. Marie this time was the first to shoot down the tentacle, while Shannon nearly was caught by the fan shot of the machine.

"Careful there, Five.", said Evan, landing from a Super Jump beside Shannon, dodging a Blaster attack. Shannon and Evan took no time engaging them, making sure along the way that they don't get caught by the Nozzle's shots. Soon, Jesse popped down the other tentacle, which disabled the machine, exposing once more its tentacle on top. Both snipers landed at the same time, enraging the machine. It now fired faster, and shot more.

"Can't these guys stay splatted?", groused Jesse, seeing the remaining Octolings join their brethren atop the machine, no doubt to aid the Nozzle's efforts. All did their jobs, setting to clear them out as fast as they can. Evan once again harnessed his Inkour skills, dancing and weaving around the opponent and blasting them to splat, accompanied by the Roller girls, Callie and Shannon, who were dishing the best swings they can muster, both vertical and horizontal.

However, the Nozzle was going into overdrive, releasing 3 consecutive fan-shots in different ways, greatly compromising Evan, Shannon, and Callie's movements. Seeing this, Marie tossed an Autobomb where they were fighting the fireteams. Jesse, on the other hand, was concentrating on busting the goop-covered tentacles, which were taking longer than usual to put down. The machine was busting out all the stops; it fired big balls one moment, then fan-shots the next, then line shots, greatly messing with the frontliners' efforts to put down the fireteams. One such member was lining up a slosh on Callie, but Evan caught on, letting loose on the trigger. It was too late to change direction, and thus, she was splatted.

Marie then helped Jesse bust down the machine to hopefully incapacitate it. Marie was covering the right side, while Jesse did have the left. The frontline made the Octolings almost feel like amateurs in comparison, easily dodging them with a few lucky shots...nothing they can't recover from with dipping in ink.

"Thanks, Four.", Callie blushedly said to Evan, dodging as she swung at a Slosher enemy.

"Not a problem, One." he replied, tossing a Splat Bomb at his opponent. It did its job, exploding right at the enemy's foot, splatting her.

"That should be all of them!", said Shannon, splatting the last of the Sanitized fireteams.

"Right.", Evan said, as he let loose on the remaining tentacle, pausing to let Jesse or Marie take the final shot. "Ladies?", he called.

"Got it, Four.", responded Marie. She then effortlessly sniped down the tentacle, stunning the machine, revealing three tentacles this time.

"Three now? Well, it doesn't wanna go now without a fight huh?", said Callie, observing the difference. "Alright, cuz, help me with one, you and Jesse knock down the other, Shannon, take down the other.", she ordered. "Let's go!", she said, rushing to put the tentacles down. And soon, it burst, explosively shedding off it's parts, revealing something...a crystal.

"Guys...you're seeing this?", Evan asked, holding the seemingly clear crystal.

"Seeing, working on believing.", quipped Jesse.

"Have they...found...", said Marie

"...A replacement for Zapfish?", said Callie.

"That material...it's unheard of...", mused Shannon, "not even back when I was still in Wasabi Academy.", she added, as she rolled leisurely in front.

"It's...sparking.", Evan noticed, observing the blue sparks it gave off before pocketing it.

"Ambush!", Jesse warned the group, immediately training her sniper at a target. Some Octolings jumped into view, as well as some Sanitized troops. Jesse went for the Octo-sniper, while Marie went for the Troopers, while Callie dealt with the Octolings, one with a Roller and the other on the Octo-shot. All three dealt easily with the ambushing party, having dealt with similar before.

They then decide to scope out the other side, and were blocked suddenly by a handful of troopers and Copters, accompanied by Commanders. Evan began by tossing a bomb in front of the main pack, thinning them out while Shannon finished off the rest of the troopers by rolling them over, turning her attention to the Commanders, who she easily manipulated around, lurching in for the kill. Evan, having the firepower to reach high targets, had his hand full on the Copters...had he been an ordinary Turfer. One by one, they all dropped like flies, and the others' assistance was deemed unnecessary.

Later, they split into parties to reach the hostages from different angles: Marie was with her former ward Evan, Callie opted to go alone, annoyed Evan was taken by Marie, and Jesse opting to go with Shannon. They disposed of threats along the way, so that no one can report back to the Commander. Soon, one of the teams had visual.

"Two, I got visual on the hostages.", said Callie, hiding behind a wall.

"That soldier on the Sting Ray has some kind of a perma-Ink Armor, hold fire.", Marie whispered. "Four, what you see?" she asked her companion.

"Heavy security guys. And...modified weapons.", he trailed off. "I just want my friends back without anyone else harmed." he began, his voice almost pleading. "Let's do this right, Splatoon.", he told the group over the radio. "Try not to splat one of our own." he said, a little more lighter-toned.

"We hear you Four.", Shannon assured the Inkling male.

"All the more reason these squits deserve the business end of my gun.", Jesse snarled, while I'm squid form, swimming along her ink.

Meanwhile, just over the wall...

"The hostages need to be alive until I say so.", Stormsurge ordered her warriors. "The Splatoon? Gun them down, with extreme prejudice.", she said, in a digital tone. "Keep a team on the hostages, and don't push that button until I say so or I get splat. Understand?"

"Understood, commander.", they all said in unison, without any trace of any emotion at all.

"Elites, on me, we shall the grounds, I am sure these pesky primitives are sneaking nearby...", she snarled, still having an echoing effect, as a side effect of her advanced Sanitization. Her guard carried weapons that were...unconventional to say the least. The guard was carrying something similar to an Octo-shot, but had definitely a longer barrel...no doubt for range.

"That's some fancy tech right there..." Jesse squinted close, squidding down to avoid being detected by the guard. "Probably modified by whoever the fuckfish is bankrolling them now...", she grumbled, holding on to her Hero Charger 2.

"Alright, Marie, what's the play?", asked Evan.

"We silently take out the detail guarding the hostages. Make the Octo on the Ray point it literally anywhere else other than Four's friends... And fend off Stormsurge's guard.", she stated the plan. "Just a heads up, she has some type of Ink Armor that is quite unlike ours...", she added.

"Ink Armor fades after 3 seconds. This does not.", Shannon stated simply.

"And remember guys, we can't afford accidental splats on the hostages.", Evan reiterated.

"Well aware, Four.", Jesse affirmed. "Ain't it time yet?", she groused, itching for action.

"We take the search party by surprise.", said Callie. "We squid, they go past or over us, then unleash chaos.", Callie said with a mischievous grin. "They'll never know what hit em.", she said, pacing in squid form.

Meanwhile...

"Commander, what do we do with the hostages if the Splatoon plans to seize them?", asked one of Catalina's guard.

"If we aren't back in 30 minutes, they have orders to eliminate them.", the commander replied. "I have brought down the order while the Splatoon were busy with the Octonozzle Nouveau. That Ray fires the moment I tell her to.", she told her.

"Right.", said the guard.

"Alright, split up! Three to the left, the rest, with me! Move!", she commanded. The Elite Guard moved as ordered, and Jesse trained her sights on them, careful not to be seen in Inkling form.

"The Guard has split.", Marie whispered into her comments.

"What do we do?", replied Shannon.

"Evan, Callie and me ambush the one with the commander, Jesse, Shannon, take the other group. When they get past us, we strike.", Marie laid out the plan. "Alright, Splatoon, let's go!", she said, the team dispersing to their positions as planned. All were careful not to catch the attention of either the Elite Guard or Commander Stormsurge.

"Three in position.", said Jesse to Shannon, set up in a perch high above the patrol.

"Take the shot, Jesse.", said Shannon, hiding on a small spot of ink. And without a second thought, Jesse let go of the trigger, aimed at the Elite Guard, who went off instantly. Using the confusion, Shannon emerged from the ink, to their terror. But one thing made itself clear: the guns that the Elite were using were not anything she has seen anywhere, Octo Valley or Inkopolis. Nevertheless, she slammed her Roller around the best she could.

Meanwhile, Marie was waiting for the commander to pass by, careful not to let show her laser sight. Evan was hiding out somewhere near the waters, while Callie hid in a wall. But...they noticed something off: a purple sight. The Guards noticed it too, but Callie noticed them too, and tossed a Splat Bomb at them. They promptly scattered to avoid the blast, which heavily damaged the two Guards accompanying Stormsurge.

"The meddling subspecies! Eliminate them!", she coldly & furiously ordered her companions. As she brought down the order, Marie pulled the trigger, but missed her target, opting for another target instead. Already, the weapon they wield was too apparent it wasn't anything they had encountered before...range of a Pro for the speed of the regular shooter? It was too much, they all thought.

But all of that will have to take a backseat as the commander radioed a deadly message to the guards remaining to oversee the hostages.

"Fire the Ray.", she coldly commanded.

Cold fear engulfed everyone who heard that...especially Evan.

* * *

 _Can the Splatoon stop the Stingray from splatting the hostages, his friends? How will the Splatoon deal with all of them? Stay tuned...for the next chapter! Catfish out._


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Starting next chapter, I had implemented arcs for the whole story, which spans chapters, and may intertwine occasionally. I did such for future chapters to be more streamlined. That would be all, onto the story. :)**

* * *

"You deal with them, I'm stopping the Ray!", Evan frantically swam in squid form, desperate to save the hostages from the Ray aimed at them. Neither Marie nor Callie hadn't had the heart or chance to object, as they were busy dealing with the commander and her lackeys. The weapons they were wielding would definitely be deemed illegal for Turf use, no doubt about it on both cousins' minds.

Shooters vs rollers are a hard enough match-up for the latter, but this one was compounded with the extra range these weapons had. They basically had Pro range but fire as fast as the normal Splattershot. Callie was pestered every which way by the shots went, dodging just enough shots for her not to get splatted. Marie was on her top sniping form, but the opponents proved something else, as if they were predicting her shots perfectly, dodging just in time for her snipes to miss.

The commander's weapon were... Something else. An unholy combination of an Inkbrush and Aerospray, it had fire rate to spare, which the cousin duo don't have. Callie was tossing ink with all the strokes she can muster, landing one on one of the commander's cronies. Marie used this opportunity to finish her off, landing a perfect shot to her ear to splat. The commander had turned her attention to Callie, desperate to one up the former idol.

"You got lucky last time, Agent 1.", Catalina said, swiping maniacally at Callie, but missing.

"Oh come on! Excuses, excuses!", she snarked back, lobbing a vertical flick.

"You and your pathetic excuse of a species.", she snarled, twirling her SprayRush around, like a bladed staff, which Callie dodged masterfully, and retaliated with her own swing.

"At least we aren't the walking dead.", she snarked back.

"Ever the snarky one. Must be your superior cousin rubbing off on you.", Catalina gloated, trying to goad Callie, switching to her Aerospray mode, which had further range than the retail ones Sheldon sold.

"Too late for that tactic, Sanitized trash!" she said, managing to graze her head with a vertical flick. "If it was 4 years ago, it may have worked!", she taunted her opponent.

"But you still sting from that Splatfest loss do you? Come...get yourself Sanitized. You will find it better, devoid of these... Idiotic festivals." she tried harder to gloat at Callie, but clearly wasn't working too well against her, as she nearly hit her strokes every time.

"Oh please. You lifeless squits don't understand any bit about culture or tradition or anything like it! You're just robots, processed from mutilated remains so to fight for a flawed philosophy." Callie mocked Catalina, as she parried her brush swing.

"Why waste time on those, when you can conquer the world and rebuild it?", Catalina said, swiping to attack Callie's midsection, but missed, as Callie dove down into ink to dodge the strike. Callie returned the favor by firing a horizontal swing this time, catching the commander this time in the face, which made her irate.

"You filthy subspecies!", she growled, her cyan digital eyes glowing menacingly as she swiped furiously at Callie, who responded with a raspberry, only infuriating her more. The two exchanged swings, both scoring hits on each other. Later, when Callie had the upper hand, Catalina gunned for someone else: Marie. But, the sniper already saw her, and was training her aim on the incoming Sanitized Commander.

On the run from Callie and unawares Marie was on to her, Stormsurge had a rather violent splat coming to her.

"All too easy...", Marie smirked, as she set her sights on the commander.

*Meanwhile, at Bravo Spawn Point...

Evan was racing to get to the Stingray operator in time, traipsing over fences and swimming full tilt towards it. He wasted no second running to it, as seven innocent lives were on the line, all depending on his actions. He then opened fire just in time before the operator got a full steam on the Stingray, forcing her to turn it on him instead.

"Lay off the Stingray. NOW.", he forcefully said, as he pulled the trigger on his Hero Shot. He was giving everything to close the distance to the hostages while trying to avoid the deadly ink laser that passed through everything, even walls. A lucky Splat Bomb greatly damaged the Ink Armor she was wearing, and Evan finished the job, leaving the Stingray operator for the taking.

"Last chance, girl!", he offered, still dodging the deadly jet of cyan she was wielding. Evan jumped, slipped, and danced his way around the beam like a much more risky version of limbo rack, only this time, this game is for the 7 innocents held captive. A moment of zen, and soon... He got his shots down, neutralizing the operator, but the guards were into him, all eight engaged him with Dualies, Octo-shots, and Sloshers.

"Ah shit here we go again...", he sighed, readying himself to face them.

*Meanwhile, with Jesse and Shannon...

Jesse expertly sniped down one of the Elite Guard, but Shannon now has to bear with one engaging her directly, while the other is gunning for Jesse, which was a possibility now with the range the enemies had with their guns. Shannon did her best with the Roller, using her flicks for both attack and movement, swimming up and down from ink whenever needed.

"I'll hold off the enemy while you take a shot, Three!", Shannon said to the Inkling.

"On it!", she replied, and got down to her job, tossing an Autobomb to start. Shannon was starting to pull every stroke in the book putting down her opponents, who were gunning her down with the extra range they had on their weapons. This is where ordinary squids and octos would have been splatted, but Shannon was battle-hardened from her days in the accursed Metro, with all those tests and whatnot.

The two Elite Guards were continuing to gun down Shannon, but even the enhanced range wasn't enough to placate the fierce Octoling, flinging waves of deadly ink with her vertical flicks and horizontal swings. Jesse took advantage of the situation to line up a clean shot at the enemy, aiming for the neck. She then pressed the trigger to initiate the charge, lining it up on the target, compensating for her every move. She then let go of the trigger at the perfect time.

"Booyah, squitch.", she muttered, as she released the shot, hitting her straight onto her eye, eliminating her from the fight. Shannon then took down the remaining Elite Guard, whacking her Roller across her chest from behind and slamming it onto her head to ensure her demise.

"You left me no choice.", Shannon said coldly.

"Come on, let's go help Evan.", Jesse told her, hearing the distant sounds of a Stingray being operated. Both squid and octo dodged the deadly beam that traversed the entire area, as it did in normal matches. But this one...didn't seem to end. Regardless, both soldiered on to reach him in time, only to see him now dealing with the guards assigned to the hostages. Wasting no time, Jesse engaged her sniper position, while Shannon, being a roller, rolled nearby while the Sanitized were busy with Evan.

*Meanwhile, over at Marie and Callie's side...

With cold fury, Marie let loose her Charger, aimed right on the commander's head, right above her nose, between the eyes. It went through...only knocking down the commander however. Marie wondered why the commander didn't go splat like normal cephalopods...

"Sub-species! Ha!", she mocked the cousins, a haughty look about her.

"Squitch...you NEVER had a chance.", said Callie, raising her Roller behind her, poising for a strike, her speaking startling the sanitized commander, swiping her SprayRush to hopefully fend off whatever Callie had planned. Callie then immediately proceeded to slam the Roller horizontally, dealing with the commander for the battle, exploding in a violent purple blast.

"Cuuuuuuurse yoouuuuu, you inferior scuuuuuuuum!...", the commander's ghost yelled in anger, shame and agony as it flew back to the King Manta, probably to a private spawn pad.

Over at the three Agents' side of things, they were definitely giving the Elite Octoling fireteams a run for their money and then some, with Jesse going ham with the snipes, nailing one after the other, and Evan and Shannon finishing off whoever survived Jesse's wrath. The enemy were armed with Octo-shots and Dualies, but wasn't enough for the three Agents, as they soon disposed of the guard, much to the relief of the hostages.

"And stay down.", Jesse snarled, as she joined her colleagues, who were checking up on the freed hostages, who are now back to their own colors, relieved that the catastrophe has been ended.

"Hey man, thanks for saving our tentacles out there!", said a buzz-cut Inkling.

"Hadn't you come, we would have been splatted for sure!", said a beat-up Octoling girl, no doubt the Sanitized being the culprits.

"Hey, you were hella cool out there, man!", said Nate, "WAIT WHAT, EVAN?!", he yelped, as the male turned his head to face him.

Marie and Callie soon arrive at the spawn point, and hanging back to observe the events. Callie, out of respect for the hostage victims who are Evan's friends, hung back too, waiting for Evan to catch up with his freed friends.

"Job well done, Splatoon.", Marie called out.

"We saved the Hotel!", Callie cheerily said. They soon convened the freed hostages for a confidentiality briefing, to not leak the secret of the New Squidbeak Splatoon to the general public until further developments. All of them huddled outside of the play area, in Bravo Team's landing area.

"Alright, listen up.", Marie called up the small crowd, "You cannot publicly say who I or my companions are, but we are the New Squidbeak Splatoon. You also cannot, under any circumstances, openly reveal the organization.", she lectured them. "Now then, return home to your families, take the day or two, and remember what we said. Please.", she finished her briefing.

"We'd be in touch.", added Jesse, Charger slung around her shoulders. The Splatoon, along with the freed hostages, made their way down the Hotel, separating ways once they reached the ground floor. Evan whipped out his phone to text his mates.

" _Hey guys, Seaflix and chill later? My place. Later tonight."_

He then sent the message, while ambling on along with the rest of the Agents, making their way back to the ship Ink & Oceans. The Splatoon soon found a place to discreetly Super Jump back to the ship, and simultaneously soared away, five streaks of purple zooming away from the scene.

They soon thudded on the ship deck, surprising Sheldon.

"Mission accomplished.", Marie was the first one to speak up. The rest of the crew were already stuffing their weapons back to their respective cases; the roller users folding up their handles, Evan gently putting back his Hero Shot, and Jesse bequeathing her weapon back to it's container.

"Nice to hear, Agent 2!", the weapons expert squeaked.

"Kicked ass out there Splatoon. Good on all of you.", she addressed the team in Hero Gear. "Deadly aim as ever, Jesse.", she complimented Agent 3. "Callie, you're as vicious as ever on the Roller.", she turned to her cousin. "Evan. Still as much of a showboat as when I first hired you.", she chuckled.

"And Shannon?", she turned to the lone Octoling among the group, "Nice work there.",she said to her, releasing her fears. "We made it and saved everyone. No foul done.", she told the team.

"Can we go home yet?", asked Jesse in a bored voice.

"Yes, I got a series to watch!", added in Callie.

"I believe everyone wants some rest after that hard work!", squeaked Sheldon. "Captain, it's time to sail home.", he beckoned the jelly captain.

"Alright, setting sail back to Port Mackerel!", he called up the deck. Everyone soon cooled down in the cabin, which had cable services even, which was switched on to the news. All of the Splatoon were either slumped down or slouched on the felt sofas, indicative of how tired they were after all that action.

The news shifted to the showbiz section, where the date for the farewell concert of Off the Hook was announced; it was for next weekend...prime time for a concert. Additionally, auditions now were open for Off the Hook's positions as news anchors.

Meanwhile, back at the Square, the people were celebrating the freedom of New Albacore Hotel, and the rescue of all the eight hostages. Even the normally detached shopkeepers were buzzing about it to their customers.

In the Off the Hook studio storage room, an Octoling pair, one blue; male, one green; female, ere talking about this recent news and what it would mean for their future in the job, while they were busy.

"So...this is it huh? The final curtain...", the blue male spoke, as they were finishing listing up the items of the storage.

"Yeah. Heard they gave tickets free to studio employees...", the green female told him.

"Say, Ecca...how about we go together? It'll be a helluva riot, and better with a certain green Octoling female...", he offered. She blushed green: he was basically offering a date at a concert.

"Aw Josh. I'll take you up on your word, because you are a sweet little cutie Octopus.", she smiled at him, giggling even. "Next weekend, was it, the concert?", Ecca asked Josh, double-checking, as she put recording equipment in order.

"Yeah. That's what they announced.", he said, putting some props in order.

"I wonder, how much are tickets though?", Ecca wondered, putting down another box to check the contents for inventory.

"People like Callie are definitely going to have front row…", Josh mused.

"Hmm, both our salaries can buy third row tickets, and that's being generous.", Ecca dryly told the boy, who was finishing up checking up on spare studio props. He then chuckled in agreement. She then checked her watch. "Hey, it's already freedom-o-clock!", she said happily.

"Definitely good to hear…", Josh said, heaving a sigh of relief. "Hey, what say you and I Turf a little, eh?", offered Josh.

"Hey, that's a little cash on the side too.", she smiled at him. "Come on, let's round these up and report to Cerule and be on our merry way out for the day.", she told her fellow Octoling. Both finished up all their task and soon were on the waiting rooms, awaiting a match. Ecca armed herself with the vanilla Octobrush, while Josh opted to try Splat Dualies for this day.

"I see we both frontliners this match.", Ecca said, seeing Josh's new weapons. "Watch my veemo ass out there, eh?", she winked seductively at him, to which he chuckled.

"Oh definitely. Just as I had yours the night we met.", he smirked.

"Oh you coy son of a…", she reacted, playfully slapping him.

"But seriously, I'll be having my eye out on ya.", he tapped her shoulder. Soon the rest of the impending match arrived, and all of them jumped into the battle area assigned to them.

*Hours later, at Callie and Marie's residence…

Every one of the Splatoon was chilling at the sofa, relaxing after a hard-fought battle hours ago. Marie's "Tide Goes Out" was playing on the speakers, and all five had a drink in hand. Even the captain, their grandpa, was with them, bobbing his head to the tune.

"Great work right there, Squidbeak!", he spoke up after a while, commending the five youth assembled. "You stepped up right to the plate when no one dared to. You remind me of my more livelier days…ah the privilege of youth and a plentiful ink sack…", he went on. "Marie…you proved again I was right to give you command of this exceptional group of young people.", he told his lime granddaughter. "Callie…you have grown.", he tapped the black and magenta squid's shoulder. "You finally balanced that hyperactive tendency of yours…to prove an exceptional warrior of the Roller!"

"Thank you, Grandpa.", Marie and Callie replied, humbled.

The elderly squid then turned to the rest of Agents, one of which who was busy chugging away; Evan.

"Agent 3.", he called the long-haired female, "Jesse.", she called her by her real name, "We have been through so much together, and yet you still you amaze me.", he began. "You, you have been fighting for the both of you sisters!", he commended her.

"Thanks, Captain.", Jesse replied solemnly.

"The battle of Deepsea Metro changed you, youngin.", he tapped the younger female on the shoulder. "That crazy lump of goop…he made you…do things. I see vengeance within you, young squid. Here be my advice Jesse…don't let it consume you.", he told her like a grandfather would to his actual grandchildren. "I made that mistake before…and will regret it forever.", he hung his head the memory of it…how the Great Turf War began.

"Hard not to, grandpa.", she said quietly, chugging down her beer.

"I know, young lass. Not when the disappearances of your parents are even making one tiny bit of sense.", he comforted her. "I personally hired you into the Splatoon, years after my One and Two…my beloved granddaughters made up the first Agents of the New Squidbeak. It would be a downright blow to this old soul if I lose you…", he said, actually sounding sad.

"I won't be going anywhere, grandpa.", she held his wrinkled hand.

"Moving on.." he mused, turning his attention to Evan, who just began on another beer. "Agent Four.", he addressed the slicked back male inkling, who turned to face him, "You were hired by Marie when I was away with Three. Ever since I got back, I have seen your liveliness overflow.", he smiled at him. "I say Marie made the right choice."

"Thanks Cap. It means a lot, coming from you.", he addressed the elder Inkling.

"You may think me ears are going dull, but I heard you had an eye for my granddaughter.", he began on Evan. "Now, my girls owe you big, and I don't know what you youngins are up to, but I tell you this, bucko. Don't hurt my granddaughters, or so help me.", he told the green inkling.

"You have my word, Captain. As Agent, and as a man.", he told him with a serious face. "I will love, cherish, and protect your granddaughter Callie above and beyond my duties to the NSS."

"Last thing I want to see my girls going through is a heartbreak.", he said with a stern tone. "I trust my granddaughters to make the right decision. Prove them right.", he told Evan, clasping his hand with his own. He then turned to the lone Octoling in the area.

"Agent Eight. No, Shannon Triheart, Agent Five.", he began at her. "You remind me of better times…better times when our species hadn't drifted apart yet. When the whole sea level baloney haven't been a factor yet.", he reminisced. "I was witness how day in, day out you labored to get us all out of that infernal train station.", he said, "and for that, I admire you. Regardless of tentacle.", he nodded at her.

"I am deeply honored, Captain.", she said solemnly.

"Funny what alcohol does eh? But back to you, young lass. You endured being wrung through by that crazy pile of cyan goop only to stab you in the back when you did all he asked. You walked right though a planned ambush to kill you, yet…here you are, without any trace of paranoia.", he affirmed to the young Octo.

"Now then, I believe a toast is in order?", Craig Cuttlefish declared to the room. "For family, for Inkopolis…For the New Squidbeak Splatoon.", he raised his bottle.

"For the New Squidbeak Splatoon.", all chanted, clinking their bottles together.

* * *

 _And that...was crisis averted. Next up: Off the Hook's final concert as anchors of Inkopolis News! Stay tuned! Catfish out._


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: A lighter arc…before another heavier one drops. As to what…you'll have to find out for yourselves! Enjoy.**

* * *

*2 weeks later…

Marina and Pearl's final concert as newscasters of Inkopolis News was the only talk among the denizens of Inkopolis. Most were buzzing about how to get there, where they would sit in the crowd, and how to acquire more funds for tickets. Others were discussing who would be replacing them once they clear out their positions, as auditions were being advertised in the Square, cephalings of various colors lining up the studio.

Despite all this, however, the turfing world still went on in its normal course, in spite of the attack the happened in New Albacore Hotel. Stickers and messages can be seen around the Square, paying tribute to the brave souls that repelled the attack. Unknown to the general public, such brave souls were among them, engaging in the selfsame recreation as they are, only known to a few chosen souls who had witnessed firsthand how they were saved by them from the organization calling itself as the Red Fist Revolution.

The Agents themselves also are continuing on with their lives, as even they are expecting the concert soon. Talks had been made among them on who they'll be going with, with the Squid Sisters even confirming that they will be in person to attend the concert. While all of this wasn't happening, life went on in the Square, and Off the Hook still performed their duties.

Another match was about to happen, and the lobby only consisted of Evan and another male squid, colored yellow, who had the buzz-cut hairstyle. He was in for a surprise when he saw a familiar blue Octoling, accompanied by a female of his same species, colored green.

"Hey, good to see you, Evan!" greeted Josh.

"Hey mate! I see you brought company!" Evan smiled cordially.

"Ecca.", she said simply.

"Pleasure.", said Evan, extending his hand to do a handshake. "Ah, a Brush main?" he quipped, observing the Octobrush she carried with her.

"Yes, since my aim is…mediocre at best." she shyly chuckled.

"Heard the news about the Hotel." Josh began. "Good thing that was cleared out…" he mused.

"Yeah, I bet that was harrowing for everyone involved…" Evan mused, memories of their strike from two weeks earlier surfacing in his mind. "Good thing no one got hurt." he said remembering the faces on his friends upon seeing him.

"I'll bet.", he simply replied, as the three of them sat down in the couch, as two other players, a red hipster male Inkling and a side-cut cyan female Inkling came in and sat on the other side, joining the previously-lone yellow squid.

"So, Josh, how have you been doin' since?" asked the green squid.

"Well, just started Ranked some time ago…" he trailed off.

"How've you been doing?", he enquired.

"Won some, lost many…some even with Ecca here.", he said, as she acknowledged by nodding.

"Ah…" he began with a sigh, "but that's just the start of a long and winding road to X.", he told him. " How about you, fair Octoling?" he asked Ecca.

"Rank A in most parts…Tower Control being my best." she replied with a shy smile.

"Hmm, getting there.", he said, as the remaining players came in. "I see you're getting fresher, Josh.", Evan complimented, as he saw Josh's new apparel.

"Fruits of an Octoling's labor.", he proudly said, as they proceeded to the staging area. Josh, Ecca, and Evan were joined by an orange short-haired Inkling, who brought Kensa Splat Dualies with her.

Soon the match begun on The Reef, with their team being orange, and the enemy blue. Both teams rushed to paint much turf, with Ecca doing as expected of a Brush user, closely followed by Josh on the Splat Dualies. Evan was their driving force, engaging the most while the other girl who brought Kensa Splat Dualies wasn't doing so bad herself, holding her own quite good, as far as they are concerned.

The enemy team however, was prancing on Ecca fast, due to her being a Brush user. The enemy had a Heavy Splatling Remix, a Squiffer, a Tentatek Splattershot, and a Clear Dapple Dualies user. Things weren't looking so good for Evan's team, as they had no backline to counter the Splatling with, being forced to scatter when it fires, the Point Sensor complicating matters.

"Guuuuyyssss?!", yelled Ecca in a panic, as the Clear Dapples user hunted her down, as the Point Sensor did its job.

"Dammit.", gritted Josh, as he rolled away from his opponent, scooting over as fast as he can to protect Ecca. He then engaged also the Clear Dapple user that was harassing Ecca, allowing her to recover in safety. Evan meanwhile, was dealing with the Squiffer, dodging all of its shots effortlessly with his techniques.

He eventually got to him, splatting the user. He proceeded to paint the surrounding area, first using his Burst Bombs, the using the rest of his tank to paint with his gun. Ecca soon came back to the field, wiping out the Clear Dapple Dualie user through sheer speed of the Octobrush.

Soon the match ended however, and the results indicated that clearly, not having a backline doesn't end well, as Evan's team learned the harsh way. The opposing teams however, shared a moment of sportsmanship, and decided on another match.

Evan, Josh and Ecca soon made it out of the Deca Tower, with a 1-1 record on the opposing team they met earlier.

"That was intense!" Ecca breathed out.

"I live for the intensity you know?" said Evan smiling nonchalantly. "That's why I am a Splashdown main!" he chuckled.

"I can tell." Josh replied. "Not hard to argue with." he added.

"Josh and I are going." Ecca mentioned to Evan.

"Ah yes." Josh agreed.

"So soon? Oh well, gotta meet my squad later for more. See ya!" Evan bade them away. The two Octolings walked towards the direction of Crusty's food truck, undoubtedly to have a bite.

Later…

"That was fun." Ecca lightly chuckled, as she sipped on her drink.

"No kidding." Josh smiled.

"If my aim wasn't that much of a bum, I'd be of more help…" she mused lightheartedly.

"Brushes do have their uses." Josh reiterated. "Done right, they're monsters in Clam Blitz. And before you doubt yourself, let me say now, you can be." he smiled.

"Ah, that's just you being sweet." Ecca cooed. Soon, their snack arrived, and the Octoling duo began happily munching on their sandwiches. It has been weeks since Josh and Ecca bumped into each other at the club, and things blossomed from there since, as the two shared a bed and more that fateful night.

"It's been a while since we met." Ecca mused.

"Hmm? Time sure flies." Josh replied absently, finishing off the last of his Seanwich.

"Especially when you made me your slut that night." Ecca smiled naughtily. Josh then started to chuckle, remembering that wonderful night they met.

"That, I shall never forget." he smiled meaningfully. "So then, hangout at your place?" he asked her. "We can play some games and whatnot." he added.

"Oh I know what game you wanna play!" she grinned mischievously.

"Ecca you gon' do me like that?" he chuckled. They soon did go home to her place.

*Meanwhile, in the Off the Hook studios…

The duo was enjoying free time in between newscasts, as they're just waiting for the 5pm preparations. Marina was planning something with her computer, while Pearl was listening to some music.

"I'm sure gonna miss this place…" began Marina.

"Not the stress and the paparazzi though." replied Pearl smarmily. "I'll be more than happy to be with you all day, without all the commitments…" she mused.

"I was…reborn here." Marina said distantly, memories of her first time doing a newscast coming to mind. "From the prodigy military engineer of a dictatorship, to a pop-star adored in all of Inkopolis. Life can sure turn around in many ways." she mused.

"And I…from punk rock star, to pop star and the sickest dropper of rhymes. Never thought I'll be able to be rocking the charts like this…From a girl who only sold 1000 copies physical and digital, to 5-time Conch Awardee." she mused too, herself. "Years ago, I didn't see this coming. I thought I was gonna be a junkie for the rest of my life…then you happened." Pearl reminisced, about that time at Mount Nantai.

"Didn't know what to do back in those times…the Squid Sisters and Agent 3 just defeated Octavio…all the buzz of Calamari Inkantation in full force…didn't know how to live in the surface world, let alone Inkopolis…", Marina reminisced.

"What are you gonna do when this is over? Aside from the NSS of course?" Pearl asked Marina.

"Hmm…I probably should…teach maybe?" Marina shyly chuckled. "Will any Inkling school accept me?" she nervously questioned.

"Girl, they'll be lining down the block once you make your intention known!" exclaimed Pearl. "Imagine, a popstar turned professor? And an actually good one too!" she went on.

"Hmm, actually working for Sheldon seems not a bad idea…if anything else; I can help him accelerate his business!" Marina said, her eyes brightening.

"Keep that sparkle in your eyes 'Rina." Pearl smiled at her partner. "That saved me once."

"And yours did, Pearlie." replied Marina back in appreciation. "Any news on the concert preparations?" she asked the fair Inkling.

"Tickets selling out faster than turf can be inked by an Aerospray." Pearl chuckled. "They sure do love us…" she mused, fiddling her phone. "At this point, I don't almost care for sales, because it sure is a sellout crowd." she remarked.

"Will the paparazzi stop hounding us when this gig is over?" wondered Marina.

"Can't answer that for sure, 'Rina.", Pearl replied, checking her Squidstagram. "What am I excited for…", she said, as she lowered her voice, "is this NSS gig. Heard from Eight…from Shannon that it's no joke." she related.

"I would love to use my abilities for the greater good this time…" Marina said, also lowering her voice. "Like when we and Shannon saved Inkopolis from Tartar." she added, smiling.

"Hey 'Rina, check this out! Yo boy Evan be rocking the Turf scene with the new boy!" Pearl came up to Marina showing an update from the Turf app, a picture of two Evan and a certain familiar Octoling.

"Josh? Interesting." said Marina thoughtfully, as she saw the side-swept Octoling in the picture, along with Evan, a female Octoling short-hair wielding an Octobrush, and a short-hair female Inkling. "Hmm, recognize this one." she remarked at the Octoling. "Former cadet." she remarked.

"Hmm?" said Pearl, surprised.

"This…friend of his." continued Marina. "She's one of our former cadets back when I served Octavio. Must have got to here when Four defeated Octavio." she remarked.

They continued on for the time before they were called to the prep booth. They went through their routines for what would be the final time, as they're set to leave the newscast duties to their successors. Soon the cameras rolled, and Inkopolis News is once more on screen.

They went through with the usual announcements, along with the audition announcements. They then displayed the top auditioners for the week, which were mostly comprised of Inkling and Octoling girls, with a few boys mixed in.

Soon the program came to an end, but not without them reminding the public of their concert tomorrow.

"Have you got your tix, cepha-kids? Go get em fast, because the concert is tomorrow night!" said Pearl.

"Grab your friends, your folks, and everyone in the neighborhood for a rocking good time!" seconded Marina.

"Seats are now extended so grab one on the double, folks!" returned Pearl.

"We'll make sure it's gonna be the best! Bet your money on that!" jibed Marina.

A few moments later…their final closing spiels.

"And that's it for the day!" chimed Marina, as she pushed her turntable to the side.

"Don't get cooked…"

"Stay off the hook!"

And so the final newscast of them together ended. The crew, and the duo themselves were somber, reeling in all of the fact that this would be their last job. An air filled the Off the Hook studios, which made everyone reminiscent of the many times they did this show as a team, and now…it has come to end, with the concert tomorrow night.

"That was it huh?" said Pearl solemnly.

"I guess…" Marina mused quietly.

"Guys, final snappie, before we pack up? One for Squidstagram!" said the director of their show, a jelly. All agreed in excitement, and jockeyed themselves in position to fit into the frame. The cameraman, a bald male squid, pulled the trigger once he's safely inside the frame. They shot several pictures of themselves…while an Octoling with the classic tenta-hawk and yellow eyes watched on from the distance.

"Heh. Smile. It may be your last." he smirked to himself, as he watched the happy scenes from afar. The gaggle inside the studio soon dispersed, after saying their good-byes to each other. He then went off his own way, to cod knows where.

Pearl and Marina soon enough were back in their room in Tiger Prawn Suites, after coming to the impromptu farewell dinner the production set up in honor of the fact the concert is tomorrow, while attending said concert's rehearsal, leaving the two in exhaustion, both slumping on to the sofa.

"For the fans, right?" chuckled Pearl wearily.

"Anything for them…" Marina agreed.

Both chuckled at how silly the exchange was, out of sheer exhaustion. Pearl then opted to open her phone and look up her social media accounts, and news on their ticket sales, while Marina hit the showers immediately. Pearl flopped by herself on the couch while waiting for Marina to emerge out of the showers, and soon got herself a bottle of drinking water.

Later Marina got out of the showers, in her nightclothes, and her bath towel around her hair.

"That was fast." Pearl remarked, looking from her phone.

"Needed to freshen up, after that long day…" Marina sighed, as she opened her phone.

"Sales are going bananas…hope we can match that in performance tomorrow…" Pearl sighed.

"I'm confident we can, Pearlie." Marina reassured her. The duo soon headed to the refrigerator to heat up some pizza rolls they had in stock. Both got one and tossed it into the microwave. They soon munched on it together. They shared a good laugh recounting their last rehearsal session, which involved the final preparations for the concert. Matters such as lighting, positioning, and song programs were on the agenda; everything they have planned for tomorrow.

Soon, both closed the house up, and Pearl went to take a shower herself. Marina meanwhile, took her ginger tea, no doubt to prepare her vocals for their concert tomorrow. Marina can be heard vocalizing parts of Nasty Majesty, much to the amusement of Pearl.

"Dedicated until the end huh?" Pearl chided, as she came out of my shower.

"I sure would like to go out with flying colors." Marina replied.

"That's what I admire about your 'Rina. Dedication. Something I only now can appreciate." Pearl said, as she sopped off her short cream and pink hair. She then soon joined Marina practicing Nasty Majesty, joining in with the raps. They soon practiced a few more songs, including Acid Hues and Color Pulse.

After a few runs, the pair decided to can for the night, after seeing 1 am on the clock.

"Hey…" Pearl panted "That was fun huh? Now I hope we can provide the same type of energy and more tomorrow night" she panted, chuckling.

"Hope Callie, Marie and Eight come…" Marina mused, as she flopped onto the bed, after drinking the last of the bottled water she brought with her into their room.

"They'll be rarin' to. Heard they got front seats, even." Pearl commented. "She and Evan gonna be together. I swear, those two, get married already!" she chuckled.

"Patience Pearlie." Marina smiled, as she stretched and yawned in the bed.

"Yo, little question Marina." Pearl faced her Octoling friend, as she laid down beside her. "Did you ever expect for us two to be…this famous?" she wondered.

"Honestly, no." Marina replied, with an ever-so-serene voice. "I just was looking to make my way into the surface world." she said distantly, remembering her first days in Inkopolis.

"Heheh, what with that coddleswop of an album I made, I sure did not expect my squid ass to be five-time Conch Award recipient." Pearl chuckled. "Let alone be the leading face of a famous daily turfcast!" she smiled.

"I only expected to be able to live well in the surface world." Marina mused. "Coming from the domes, I can't expect that much…let alone set too high an expectation."

"Back when I was the death metal gig, I always aimed too high, and crashed down to the ground hilariously…not to mention equipment breaking everywhere." Pearl laughed, remembering her death metal career, shaking her head. "And yet…this voice…helped save the world. Funny how life works out huh?" she mused.

"Indeed it is Pearl. Back in the domes, no one would even aspire to be something remotely similar to what you and I are now…" recounted Marina. "Everyone was too busy enacting Octavio's will, including myself." Marina sighed, recounting her days in the military. "But now…here I am, with the paparazzi hounding me 24/7." she sighed.

"But it's all good with the fans…" Pearl countered, smiling. "And hey, that mega brain of yours did help saving the world from Tartar too." she reminded Marina.

"Hmmh, I suppose." Marina sighed. "That was a group effort. And Eight…Shannon played a big part in it…the suffering she went through…" she shuddered, remembering about the time they helped Shannon in the Deepsea Metro.

"We went through a lot, being Off the Hook." Pearl said to Marina. "We may have said things that hurt each other, that we both didn't mean…let me just say sorry once more for all of that, you know how I am when I get riled up sometimes." Pearl said in a low tone.

"Hey, we're past that Pearlie." Marina said, as she reassuringly hugged the small Inkling. "Comes with the job." she quipped. "Besides, I am not that perfect myself, no matter the biggest fans of ours may say." she added.

"At this point, I have just accepted that you naturally have more fans than me, though I have many myself." Pearl sighed, recanting how the fan distribution is among them.

"Hey, I am your first and biggest fan." Marina reminded Pearl, softly touching her face.

"Aww. Thanks a lot 'Rina." Pearl thanked her companion. "Hey, guess it's time to hit the sack, huh?"

"Yeah. Save our energy for the big one tomorrow. All of them will be expecting all the stops tomorrow night. Good night Pearlie." Marina bade her Inkling friend, as she put away her phone, and closed the nightlight.

"Sleep tight, Marina." Pearl smiled, as she adjusted herself to sleep.

Morning came upon the duo, the morning of the big night coming up. The duo woke up with sun in their face, ready to face the big concert coming up.

"This is the day, huh?" Marina said to Pearl, getting up first, leaning on the room's window, opened by Marina herself.

"Mmmh? Oh." said Pearl groggily. "Whatever happens…I'll be with you." Pearl reassured her.

* * *

That took me too long…sigh. Too much BS happened between when I started and now publishing this. No matter. I shall be on schedule for the October release. Hopefully.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Well, nothing to say pretty much. But…more trial and tragedy is about to descend on our heroes. What is it? Soon, you shall know. In the meanwhile, enjoy the concert. it probably is their last for a while.**

* * *

Morning came, and the duo of Marina and Pearl eventually set out of their room and into the table, to prepare their breakfast. Marina did the cooking while Pearl was texting various people, including back-ups, band, crew and most importantly, the producer and the director. Soon, breakfast was ready: sausage, egg, and pancake for Pearl, while Marina opted for a big bowl of oatmeal and banana, complemented with milk. They soon munched on their respective breakfasts, while both texting over their phones. Marina meanwhile, was busy chatting with Shannon via the Chat Room she made during her trials in the Deepsea Metro.

*Meanwhile, back in Marie and Callie's house…

The day had just come to them, after a relatively uneventful day yesterday. The duo went for a few commercial shoots and some album business. It still however is a far cry from their schedules back when they were in their prime. However, both girls still have a mediocre sleeping habit, waking up at 10.

"Hey…anybody up?" said Callie, always the first to get up. No one answered for a few good moments, making Callie decide to plop into the sofas downstairs. She then opened up her social media accounts for the latest news.

"Oh…it's Pearl and Marina's farewell concert." she exclaimed softly, realizing the date today. "Gotta call up Evan…promised him a date tonight…" she smiled to herself. A certain lime/gray Inkling came down the stairs yawning a few moments later.

"…heh, of course you'd call him up." Marie snarked, teasing her. "What time is the concert anyway?" she asked her cousin.

"Hmm…" Callie looked up the advertisement, "8pm. That's when it starts." she said beamingly to her cousin. "Hey, who's cooking?" she asked Marie.

"I probably should do that…" Marie mused. "Salads, maybe?" she asked Callie.

"Oh come on, Marie, there absolutely is no meat there!" Callie protested. "You're…not telling me you're not on one of those fad diets, are ya?", she asked her.

"Meh…Was just trying something new." Marie nonchalantly replied. "So, sausage and omelet maybe?" she asked Callie, as she reached for the refrigerator.

"That sounds good!" said Callie, cheerful, as ever. Marie soon then got to cooking; scooping up the eggs and cheese, then proceeded to the kitchen. In a few moments, the two cousins began breakfast.

"So, tonight's the night huh?" began Callie.

"Apparently so, Callie." answered Marie. "Look at that…our successors…also retiring from this life." she sighed. "Hopefully, none of what happened to us will happen to them." she lowly muttered, remembering what happened immediately after their stint in Inkopolis News.

"It won't. They'll be facing the scorn and wrath of Three, Four, and Five." Callie confidently snapped up. "We won't let the same fate that befell us befall them too." she assured her. "We're also Agents, remember?", she reassured her.

"Hm. Besides, they are also Squidbeak now. Marina would be now working with Sheldon, and Pearl would be hanging with us and the rest of the Agents." Marie remembered about their meeting some weeks ago, continuing with her omelet. "She may consider being an Agent herself." she mused.

"Neat!" Callie happily responded. "Speaking of…when's next meeting?" Callie asked Marie.

"Hmm. Probably a week after the concert. Yeah, that should be everyone calmed down after the concert hype." Marie declared, as she pounced on her sausage. Soon, both cousins finished up, and Callie did wash up the dishes.

*Somewhere else, in a modest neighborhood…

Two young female squids awoke one after the other. Soon, an elderly Inkling awoke not too long after. The elderly Inkling washed his face, and then put on his signature veteran beret: Captain Cuttlefish.

"Jesse?" Cap called out the older female Inkling.

"Yes Gramps?" she called out from the kitchen.

"What are you making?" he asked, as he came closer.

"She's making pancakes!" excitedly announced a younger Inkling: Celia.

"Ah, young Seaspray!" Cap exclaimed, hugging the young Inkling. "Good morning, Celia!" he greeted the yellow short-hair Inkling. "Is your sister well?" he asked her.

"I'm fine grampa!"called out Jesse. "Breakfast is almost ready." she announced, as she finished up frying the last of the hotdogs, setting it beside the pancakes. The butter and honey already stood waiting for the three of them, set up by Celia.

Soon the three began digging in into the breakfast, Cap and Celia more heartily so. Later…

"Cap, I got a Salmon Run today. Usual routine?" Jesse asked Cap tentatively.

"Jesse. You know Callie and Marie are going later this evening for Pearl and Marina's farewell concert, right? "began Cap gently.

"Yeah, its tonight!" chirped Celia excitedly. "You're gonna make it, right, sister?" she asked Jesse, with a pleading look in her eyes. Jesse breathed a sigh, facing a dilemma.

"I got this, lass. After all, I gotta meet my grandchildren too." reassured Cap. "Just…make sure you make it, ok, bucko? Callie and Marie would be expecting you too." Cap reminded his Agent gently. "All work and no fun maketh a dull squid!" he beamed at her.

"I'll try gramps." she said in a monotone, as she finished the last of her breakfast. She then soon got herself and Celia fixed up, and moments later, she was off to Grizzco. Celia insisted on accompanying her to Inkopolis Square so she can play some Turf War while waiting for her.

"Tell me when some nasties bother you ok? I told Evan to watch over you, he'll be there." she told Celia, Splattershot Jr. in hand. She was wearing a White Tee, a Camping Hat that was matching her current tentacle color of yellow, and now has Banana Basics on her.

"Evan's coming? Yay! Hope Josh comes too!" she excitedly said.

"Alright, off to work. Be a good squid, ok?" she reminded Celia, as she drifted off to the GrizzCo offices. She groaned slightly as she saw what the weapon rotation was, on the lobby where other Salmon Runners were waiting for deployment.

"Hope these guys are up for the job…" she muttered, surveying her team for the day. Her team then Super Jumped to Marooner's Bay, reporting for duty.

All around the Square, there was nothing but talk of the impending concert tonight. It didn't stop however the usual flow of cephalings in and out of Deca Tower, including a certain Octoling pair: Josh and Ecca.

"Hey Ecca, what time do we meet for the concert?" Josh asked the green Octoling.

"Seven in the evening maybe?" said Ecca. "I mean, it starts at eight, and considering the lines and traffic…" she pondered. "Anyway, lunch?" she asked the blue Octoling.

"Glad you asked!" Josh beamed, then felt a rumble in his stomach. "Oogh, that must be our cue." he bashedly smiled, as his stomach let out an audible growl. "Right, ladies choice?" he asked Ecca.

"I know this cool joint out there. Oh, I'd like you to meet some of my friends!" she gushed.

"Hmm. That's sounds promising." said Josh. "Point me to them!" he eagerly beckoned her green friend. The two then took off and ate lunch with a Fabian, an Emily, and a Rusty, who just also came off Turfing, carrying their respective weapons.

Starfish Mainstage is where the concert was being held, and as such, preparations are going full blast as early as seven in the morning. Pearl and Marina arrived backstage several hours later, to familiarize themselves with the blockings, and polish some moves that would be doing later on, along with the back-up crew.

The crew was currently taking a break from the rehearsal, and was eating some take out from an Oriental place the production had called up to cater to the crew. Marina and Pearl were enjoying it much as their back-up and band was.

"MMh, this taste good!" approved Pearl, munching her oriental noodles full speed.

"Hey, easy there, Pearlie!" chuckled Marina, laughing at her friend's frenzied eating. "I do know you're stocking up energy for later,but there are saner ways!" she laughed, nearly choking on her rice dish.

"Just making sure I give it all tonight. I'll leave it all out there in the concert stage." said Pearl, determination in her face. "It is our last one for a while." she added.

"I know…don't remind me, only makes me sadder this has come to an end…" said Marina distantly. "I do know it is the price of the truth, but it's still sad I'll have to let this go now." She added somberly.

"If you hid it, it's an emotional burden you have to carry around." Pearl gently told her Octoling friend. "You did the right thing, Marina." she said, putting her hand on her shoulder. They soon finished their meal in relative silence, taking a drink afterwards. Soon, after a few minutes, they were back at it again, rehearsing moves, positioning, and blocking, coordinating with lighting, cameramen, and sound.

They took a break come late afternoon, to rest up for the big night. The setup team took control, fixing up and rigging everything needed for tonight. The back-up dancers, band, and the duo themselves rested on a series of tents backstage, which was furnished to fully accommodate all needs, like air-conditioning, food, drink, among others.

At half past six, lines are starting to form, as the earliest of concert-goers lined up to fill in the seats. Aquatic life of all kinds started to make a beeline for the gates, then soon proceeded to the seating area of Starfish Mainstage. Some even came prepared with their own snacks and drink, while others simply opted to eat before the concert.

There was a small commotion when Callie, Evan, and his friends arrived, followed by Marie. Naturally, the surrounding crowd became hyped when they saw the former Inkopolis News anchors, as they still commanded a respectable amount of star power. Evan ushered in Callie and his friends inside, while Marie followed them, after granting a few photo-ops. They naturally took front-row, with Callie, Marie, and Evan having the means to do so.

"Now, for the show to start." said Evan, relaxing in his seat, with Callie beside him. His three friends sat on his other side, awestruck that they're here, along with _the fricking Squid Sisters!_ The three tried to refuse both Evan and Callie's offers, but eventually was convinced to accept the offer, being ecstatic when it finally sunk in.

Meanwhile, in the gates, Ecca and Josh have arrived to a growing crowd of people waiting to get in. They settled for a middle-of-the-crowd seat, which they can reasonably afford without breaking their respective banks and pockets.

"Damn, that's a long line." remarked Josh, seeing the growing line.

"I am sure this is worth." Ecca smiled at Josh. "After all, we're having a blast, and I'm with you!" she giggled.

"Ah, Ecca. I sure love being with you." Josh smiled back at the green Octoling, chuckling and slightly blushing blue.

"Is that a blush I see, Catfish?" Ecca asked in a teasing manner, as they moved on in the line.

"Maybe." he squinted playfully at her. "I am just glad I get to see them perform, even if it is for this one time." he said as he sighted the line and whatever he can see of the concert area.

"Saw some snack booths somewhere?" Ecca asked Josh. "You'll never know." she mused. Both of them soon brought out their money, to pay for admission. They then got some hotdogs, which they consumed along with some lime soda, as they were waiting for the concert to start.

"Mmm, absolutely good!" Ecca joyfully said, as she finished the last of her bun.

"I definitely agree." said Josh, as he was already sipping halfway through his cup of soda. The PA system then soon announced that the concert will be starting in five minutes, which got the crowd buzzing.

"Here it comes." said Josh, smiling in anticipation, eager to see the show begin.

"Hope Pearl got out her best moves." Ecca said in anticipation, smiling. "Been waiting to see what she has in store for us." she smiled. "I prefer her slightly more than Marina…although I like both of them." she said.

"This definitely may be worth three months' savings." Josh chuckled. "Pity we didn't come here sooner…" he sighed as the screen started to light up, showing the screen countdown from 10.

"Good evening, Starfish Mainstage!" boomed the PA system. "Are you ready to have the grandest time of your lives!?" it asked the crowd, to a cheerful roar. "Here we go! The band is ready, the dancers are ready, Pearl and Marina are ready! Are you ready!?" boomed the speaker.

Pearl and Marina meanwhile, were waiting anxiously in the backstage, tension and excitement on a high. Pearl was raring to go, while Marina was breathing slowly to calm herself, like she has done so many concerts before.

"Heh, still nervous, after all these concerts. This is it. The last one in a long time." Marina tensely muttered to herself. "I am giving it all." she said, putting on a determined look.

"That's the spirit, 'RIna!" exclaimed Pearl. "You and I are the best in the biz, ya know?" she added to Marina. "Let's show them how Off the Hook roll!" she energetically roared, as they were signaled to their positions. The cheers were reaching the backstage, a sign that the crowd is indeed hyped to see Off the Hook for the final time in a long time.

"Starfish Mainstage, please welcome…PEARL! AND MARINA! OFF…THE…HOOK!" the announcer boomed, to a thundering roar from the crowd. The concert crowd dimmed, while old man Craig and Celia were making their way to their seats.

"Kid, is the show starting yet? Have you seen my granddaughters?" asked the elderly squid to his younger companion ,squinting into whatever light he can make of the numerous glow sticks.

"Grandpa!" a girl shouted out: Marie.

"There they are!" squealed Celia excitedly, dragging Cap along with her rather hurriedly.

"Hey, careful, lassie! I am not me twenty years ago, ya know?" groaned Craig, as he got dragged. Celia soon calmed down and guided the elderly Inkling gentler. Soon, they settled behind Callie, Evan, and Marie.

"Hey Celia, where's your sister?" Marie asked the younger Inkling.

"Said she has to run a Salmon Run shift or two…" said Celia in a doleful tone. "You know how my sister is…" she added, to the collective sigh of the Sisters and Evan. At that same moment, Jesse is wending her way through the dying lines of late concertgoers, as she did make a promise to Celia that she'll be with them as soon as her Salmon Run shift is over. She just tossed off and changed clothes and moved along, being the unhygienic she is.

"Sheesh, I probably be better off at home…" she groused. "But whatever, I guess." she sighed. She then heard the opening throes of Color Pulse, which sent the crowd into a frenzy. As soon as she got her admission, she then sped off into the crowds, looking for Celia and Cap.

"What's up, Starfish Mainstage?" boomed Pearl as she super-jumped into the stage. "Are you ready yet?" she asked, to a roaring response.

"How are you doing guys?" chimed in a more serene voice: Marina. She serenely walked in into her DJ booth, with all elegance and grace. "Hey there Pearlie, ready yet?" she asked the Inkling.

"Hell yeah I am! Time to pulse some color into this gig!" loudly boomed Pearl.

"Let's do this. Color Pulse, everyone!" yelled out Marina, as they assumed positions. The song sure enough started properly, and they broke into the first lyrics. At that moment, Jesse had just found Celia and the rest of the NSS party.

"Sister!" exclaimed Celia.

"Made it huh?" scoffed Jesse, smiling. "Shift was hard…" she sighed, placing herself right beside Celia. "This is it huh? Then it's another set…another pair…" mused Jesse, as Off the Hook sang Color Pulse's chorus, to a frenzied crowd. Starfish Mainstage was rocking hard with Off the Hook, and it's only the first song.

"You just made it for the start!" Celia excitedly held her sister's arms, while jumping up and down with the beat. Jesse just sat down unlike the rest of the crowd who was hyped, dancing and singing with Pearl and Marina. They soon transitioned to another song after a while.

Meanwhile, the same pink male Octoling was blending into the crowd, scanning the people. Soon, his phone rang, which is oblivious with most, if not all of the crowd chanting.

"Purplemist, reporting. Maintain status?" he asked into the phone.

"Affirmative. Break only if targets' vulnerable." said the other line.

"Understood. Purplemist out." he responded, and got back to surveying for "targets". He then soon settled on a side-cut Inkling Girl, and made a move on her, treading the crowd for his target, the crowd oblivious to the happening.

The concert soon shifted to Muck Warfare, which had the crowd bopping along to the beat. The music pulsated so hard, it felt as if the whole place is shaking with the bass of the song itself. Marina was belting out the high notes, much to the delight of the fans. Pearl was doing really hot herself, wow-ing the fans with her rhymes and her moves. The fast pace of the song naturally lent to an energetic atmosphere, which was pulsating from the very crowd.

"Oh no, no, no, yeah, she showed me her heart! Ha-cha!"

"Kick, kick, kick!" they both sang, "catch you falling down," Marina picked up, "asunder!" they both sang. Both soon broke into the song's chorus.

"Got me! It's got your beat! You're my show star! Steal my heart!" Pearl belted out, while Marina danced along. The band was going overdrive and so were the backup dancers, giving it all out on the stage. The music bopped on until its end.

"Having fun out there, Starfish Mainstage?" asked Marina.

"Give me a booyah if you do!" yelled Pearl, to thundering response. "I can't hear you!" she prompted the crowd, which obliged. They soon prepared for another song, and shortly after, got started with Shark Bytes.

"Cry…for this action…" Marina began, her gentle voice echoing throughout the place, "So delightful, show the way!" she sang.

"Kill, just to die…kiss you, wow so shockingly!" replied the crowd in unison with Marina. By this time, even Evan, Marie and Callie were joining in on the fun, jumping along with the rest of the crowd, while Jesse only did so lazily, clearly ill-disposed in this kind of environment. Celia was enjoying it the most, which was not hard to be.

"How you're doing, Squid Sisters?" mentioned Pearl on stage, as the cameras focused on them. They did their trademark smiles and their pose, and the camera soon returned to the stage. The crowd soon bopped along with the chorus, which Pearl delivered excellently, giving all her gusto.

Next on the set was Nasty Majesty. Marina belted out the opening to the lines, to the absolute enthrallment of the audience. They waited for the song to start properly.

* * *

So…I may have over-wrote the beginning parts…oh well, next chapter I guess, so as not to overload the chapter. Also…where did that girl go? Is she safe? Find out next chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: So, the concert's remaining parts had to be written here, as to not overcrowd the previous chapter. In this day and age, ain't nobody got time fo' that! And also, I would like to take the time to credit Caitlin Koi and Sharkbyte from YT for the lyrics of the songs used in this fic. Anyway, on to the story!**

* * *

"Nasty!" Pearl answered to Marina's humming.

"Starfish Mainstage!" yelled out Marina, the crowd obliging with a roaring answer.

"Na-na-nana"

"Nasty!" Pearl sang out in reply. At that moment, they both changed their colors, Pearl going blue while Marina goes red. The crowd gawked at this, and got them more hyped. They then continued on to the rest of the song.

"Frosty! Feisty! Show us how you're bossy!" Marina began, belting it out with her voice that was adored by many over the years. Most of the guys raved loudly at her singing, adoring how Marina can reach such high octaves, among other things, such as her figure. "Nasty, don't cross me! Made me doubt you're fun!" she finished her verse.

"Yeah, this is my JAM!" yelled a hyped-out Evan, which earned him a playful slap on the arm from Callie, who scowled at him. "Oof, Callie!" retorted Evan. Regardless, they cheered on with the rest of the crowd. Pearl then started on her part, which hyped up the already hyped crowd even further, the screams almost equaling that of the sound system.

"You rock, Marina!" yelled out Josh.

"Show em what ya got Pearl!" yelled out Ecca.

Meanwhile however, the crowd is oblivious to a girl being staked out by a pink Octoling male. He lay there, prowling among the crowd, waiting for the time to strike. He was dressed like the rest of the crowd, most probably to blend in.

"Ready for the bars, Starfish Mainstage?" called out Pearl, to a roaring applause from the crowd. She then sang out her part, full confidence as she began her flow, the flow that endeared many a young squid (and recently, octopus). She confidently pranced around the stage with her dance moves, in sync with Marina's sensual moves.

"This is why I'm called the Baroness of Bars." Pearl smiled, as she took a slight breather between verses. Marina then took up the back-up's high notes, which never fail to impress a crowd, no matter the size. And this one is no exception. She breathed a slight sigh of relief internally, as she hit the notes their song demanded.

Marina's smile glowed ever more radiant, upon finishing her part in splendid fashion. "I belong here." she thought, as she danced away on the stage, along with her long-time friend, Pearl. She was giving it all, finishing everything they have started in Mount Nantai, starting a new chapter in their lives.

Both squid and octopus locked eyes on each other, completely confident in each other's abilities. They knowingly nodded to each other, as if to affirm to each other, "you're the best, and no one can say otherwise." They continued on with Nasty Majesty, to a roaring and adoring crowd.

However, there are people that weren't fully into the concert, like Purplemist. He blended into the shadows, guising as a simple concert-goer, when he saw a familiar, loathsome octoling. He reviled at the sight of the blue Octoling among the crowd, and as to further insult him, a certain green female Octoling was with him.

"He-heh. Joshua Catfish. You wouldn't even know what will hit you." he smirked to himself. "That skirt-chasing hobby of yours will be your downfall." he said to himself, while scowling at their direction. "That will have to be for a later date though." he digressed, as he set back to hunting for targets. He then set his sights on the pink Inkling he had been eyeing earlier, readying a mobile contraption for whatever reason he is hunting in the first place.

"Any targets yet?" buzzed his communicator.

"I got one. Shooter expert, also adept in Sloshers. Rank S average." Fabian replied, scanning his target through his wrist-mounted computer. "Prefers Splat Zones." he added.

"The council awaits its test subjects. You will not fail, Purplemist." the other line said sternly.

"Purplemist out. Glory to the Revolution." he saluted, as they dropped the line. "Soon, even Pendletow will be under my thrall, and who knows, even that smarmy Catfish too. Not even the NSS can stop me." he chuckled twistedly. That blue squit was always in his way, him and his…friends, he thought to himself, seething calmly.

Meanwhile, in the front-row, the cousins were having a blast, dancing and jiving along with the rest of the crowd, as if they were never the ones up onstage once. Occasionally, Marie, Callie, or both of them smiled when the camera faced them.

"Time goes by fast, does it, cousin?" Marie quipped to Callie.

"It sure does, Sister." Callie smiled, emphasizing the last word.

"When you put it that way, I kinda miss our prime, though. But I'm better like this. If it means you always at my side, I'll be more than ok with this." Marie said, while dancing on.

"Aww, is that really you, Marie?" joked Callie. "This…is a long way from Prime Marie." she said. "This version…is so much better. And more...everything that's good." she continued, as Off the Hook went on onstage.

"If the campaign of Octo Canyon taught me something, it's to never take anything for granted. You may never know what you got, until it's gone." she wistfully quoted. "All that fame and fortune ain't squit if you're alone."

"Very true. Hopefully, they learned from our lesson. After all, they're our friends too." Callie somberly said. "We wouldn't like what happened to us happening to them. There may not be an Evan to rectify it all." Callie said to her, patting Evan as she said those words.

"I'm just glad I can help." Evan smiled at them. "Also, had nothing better to do that time. Just started my career in turfing, wanted a challenge…there she was." Evan narrated shortly. "But hey, we're here to enjoy the show, are we?" he reminded the cousins. They resumed dancing along with the rest of the crowd. Soon the concert shifted into Ebb and Flow, then Acid Hues.

"Hey folks! Feeling it?" asked Pearl to the crowd. They immediately responded with a roaring response. "We want to thank you for a good two years' worth of Splatfests." acknowledged the pink/cream Inkling.

"All of that wouldn't be possible without your overwhelming support." stated Marina. "From the start up till now, you believed in us all the way, just as we believed in each other. Through the awards, the flops, the botches, you have been through it all." Marina said, almost starting to cry. The crowd was silent, as if feeling Marina themselves.

"You guys all are amazing cephs!" Pearl cheered to the crowd. The duo were wearing their new set of costumes. Pearl donned a cream/pink sweater with rings for each finger, a gold necklace with a star pendant, silver/pink hi-tops, commissioned by her, and a real metal crown to top it all off. Marina was oozing with all the appeal as she had: a white tank-top accompanied with a silver chain, leggings, and a pair of white slip-ons. To top it all off, she had a bandana accompany her usual headphones.

"We would have never made it this far without you!" Pearl continued. "Every Conch Award is a thank you for all of you guys, for all the dedication, effort, and support you gave us." Pearl said solemnly.

"We banded together to find ourselves. But you…you were integral part of that process." Marina told the crowd. "We may as well not be here and in separate places at all without all of you, you who have been with Off the Hook till now." Marina continued.

"Mom…Dad, hope you're watching. And…" Pearl sighed "I hope you both forgive my silly arse. For…everything. I hope this makes up for it all." said Pearl solemnly, now on the verge of tears herself. "Ah, what the heck." she said, trying to regain her composure. "We still have a concert to perform dammit!" she said, half-chuckling.

"It's one of our first hits too! I am sure many here have heard this in a Splatfest!" beamed Marina, to the general agreement of the crowd. "Hey Pearl, you ready yet?" she asked her stage partner.

"Born ready." said Pearl. "Hit it!" she signaled to the band. They then started on the song. "Acid Hues, yeah!" shouted Marina to the crowd, which started jumping, as if on cue. Soon the song bopped to life, the drums and synth starting on it. The bass soon bopped to life to accompany the rest of the instruments.

"Acid Hues, Starfish Mainstage!" they both chorused.

They soon started on the lyrics, Marina going first.

"Let you know, let you know, let you know, that I'll be, oh your friend!" Marina came in.

"Show the moves, show the moves, show the moves, cuz we got a lovely song!" Pearl responded. Marina then—

"We should go, we should go, we should go, and see what rhythm's bumping! So see us!"

"Jump on it!"

"Love me and hear our song!" they both sang. As with the Squid Sisters, next to no one doesn't recognize an Off the Hook song, much less not jam to it. Marina continued singing while operating her turntable, and Pearl put on a show with her dance moves, moving as she had boundless energy. Later, the band's DJ took over as Marina joined Pearl with dancing herself.

As it was with their other hits, the crowd jumped along with the beat, which the song has many of. They may be leaving the star scene, but surely, they left a lasting impression. Soon, they tackled their version of Now or Never, a household hit almost all cephalokind know of.

"Ha-ha-ha!" Pearl began the song.

"Last-min guessing, get down and solve it, Laughing, pushing, just know the last team lost because your moves are so shocking! Jump in, show them!" she sang. The crowd chorused along with her. Marina joined her for the "na-nanana!" part, cheered on by the crowd. The song had short length, and soon it was over.

Pearl and Marina then faced the audience once more.

Marina spoke first "Some days before this concert, I have been working on a special mix of our first hit single, Acid Hues." she began.

"But that ain't all cepha-peeps! Just in time, we composed a song perfect for this occasion! Starfish Mainstage, you're the first ones to hear this new song of ours!" she stated, leaving the crowd chattering in earnest.

"Said song will be our parting gift! To all of you, who had been with us! From our beginnings…to our time in Inkopolis News…to the truth that we revealed. You stuck with us, up until now. And me and Pearlie thank you from the bottom of our hearts." Marina addressed the large throng of concert-goers.

"Wait what?" Josh blurted out in confusion, shocked.

"Holy…" was all Ecca can say in shock.

"Oh damn." said Evan in shock.

"That's something alright…" remarked Marie.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Callie, with a surprised smile.

"You heard it right folks, there's one more we have to share before we go!" beamed Pearl. "Aye Marina, shall we?" she asked her partner.

"Only if Starfish Mainstage is loud enough!" teased Marina to the crowd, which they obliged.

"Louder!" said Pearl. Once more, they obliged. "Can't hear youuu!"

"Well then, Pearlie. Let's not keep them waiting!" Marina beamed to her companion. They then started on the modified version of Ebb and Flow.

"Fly Octo Fly! This one's for our eight-legged brethren here with us tonight! And for those who aren't, I hope you hear of this." Marina addressed the crowd. Josh and Ecca only nodded to each other in solemn reaction. Purplemist just smirked at the speech deviously, already formulating a plan to acquire specimen for his superiors.

The band then started on it.

"Eight? You there? Hope you're hearing us!" said both Pearl and Marina. "This one's for you!" Marina called out. "For all you have done for Inkopolis. For all Octos." They then started on the song.

"Something's coming in, coming today/ See a little punch, you need a tough skin/ Oh look higher up, see them up there, oh-woah-a-o, woah-a-woah!" she began, as the melody rolled in.

Pearl followed up, with "Wanna spin around, supremely in love/ Get up, start moving, get a bit low/Let 'em feel the music no matter what." to which Marina promptly responded with her woahs.

"Can you feel it now?/Not another day!/You are gonna fly!/You're in tune with me!" Marina began on the pre-chorus. She then proceeded with Pearl with the rest of the song, the crowd singing along, despite the fact it basically was a new song. They soon came on to the last and newest song in the concert's repertoire.

"I can't thank you enough." Marina said, as the beginning strains of the new song wafted on the speakers, as she sniffled, tears beginning to well on her eyes. "You may forget about me and—P-Pearlie…but never w-will I-I…forget about you!" she said, fighting back the tears.

"It has been a ride, folks." Pearl smiled appreciatively at the audience. "But every ride has its end." she told them. "Me and Rina's only wish for all: for all sea life to step into the light, like me and Marina did those two years ago.

"I l-love you all guys! Off the Hook forever!" Marina cried out, to a stunned audience. And soon enough, they started on their final song of their final concert as the reigning popstars.

"Thank you guys! For everything!" called out Pearl. She then began the song. "You are there, didn't stop/ Here when I always need you. You're ready, you don't need me no more./It's a new Sunday morn'/So are you letting go? Into the light, go shoot for the sky!"

Pearl continued. "Even then," Marina responded, still holding back the sniffling and tears "we were there," to which Pearl connected with "even if we didn't see them." Pearl continued on with the song, and Marina still hit the notes she needed, despite the obvious shaking due to her crying. The crowd was amazed on how Marina can still hit the high notes and cry at the same time, all without a noticeable hitch.

Meanwhile, Purplemist was making a move on the Inkling that he was eyeing to capture. He was sifting through the dazed crowd, making sure the crowd wouldn't notice him taking some random Inkling girl. He prepared a small handkerchief and a bottle of chloroform, most likely to subdue the target from even attempting to scream. He then paused behind the target, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

Everyone in the crowd savored the fact that they were the recipients of the reigning idols' final song. They sang along with Pearl and Marina, enjoying the last bits of Off the Hook for a while. Some in the crowd were even weeping along with Marina, taking in how surreal this moment is. Remembering all the times the duo was with them; all the good times…all punctuated by this one grand final concert.

Josh and Ecca held hands, breathing in the essence of Into the Light. They were silent, yet never more expressive with each other. Both were gazing intently into each other. That night in the bar was the beginning, but now…it has grown. Tonight…it has blossomed.

"Ecca?" finally said Josh.

"Yes?" she responded.

"Ecca…I-I…I love you." Josh said, managing finally to spit it out. Ecca was mildly startled, confused, lost for words. "Not just because of that night." he added.

"Josh? You ok? Is that just the song getting to you?" asked Ecca, flustered, lost for words. "You…are just jesting, right?" she asked Josh.

"No." he said firmly. "I mean it, Ecca." he told her, amidst the noise of the crowd. "I love you, Ecca." he said, holding her hand firm in his hands.

"J-Josh? Do you…mean all of that?" she asked him, gazing intently at the blue male Octoling.

"Yes." was all Josh can manage. He then pecked Ecca on the cheek, to symbolize his intent.

"Josh…Oh Josh…" was all Ecca can manage.

"Here's to more moments, together." Josh said, clasping Ecca's face. Soon, the concert ended, with them happily holding hands as they exited Starfish Mainstage.

Meanwhile, The Sisters, Cap, Jesse, Celia, Evan, and his friends headed backstage, no doubt to celebrate with Off the Hook's successful final concert as the reigning idols. Celia was super hyped to see her idols Pearl and Marina in person, having to be restrained by her older sister Jesse, who clearly is just there to accompany Celia.

"Hey, good job out there." Marie began, patting both Pearl and Marina on the shoulder.

"Agreed!" Callie squeaked. "You did MAGNIFICENT out there!" she boomed.

"Hey, thanks!" said Pearl, setting down her crown with an uncertain sigh. "So…this baby has seen its last use…" she said, referring to her crown.

"At least we're private citizens now…" mused Marina. "But…how will they see me now that I revealed who actually am I? And without the celebrity status…"

"They don't know squat, Rina." assured Pearl. "These people will only judge based on what they know about you." added Pearl.

"Yeah, there's a term for that." Marie remarked, "Racists." She said it with a scathing force.

The party just casually chatted in the cooldown room, along with a very excited Celia who then was graciously granted her requests for autographs and a picture to boot. Jesse can only facepalm so hard at the sight of her fangirling younger sister.

*Meanwhile, at the stage exits…

Purplemist moved along with the crowd, following closely the pink Inkling, cloth and chemical at the ready. He regulated his pace along with the crowd so as to not be suspicious. He then saw his chance, leaping from a distance and gagging the spiked cloth, instantly making the Inkling faint. He then dragged her into a waiting van, which was like any other. The van soon drove off, to cod knows where.

"Purplemist to base, capture successful." he radioed.

"Good work, return to base. Debrief in 10." Said the other line.

"Understood, Purplemist out." he ended the call, glancing over the unconscious female Inkling. He then just laughed menacingly and silently. "He-he. The time for payback has arrived, you blue squitch. You'll get your just dessert, Catfish." he smirked to himself.

*Days later…

"…And the search continues for the missing Inkling named Lara Brooks, which was believed to be abducted in Off the Hook's final concert at Starfish Mainstage…" a television blared.

"…several more teenager Inklings and even Octolings are reported to mysteriously vanish…"another television station reported.

"So, how bad is it?" asked Evan, sitting in a restaurant, along with Jesse, Shannon, Callie and Marie.

"It's definitely getting worse." Marie said with a grave face. Even usually-energetic Callie's face lacks the energy it usually had. All of the party's faces were worried, concerned about the alarming developments.

"I'm glad the turfing scene is still going on despite all this…" sighed Callie. "But the people are generally afraid now." she said sadly, "Less people now are staying to play…"

"Can't even get a decent match like…70% of the time…"mumbled Jesse.

"One way or the other, the Sanitized are involved with this. The details…I'm afraid it will be up to us to uncover." Marie said with a grave expression. "To the base. We have much to discuss." she beckoned her companions.

They soon approached a seemingly abandoned trailer home. Upon closer approach, they can hear the sound of…gunfire? It certainly sounded like Dualies. As they came inside, they were greeted by familiar faces: Marina, Cap, and Pearl, joining later.

"One, Two!" greeted Cap.

"Hey there, Shannon." greeted Pearl to her.

"Agents, I have much to discuss." began Marina. Sheldon then looked up to face the just-arrived Agents, with a horrified expression. Soon, all of them gathered round in the conference area.

"So, we and Marina made a horrible discovery." Sheldon began.

"Apparently, Octavio and the Sanitized struck a deal to merge their forces so they can finally topple Inkopolis. And everything else in the world that dare try oppose." said Marina.

"Not much a surprise." remarked Jesse.

"That's not all, Three. Lately, I also found out that they were developing more lethal weapons in this facility." Marina popped up a screen with an aerial shot of an island base, which had visible entrenchments even from the sky, with multiple towers.

"And…" Sheldon began on a nervous tone.

"Speak up, young scientist." encouraged Cap.

"We may have probable cause to believe that they are now also Sanitizing Inklings too. Not just the type that Agent 3 experienced…the full works." Sheldon struggled to get what he found out to the rest of the team.

Everyone was stunned at what they heard, as if they heard glass break mentally.

* * *

And that was Off the Hook's term over as reigning idols. Now, onto a more serious arc. What is causing all those disappearances? Are Sheldon and Marina's findings…true? Find out next time…In Inkopolis: Dawn of Unity. Catfish out.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Nothing to report here, other than the recent 3H fever I'm having. Otherwise, carry on.**

* * *

"Is this true, Sheldon?" asked Evan, being the first one to speak after the silence.

"I cannot fully ascertain, but it is turning out to be true in large parts." said Sheldon. "Already, Sanitized have been sighted in these places since their attack at the Hotel." he said, tabbing in some surveillance footage.

"I believe it can be the only logical conclusion, as to why they're abducting Inklings." Marie finally stated.

"This situation gets more dire." remarked Captain Cuttlefish. "All these young buckos, abducted from their homes…" wheezed the elderly veteran.

"It's a good thing the turf scene is relatively still alive at this rate." remarked Jesse. "Alive enough to host Turf Wars and Competitive without major hitches." she added.

"Adding to that, I have recently seen a rise in hurtful activity to my fellow species." chimed in Shannon. "Random Inklings doing bad things to Octolings." she added.

"That's awful!" Callie exclaimed.

"Indeed." agreed Craig. "This behavior is unacceptable!" he groused.

"Dealt with some of those ruffians some time ago." added in Evan. "Harassing the Octos that were my teammates that time…but proved to be just plain ol chumps." he smirked.

"Everyone is a chump compared to you, Evan." purred Callie, to Marie's facepalming.

"In other news, you being here means we can start training!" squeaked Sheldon. "I…have developed new prototypes for our arsenal!" beamed Sheldon.

"Alright, what have you cooked up, crab man…"said Marie.

"Yeah, what's the deets, Sheldon?" curiously asked Callie.

"I believe we would need to expand our Agent's options. And Marina here has perfected a wonderful training simulation!" beamed Sheldon.

"You're too kind." blushed Marina. "Anyway, Pearl was testing the new AI while we were waiting for you." she stated. "It can perfectly simulate the movements of any weapon user, complete with dodging, refilling, and even hides strategically!" beamed Marina. "Took me weeks to code it, but I needed a hobby after our departure from the show business." she added.

"Phew!" breathed out Pearl, "That AI gave me sweat, I can say that much." she said, wiping sweat off her brow. "Can't compare still to the real thing tho." she remarked. "But ol crab man here has been making them goods!" she screeched excitedly.

"Ah yes, the weapons!" Sheldon said, heaving a few large boxes onto the table. "Take a good look, Agents!" he beckoned them. At once, the Agents got to opening the boxes, and one made Marie's eyes gleamed.

"Yesssss…An even bigger-ranged sniper." Marie said in calm excitement, grinning.

"Yes! The Hero Liter!" Sheldon beamed proudly. "Based on the stock E-Liter I sell in my shop, there are a few additions I have made!" he began. "And you have an option…" he flicked a switch in the gun, "to turn on scope and otherwise!" he beamed, a scope rising out of the gun-barrel.

"That's nifty!" said Marie. "Perfect for every occasion!"

"And…it has range upgrades too! Also, it can fire faster now, taking shorter now to charge than the standard version!" he added. "Go on, try it out!" he encouraged Marie, who obliged. Later, at the shooting range…

"Wow, this is magnificent!" beamed Marie. "Now that's excellent work, Sheldon!"

"Now, for a test against a real opponent!" declared Sheldon. "Agent Three, why don't you pick up the Charger over there?" he beckoned the orange Inkling, who obliged without a word. Soon, the sniping duel started.

"This stops once one of us is hit, yes?" clarified Jesse.

"Indeed." said Sheldon, "Now then…begin!" he said he blew a whistle. Immediately, the two ran off to opposite ends of the training hall. Marie first fired a shot, which made Jesse dodge, lining up a shot in retaliation. Marie deftly dodged the shot, the ink thudding on the wall she was hiding in. She relocated to get a clear shot at Jesse

"D'ah squit!" she muttered, as she saw the long ink trail flying her way. She also relocated to get a good shot at Marie, but…a green shot grazed her shoulder, signaling the duel was over.

"Aw damn." was all Marie can say.

"Still the best, huh, Agent Two?" Jesse said to Marie.

"I'd like to say we're of equal talent." Marie opinionated. "You learned a lot since your foray in Octo Valley and Deepsea Metro. The latter of which…" Marie trailed off.

"I appreciate the compliment, Marie." Jesse simply said, walking back to the mobile home/headquarters. "but…you taught me that." she told Marie, as they were walking to where the rest of the Agents, Pearl, Marina, and Cap were standing.

"Hey, don't underestimate yourself, Three. You have grown a lot…I wish I have been with you after what happened in that subway." she told Jesse.

"Hmph, its fine. No need for pity." simpered Jesse. "I've done well on my own thanks." she added in a sour and sarcastic tone.

"Jesse." began Marie. "You weren't like this in Octo Valley." she sternly told the orange inkling. "I know being makeshift mom and dad to Celia has been a hard time for you." she held Jesse's shoulder. "And the events of the Deepsea Metro…that had been a blow." she sighed.

"You don't say?" Jesse sarcastically remarked.

"Agent Three." Marie's tone became a little angered. "You have kept this attitude for too long!" she said, letting out her annoyance. At the sound of Marie's angered voice, Jesse was shocked.

"Jess!" blurted out Evan.

"I'll be inside." Jesse walked off. Sheldon was confused at the exchange that just happened, and then showed the rest of his wares to the remaining Agents, who were shocked at what just happened.

"Ever since that mess in the Metro happened, she has never been the same squid." remarked Cap. "She has been distant, burying herself in Turf, Salmon Run, and that day job of hers." he lamented. "Goes home, but never home, you know what I mean?" he sadly sighed, shaking his head.

"She didn't solely stick to Chargers…until after the happenings of the Metro and NILS." sadly commented Callie. "The sanitization must have disarranged something inside her….or unleashed something." she theorized.

"Yeah. Edginess." Marie sarcastically shot, then shook her head. "Alright, Sheldon, what are we having else?" she asked the weaponsmith crab, resuming composure.

"Mmm? Ah yes. The Hero Dapples!" snapped up Sheldon. "It fires faster than our standard, albeit at the cost of range. In addition, it has faster rolls, and recovers ink faster! Regardless, it still is a dependable asset for close quarter combat." he told them. "Here, try them on, Four!" he gave the new-fangled pair to Evan. He then took them and tried firing at the target dummies.

"Agent Four, would you like to face off with my AI?" Marina asked Evan.

"That sounds nice!" Evan perked up. "Let's see what that thing's got!" At once, Marina booted up the AI and a photo-realistic version of a Sanitized soldier, complete with Dualies. The match then started.

*Meanwhile, inside the camper…

Jesse silently seethed to herself in the camper. Soon, Shannon came in.

"Are you alright, Agent Three?" she tentatively began.

"Yeah Shannon, back to the training hall." Jesse grunted dismissively.

"Three, it's alright to just let it out, you know?" offered Shannon, sitting beside her.

"It's just…" Jesse sighed, "I've got so much to do! Being a good provider for Celia, being the best player, the best Agent, those things don't come easy, you know?" she went on.

"I know Agent Three. But…you're my inspiration. The whole reason I, and the rest of Inkopolis in alive today." Shannon assured her. "You're more than sufficient…Jesse." she patted her on the shoulder.

"Heh, thanks, Five. Now, why don't you join up with the Agents? I'll be there in a bit." she waved off Shannon. "I just…need a moment." she sighed.

*Meanwhile, in the Square…

Two Octolings, male and female, came out of Deca Tower, exhausted, but otherwise happy, as they were happily talking to each other, and they came out even hand in hand.

"You did hella good out there, Josh!" Ecca told her blue companion.

"I can say the same for you, lovely." he smirked teasingly.

"Aww, you're too kind, love." she cooed. "So where to, handsome?" she asked Josh.

"Well, snack, probably. Heck, I say dinner is in order! On me, of course." Josh offered.

"Sure thing, you cutie Octopus." she happily accepted. They then soon departed for a restaurant in downtown Inkopolis, somewhere between the Square and the Plaza. They then approached a Dragonfish cuisine place, named Shrimp Li's. The place was in full swing, as cooking smoke wafted through the kitchen.

"Now I'm even more hungry…" Josh muttered, his hand wrapped around Ecca's.

"Me too!" she giggled, leaning on the male Octoling. "Let's go get a table!" she beckoned her companion. They soon found a place for two, then sat down their belongings beside them. They soon called up a waiter and told their order.

"Yo, I'll have the chao fan and siomai cup. Hit me up too with a can of Squid-a-Cola." Josh told the jelly waiter.

"I'll be having the Dragon noodles. And a Squid-a-Cola too." Ecca told the waiter.

"Would that be all?" the waiter asked.

"Yes." they both said. The waiter then went off to the kitchen to tell their order, leaving the Octoling couple to themselves.

"Mmmm, I can't wait for the food!" Josh grinned. "Especially when I am about to share it with such a pretty Octo like you." he winked at her.

"Heh. Aww. You're too kind, Catfish." she responded, blushing. "But hey, thank you for choosing me. I still don't know how you came to that conclusion. Besides that night." She again blushed green. "I never thought I'd willingly submit myself like that again." she smiled.

"Hehe, I never expected to get some that night…that quickly." Josh smiled. "I'd never forget that night. And since then…I wanted to know more of you." he solemnly told Ecca. "Know the woman behind the sheets, so to say." he added.

"At first, I thought you were one of those types of guys who only like to get into my pants. But, I was pleasantly wrong." Ecca smiled. "I may just have bumped into a decent guy." she lovingly looked at Josh.

"Now YOU'RE the one that's too kind." Josh said, smiling. "Back in Octo Canyon, you may have heard rumors about me being a skirt chaser. A pervert, even." he recounted.

"Heard the girls talk about it. With that face, I can believe it." she smirked. Josh chuckled.

"I may be, but once I get close for real…then it's a whole different story. In fact, it's a whole different tale altogether." began Josh, tapping his foot.

"Hmm?" curiously asked Ecca.

"All the ladies think I'm too weird of a guy to be a suitable mate." Josh began. "Some thought me too touchy. Not a lot of gals had interest in me. Although, some became my friends." he related, sighing.

"Well, I wasn't that much of an angel myself." Ecca told Josh.

"Hmm?" Josh was now curious. "I swung both ways, and truth be told, I still do now. Especially, given our…interesting population, to say the least." she narrated. "Had a lot of flings back with my fellow soldiers." she related. "And then…Squidbeak happened." she sighed. "Well, for the best, probably."

"Agreed. We wouldn't be here if Squidbeak didn't happen." Josh agreed with Ecca.

"I may have never met you if they never happened." Ecca smiled. "So, our order coming yet?" she said, changing the subject.

"I dunno yet, but it should be not too long now…" Josh mused, "I'm kinda starving…"

"Mmm." replied Ecca. Later, their order came.

"Here it is!" happily pointed out Josh.

"Chao fan and siomai?" asked the jelly waiter.

"Right on." nodded Josh.

"Dragon noodles?" asked the jelly waiter.

"That's me!" pointed out Ecca. Soon, they began eating. Both stuffed themselves with gusto, only mumbling in appreciation of how good the food is. Later, they took a breather to talk.

"Oh damn, this is good." gasped Josh, wolfing down his rice.

"Mmmh, sho ghoood!" Ecca agreed, in the middle of wolfing her noodles down. Josh chuckled at his companion's manners, earning him a playful glare from Ecca.

"Careful Ecca, you might choke on them." Josh chuckled. The two continued to wolf down their order, chugging their drinks in between. The two exchanged funny faces at each other, then told more tales, and engaging in small talk not long after.

"Damn that was good." Ecca smiled, and then broke into a burp.

"Oof. I can tell." Josh smiled. "I like my girls as themselves." he said, as if to assure Ecca it was ok to be like that around him. "I wonder how much was all this though?" he wondered.

"It's something, I can tell. But it don't matter when I'm with you." Ecca smiled, blushing. "But I most certainly would like to keep my pockets healthy." she added. Soon, the bill arrived. It was not too much a hefty price, and Josh paid for both of them. Soon, both of them exited the place, happily holding hands.

"Selfie?" offered Ecca. Josh obliged, posing for the phone camera that Ecca held up.

The two casually strolled off, without a set destination in mind yet, but certainly didn't want to be home yet. Ecca was holding on to Josh's arm throughout that stroll, occasionally giggling. They were the picture of a couple madly in-love.

"Here we are, strolling the night away…not a clue of where to go." Ecca said, still clinging on to Josh.

"Maybe chill by the park?" Josh mused. "It's kinda nice there." he opined, spotting the nearby park, overlooking the former turfing hub. They soon walked over and settled on a bench right in front of the dancing fountain, Ecca leaning on Josh, while Josh did the same in return.

"I wonder, should be go to the bar again?" asked Josh.

"Relive that night?" Ecca smiled naughtily. "Sounds like a plan." she smiled.

"Hmm, when, then?" Josh replied.

"Probably some time." Ecca replied. AT that moment, Ecca craned her neck to see a familiar pink-haired Octoling male. "Hey…I know that guy." she said, tapping Josh.

"Yeah…Is that…" Josh squinted.

"Ecca! Josh." the pink Octoling greeted the pair.

"Fabian!" Ecca greeted him.

"I see life in Inkopolis has been treating you well." he told Ecca. "And the propaganda prodigy." he took notice of Josh. "I assume life in Inkopolis, for how short, is being kind, yes?" he asked the blue Octoling. Already, a mild air of tension was brewing between the two guys.

"Aye. Although, there were a few misfits who tried messing with me and my teammates." Josh told him in a formal tone. "Quickly, they were put in their place." his tone reverted to the relaxed one he uses normally.

"So, where you have been?" Ecca asked Fabian.

"Taking up an education at Inkblot." Fabian replied. "Term papers and all that." he snickered.

"That's quite a workload." said Ecca.

"Yeah. How about you?" Fabian asked Ecca.

"Me? Working in the studio's storage. Only just recruited Josh too!" she happily told Fabian.

"Is that so?" Fabian can only say. "I see you have been busy." he replied.

"So, what have you exactly studying, Fabian?" Ecca asked.

"Me? Ah yes, Inkology! The study of the very thing that makes us, us!" Fabian beamed. "Who knows what hidden intricacies we may bear witness to, eh?" he proudly beamed. "I may be a renowned doctor, even?" he joked. Both Ecca and Josh chuckled, Josh a tad less so.

"So then, what brought you here?" Josh asked Fabian.

"Ah, was on my way back home." Fabian off-handedly said. "Well, I should leave you to your…rendezvous, then?" he asked them.

"Hmm, you sure?" Ecca asked hesitantly.

"I won't disturb your date any further." Fabian said. "So, toodles, I'm off." he said, starting to walk away. "Let's turf sometime, with the rest of the gang."

"That could work!" Ecca hollered. "A private battle, even?" she followed up.

"Yeah, see you soon!" Fabian hollered. The pink Octoling then made off on his way alone, back to his apartment, scheming his next move for the Revolution, and against Josh, snickering evilly.

"Plan in motion." Fabian said to himself. "Your misery has begun, Joshua Catfish. You never deserved to be the prodigy of the Propaganda team." he bitterly thought. "You were never as talented anyway. It could have been anyone BUT YOU!" he bitterly spat, as he made his way home.

*Meanwhile…

"Didn't expect him around here." said Ecca.

"Me neither." replied Josh. "So, evening stroll back to your apartment?" he asked.

"Sure." Ecca smirked. "Along with your favorite hobby: me." she naughtily smiled.

"Coddamit Ecca." Josh laughed. "Well then, I shall oblige." he mischieviously smirked. They then went on their way to Ecca's place, tickiling each other and just being a general picture of a couple in love on the way there. They soon hailed a cab to her place and rode off.

*Meanwhile, at Tiger Prawn Estates…

Marina and Pearl settled into the sofas, a tad bit tired but otherwise none the worse for wear. The pair deposited their belongings onto the nearby floor. Pearl then booted up the television to watch some Turf Matches while changing to her housewear.

"So that's what it's like huh? Being Squidbeak." Pearl mused, as she was flipping through channels.

"I guess so. Although…that exchange between Marie and Jesse though. It was…rather concerning, to say the least." Marina observed. "She still is reeling from the events of the Deepsea Metro." she added.

"Well, getting your brain scrambled does that to you." Pearl remarked, setting the TV on a Turf News channel, which was rounding up Pro League news from all divisions. She already then had completely changed to her housewear.

"Yeah." Marina sighed, heading to the kitchen. "It may have…wracked her head on several different areas. Brought out something that wasn't there…or rearranged something that it revealed…unsavory traits." Marina speculated.

"Kinda like a ransacking, you say?" Pearl asked.

"Mmm, something like that." Marina agreed, as she proceeded to the kitchen. "Anyway, what's up for dinner?" she said, as she opened the fridge to pick said dinner, going through the contents of the fridge.

"Surprise me!" Pearl called up. Marina then brought out the ingredients for their dinner tonight. Pearl then continued watching TV, opting to watch a series this time, while Marina was cooking. While cooking…

"Sigh…whatever happened to Jesse…it seems…it had long term effects on her…" Marina mused to herself. "She may not be controlled anymore…but…the side effects the goo inflicted on her…" she went on, as she was cooking. "I must do research. Before this all spirals out of control…" she promised. Soon she was done cooking, and she set down the dinner.

"Dinner yet?" asked Pearl, seeing the food.

"That's an affirmative, Pearlie." Marina smiled, gesturing Pearl to come eat with her. "Come, dinner awaits." she beckoned.

"Faster than a squid can Super Jump!" Pearl beamed, racing to the dinner table.

Later…

"I should ask Sheldon to help with the research about Three's side effects." began Marina.

"I'm afraid it may not be a scientific matter, but an emotional one." Pearl remarked. "The girl's got a lot on her plate." she sighed. "Being breadwinner, player, and Agent at the same time." she shook her head.

Marina just sighed at the thought of it all. "I wonder, how the new girls are doing?" she asked.

"Pretty sure they're fine." Pearl dismissively said. "Anyway, SquidFlix?" she offered Marina.

"Can't say no to my Pearlie!" she smiled.

* * *

Alright then…it has begun. Huge thanks to the people who helped me with certain themes in this chapter. Shout-out to Isalover on Discord for helping me with the restaurant name. Anyway, find out what shenanigans will unfold next chapter! Catfish out.


	23. Chapter 23

**Authors Note: Part 2 of my year-end special. Writing onto the new year. So…suffice to say, this probably would be the final piece for the year. So, yeah, enjoy. And now, on to the chapter.**

* * *

Another couple of days passed by Inkopolis. Album stores have now in their hands the Squid Sisters' first album since the kidnapping of Callie, marking the triumphant reunion of the duo. The new duo in charge of the turf news, CoralStar, was proving to be a worthy successor to Off the Hook, Riva and Lumi providing their own charm to the casts. And as for Off the Hook themselves…they enjoyed the privacy that came with their stepping down from celebrity status.

*Evan's apartment…

Evan was waking up to another day…nothing special. Or so he thought, as he was going to pay a visit to the family manor, to see his family, which he didn't relish all too much. He reluctantly got up out of his bed, stretching out his arms, dawdling around his balcony.

"Hmmmh." he sighed. "Gotta see how my sibs doing." he said to himself. He then went to prepare some breakfast himself, while piddling away on his phone, to view stage updates for today, despite having no intention of turfing today.

He then soon got to freshening himself up, and was ready to leave moments later. He then soon called up a cab going to the family compound. The ride was quiet, but Evan was texting Callie along the way, chatting to her about his homecoming.

" _Hey Cal, going to my folks. Seeing with my sibs. Wish me luck."_ he told Callie.

" _Hope all goes well."_ she replied. _"Just remember, call me when you need to."_ she added.

" _Thanks, Cal."_ Evan told her. The cab soon approached the sprawling compound. Soon, Evan can see the brass house number: 717.

The house butler, a jelly, rushed over to the gate, seeing a cab pull over right by the entry path. Soon, Evan hopped off the cab, heaving his bag onto his shoulder, feeling a sense of dread as he approached the manor, a sense of dread creeping on him, as he approached the grandiose attitude.

"Greetings, master Evan!" greeted the jelly butler. "Long time no see, young master!" he curtseyed the green Inkling.

"Ah, Nijel, it has been long indeed." greeted Evan, sighting the old jelly butler. "How are my siblings?" he asked the elderly jelly.

"Master Evan, your siblings have been waiting for you." stated the elderly jelly. At those words, three squidlings of various growth and color rushed to greet their fully formed brother, the youngest latching onto him.

"Amelia!" Evan happily greeted his youngest sibling, a 4-year old pink squidling.

"Brother! It has been too long!" said the second youngest sibling, a cyan squidling who is a little more taller and formed than Amelia, at 7 years of age.

"Ewan!" he greeted the cyan squidling.

"What had you been up to?" said the eldest sibling, having traces of humanoid features, being at an age close to Inkling maturity, 12.

"I see you're becoming more humanoid, Ross." Evan appreciatively smiled. "How have you been, guys?" he asked the three young squids.

"Nothing much…it's just us and the household help most of the time. Mom and dad are always too busy for us these days…with that Marina expose and what not…" Ewan reported sadly.

"Yeah…only Nijel plays with us…" Amelia sadly told Evan.

"And the servant kids too." added Ewan. "Even when they're home, they're always accompanied by those creepy and big Inkling men." he added.

"Yes, they were always talking about 'purging Inkopolis of scum' or something." Ross reported.

"Too many people going missing on the TV." Amelia sadly added.

"Saw that too." Evan replied to her. "Hey, play room?" he asked the three.

"YAY!" chorused the three squidlings. The siblings practically ran up to the said room, where there were all sorts of gadgets: an S-Box, an SS4, and some Splatendo Switches on a table. Nijel then, as if on cue, brought them snacks and drinks.

"Snacks and drinks, master." Nijel said, as he set down said snacks and drinks on a table. "Enjoy." The butler smiled at his young masters. He hadn't seen the young Currents this happy in a long time. He then smiled as he went away to attend to his other duties.

The siblings played a good amount of hours with all the game systems they had. Soon, Evan went to the kitchen to help with the dinner, helping the kitchen staffs, who were Inkling maidens.

*Around Inkopolis Square…

The Square was going on a nostalgic trip, as the new Squid Sisters album played many times today over the sound systems. Plaza veterans were appreciating it the most, as it was a hard throwback back to their heyday in the Plaza, as the reigning idols back in those times. Jesse was smiling a little bit, hanging out with her sister in a nearby café, agreeing to play some Turf War with her.

Jesse was quietly sipping on her drink, quietly reflecting on what happened between her and Marie. Did she really need to lash out like that, she wondered. Celia was busy watching guides on her phone on how to best play a Turf War.

" _Maybe I am working too hard…"_ she thought to herself. _"All that coin and for what?"_ she thought on. _"Screw that telephone…"_ she seethed internally.

"Hey sis!" called up Celia. "We on?" she asked her sister.

"Huh?" said Jesse, her reverie interrupted. "Oh. Right. Let's go!" she beckoned her absently. The sisters heaved their weapons, heading straight to Deca Tower after paying for their drinks. The sisters then had a look at the featured arenas for Turf War.

"Hmm, interesting picks…" Jesse surveyed the two available arenas: "Moray Towers…and…hmm, Wahoo World?" Jesse said, surprised. "Hey, this may be a 2-in-1 deal, Celia." she told her younger sister.

"Whoa, Wahoo World!" Celia's eyes lighted up. "Cangototheridesafter,please,please,please?" she feverishly asked her sister. Jesse sighed at the hyperactiveness of her young sister.

"Hmm. Just don't get splatted, and maybe I would think of it." Jesse replied, going into the Tower, heaving her E-Liter 4K.

"Please?" Celia pleaded, with her Jr. in hand.

"Alright…"she sighed. "But promise me you wouldn't get unnecessarily splatted, ok?" she sternly reminded the yellow Inkling. "Come." She beckoned her sister. They made their way to the Turf lobbies. Together, they made their way through the double row escalators, Jesse slinging her E-Liter on her shoulder. They soon made their way to the first lobby they saw, Lobby A. There, a few cephs were already in queue, watching the ongoing match.

The sisters sat down on the vacant spaces on the couches, Jesse sitting by her lonesome on a bean bag, while Celia sat beside another Inkling, an indigo guy with the classic top-tails, holding a Tentatek Splattershot in hand. The assigned stage for the lobby was Moray Towers, which made Jesse smile a little. She after all is a sniper, and Moray Towers is notorious for being a Charger haven. Already, the other players were muttering in fear or devising strategies for when Jesse ends up on the opposite sides.

Soon, it was time to take to the field. Naturally, the sisters were together on one side, joined by Celia's seatmate from earlier, and a male Octoling wielding Kensa Dualies. The teams then lined up to take the shower to confirm their colors for the match.

The colors for the match were the classic orange and blue. The sisters and their teammates took the orange side, and soon flew off to Moray Towers to start the match. Jesse's team submerged in the spawn point, as well as the opposing team.

3…2…1… The match started.

"Celia, go with the Dualies guy. I'll be on this ledge." Jesse told her sister. Blue team was making their way down their tower to meet their team. Already, a firefight was beginning on the central platform, the opposing frontline engaging Celia and her teammates.

The opposing team was made up of two gals, and two guys, but only a single player is an Octoling. They were wielding a Splat Roller, a Sploosh 7, a 96-gal Deco, and an Explosher. Already, they were feeling the burn of the range disadvantage, frantically dodging globs from the Explosher, aside from the two threats in the Splat Roller and the Sploosh was trying her hardest not getting splatted by the Roller player. She was doing better against the Sploosh 7 user, who was dealing with her Kensa Dualie friend. Both teams did their job beforehand of painting their respective home areas. Orange was having the upper hand, largely due to Jesse's efforts with the E-Liter.

"Watch out, Hammer!" Jesse blurted to her sister.

"What?" Celia said, then turned around to see an Ultra Stamp from the Sploosh 7 user, panic suddenly setting in.

"Move!" the boy on the Kensa Dualies barked to Celia, shoving her aside so she can be spared the Ultra Stamp's wrath. The Dualies user then rolled to the side, effectively splatting the user. He however was splatted immediately by the Explosher user.

"Aww." said Celia, lamenting her friend's splatting. She then made her way to confront the culprit, morphing to dodge the deadly globs of ink that the Explosher lobbed at her. A moment's pause is what Celia needed to throw a Splat Bomb right at the offender's head. It clattered to the floor before bursting in an orange blast, a blue ghost rising up from the explosion.

Meanwhile, Jesse was duly setting up Ink Mines near her station, so to block off any intruders that can somehow slip past her sniping, which so far, no one has done yet. She then continues to aim for anyone targeting Celia or her frontline teammates. The 96 Gal Deco user made a gambit for Jesse, but was overwhelmed by the newly-respawning Splat Roller user, being outmatched by the speed of the Roller user, as he desperately tried to shoot the opposing user, but the slow fire rate proved to be the undoing, meeting the end with a horizontal strike to the face.

Soon, the match came to its final minute. Teams were frantically turfing, desparate to edge the opposition.

The Sploosh was darting around, desperately using the inking coverage to turf whatever he can, but was being severely hampered by the E-Liter of Jesse, eventually getting splatted before he can bother Celia and the Kensa Dualie user.

The Tentatek user went on ahead of the other two, dodging the Explosher's globs of explosive ink. Orange team was having the upper hand, creeping upon the lower ramps of the enemy. Both the 96-gal Deco user and the Explosher were desperately trying to hold off three of Team Orange advancing, using the narrow ramp to their advantage.

Already, the three were receiving damage from the Explosher's splash damage. They were trying their hardest yet not to get an unfortunate splatting before the match's end.

 **Ten…Nine…** The Explosher user was desperate to fend off Team Orange's onslaught.

 **Eight…Seven…** The Splat Roller was trying it's hardest to help her Explosher friend, but was dealt with by the Kensa Dualie.

 **Six…Five…** Celia easily dodged the 96-Gal's shots, opening fire once near enough.

 **Four…Three…** The Sploosh 7 made a desperate attempt for the E-Liter user that is Jesse, but was foiled by Team Orange's Tentatek Splattershot, using range advantage to maneuver the shot, the Sploosh 7's range failing the user.

 **Two…One…** Jesse swam down, aiming to help with the Explosher. She closed her, focusing on her target, opening once she let go of the trigger. She scored the perfect hit, right as the whistle blared, a blue ghost streaking upward.

Both teams soon made it at the ground floor of the skyscraper arena, with Judd and Lil Judd decidedly peering at both teams. The map's final state was brought up, and soon…

"Orange Team… wins!" swiftly declared Judd. Both teams acknowledged each other in sportsmanship, exchanging congratulatory greetings and high-fives.

"Was I good out there, sister?" Celia asked Jesse eagerly.

"It's a lot better than your first match with Evan, I am sure of it." Jesse began, "Still a lot to improve on, but good, regardless." she smiled at her younger sister. "Come, we've only begun." she beckoned her sister.

That was all Celia needed to hear, as both soared back to Deca Tower to await their next match. They soon landed in Wahoo World, with different teammates than before. The sisters then set out to give it their all as soon as the whistle sounded.

*Meanwhile...NSS HQ, unidentified trailer park…

The Captain called up both Pearl and Marina to HQ, for an important matter, as he said. The former popstars were eagerly waiting on what Cap has to say. To add to how important the meeting was, the Squid Sisters, Callie and Marie were there, as well as Eight, the same Octo they helped out from the Deepsea Metro a good year and a half now ago.

Finally, the Cap stood up.

"Ah, yes, lassies." began Cap. "You do know why you are here, yes?" he asked. Both nodded in silence.

"Today marks the day where you will be formally part of the NSS." the Cap formally smiled. As if on cue, Sheldon brought out two cases of what presumably is new gear. The horseshoe crab opened the briefcases, and there lay what appears to be two sets of what looked to be Hero Gear, except it didn't look like anything they saw from them previously.

"Now then lassies…your Hero Gear." Craig smiled gently at them. Both cannot contain their excitement seeing the new gear.

"This…is…dope!" Pearl exclaimed, her gold eyes gleaming with excitement.

"This looks actually good!" beamed Marina, putting on the new jacket. Both beheld their new gear, amazed about the handiwork of the new suits.

"Sheldon…how?" was all Marina could say, after a while.

"The Cap tasked me this sometime after you guys defeated NILS." Sheldon began with a smile. "It was the first thing he tasked me after not hearing from him some time after Agent 3 defeated Octavio." he narrated. "As soon as he finished, I immediately get on to making these!" he squeaked happily.

"Your help was enough proof to induct you lasses into the Squidbeak." Craig smiled at the two former popstars. "Besides, it wouldn't hurt to have more limbs in the Splatoon." He smiled appreciatively.

"These two Hero Suits also debut new technology!" Sheldon proudly beamed. "I have made many formulations, and the ones in the suits have the most reliable version!" he added.

"What tech?" both girls asked.

"It can adapt any power you can find in Turf War!" Sheldon beamed. "Swim Speed, Run Speed, Ink Recovery, name it, it can do it!" he beamed. "Soon, I shall even implement it into the older suits." he beamed.

"Now that's something!" Marie popped up in excitement.

"I shall tell Evan of this!" Callie excitedly said.

"Ah yes, tell all Agents." agreed Craig. "Pearl…you…" Cap faced Pearl, "…you…are now Agent 6." he firmly declared. "You will partake in many a covert adventure in the interest of Inkopolis." he began. "You will face many a battle with the enemies of Cephalo-dom." he added. "And most of all, as Agent, you will devote your life to protecting Inkopolis from all harm." he patted the small Inkling rapper. "I have seen your potential. I believe in that." he assuredly told Pearl.

"It's an honor Cap. To be along these dedicated people." Pearl declared. "I don't have anything worthwhile to do anymore now we quit the News gig." She somberly said. "But hey, I'm with friends right? And that's all I need." she smiled, peering at everyone present.

"And as we have discussed, Marina will be the second laboratory hand of the Squidbeak!" he happily declared. "However, I must ask you this lass…will you take yet the mantle of an Agent?" she asked the tall Octoling.

"Even without an Agent mantle, I shall do all I can." she declared with a firm tone. "It's the only way I can ever repay for all those war machine I set upon Three." she added in a somber tone. "I shall also be able to field test everything Sheldon and I can come up with!" she happily declared. "I do have fighting experience, after all!" she added.

"We shall count on all of that, Marina." Marie told Marina gently. Marie's phone soon rang, then whipped it out to see a picture of Jesse and Celia in Deca Tower waiting for the next match.

"I see Three is having some bonding time with lil sis." Marie observed, smiling. "Maybe I got to her." she said. "She does need time with the little girl." she said.

"Right then buckos, resume!" declared Cap. At once, Marina and Sheldon went back to their computer arrays to resume research, while Pearl engaged Callie in a sparring match, Callie on her Roller while Pearl opted for her favorite pair of Dualies. They soon began with the match, predictably rushing to meet each other for a clash.

Pearl rolled to avoid Callie's vertical flicks, but barely so, as Callie was faster, with an experience advantage over the shorter Inkling. Pearl was barely hitting Callie, and soon enough, she got splatted, ending the session.

Pearl soon rose up on the Spawn Pad, complimenting Callie's victory.

"This Hero thing is serious stuff huh?" said Pearl finally, catching her breath.

"Happy to help, Agent Six." Callie said in her most Callie of manners. "Happy to help a fellow Agent out!" she happily told Pearl.

"Thanks, Cal." replied Pearl. "Oh, it's lunchtime already?" she checked her phone clock, "Maybe that's why I lost." she deadpanned.

"Come on. Tell Marina and my cuz too." Callie told the cream/pink Inkling. The four girls then soon set out for a nearby food truck park which served various cuisine.

*Back at the Current manor, later that evening…

"So, what brings you here, boy?" said a gaunt elderly Inkling. The man had size, and his hair was a darker shade of Evan's. Beside him was his wife, their mother, a severe-faced female Inkling with the bun hairstyle. Her face was holding on to the last vestiges of its haughty beauty, the sky-blue hue of her tentacle helping with that.

"Had to see my good ol little siblings." Evan answered coolly, while he was downing the meat.

"You can do that every day had you not ran." shot Mr. Current. "Were you fraternizing with those scum while you were there?" he shot the question at the younger Inkling.

"I do not know anything about scum in Inkopolis father." Evan answered off-handedly. "All I got are good friends." he added. "And quite a rank in the Turf ladder." he added again hurriedly.

"I see you made progress in that childish hobby of yours." Mr. Current simpered.

"It's not just some hobby!" protested Ross. "It's THE sport!"

"Hmph, whatever." deflected Mr. Current. "I say that all the Octos should have been eliminated in the war." he bragged.

"Are they all that bad?" innocently asked Amelia.

"Like I said child, they're scum!" he reiterated hotly. "You would do well to read your history lessons more, girl!" he shot at Amelia.

"How sure are we that we are correct?" wondered Ewan.

"It's not a debate, Ewan. No eight-legged freak should be on the surface, ever!" grumbled the elder Current.

"Back to that dinner, kids." said Mrs. Current in a flat tone. The family proceeded with their dinner in a tense silence, more so between Evan and their father. They soon finished and Evan and his siblings dealt with their homework and projects. The Current couple meanwhile received a group of visitors in the reception hall, discussing various matters.

* * *

I barely made it. Just before the year…and decade ended. Well, in my timezone, at least. Also, this chapter debuts one idea I have for Hero Mode: customizable power-ups. You can set the main and sub abilities as you need. You would, however, need to unlock more slots and abilities as you progress through the story. Stay tuned for more ideas! Anyway, see y'all next chapter guys. Happy new year! Catfish out.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: Back at it again. Special thanks to Ceenic from Yume's server for giving me an appropriate name for this organization you're about to see soon. And now…to the chapter.**

* * *

It was another day in the Square, Inkilings and Octolings milling about and going into Turf Wars, like how it was every day. The shops conducted business as usual, selling their myriad wares to the Turf crowd. Among the crowd were the Agents, on mission to intercept a kidnapping, acting on Marie's intel.

The Agents on mission were Jesse and Shannon, blending in with the crowd but ditching their usual gear so no one gets an idea who they are.

"Jesse, is that our mission?" the younger Octoling asked the veteran Agent, gesturing to a short-haired Inkling with a Purple Novelty Visor, a Black 8-bit Fishfry, and Cream Basics.

"Yes. Carbon Roller main, Rainmaker player." Jesse answered, analyzing a mug of the subject. "Now…about those abductors…Sheldon and Marina said they'd be also disguising themselves as Turf players, and given how much the general public can be idiots…" she sighed.

Jesse went for her original Hero Shot 1 this time around, while Shannon opted for the Hero Dualies, as to optimize their movement, which would be crucial in times like these. Soon enough, the ruffians showed up, wearing different shirts, but all wearing bandanas and caps. The three would-be-kidnappers discreetly made a beeline for the unsuspecting Inkling, oblivious to the kerfuffle about to happen.

Soon enough, the ruffians made their move and the Agents sprung their surprise. Shannon rolled onto the ruffians' way, while Jesse socked another who was about the grab the clueless Inkling. The crowd gasped at the sudden fight breaking out, some fleeing away from the action while some stayed in the shadows watching the fight play out.

"Thanks!" the Inkling shakily said, clearly surprised about the action going on. She then ran off to hide in Headspace. Shannon and Jesse then squared off against four ruffians, wielding Splattershots and a 96-Gal.

The fight didn't take long for the ruffians, as they were easily routed. Shannon weaved around the shooter ruffians, while the 96-Gal poorly dealt with the force that was Jesse. In the spate of a few minutes, the fight was over for the ruffians, ending with four ghosts flying and retreating after respawning.

The crowd soon cheered, coming out of the shadows, the ruffians repelled. Everyone was relieved that a kidnapping was prevented right under their noses. Some rogues however, were waiting in the shadows, training their sights on the two Agents. However, they were far too sharp for that tactic and socked the remaining rogues and splatted them both.

Later when the Square returned to its normal state, the two reported back to HQ. On the way there…

"I wonder…why are they doing this?" Shannon asked.

"Hmph. They're looking to further what they did to me." Jesse scoffed. "And make an army full of both Sanitized Octolings and Inklings." she sourly commented.

"There must be more facilities like the Deepsea Metro." Shannon thought. "The mere thought of it…its frightening…" she shuddered slightly.

"I wonder…has Four arrived yet at base?" Jesse lazily asked.

"He and One were on a mission…probably much like ours." Shannon speculated. "I can't even begin to imagine what the families of the victims feel…" she sadly thought.

"Agreed." Jesse said dryly. "They take, take, and take till nothing is left…just like my home when I went home after my first Turf Match." she began narrating.

"Horrible! To be greeted by such sight after what may be the happiest day of your life!" Shannon softly exclaimed. "That's why you work all those Salmon Run shifts, right?" she offered.

"Yes." she replied in the same dry, emotionally cold manner. "Since that day, I have been working my hardest to avoid Celia falling into the wayside." she sighed. "Having Cap around eased things a little, since I got a trusted adult who I can entrust Celia to when I'm not around." she told Shannon.

"Celia has started turfing, yes?" she asked the older female Inkling.

"Yes. Said she met Evan and this Josh dude her first match." she off-handedly replied. "Defended her from some jerks they went up against." she added.

Soon, both unloaded their cab and walked to the trailer park where their HQ was stationed. They later entered to see Pearl and Marina discussing things while Sheldon was testing prototypes of new weapons, perfecting their mechanisms.

"Back so soon, Agents Three and Five?" Cap greeted the two female Agents.

"Probably some hired thugs, nothing more." Jesse dismissively said.

"They retreated as soon they were splatted." Shannon added.

"Come lassies, let's discuss this." Cap beckoned them to the table, where Marie was waiting. The four of them discussed the happenings of the kidnapping they averted.

*Meanwhile, in an undisclosed island base…

Ships were unloading in the base's port, carting off dozens of unconscious teenage Inklings, no doubt wearing whatever they were wearing last. Sanitized soldiers were overseeing the delivery, from the port to the labs.

In the lab, there were rows and rows of vats of unconscious cephalopods. Said cephalopods were in various states of Sanitization. There were also rows of bodies lying on beds, being looked at by various scientists.

In another facility, the completely sanitized subjects were being tested for their faculties, to see if they're completely following their orders, and to see difference between Inkling and Octoling physiology.

An imposing figure, who seemed to be beyond Elite, walked into the laboratories. All the scientists paid attention at once, when they saw her inspect the surroundings.

"Status report?" she imposingly asked.

"We have had some progress, Commander Stormsurge!" squeaked a jelly. "We have been able to fully Sanitize Inklings!" he excitedly announced.

"Take me to the demonstration area." She commanded the scientist. They soon walked over to the testing area, where various Sanitized Inklings were firing varied weapons, including prototypes. Commander Stormsurge and the scientists observed their specimen, making comments here and there at various times. The commander was pleased with what she saw, although noted several aspects and suggestions.

"Impressive work." The commander finally spoke up. "It does need some fine tuning though. For one, The Inklings' movements are some ways off from their original selves." she told the scientist team. "Secondly, they seem to be quite underdeveloped at this stage." she commented. "That'd be all, carry on and do not disappoint me or The Council." she imposingly told the researchers.

She then went on to her personal office. As expected of a high-ranking Sanitized Elite, her office was sharp-looking, clean in every corner. Soon, a pair of Sanitized soldiers reported to the office.

"Report?" she lazily questioned the two soldiers.

"Commander, our acquisitions got intercepted!" reported the first soldier.

"By who?" asked the Commander coldly.

"Two females" answered the second soldier. "They dispersed of the squad in mere minutes." she reported. "An Inkling and an Octoling." She finished.

"The Splatoon." Commander Stormsurge scoffed. "Retrieve the target, and get out of my sight." she coldly dismissed the two soldiers. The two did as asked, and immediately departed to Inkopolis.

"That blasted Squidbeak…Not the best to report to the Council." she sighed. "Regardless, we have a decent shipment today of Inklings to Sanitize." she mulled over. "Hmm, time for Octavio to cook up again one of those Octoweapons."

She then opened up a hologram screen, then pressed a button in her command hub, and soon enough, the DJ/Leader of the Octarians' face showed up.

"Commander Stormsurge!" greeted DJ Octavio. "What's cookin, weird lookin' but good lookin'?" he remarked.

"I would need…another of your Octoweapons." she stated simply.

"You got a slimy hipster problem again? DJ Octavio, happy to dubtstomp these pesky fools!" he rang out boisterously. "Meet me in Octo Valley, and enjoy the show while you're at it." he bantered at the Sanitized commander, who looked bored with him.

"Sure." Catalina responded in a bored tone. "Also, DJ, I need more of your Octo-power." She told the DJ in a monotone. "We need more specimen." she curtly told the Octarian leader.

"I'm the guy for that, Cat!" Octavio perked up at Catalina. "If you want, I can do it right the shell now!"

"If you must." she answered in the same monotone she had been using. "That'll be all, see you in Octo Valley, DJ." she bade him farewell.

"Right then, time to compose their memorial album!" bade DJ Octavio. His picture then soon fizzed out as he said that, indicating he did shut off his end of the call.

"Silly guy. But I gotta say, in a good way." she mused to herself. "He would definitely be the best to lead those Octarians." she continued. "Not as efficient as the Sanitized, but it's commendable." she mused on. She then opened her command hub and sorted through her mail, going over the various mail from all over the chain command, from supplies, training, to science, and many more, typing as fast as possible in all efficiency.

*Back at the NSS headquarters…

Callie and Four arrived, looking a bit exhausted, but otherwise fine, the duo heaving their bag of weapons and gear, bantering happily to themselves.

"That was a cinch!" said Evan.

"Agreed, but we did intercept a kidnapping." Callie smiled. "Though…that left me hungry, and we didn't stop for lunch…" she groaned, at the same time her stomach did.

"Oof, now that I think of it. Hey, say we grab some grub and get back to here? We do have to report to Cap, you know." Evan remarked, dropping off their stuff.

"Yo, cuz, be grabbing some chow!" Callie called out to her cousin, who was practicing her aim.

"Don't have too much fun!" Marie joked, lining up another shot. The two then departed for the nearby food shack, putting on their disguises so as to avoid being mobbed. While the two were walking…

"So, how did your homecoming go?" Callie asked Evan.

"It was nice seeing my little sibs again…the folks…not so much." Evan sighed at the last bit.

"Hope you patch things up with your folks soon. I'd like to meet them!" Callie chortled.

"Not the best of in-laws, that's for sure." Evan scoffed. "Remember, they don't like your Calamari Inkantation, among other things." he reminded her.

"Shame." Callie sighed. "Oh, we're here!" Callie perked up at the sight of the complex of food trucks nearby. They then headed into separate trucks, buying all their desired grub, meeting up on the exit to make their way back to the base.

"So, tell me about your family, Evan." Callie implored Evan.

"About them huh? Well, we're clearly a prominent family, about what, I am not so sure about." he scoffed. "I mean, have you seen the manor and everything? he added.

"Hmm. I'll guess you were hella pampered back before you came to Inkopolis Square…and saved me from my own folly." she speculated sadly.

"I guess so, though it definitely came at a price." Evan sadly sighed. "Rigorous training, schooling…didn't have classmates until I was twelve." he lamented. "And then, my great move to the Square happened."

"Luxury at a price? Sounds awful." Callie sadly pondered. "And from your own parents too."

"And top it all off, they have…an extreme view about the Octolings being in Inkopolis." he grimly mused. "Mom and dad meet these shady men every few nights, along with some distinguished looking ones." he narrated.

"Ok, this is definitely getting interesting." Callie pondered, as they approached the HQ.

"I do wonder, how are Ross, Ewan and Amelia holding up though…" he sighed, as they entered the trailer home that is also their HQ. "I'll tell more later Cal, ok? Gotta report what transpired." he informed Callie.

"Oh right! Cap is indeed waiting for that." Callie was suddenly reminded. Immediately, they set down their lunch near the Captain and ate, while they shared the details of the operation.

*Meanwhile, in Inkopolis Square…

The first of many a new broadcast of CoralStar was upon the populace once again, as it struck noon once more. Soon, the screen flickered to life, as the broadcast started by flashing their logo, the fading away to reveal the gals themselves.

The stages were revealed to be Walleye Warehouse and Manta Maria for Turf, and Skipper Canal and Port Mackerel for Ranked and League, which gave to Ecca's skills, as she excels at those stages.

"Good turfing for today, don't you think babe?' she asked her blue partner.

"Me thinks so." answered Josh. "It's always good with you by my side."

"Oh you joker." Ecca laughed. She for today brought the Octobrush Nouveau, while Josh brought along his Tentatek, the latest weapon acquisition for him. Both Octolings headed into Deca Tower, along with many other cephalopods doing their Turfing for the day.

In the background, Fabian is observing the couple, malice in his smile.

"Hmph. You think you bagged yourself a girl huh? You will wallow in despair soon, Catfish, you philandering squitch. Just you watch." he bitterly smirked, holding his Heavy Splatling. "In the meanwhile, I've got another target to deliver." he mused, surveying the crowd. He had his sights set on a male Inkling this time, which was holding a Splat Charger. "Personally, I can't give two squits as to who runs this city." he scoffed. "Well, in the meanwhile, I'll enjoy all this city has to offer." he smirked, heading for the Deca Tower lobby.

Meanwhile, Josh and Ecca headed together to the Ranked lobbies, hand in hand, carrying their respective weapons. Both looked up to the current mode in play.

"Hm, Tower? Interesting." mused Josh, tapping his Tentatek.

"So then, what's the plan, hotshot?" Ecca smiled at her blue companion.

"You take Tower, I'll run interference with whatever meager skill I got." Joshua playfully deprecated himself. Ecca smiled at this.

"Relax Josh. I got this." she assured him. "For whatever amount of time I can." she jokingly added. Both took the escalator to the Ranked lobbies. They soon entered a room which had two more people waiting, who had a Firefin Charger and a Grim Range Blaster with them. Both sat down at a nearby couch, watching the ongoing battle, in Skipper Canal.

"This looks like a promising fight." Ecca remarked, setting her eyes on the action.

"Hmm. No one side is clearly winning." Josh observed.

"Hopefully, I don't get a potato team today, I do need my rank to stay afloat." one of the persons in the lobby sighed.

Both Josh and Ecca chuckled a little hesitantly to themselves.

"I sure hope I am not a potato today." Josh muttered to himself seriously.

"Don't worry, you're not the only potato." Ecca assured Josh, fiddling with her Octobrush.

Soon, few more people entered the lobby, including a certain pink-haired Octoling male wielding a Splatling…Fabian. At the sight of him, both green and blue Octoling shot up, recognizing the person from last night's date. Fabian heaved the Splatling into position behind him and sat down on a couch near where Josh and Ecca were sitting.

"Fabian!" greeted Ecca.

"What brings you?" asked Josh.

"Got yourself a girl, I see?" observed Fabian. "Not like she's gonna last long, knowing you." Fabian smirked. Josh scowled a little.

"I'mma splat him if he does that." Ecca retorted. "Otherwise, he's too decent for that." she told him.

"Hmph. Hope you don't have to, Ecca. It'd be a shame if you got fooled by some Propaganda Group prodigy." Fabian replied, throwing shade at Josh, lookin at him sideways.

"Fabian, please." Josh retorted. "I only flirt when I don't I have a girl. Which is clearly the opposite now." he sternly told him.

"Peh. Whatever." scoffed Fabian. Soon, the match in the monitor ended, and the signal has been sounded, declaring that their match is about to begin. Ecca and Josh, along with the two Inklings they arrived on earlier took one side, while Fabian and the recent arrivals took the other.

Fabian's side had a Splat Charger, a N-Zap 89, and an Enperry Dualie user. Both teams passed through the coloring shower. Just a moment later, both teams rocketed off to Snapper Canal, where the match will take place.

Ecca, Josh, and their allies are yellow for this match, while Fabian and his allies are on the other side in purple. The whistle blew, and both teams gunned for the tower. Ecca set one Beakon somewhere in the hidden reaches of the middle, where the Tower is being contested. Joshua, meanwhile, was fighting with the Enperry user, while being gunned down by the Splat Charger. Fabian was targeting the opposing Firefin user, compromising their situation.

While all of this was happening, Ecca sneaked off and swam into the Tower. Once the Tower moved however, all of the opposing team piled all their effort onto removing the female Octoling from the mobile carriage. Josh, along with the rest of the team, set out to hunt the offending players.

"Protect the Tower at all costs!" barked Josh. The two teammates other than Josh did their best keeping the Tower moving, getting it past the first checkpoint. However, it proved too treacherous when both Fabian on the Heavy Splatling and the Splat Charger picked off Ecca first to stop the Tower from moving, then splatted all who attempted retaking it, including Josh. All of the team was wiped out, but that didn't deter them.

"He plays for keeps huh?" Josh bantered with the Grim Range user.

"Agreed. The Grim would catch em next time." he assured him. "What's your name, Octo?" he asked him while inking, then swimming along for mobility.

"Josh. You?" he responded.

"Ezio. Lauren's with me, with the Charger." the Inkling responded. "Nice to meet ya." the twin-tailed male cheered, as he engaged the N-Zap. That same moment, Ecca had Super-Jumped around Joshua's proximity, smiling at him once she turned back to humanoid.

"I see you made friends already!" Ecca said to him cheerfully.

"Have to, if I wanna win this." Josh replied. Both dashed towards the oncoming Tower, which was now held by the enemy. Fabian lorded over the Tower with his Splatling, gunning down any who dare come close, accompanied by the Enperry user.

"Lauren!" Josh called out to the short-haired girl on the Charger, "That's you right?" he asked her.

"Yep, that's me! Need someone taken down?" she called out from the perch, picking her target.

"Confuse the enemy so they can't see us coming!" he told her, while dodging a Charger shot. Both him and Ecca moved on, not even waiting for Lauren's reply.

"Understood!" Lauren called out, setting her sights on the Heavy Splatling. In retaliation, the Splatling user Fabian let out an angry torrent of enemy ink, but it was nothing Lauren couldn't handle. However, his Enperry buddy was making the task difficult for Josh and Ecca, as Ecca was getting outmatched by the Enperry blow for blow. Josh was being harried by the N-Zap now, while also being targeted by the Splat Charger user.

Things were definitely heating up in the match, with 2:35 remaining in the game clock. The purple team still had the tower, but was losing grasp slowly to the yellow team. Because they were now on the defending side, Josh and friends were using the walls to their advantage. Soon enough, they muscled their way back into the Tower, but the score was perilously close at 52-50, with only a slight advantage to the yellow team that can crumble any moment the offensive goes wrong.

Josh this time took the Tower, while Ecca swept their surroundings to ambush anyone attempting to retake the Tower. She was surprisingly good for the task, ambushing both backliners. Josh and Ezio intercepted anyone who dare try going after Ecca. Lauren also helped with defending the tower too from her post.

Time was a precious commodity, and there wasn't much left in the match at just a little over a minute. Fabian was getting frustrated, and was directing every other offensive at Josh, letting his distaste for the blue Octo show. Adding to that is the fact that retaking the tower is their only shot at winning it, with the score now at a teetering 40-38, with a 30 point penalty for their side.

 **Ten…Nine…** Josh dodged the deadly whiz of Fabian's Splatling, diving in ink to avoid crucial shots that could have put him out of the match.

 **Eight…Seven…** Ecca landed a splat against the Enperry user who was making a desperate break for the Tower, which was only a little ways off the center point of the arena.

 **Six…Five…** Ezio was struggling against the N-Zap, and was promptly splatted not long after. Lauren was battling against the opposing Charger user.

 **Four…** Fabian threw out a Sprinkler in hopes of chipping out Josh, which it did, but wasn't able to fully capitalize, as Josh barely made it out alive.

 **Three, Two, One…** Ecca dashed to climb up the ladder faster, along with an opposing squid. Time stood still as everyone was desparately hoping that someone of their color stepped on the tower first. And as soon as someone did, the whistle blew.

Both teams swam over to the judges' area eager to see who won the match. Judd declared it in favor of Josh's team after what seemed like an eternity to both teams. The yellow team let ut a sigh of relief, while the purple team let out a groan.

"Sheesh, we dodged a bullet there, hun." said Josh to Ecca, kissing her on the cheek.

"New couple huh?" said Ezio to him, hugging Lauren in response. "Yeah, we a couple." he nonchalantly added, much to Lauren's chagrin.

"Oh you…" Lauren snickered. "But yeah, we are a couple!" she confirmed, kissing Ezio on the cheek, which made the male Inkling blush.

"We definitely got to go another round." Ezio told both Ecca and Josh. All three, including Lauren agreed. At that time, Fabian approached the opposing team, particularly Josh.

"Well, well, nice job there, Catfish." Fabian opened, shaking Josh's hand. "I'll beat you next match though. And that will be a fact." he smirked at him, heaving his Splatling while hardening his grip on Josh's hand. Josh did not budge, tightening his own grip on him.

"It's on now, Purplemist." Josh said calmly, hiding the tension in his voice. Ecca, Ezio, and Lauren observed the tension between the Octolings, ready to move if a fight breaks out. The two stared down each other as they went back to their spawn points.

* * *

Damn, that became larger than expected. Hopefully, I'll be able to put out 25 not too far after January. I'll probably have only one chapter out for February, and maybe a oneshot, possibly a lemon. Otherwise, that'll be it. Chrono out.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's note: And more writer's block for me. Probably would do only one chapter in February because irregular month lul. Anyway, that'd be all.**

* * *

Night came, and the night scene of Inkopolis bustled to life once more. From food alleys to nightclubs, they all came to life as soon as night fell on Inkopolis. A vast majority of the Inkling public are out and about, though a key difference in this is that they now stick to groups, in light of the recent upsurge in kidnappings.

Meanwhile, at the NSS base, Jesse was busy practicing her aim on moving targets. Evan and Shannon are taking it easy on the couch, chatting with Callie while Marie was poring over intelligence reports from the five of them.

"Hey, maybe we should get Jesse to go with us to a bar tonight?" Evan asked Callie.

"It would seem a most difficult challenge, Agent Four." Shannon opined. "Three doesn't look all too interested." she observed.

"She needs a different environment." Callie stated. "I'm sure even Celia would agree with us." she added, sighing sadly, seeing the hard focus on Jesse. "She isn't like this when she was a new Agent…" Callie sighed.

"Tartar damaged more than her brain, that's for sure." Marie remarked.

"Sup?" Jesse suddenly appeared behind the group.

"H-hey Jess!" piped up Shannon. "We were discussing hitting the bar later this evening…whatever a bar is…" she stuttered.

"Yeah, go with us!" encouraged Evan. "Change of pace, every once in a while."

"Yeah, no." Jesse dismissed both Agents, brushing past them while depositing the practice Charger. "Celia is waiting for me, and I'm not interested." she told them in a dead tone.

"Hey, I'm sure Celia will understand. We got you, not like that you need it." said Evan.

"I can drink on my own, thanks." said Jesse dismissively, clearly uninterested.

"Pretty please?" Shannon begged Jesse.

"Yeah, we haven't done this in like forever since…" Evan paused, not wanting to say the obvious.

"Fine, fine, I'll go. Just gonna call Cap and Celia." Jesse sighed, relenting.

"I got some clothes your size, Three." Shannon offered.

I'll make do, thanks, Five. And definitely do go by real name when we're in the bar, you hear? You never know who listens in those kinds of spaces." she warned Shannon.

"Ok." agreed the Octoling. All three Agents got to freshening up and preparing to hit the club. Evan invited his friends over with him. Soon the three Agents walked out of the HQ, but not without Callie showing up to accompany them.

"Go on without me, I'll analyze this with Marina and Sheldon." Marie told her cousin, still poring over some papers and digital intelligence from the Agents at the meeting table, using glasses even.

"Kay, just call when ya need something, hear?" Marie told her cousin. Callie later hurried to Evan's side.

"Can't resist having some nightlife every now and then." Callie giggled, hooking up Evan's arm. Shannon just giggled from the show of affection Callie is doing, while Jesse facepalmed at the sight. The group soon hailed a cab after reaching the suburbs, taking them to The Squid Party, one of the famed bars in Inkopolis.

Meanwhile, someplace else, two Octolings were waiting near the club: Ecca and Josh. They were waiting for their friends, as they agreed to party together. The two Octoling lovers were milling about, waiting for someone to show up, and soon enough, a cab pulled up right where they were, revealing a green side-sweep Inkling male.

"Eagle!" both greeted.

"How's it going, both of you?" he greeted the two Octolings. "I see things got really chummy between you eh?"

"Sure it did." Ecca replied.

"How's things, Joel!" greeted Josh.

"Well, nothing much lately, I just relocated back near Inkopolis!" he said. "Finally back where I truly belong. Although…I kinda miss my buds back there." he remarked.

Soon, another Inkling came to approach the trio, a sky-blue twin-tail male Inkling.

"Yo Loper!" greeted Josh.

"Hey. Sup?" replied the new arrival.

"How's it going?" asked Ecca.

"Mmm, just more work in the ol' Warehouse, nothing much." he said nonchalantly. "How about you two?" he remarked, clearly observing Ecca and Josh's body language.

"Well…" Josh started tentatively.

"We…got together!" Ecca giggled. "Silly boy spilled right as the concert ended!" she grinned, as she held Josh' arm. "Ain't that cute?" she giggled.

"Ecca please." Josh blushed, a little embarrassed.

"Awww." chorused the two Inklings, mildly chuckling.

"So, anyway, who's coming?" asked Josh.

"Fabian, I think. Ry also too." replied Loper. "Looking to be and grand time here." he quipped. The four chatted amongst themselves, catching up with each other amidst the bustling club music from the club's inside.

Meanwhile, in some alley not too far away, a pink Octoling male was meeting with a few strange-colored Octolings. they took precaution even to conceal themselves to passerby. The group seemed to be in a serious discussion.

"Excellent work so far , Purplemist." saluted a cyan Octoling.

"My pleasure." he replied. "I still got to take care of this…little score I have." he sneered.

"Just do not forget why you were took in." said a second Octoling female, a stern but calm voice about her. The females' voices sounded way different than the regular Octo found nowadays.

"Rest assured." He replied. "Now if you'd excuse me, I'll be on my way." he told the mysterious Octolings. He then nonchalantly walked away as if the chat never happened. He then saw The Squid Party's signage up close, then soon saw a familiar group.

"Aye, what up Fabian!" Eagle greeted, being the first to see him coming.

"Ah Eagle." he greeted back. "How's it goin?" he asked the Inkling.

"Pretty fine, about you?" he asked him. "How's your studies going?"

"Ah, it's a quite a squitstorm, to be honest. But it is a necessary sacrifice." he sighed.

"Hey guys, should we go inside? Tell the rest probably to come inside." offered Loper.

"That's a good idea." nodded Josh. They did go inside, being greeted by the loud and booming beat of The Squid Party's music. The party then secured a table to themselves, right at the outskirts of the dance area. Chatter and music were equally loud, struggling to top the other.

"So drinks?" asked Loper. "First round on me." he offered.

"Vodka?" offered Eagle. "I want those flavored ones."

"Yeah, those sound interesting." Ecca agreed.

"Give me a brandy." Fabian scoffed.

"Everyone else? Ryn?"

"Yeah, I'll have what they're having." he consented. "Update, Lon said she ain't coming." he announced.

"Hmph, figures." Ecca said gruffly. "Not like I needed her around anyway." she simpered.

"Relax, hun." patted Josh. "Hey, Wes and Zoir's coming." he told them.

"Interesting." Eagle remarked. "I think that's everyone, Lope." he told him.

"Right then, off to the bar." he bade his friends. He them made his way to the bar to get his friends drinks.

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang chatted about their lives, exchanging notes. Ecca was making Josh increasingly shy on premise that she was talking about the night Josh revealed his intentions to her. Fabian wasn't impressed at the ongoing tale, but was reeling it in, lest he invoke the others' attention, which isn't ideal to his agenda.

Soon, a male and female Inkling arrived, the female having green, short hair, while the male had a predominantly blue hair that had purple accents at the tips of his slicked back hairdo. The two looked like they were lost, more so the female, but the guy was kind enough to navigate for the both of them.

Soon enough, the group spotted them, prompting Eagle to call them out upon seeing them.

"Yo!" Eagle called to them. They soon looked to the source, then found them.

"Hey, what's good?" Josh greeted the newcomers jovially.

"You came!" Ecca greeted them.

"'Sup, J?" greeted the green-haired female.

"Aye mate." greeted the blue-haired male.

"Yo, how's Aetheria doing?" asked Ryno.

"Good so far, check out the latest chapter!" the green female borderline crowed.

"Calm it down, Wes!" the male chided his partner. "As she was saying, it is going strong, indeed." He affirmed.

"Nice to hear, Zoir." complimented Fabian. "What's the scoop so far?" he asked the male.

"Hmm, a lot of crap going down for sure." Zoir smiled knowingly, settling on a nearby stool. "You gotta pick it up soon. Man, that chapter kicked both our arses for sure." he sighed.

"Yeah, had to summon all the brain cells for that and more…" Wes agreed.

"I can definitely imagine." Fabian agreed. "Meanwhile, exams have been kicking me every coddamned time, with their surprise questions." he sighed. Later, Loper came into view with the drinks, accompanied by the waiter.

"Hey guys!" Loper beamed up, seeing the two new arrivals. "Hey, you two, where had you been, you a little behind!" he chided the two.

"Oof, sorry Loper." quipped Wes. "I see we're on to the drinking already!" she observed.

"Yes, and I bought some for you two." He told them, letting the bartender do his job. Soon, everyone had a beverage in hand.

Meanwhile, a small commotion was caused by the arrival of Callie and Evan, along with a few friends, namely Jesse and Shannon.

"I swear, Cal and Evan should be a thing already…" Wes muttered under her breath. "By the way, congrats on Ecca, Josh." she whispered to him, patting him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, nice work mate." Zoir smiled appreciatively.

"Hey, thanks, you two." Ecca clapped both Inklings on the shoulder surprising them. "There'll be shell to pay if Mr. Cutie Octopus here doesn't live up to his end, right?" Ecca said, side-glancing Josh.

"Yes, love, I know." he scoffed, putting an arm around her. "I would give ya my all, so you shall too." he smiled, partially hugging her. Both chugged their drinks while Ryn, Eagle and Loper were talking in the nearby table, along with Fabian.

Soon, some of them took to the dance floor, most notably Ecca and Josh. Fabian then made a move for the dance floor, soon pairing up with Ecca as Josh rejoined Wes and Zoir back in the tables. Eagle, Loper and Ryno were still having a lively chat with each other, encompassing several topics.

They then got more drinks not too long after. Soon, the conversation got a little more slurred, the alcohol setting in. Meanwhile, Callie and Evan were snuggling in another club, much to the chagrin of Jesse. The two were whispering sweet nothings, pecking each other and random times.

"I'll let you save me over and over again." Callie mewed jokingly, laying her head upon Evan's shoulder. Jesse shook her head on how cheesy it was while Shannon was making kiss gestures, much to the older Inkling's chagrin.

"He-he, I'd rather not." Evan chuckled. "I'd rather not lose you to some villain." he said in a serious tone. "I've had enough of that." he said, snuggling Callie. The music matched the intimate atmosphere that was brewing between Callie and Evan. The pair have been dancing for quite a time, and is content to watch others from the sidelines.

"I love you Evan." Callie whispered to him, blushing. "You're my Squid Charming." she confided, blushing further. "And I trust ya above any male I know of bar Grandpa." she confided in a serious tone. "Sure, I may mess around with those other guys, but I feel confident with you." she softly told him.

"It does show." Evan smiled. "You're the best Cal, and you'll always be valid to me." he told her, swigging some drink, "You're the finest I got, Callie. And not because you're celebrity." he told her in a soft but serious tone. "I saw how you interact with your fans, with your co-idols, your cousin…safe to say, you got me sold." he smiled, caressing Callie's face.

"Aww. Did I won you over?" Callie cooed. She then took a swig of her drink. "Hmm, shall we dance?" she asked Evan. "As a couple." She smiled in a knowing manner, despite the stares and the occasional sneaky cameras.

"Does this mean they're a couple already?" Shannon excitedly.

"Can it, Shannon." chided Jesse.

Meanwhile, over at the other side of the club, Fabian was making underhanded slurs and jokes at Josh's expense. Both Ecca and Josh were mostly brushing it off, but as they've had more drink, Fabian's rants became more indecent and blatant.

"Heh, that Cathhh-fish, hhhhe-eh gon' chew out that girl, trust mheee." he drunkenly said. "And when he done, he'ssss gonna move on to some unfortunate whhoooomy or veehhmo…" he scoffed. "That'sss how he operates, guys." he laughed mirthlessly, dripping sarcasm.

"Uhm, Fabian…" began Loper.

"Sheesh, you know the guy right?" he gestured drunkenly to Loper, laughing thick with sarcasm and malice. "You know how he is with every remotely good looking girl he ever meets." he scoffed more.

"Not this time, bud." Josh interjected. "I am committed now, ya know? No more of that." He told him.

"Bullsquit, Joshua!" Fabian burst out suddenly. "I..know..for a fact you can't keep your other head in check whenever a girl shows motive!" he lashed out.

"Fabian, I'mma ask you to stop right there." Josh warned him, repressing any oncoming anger forming inside him. At that point, the rest of their group was on alert, sensing a fight. Even nearby patrons were a little cautious of the situation.

"What, too true, Catfish?" he mocked him, drunken malice glinting in his gold eyes.

"Fabian…THAT'S ENOUGH." He told the pink Octoling, menace creeping in his voice. He was not taking any more doubt of his love and loyalty to Ecca. At that point, the tension has escalated, and people were intently watching the budding clash.

"This horny squit here even lusted on his boss, Marina!" Fabian continued to blurt out. "The audacity, am I right?" he addressed the club crowd, laughing maliciously. At the mention of the name, Callie cast a look in the general direction of the argument.

"Josh?" Evan asked to himself soflty, watching intently the unfolding chaos. "That newbie.." he muttered, feeling the tension in the air.

"Fabian. STOP." Joshua thundered, anger coming full-force.

"Fabian, stop this, please." Ecca pleaded. "You're drunk." she told him. "And me and Josh are together now, he won't be doing anything you say." she pleadingly told him.

Fabian laughed bitterly. "Oh Ecca." he began, tapping the side of her face. "You have fallen into his trap." shaking his head, still laughing. "Don't tell me I didn't warn you." he said, continuing to laugh. At that point, Josh had enough of Fabian's slander.

"The fuckfish is your problem huh?!" Josh angrily roared at Fabian, shoving him with one hand, which caused Fabian to smile in a "I told 'ya" manner. "I didn't do squit and here you are, slandering me in front of the crowd and a former idol!" he thundered, gesturing at Callie.

Fabian laughed at him, which incensed Josh more. "What,ashamed being exposed?" he smirked. "Well, I'm just trying to rid the world of the likes of you." He smiled smugly. "It'd be a huge favor to the female population." He closed up, sneering at Josh's face. At that point, Evan, Jesse and Shannon are the only ones sober enough to interfere.

"Hey guys, settle down." Evan told both of them. Eagle also stepped in, restraining Fabian.

"Dude, go cool off." Eagle told Fabian. "You're drunk, mate." he sternly told him.

"Nah, I don't think I will" he smirked, "not until everyone here knows what Catfish here is." He blurted out drunkenly.

"That's enough from you." Josh growled, switching into Octo form to let loose from Evan and letting go a punch, which Fabian deflected. Fabian towered over Josh by a considerable amount, but it didn't matter when one is on their boiling point.

Fabian soon broke free of Eagle, then letting loose a mighty punch of his own, which landed on his arm, knocking him off.

"Try me, little squitch." he said, seeing Josh's reaction. Not sparing time for words, he lets loose two punches, to which he replies with his own blows. He then grabs the other Octoling, letting loose a few cheap blows, which then was answered by a punch straight to his middle, immediately followed by a kick between the legs.

Josh's eyes popped at the impact, keeling over, but not giving up. He then lunged at Fabian, readying another blow while grabbing his hair-tentacle, letting loose another blow while stamping on his foot.

"Fabian, Josh, stop!" Ecca told the fighting Octolings, desperate for the madness to stop. The club's bouncers were already moving in to stop the fight from escalating further.

"Sorry, but I can't let this slander by." Josh gurgled, blue trailing from his mouth. He then prepared to defend against another blow Fabian let fly, parrying it albeit poorly. Both males were showing cuts and gashing slightly from the mouth.

Agent reflexes springing to life, Evan got ahold of Josh, while Jesse took ahold of Fabian. Shannon then took to the middle, steeling herself to shout.

"Both of you, stop this!" Shannon barked at the fighting Octolings. "This is not bettering Inkopolis' view of our race!" she growled. All the Inklings, even the Agents were surprised at Shannon sounding real angry, more so Evan and Shannon. Josh was feebly struggling against Evan's grip, while Jesse had took to disabling Fabian, dealing a quick leg kick to his knee.

"Sorry about this guys." Loper spoke up. "Too many drinks and what not." he added. "We'll be leaving." he declared.

"I'll be with Josh." Ecca softly said, clearly ashamed from the kerfuffle that happened. Several others also accompanied Ecca, namely Zoir and Wes. The rest of the group filed out of the club. The crowd then was left chattering about the fight that broke out. They were wondering how did it break out, only to be quickly realizing that there is alcohol in the place and it may have been just it.

Meanwhile, in the taxi cab, Ecca was stroking the fast-asleep Josh, silently cursing the happenings.

"Boy you got a lot to explain when you wake up." she sighed. Josh had blue bruises on face, added by some blue gashes to on his face and knuckles. His hair had definitely been messed up, and was trying to set itself back on its proper places.

Back in The Squid Party, Jesse, Shannon, Evan and Callie were back in their table, discussing the kerfuffle just like everyone else almost.

"Ah alcohol…what it does to people…" Jesse began, shaking her head. She took a swig as she it.

"Yeah. But…didn't research say that being drunk makes you unintentionally reveal secrets and secret feelings?" asked Shannon.

"Guess so…I mean, that's essentially what happened." replied Evan.

"They must have had some beef from long before…" quipped Callie.

"Well, let's just enjoy the night regardless?" asked Callie.

"Agreed." said Evan.

"I think it's time for me book it." announced Jesse. "I'm sure Celia is waiting for me." she told the party, checking her phone for the time.

"Oh? Well, go then, Jesse." assured Shannon. "Cal and Evan got me here."

*The next day…

Josh awoke on Ecca's bed once more, groaning when the pain of his brawl last night came to remind him. Immediately, he looked for his girlfriend, who wa in the kitchen, making breakfast.

"Ah, you're awake." she said in a neutral tone.

"Ecca…about last night…" Josh began tentatively, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let myself loose." he shook his head ashamedly.

"What happened?" she asked seriously, facing Josh.

* * *

That is it for this chapter. Hoo boy, that was some fight! Someone's true colors are showing…How would the couple deal with this issue? Would Callie and Evan be a thing finally? Tune in next chapter. Chrono out.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's note: My one chapter for February, to make things even. I've been in this slump for too long. Time to get back on track, and get this thing going once more.**

* * *

"Joshua." began Ecca, facing the blue Octoling. "What was that about?" she asked him with a mostly serious but grave face. "You caused a scene in the club." she gravely told him.

"I couldn't let that slander by." Josh said in a dead tone. "I couldn't let my love for you be publicly doubted. I don't like my name being slandered like that." he said in a pained expression. "Especially, my love for you. Nobody questions that." he said in a firm tone. Ecca sighed for a while, pausing what she's doing.

"Listen, Josh." she began. "I don't doubt your intent, ok?" she said, cupping her palms in Josh's face. "Why else would that night and this relationship happen then?" she said in a forceful tone. "I put my full trust in you, ok?" she told him. At that point, Josh felt even more shame than the pain from his bruises, which were a nasty shade of blue.

He sighed. "I'm…sorry. I was a little drunk… but that shouldn't be an excuse…" he breathed out. "He had it out for me since back in the Academy. Always belittling my achievements, always pointing out my mistakes far more than my rights…" he sighed. "Anything I do wasn't enough for him…and then…that incident happened."

"Yes. I remember that one." she sighed. "You pushed your luck too hard, and paid the price. Your reputation as the star of the Propaganda group just shattered then and there. Marina even had to demote you after all that kerfuffle." she sighed.

"I remember those days…days that I want to burn away forever." He muttered, sitting down in the dining area's chairs. "Those days…just…general despair, overall." he muttered, then sighed sadly. "You do know I was only like that because I'm not committed to anyone else then, but trust me, I'm always by your side." Josh told Ecca, who was resuming her cooking.

"That much I do know more after that little stunt you pulled." quipped Ecca. "And so just its ingrained more into that blue brain of yours…I, TRUST, YOU." she emphasized. "So don't go pulling that stunt again, you hear me?" she told Josh.

"I promise." Josh said softly, "I'll try to keep my temper in check for you, my love." he said, as he put his arms around Ecca's waist.

"Don't try to patronize me, still kinda mad at you." she scoffed.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll be off your hair after this." Josh stated.

"Hmm? Going home?" she asked.

"Yeah, I would. Feeling ashamed already that you're making me breakfast after last night." Josh shamefully said, as Ecca laid the food out. The two soon ate their breakfast in relative silence, only stopping to occasionally check their phones. Soon, Josh prepared to leave Ecca's apartment.

"Hey, remember what I said, okay?" she told Josh, as he was walking away.

"Yes ma'am." was the only thing he said. He soon exited the gates of Ecca's apartment.

*Meanwhile in the Square…

Celia, Evan, and Jesse just arrived at the Square. Along with Nate, they were gathered to educate the young yellow Inkling about Turf, playing with her in a League setting. Today, they were teaching her how to work with different types of weapons in a faster-paced setting than Turf.

"So, who's the new kid here?" Nate asked the two other Inklings.

"Celia Seaspray, Jesse's lil' sis." Evan said.

"Hello." The yellow Inkling shyly waved at Evan's friend. "What is your name, mister?"

"Ah, me? Nate Indigo, best heavy shooter!" he proudly announced.

"Nate pls." Evan scoffed. Meanwhile, Jesse was busy looking at the League modes and maps for the current rotation.

"Well, you're in luck Celia." she spoke up finally. "Splat Zones. Best mode for beginners," she looked to Celia. "And in…The Reef and Ancho-V Games…fair enough. What say you, little sunshine?" she asked her younger sister.

"Sounds fine to me, I guess." Celia said in an unsure manner.

"Well then, let's go!" Nate beckoned. The four then entered the Tower, and headed for the League floor, after registering themselves as a team. Soon, they entered a room, which they had to themselves for a good while.

"I wonder…what kind of teams are we up against today?" wondered Evan, fiddling with his Kensa Dualies.

"Ha! Doesn't matter, we're gonna break through them for the win!" Nate excitedly crowed.

"Calm yourself there, hotshot." scoffed Jesse, heaving her E-Liter 4k. "Don't get too heroic out there, guy." she chided the indigo Inkling.

"I just hope we can pull on without too many splats…" Celia said, her grip on her Splattershot trembling slighltly.

"Relax, Celia." Evan assured the younger Inkling. "If we stay coordinated, we can pull through this." he said to the rest of the group.

"Just follow my call-outs and we good, hear?" barked Jesse to the team. Soon, the opposing team arrived, bringing a Sloshing Machine, an N-Zap 83, a Kensa Splatterscope, and a Clear Dapple Dualies.

"Competition has arrived!" cheered Nate rather loudly. "I sure do hope it'll be great match, it'll be a shame if it ends early!" he continued. Evan was facepalming at his friend's loudness, while Jesse was busy preparing Celia for the match.

"Remember the maneuvers I taught you ok?" Jesse reminded Celia.

Soon, it was time for the match. Jesse and co. were purple, while their opponents are in cyan. The female PA voice announced: "Commencing Splat Zones match in…Ancho-V Games." Both teams got into their respective Launch Pads to depart for the battleground.

The teams then immediately submerged into their Launch Pads as soon as they arrived.

 **Three… Two… One…** Off the teams went, in a flurry of ink.

Both teams rushed to the Zone, in an effort to immediately take charge of the designated area. As soon as both teams arrived at the middle, violet and cyan clashed violently, and platforms rose and dipped to the players' whim. Jesse took a platform for herself to snipe on the enemies. In usual fashion, Nate was going aggressive with the range on his 96-Gal, but was getting outplayed by the faster N-Zap and Clear Dapples.

Luckily, he had Evan to help, who is far more prudent picking his own weaved in and out of the Kensa Splatterscope user's range with relative ease, but was certainly struggling more against the opposing Dualie, in firepower at least.

"Hey Nate, try not to overextend?" Evan called out to the side-tail Inkling. His warning came a little too late, as Nate exploded in a violet puddle as the Splatterscope found it's mark. In retaliation, Jesse aimed her E-Liter at the opposing Charger user, and immediately made her pay for it, due to the supreme range on the E-Liter.

"Sis?..." called out Celia, being harried by the enemy. At once, Jesse lined the offending opponent up, hitting her mark with relative ease. Soon, another enemy approached the zone, but Celia's hair flaring up spelled certain doom, as she immediately harnessed the Special: Splashdown. The enemy tried running, but was ultimately wiped from the sheer amount of ink in the explosion.

"Thanks a lot, sis!" cheered Celia.

"You're welcome, now defend the Zone." she instructed the younger squid. "Use your subs efficiently!" she called out to her. Nate and Evan covered off the other part of the Zone, this time with Nate utilizing his range more efficiently, using the high ground as a vantage point. He soon however was contested by the Kensa Splatterscope, diving in ink to avoid the shots.

"Somebody delete this Charger and fast!" Nate growled. "He's getting on my nerve!" he yelled.

"Jesse!" Evan called out. Without a word, she set her sights on the opposing Charger. The opposing Charger put up a fight, but eventually succumbed to Jesse's prowess.

"Anytime." Jesse scoffed at Nate, repositioning an Ink Mine.

Evan can be interpreted as dancing around the opponents with all the superb rolls he was doing, outwitting the enemies. The situation was dire for the enemy team: 41-99. The enemy team tried piling on Celia and bullying her, but the three other members were not having it.

Said young squid was being accompanied by Nate, blocking off whoever dares approach the Zone. Things got heated fast, as the N-Zap user, made worse by the unleashing of the enemy Sting Ray by the enemy Sloshing Machine. Both squids ran for cover, Nate fending for both him and Celia, although Celia was not a total pushover, matching the N-Zap quite nicely, but her amateur-ness is showing, barely escaping the enemy, which was popped off by Nate's 96-Gal.

However, some moments later, both Jesse and Evan fell to the enemy ambush, conducted by three of the enemy: the Sloshing Machine, the Clear Dapples, and the Kensa Splatterscope. Nate and Celia were surprised that they were eliminated, which in turn allowed the enemy to take over and trigger the penalty period for Jesse and company.

"Dammit." grunted Nate.

"We have to be careful mister, while Evan and sis respawn." Celia told her companion.

"Understood, little girl." Nate nodded. As he said that, he took the high ground, while Celia was hiding below him, in order to avoid detection. Soon enough, Celia and Evan jumped back to the fray, both being miffed at the change of situation. Jesse shook her head at the score ticking down.

"Carp, we got hard-ambushed…" he groaned.

"You can say that again." Jesse remarked. Evan then began chucking Burst Bombs to start painting the Zone back again to their favor. The time was waning fast, putting pressure on them to start retaking the objective before things get out of hand. Already, the enemy is at 88 on the scoreboard, and ticking fast.

"Nate, gun him down!" barked out Evan, engaging the Clear Dapples user. Without a word, Nate let loose on his 96-Gal and honed in on the target, desperately swimming away from the heavy shots, but just a stray shot and one false move proved to be the undoing.

Celia then kept out the N-Zap and Sloshing Machine user with the help of her sister, who took down the Machine user, taking the speed advantage to full fruition. With that crucial blow, Jesse's team secured the Zone with a little over a minute remaining. Both teams duked it out fiercely for the Zone, right up until the dying seconds of the match.

The cyan team desperately tried to claw back the game from Jesse and her purple cohorts, amounting to a few times they got forced out to regroup and avoid getting splatted.

 **Ten…** The Kensa Splatterscope user let out a shot on the slippery Evan, which just whizzed past by.

 **Nine…** The Sloshing Machine user flanked Jesse, who was engaging the Clear Dapples user. Nate spotted the ambush in time, firing upon the intruder.

Eight…Seven…

Six…Five…Four…

Three…Two…One

The whistle blared, putting a stop to the match. As per usual, Judd and Lil Judd mulled over the match, but it took them only a few seconds to declare that cyan team's efforts were ultimately futile, as Jesse's team, in purple, won. The two teams shook hands, and Nate even complimented them for the match.

"Gave us a scare there when y'all ambushed our big guns!" he chortled at the Sloshing Machine user.

"Sure did, but you gave us a bigger one in the end!" he remarked.

"Good game, guys." Evan was shaking the hand of the Clear Dapples user. "Gave me a run for my money!"

"Oh? I looked like a chump out there compared to you." he chided. Soon, they both went their separate matches, and Jesse, Evan, Celia and Nate racked up quite an amount of wins.

*Later that afternoon, back in the Square…

Josh met an Octoling unlike any he had seen before outside of Ecca. She had innocence just like the rest of them about Inkopolis, but isn't the type to be fooled easily. They were seen casually chatting outside Deca Tower, having finished a few Turf Matches.

"You play a mean midline!" he complimented.

"Thanks, fellow Octoling." she replied.

"May you grace me with your name?" he humbly asked, to the other's puzzlement.

"Hmm? Yeah, I suppose. I am Shannon, one of the first Octoling settlers in Inkopolis." she then smiled shiftily.

"Oh? Wow, that makes you a pioneer, then!" exclaimed Josh mildly. "Snacks? On me." He offered the magenta Octoling.

"Hmm, I suppose it's in order." She smiled appreciatively. Hidden somewhere was a pink-haired Octoling male, armed with a camera…Fabian.

"Heh, canoodling another Octoling, are you?" he smirked, taking aim. "Gotcha." he snapped the image of Josh and Shannon happily sharing a snack and exchanging small talk. "Oh Ecca…don't tell me I didn't told you about this muckerfisher." he smirked. He then came out of his hiding place without anyone noticing he was there in the first place. He then went on to enter Deca Tower, no one the wiser.

Oblivious to the deed, Josh and Shannon happily continue chatting away.

"So, how was the first days being in Inkopolis?" Josh asked.

"Oh? Well, there was a lot to be used to…" she trailed off. "For one, I had to be used to actual sunlight." she remarked. "It basically was living another life…"she said.

"Actually, my siblings were here first…" Josh told her. "Then the rest of us moved in, which would be my dad, mom, and me, sometime after Octavio was defeated by Agent 4." he narrated.

"Oh? They must be quite high in the turf leaderboard then?" inquired Shannon.

"My oldest has reached retiring age for Turf. In a few years, so will my brother and sister too." he answered. Shannon's phone then rang, excusing herself from Josh momentarily.

"I may need to answer this." she told him, immediately picking up her phone to see who it was. Soon enough, the caller was revealed to be none other than Agent 2, aka Marie.

"Hello?" greeted the female Octoling.

" _All Agents, gather to coordinates, immediately."_ Marie's voice spoke over the phone _. "Will be sending you the coordinates now. Agent 2 out."_ she closed out. Feeling a sudden rush, Shannon eagerly awaited the SMS while finishing off her drink. It soon came, with the details on Marie's location.

"I must go." She bade the male Octoling. "I have urgent business to attend to." she told him.

"So soon?" he asked her, a bit of disappointment crossing his face. "Welp, this is where we part ways now, I think." he bade her. "Places to be and all." he sighed. The female then began leaving, her steps double paced.

Later, on the way the site, in the outskirts of Inkopolis, several Sanitized troops came out of the alleys, honing on Shannon. The simultaneous battle cries of the alien cephalopods startled the passerby, sending them into a panic.

"Everybody, get into safety!" beckoned Shannon to everyone around her, bringing out her Turf weapon. The Sanitized closed in around her, a scenario she was all too familiar with now.

"Ugh…" Shannon groaned as they approached. The fight began, with Shannon being fired upon by the whole squad. They were armed with the standard Octo Shot, with leader wielding a modified version of the Jet Squelcher.

Shannon proceeded to disperse of the small fry first, doing so with relative ease, disposing one after the other. All the time in the Deepsea Metro proved to be the edge for Shannon, artistically weaving in and out of the enemy's fire. She then turned to the leader, who was the only fighter remaining from the ambush squad. She then skillfully dueled the leader, only ever getting slightly damaged by droplets of enemy ink.

She then easily disposed of the enemy with a well-placed rip of her weapon, letting loose just as she saw an opening. With the ambush dealt with, Shannon continued on with her destination.

*Meanwhile…

Evan was preparing to depart for Marie's coordinates when out of the woodwork, a squad of Sanitized troops came out. Panic ensued as the teal-skinned soldiers began firing upon the crowd to get to Evan.

"Aw crap." he grunted, as the Sanitized began their attack on him. He then readied his weapons to defend himself and get on with his trip. He began by letting rip a stream of green ink at a Sanitized soldier, catching it square in the face. He then slid around the lamp post to dodge the retaliatory attack. The others tried to pincer him in, but Evan proved too skillful for that move, slipping between two of the squadron.

Evan then began his counter-attack by letting loose another volley of shots, eliminating one of the then swiftly set his attention on the other one he was hitting on earlier, eliminating her(it?) by a Splat Bomb rolling onto her feet.

The two remaining Sanitized, one being Elite, snarled at Evan for disposing their squad mates effortlessly. Both charged in guns blazing, but Evan then aimed a sweep kick, tripping them both. He then proceeded to toss the Splat Bomb, only angry screams heard before they exploded in cyan goop.

"That was some workout, if nothing else." he quipped. He then went on his way, texting Marie of the situation he got himself into.

" _Sanitized ambush got me delayed. Dealt with now. Four out."_ he typed, as he hailed a cab. He then requested to be hauled off to a building that was nearby Marie's coordinates. He soon came to a quiet town center, disembarking at the library building.

Evan entered the library, which was modestly stocked with research material, both in books and tech. Marie was reading a book, keeping her cover with a wide-brimmed hat. Waiting with her are Pearl, who was listening to music with her hoodie up, Marina, who was analyzing something on her laptop. Jesse and Callie were having a discussion at the other table, wearing outfits far from their usual ones.

"We've heard about your encounter, Four." Marie began. Not too long after, an innocent-looking Octoling sidled in, a faint but evident air of battle around her: Shannon.

"Hey guys." she breathed out.

"Everybody's here!" chirped Callie, who unpredictably flocked to Evan. "Hey, are you alright?" she said in a soft tone, "I heard from Marie about the ambush." she told the green Inkling.

"Nothing I can handle, Cal." he assured the female, stroking her face lightly. "So, what's up?" he asked the group in general.

"I assume we can begin, yes?" Marie beckoned the attention of the group. They all silently agreed, sitting down at their desired spots: Callie taking up one beside Evan, along with Shannon. Marie, Jesse, Marina and Pearl occupied the other side, with Marie taking up the head of the table.

"The RFR are definitely ramping up their attacks." Marie began. "Already, Agents Four and Five here were on the receiving end of such attacks. She then huffed, before continuing. "Reports of such ambushes were sighted in several towns per Sheldon's surveillance drones." she said, sending everyone said photos.

"Brinestar, New Leaf, Ocean View…"she went, "all reporting Sanitized activity, terrorizing the city before city troops put them down." she continued. Suddenly, loud banging can be heard from the library entry, followed by the door being broke down and the digitalized battle cries of at least several squadrons of Sanitized.

"Not this again…" sighed Jesse, readying for a fight.

* * *

And they get roped into another fight once more…sigh. How would the Phantom—I mean New Squidbeak deal with yet another intrusion in their meeting? Find out next chapter! Catfish out.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: I got all chapters of the story planned. And expect something big in August. That would be all, enjoy.**

* * *

The group then started bringing out every available weapon, which included the Hero Shot 1 and a few Splattershots and a Carbon Roller. Naturally, Callie immediately grabbed the Carbon Roller while the rest grabbed a Splattershot, with Jesse hanging on to the Hero Shot 1. Whatever few denizens were there in the library either left or hid in terror at the sight of the Sanitized Soldiers rampaging the once quiet library.

Marina and Pearl retreated to the counter, Marina still clutching to her laptop, opening some kind of program. Both told the motley crowd to retreat or get away from the besieged library.

Meanwhile, the soldiers droned out the names of their targets, while simultaneously gunning them down, or at least trying to.

"Target, Jesse Seaspray, capture, or eliminate." droned one Octoling

"Target, Evan Current, capture, or eliminate." another droned.

"Target, Shannon Triheart, capture, or eliminate." yet another droned.

"Did the mind control thing. Not a fan." Jesse scoffed, letting loose a barrage of inkfire, aiming at the Octoling who said her name. Evan and Callie were engaging another squadron at the other side of the library, utilizing the posts to make ambush attacks, which did the trick.

Jesse was having a little muscle memory issues from having a shooter in place of a charger, but is otherwise handling the fight alright. Marina meanwhile was contacting Sheldon, no doubt about it. Pearl was on voluntary guard duty, Marina having packed her a set of Hero Dualies, shooting down anyone who stray too near them.

The library was a complete mess, being the rampaging battlefield the Sanitized made it to be. Books and computers were strewn off their once-neatly placed tables, due to either the Sanitized running through them, or the Splatoon using them for cover, emerging from otherwise innocous ink-coated computers, tables, or shelves. The Splatoon made advantage of the narrow spaces of the library, utilizing Splat Bombs effectively.

Sheldon meanwhile, was doing another of his prototypes, when his computer beeped, signaling a distress signal from the Splatoon. He hurriedly answered it, rushing to press the "answer" button.

As soon as Marina's face popped up, Sheldon felt a tinge of dread.

"Sheldon?" rang Marina's voice. "Thank goodness! We've been invaded by the Sanitized!" she almost yelled in a fast manner.

"What's the situation?" the horseshoe crab asked.

"We need inktanks, fast! And a Brella!" Marina instructed Sheldon. "We're in the Aquarius Library, just outside Inkopolis!" she added, inkfire being heard in the background.

"I shall do what I can!" he squeaked, running to and fro to deploy said creations, with a few buttons pressed and levers pushed. "The drones are on their way, Agent!" he squeaked.

"Codspeed." replied Marina. "Marina out." she ended the call, Pearl yelling battle cries in the background. He then loaded the Agent inktanks onto two drones, designed to lift things heavy and fast, perfected in the Octo Canyon campaign. Securing it safely with harnesses, Sheldon then let the drones fly, returning to the control hub after flying onto the distance.

Meanwhile, in Aquarius Library, the battle was looking desperate for the Splatoon, having to resort to controlled bursts to conserve ink, and their limited supply of Splat Bombs are running out rather quickly for their liking.

The Sanitized seemed to be ending, as they had the advantage of ink tanks, and are slowly, but surely covering more than the Splatoon, which was definitely bad for the situation. Callie and Evan were bunched off to a distant side of the library, Callie just using flicks to defend herself, while Evan fires behind the wall of ink Callie's producing.

Marie and Jesse meanwhile were using the shelves as cover, ducking under them to evade attacks.

"So Three, have you thought about what I said some time ago?" Marie asked Jesse.

"Yes." Jesse sighed, letting out a burst of ink. "Try not to get too absorbed in all of this duty, and whatnot…am I right?" she hesitantly asked the older Agent.

"Quite, but not that much on the money yet." Marie quipped, downing a Sanitized soldier. "But I have faith you're on the way, Jesse." she smiled. They resumed gunning down the soldiers, still on conservation mode. They were too fast for the soldiers, but their weapons were slowly but surely running out of ink. Callie and Evan unfortunately were running into the same situation. Later, their weapons clicked dry, indicating they've fired their last.

"Dammit!" Evan groused, hearing they dry click of his weapon.

"Carp." was all Callie can say. "Evan…" she called out to the male Inkling.

"Right." he responded, making a run for it. Soon, familiar drones appeared in the sky, with familiar briefcases loomed over the air. Sheldon soon began talking from the drones.

"I've got you, Agents!" his voice squeaked over the drones, as they released their cargo. "Now go get em!" he said, as the drones departed. Seven ink tanks and a Brella lay on the ground. Sparing no time, they immediately strapped it on, feeling the tanks' bite into their backs. Slowly, they feel their weapon being refilled, which was just enough for a few shots on the floor so they can refill their weapons much faster.

They soon then returned inside, heaving the remaining paraphernalia. They made a beeline to where Marie and Jesse were, making sure not to alert the Sanitized while heaving the Brella and the ink tanks. They settled on a position near the librarian's post, dividing the burden between them.

"Say, you distract them, while I bring these to Two and Three?" Evan offered.

"Anything for you, darling." she replied with a cute wink. Evan got a move on, heaving 3 tanks and the Brella, while Callie set her cargo behind her, calling them out by blowing a raspberry at the Sanitized. Like clockwork, they responded to Callie's insult and swarmed her. The battle began, Callie opening fire with a volley of horizontal flicks. This showered the advancing troop with her ink, considerably damaging them. Then one by one, Callie thwacked them in an ambush, diving and emerging from the ink.

Meanwhile, Evan was finding out that a solo payload mission is tougher than he anticipated, having to both heave equipment and shoot hostiles. Fortunately, his destination was closer than he thought, hearing the soft calls of both Marie and Jesse.

"Psst, Four, over here!" called Marie.

"Yo!" he said in a whisper, quickening his pace. "Here, Sheldon got us the ink tanks!" he whispered. Both girls heaved a sigh of relief, as they hurriedly strapped the ink tanks in. "Give this to either Pearl or Marina." he instructed the two, handing them the Brella and the remaining ink tank. "I'll be going back now to assist Callie." He bade them, swimming in ink now to speed off.

"I'll handle this." Jesse told Marie, taking both the ink tank and the Brella. She then sped off to their general direction. Marie then covered for Jesse, starting off with a Splat Bomb, alerting the soldiers to her presence. Ink fire then rained upon Marie, but proved insufficient for her, as she easily dodged them all, flitting through the shelves and tables, switching in and out of her squid form.

Evan meanwhile, was performing a lot better now that his cargo was off him, his evasion and speed back to his best. Soon enough, three Agents were now giving the Sanitized a run for their money; Marie, Evan, and Callie. Soon enough, they met up and consolidated their effort, meeting up at the reading section, where they were once seated. Callie then showered the enemy in ink, while Marie and Evan picked off the damaged soldiers. Soon, the lowlier troop types were called in, along with the Octolings.

Meanwhile, Shannon was resorting to fisticuffs, and was getting overrun by the Sanitized. She was a little further away from all the other Agents. Marina and Pearl saw this, and moved quickly, despite having little to no armaments themselves.

"Shannon!" Marina cried out, seeing how she was absolutely getting overrun, but still standing tall. Pearl then tackled one of them down, then Marina slugged the soldier in the face to knock them out. Help couldn't have arrived soon enough as Jesse then showed up and tossed the Ink Tanks and Brella to the group.

"Much appreciated, Three!" Shannon greeted the older Agent. Like clockwork, they caught their respective gear, Pearl and Shannon went for the tanks while Marina for the Brella, and now consolidated their efforts, standing behind Marina's Brella. They quickly made work of the Sanitized that they were having trouble with.

Over at Marie, Callie, and Evan's side of things, a male Octoling has joined the enemy side, which elicited a reaction from both Evan and Callie.

"You!" Evan gasped, "you're in on this too?!" he asked the lone male Octoling.

"Heh." the enemy male Octoling smirked. "I don't give two squits about this war, I just wanna see that blue squit suffer." he scoffed.

"That's one helluva grudge there, Fabian." Evan commented, hand tight on the weapon.

"Not fresh!" said Callie indignantly, making a charge for Fabian, but several Sanitized got in the way. She then turned to deal with them first.

"You know this punk, Four?" Marie asked, while gunning down several Sanitized soldiers.

"Caused a ruckus in the club when I and Callie went." The male Agent replied. "So, this is worse than we thought." he groused.

"They got their rotten little fingers in Inkopolis." Marie growled in a low tone. "Who else or how many more are in the city." She wondered, as she let loose another pulse of inkfire. "Scum like him put Octolings in a bad light." Marie growled.

"No kidding." replied Callie, lobbing a vertical flick. "Come get some, you traitor!" she yelled at Fabian.

"The sensational Callie of the Squid Sisters." Fabian smirked. "It's an honor." He said, charging into the frontline. "I heard you were the ditz?" he mockingly asked her.

"So?" Callie shot back. "I accept it." she continued. "I may not be as smart as Marie, but I'm sure I ain't no rotten fish turning their backs against the very city that welcomed him." she shot at him. "You're at this point, worse than the Sanitized." she remarked.

"Heh, good grief One, you grilled him hard!" Marie said, chuckling.

"Peh, welcome?!" Fabian spat. "You squids beat up anyone who has their suction cups outside instead of inside." he bitterly recalled. "I saw some incidents even in the streets, for splatting out loud!" he added harshly. "The students even in my university were whispering behind my back spreading nasty rumors about me and other Octolings just because we have two tentacles less." he bitterly hissed.

"I'm sorry if life in Inkopolis turned out that way." Marie began, "but there is no situation ever that gives you an excuse to do this!" she lashed out.

"You allied yourself with the very forces that would destroy the very city that you live in, and what for? Just because you hate someone's guts?" Evan interjected.

"You and your pampered 'morals'." Fabian sighed. "Elites, on me!" he ordered to his companions. At once, four Elite Sanitized Octolings appeared beside him, carrying Dualies and Sloshers. "You weren't the ones who spent entire lives under the damned ground!" hebyelled, drawing his weapon: a modified version of Dualies.

"Watch out, he's got a modified weapon!" Marie alerted the other two Agents. Soon, the clash started. Fabian gunned for Evan, while the others gunned for Callie and Marie. They had numbers advantage, but the trio's skill made it even.

Meanwhile, Pearl, Marina, Shannon and Jesse are quickly sweeping up the troops that the Sanitized poured in trying to destroy them. However, Marina's supplies were wearing thin at that point, making it hard to keep up her shield.

"Pearlie, I don't think my shields are going to last any longer!" called out Marina, her Brella propped open.

"Me and gals can do it!" Pearl responded. "Hang tight in there!" she encouraged her.

"Yeah, we'll get the remaining ink tanks!" Shannon volunteered, "if I knew where those are…" she said. "You do know where those are, right?" she asked Jesse.

"They're right by the back entrance of the library." Jesse replied. "I'll suggest you make a run for it. Five!" she urged the younger cephalopod.

"Are you sure, Three? Would you be fine without my assistance?" she asked the older Agent.

"Hmph." Jesse smirked, "I'm the menace of Kamabo, after all." she said with a glint in her eye. She and Pearl then continued to mow down Sanitized troops which are slowly thinning down. Pearl then darted off from Marina's shield, to counter flank some Troopers who were making a beeline towards Marina. Jesse's experience was utterly showing the enemy not to trifle with her.

Back at Marie, Callie and Evan's side of thing, the numbers were now even, Marie having splatted one of the Elites and Callie another. Fabian bothering them while they were engaging their targets didn't make things easier, as Fabian wasn't any slouch either, and his weapon more so. His Dualies had the range of normal Splattershot while retaining the speed of Dualies.

Evan made a beeline for the rebel Octoling, cutting through his previous target, but not before throwing a Splat Bomb behind him. Unawares, it exploded beneath her, taking her out of commission. Now, the fight was in their advantage, numbers-wise. Only one Elite remained with Fabian, wielding a Slosher. The Sisters took on the remaining Elite, while Evan faced off with Fabian.

"You're quite the looker, I'll give you that." Fabian began. "Shame you're in my way." he scoffed, letting loose.

"You do swing that way too huh?" Evan scoffed. "Sorry, not interested." he said, running up to meet his challenge. They began battle, Fabian descending from the top of the shelves to attack. Evan deftly avoided the ambush Fabian posed, rolling backwards. Fabian then rolled to Evan's right, managing to land two shots on Evan.

Callie, meanwhile, was getting the last Elite down, swishing waves upon waves of deadly ink upon the remaining agent, who was trying hard to match with her own sloshes. But alas, two on one proved to be too much for the Elite, as it ended up with a vertical slam of a Roller to the face trying to dodge Marie' shots. Fabian wasn't too happy with this development.

"Useless twits…" Fabian groused, letting loose a barrage from his unique Dualies. "No matter, I shall suffice!" he boasted, in face of three Agents confronting him. "Come at me, Splatoon!" he yelled, as if a battle cry.

"Guess ego is a helluva drug, huh?" scoffed Evan. "Well, I hope you keep that up!" he taunted him, as he attacked.

Meanwhile, Five's excursion was a little more smoother, thanks to the thin number of enemies present, and what little opposed her was easily dispatched, thanks to her "unintended training" back at the Deepsea Metro. With relative ease, she got to the ink tanks, making her way back to Marina and the others.

Meanwhile the fight with Fabian was going full blast, Callie swinging her Roller full force and full speed vertically, flicking it at Fabian, who was already engaging both Marie and Evan, surprisingly proving to be quite a match for three Agents. Fabian darted every which way, a violent clash of pink, magenta, lime green, and neon green, mixed in with Sanitized cyan. The battle pretty much ravaged the once quiet library, whoever remained there were now frozen in utter terror and confusion at the sudden turn of events. Things were looking up though, as Fabian was the only remaining hostile, along with the perimeter guards up front. Fabian clearly was struggling against three highly-skilled Agents, but was determined to keep a defiant face so as to not give them the satisfaction.

Marina eventually ran out of ink with her Brella, but the remaining Agents were more than enough for the task, dispatching any remaining Sanitized troopers. Soon enough, Eight returned just as the fight subdued.

"Here you go." Shannon said, as she handed Marina the ink tank.

"Shall we sweep the perimeter?" Pearl asked them.

"Seems logical." Jesse replied. "Let's go then, wrap this cluster-f up." she beckoned her companions. They did just that, Marina and Pearl on one side while Jesse and Shannon went another way. The two proved sufficient enough for the task.

Meanwhile, as time goes on, the reality of Fabian's situation was getting to him more and more, making more silly mistakes that almost resulted in him getting splatted. Whenever he dodged one of their attacks, a Roller wave or another hail of shots.

"He sure isn't just some ordinary punk." Marie remarked.

"But we know now one of them spies." Evan reminded her. "Now then, how many more are there?" he blurted at Fabian, letting out another burst.

"Now why'd I do that huh?" Fabian scoffed, tossing a bomb at Evan, which he barely dodged in time. "This getting outta hand, I may have to dip…" he thought to himself, rolling out of the way barely for a Callie roller strike. A little later, as he saw all three bearing down on him, he then made for the exit and gunned it, setting off a Toxic Mist that doubled as a smoke bomb, which prevented the Agent from pursuing.

"It was fun playing with you, but I can't just hand you a W now, can I?" he taunted them. "Well, I'll definitely see you again, Splatoon!" he said as final words, Super Jumping into the distance. The three Agents gave pursuit, but was too late to nail him.

Later…

"I can't believe it…all that for a grudge." Evan shook his head.

"Damn." Callie sighed. "We probably should head back to HQ, cuz." she told Marie.

"Yes. Let's gather everyone, and get on outta here, before someone notices who we are." Marie agreed…

 ***That evening…**

*Inkopolis Square

That night, all the TVs in town broadcast only one thing: the attack on Aquarius Library.

"Another attack has occurred, and the infamous Red Fist Revolution attacked an innocuous library just outside Inkopolis…" the TV broadcast began, "a mysterious band of teens of cephalopods repelled the attack, to the point even of making the alien Octoling army retreat!" the reporter said , while flashing various footage of the fight.

"The curator of Aquarius Library thanked the mysterious cephalopods for their valiant efforts, and he has this to say." the reporter continued, footage now switching to the draggled jelly wearing a suit.

"I want to say thank you to that unsung band who drove those menaces away." the jelly curator began. "You stepped up when no else was able to." he continued. "For the sake of all aquatic life, we shall wish them all the best!" he urged the public.

"Another attack, huh?" Josh said, watching the news in the Square.

"This is getting real bad." Ecca shook her head. Much chatter was abound in the Square all talking about it.

*New Squidbeak Splatoon HQ…

The team, along with the Captain, was watching the news in the couches, beat, but otherwise happy that they got through another ambush alive. Callie was snuggling right next to Evan, predictably, while Marie, Marina and Cap were in another couch, while Jesse, Shannon and Pearl picked individual bean bags to sit on.

Later, Marie convened a post-mission meeting, to continue from where they left off before they were attacked. Photos, documents, and more were spread out on the table.

"Well, to pick up where we unceremoniously left…" Marie began. The room collectively chuckled, especially the Agents.

"As we all painfully witnessed, the Red Fist Revolution has rats among us. Among Inkopolis." Jesse bitterly said. "We would need to double our surveillance to weed out any little squitch that reports to them." she declared.

"I can agree with that." Evan agreed tentatively, "However…we may need to be careful about all of this." he warned.

"Not to mention the kidnappings that are happening left and right…" Shannon chimed in, to which Callie nodded in agreement. "Inklings, Octolings, they're all fair game…anyone that can operate ink-based weapons…" Shannon added dreadfully.

"And I thought those no-good bums went down with NILS…" Cap grumbled. They continued to discuss many other matters, later over boxes of pizza and cans of soda. The meeting went on long into the night, where some opted to sleep in the HQ, including Cap.

* * *

So there…the NSS found the first of presumably many spies of the Red Fist Revolution in Inkopolis! The stakes are getting higher, and so is the treachery! Can the NSS avoid being burned by them spies? Stay tuned. Catfish out.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: Yep, corona, here, corona there, corona everywhere. Whatever, this joint be marching on regardless. I probably should use more of that time writing, lol. But hey, chapter. Enjoy…after ya'll wash hands.**

* * *

The next morning, Callie and Evan got up at about the same time, having slept close to each other, much to Marie's chagrin. Pearl and Marina occupied another room while Marie, Jesse, and Shannon accompanied cap in the couches. Shannon opted to sleep with Jesse and Marie after she decided to let Marina and Pearl have their own space without her.

*Callie and Evan's room…

"Well, well, if ain't my favorite Agent!" Callie cheered at her male companion, eyeing his perfect body.

"Lovely as ever, Callie." Evan smirked, putting on his shirt. "Good mornig, One!" he greeted the ribbon-tentacle Inkling who was just stretching.

"My mornings get better with you here!" Callie chirped, "my handsome prince!" she giggled.

"You flatter me too much, One." he said, stroking Callie's face.

*The couches…

"Ugh, seriously, Callie…" grumbled Marie.

"Well, it was really obvious…" remarked Jesse.

"I agree." chimed Shannon. "They have a rather frequent display of affection with each other." she added.

"I do understand that happening…" Marie sighed, "but I'm worried that relationship will mess with their Agent work." she added. "Not to mention whatever antics they do when we're not looking…" her voice trailed off.

Marina and Pearl then joined them, descending from the upper quarters.

"Morning guys!" Marina greeted the Agents.

"Morning, Cap." Pearl greeted the elderly Inkling, just rising up from his rocking chair. Soon, Callie and Evan joined them.

"Ah you're all up!" Cap chortled. "Well, that last encounter sure did take a lot out of you buckos." he remarked, getting his cane. "Well then, you're in luck, buckos. Breakfast is on me!" he smiled, ambling his way to the kitchen. Marie and Callie followed suit, helping him with the ingredients.

*In the kitchen…

"Grandpa…is that…what I think it is?" Callie asked, while Cap was stirring the pot.

"Yes, lass, it is. Seaweed stew for breakfast! Nothing like a good stew to start the day!" Cap chirped, putting in the other ingredients, getting them from Marie, throwing dagger-like glares at Callie while she wasn't looking.

Callie however, did catch a glimpse, but said nothing. Cap then continued cooking his stew, making sure it's up to taste. He then put a little more spice, then some fish sticks in the mix.

The rest of the Agents, Marina and Pearl were having a chat in the couches. Marina was listening to some music on her headphones, Jesse and Evan were reading magazines, Pearl was fiddling on her phone, and Shannon was just leisurely sitting down.

"I wonder what Cap has in store for us…" Shannon wondered.

"Hopefully, something good." Pearl chortled, browsing her Twitter.

Soon enough, it was time to eat. The cousins were on either side of Cap, with Evan beside Callie and Marina, while Jesse and Shannon sat on Marie's side. Pearl then occupied the opposite end of the table,the closest space near Marina.

"Any of y'all buckos wanna say grace before we dig in?" Cap asked the Agents.

"I'll do it." Jesse said.

"Excellent, bucko." Cap chided happily. Jesse recited the mealtime prayer, and soon, everyone dug in, and with quite the gusto.

"Dig in!" Cap cheerfully announced. Everyone started sipping the soup, which then earned a few hums from the table. All bar Callie and Marie were surprised the old man can make grub this good. Pearl then fished out the meaty bits, while Marina prioritized the seaweed.

"Cap, I didn't know you cook!" Evan said, astonished, slurping up a spoonful of broth.

"Son, I was the best cook in the war." Cap beamed, sucking up broth himself.

"This is quite a simple delight." commented Shannon. "It reminds me of the days back in the dome…this was the best us trainees got in the cafeteria…" she reminisced.

"Cap's cooking is better without a doubt." Jesse said, her bowl halfway done already. "I bet those cafeteria cooks neither have the skill nor the proper ingredients…" she scoffed.

"I should agree, Agent 3." Shannon concurred.

"Jesse's fine." the older Agent smiled a little. "We're not in mission, you know." She said, getting a second bowl of soup.

"Yeah, just our names are fine." Evan told her.

"I will keep that in mind." the younger Octo happily accepted.

"Gramps can whip up a mean broth, I see!" applauded Pearl, now getting her second bowl of soup. She then happily lapped up the replenished bowl.

"I agree, Pearlie. Cap can definitely cook." Marina smiled, chewing on a sheet of seaweed.

"Hey buckos, I ain't washing all that, you hear?" Cap reminded the Agents, chuckling.

"Yes cap." they all said in unison. Soon, all of the table finished. The two Octos, Shannon and Marina washed the dishes, which was quick work between them. Jesse then took care of cleaning the dining table.

Later, everyone's all ready for their assorted loads of activities. Callie and Evan suited up for a bout of Turf War, while Marie was up for a guesting in a weekend show. Jesse needed to go back for Celia,who may be worried sick about her, while Shannon, Marina and Pearl all came back to the duo's apartment suite for a while.

"Take care buckos!" Cap said to everyone going their own merry way. "Ah youth…" he said, turning on the old radio the cousins gave to her last Squidmas, listening to his favorite stations.

*Meanwhile, over at Inkopolis…

Fabian and Ecca agreed to meet in front of Crusty Sean's. They then sat down. It was clear between them what they were here for: the incident in The Squid Party some nights ago.

"Well then?" Fabian began.

"Hmm. I understand your concern, but you were clearly out of line that time." Ecca began sternly. "If I'm being blunt, I say what Josh did was deserved." she said with a steely face.

"Hmmh." Fabian sighed, "You wound me, Ecca. Remember what he did back in the domes?" he asked her. "He preyed on a younger female. He used his gender to his advantage." he urged to her.

"Not all the time." Ecca reiterated. "He said that was an overestimate." she added. "He regrets what he did!" she reiterated to him forcefully. "But you haven't put it behind, have you?!" she said sharply to him, getting heated.

"Ah…" he sighed. "I'm sorry for what I did Ecca. There were no excuses there, unfortunately." he sadly said. "But what I said is true and you know it? After all, I was drunk, and being drunk hinders you from holding back right?" he told her. "I'm just out for you, as my friend, ok?" he reiterated to her.

"I know full well, Fabian." Ecca sighed. "But at this rate, it's just pure vendetta, and nothing more." she urged, still with a somewhat serious face.

"Alright, alright." Fabian sighed. "I'll rely on your word this time. But please, when it fails, know that you can rely on me." he said assuredly. "Don't forget that." he encouraged, grasping both of Ecca's hands.

"Yeah, sure." Ecca said, finally breaking into a half-smile. "But I trust you to not pull that stunt ever again." she reminded him sternly. "Are we clear about this?" she glared at him.

"Y-yeah." he hesitantly said. "Now then let's us turf a little, to relieve some stress, eh?" Fabian offered, Heavy Splatling in tow. "I mean, one has to keep in shape, right?" he added.

"Yeah, yeah, let's get to it." Ecca scoffed. Both headed to Deca Tower to get going with their Turfing.

*Meanwhile…some other part of the Square…

"Hey Celia!" greeted the blue Octoling to a yellow Inkling.

"Hi!" greeted the yellow Inkling back. "Glad you came, Josh!" she said happily.

"Well then, shall we?" beckoned Josh. "The others would be waiting for us in the Tower." he said, both heaving their gear.

"Yes!" Celia giggled. "I'm excited to turf for today." she said, heaving her gear into Deca Tower as well. The duo were then soon joined by another two Inklings, a male and a female.

"Ah, Ezio. Nice to see you" greeted Josh.

"Min!" greeted Celia. "Glad you could join us!" she said excitedly to the female Inkling, approximately around her age.

"Celia! Haven't seen you in forever since you moved out!" Min said, hugging her. "It's nice to turf with you!" she said.

"Hey there." Ezio said to Josh. "How's it going?" he smiled.

"Real good. Do tell me about this gal you came with." Josh replied, curious.

"Ah yes. Apparently, those two are old friends from the gal's hometown." Ezio said. "Seeing the way she acts towards her…" he said, observing the two young Inklings. "Anyway, to the business at hand…" he said, gesturing towards Deca Tower.

"Right!" the two young Inklings gasped, noticing Ezio's gesture. The party then moved on to Deca Tower, and headed straight into the Turf War lobbies once they've passed through the checking system at the group then waited at the first lobby they saw, with a match that just started.

"So, what brings you to the Square, Min?" Celia asked, setting down her Splattershot.

"Aside from the usual reason of Turf Wars?" asked Min. "Well, father's work is here in Inkopolis, and he says I should hang with people of my age." she stated. "Responsibly, of course, as he likes to add." she added.

Meanwhile:

"Hey, how has been things, bud?" Ezio asked, "I see you brought a young one too." he said, setting down his Grim Range Blaster.

"Well, she started the same time as I. Where's Lauren though?" the blue Octoling asked the orange Inkling.

"Oh, her? Well, she had things to attend to." Ezio replied. "Student President things in her school." he declared proudly.

"Ah, really?" Josh perked up. "She has a title, I see." he said, "Must entail a lot of responsibility, I see?" he asked. "Well…I do have to get into school someday…" he mused.

"Maybe ours? Where do you live bro?" the orange Inkling asked him.

"Not too far from here." the blue Octoling replied. "Let's see…Glenbrook Residences. Yeah." he stated. "Quite a new neighborhood, a little distance away from the Square." Josh added.

"Maybe you can convince ya folks to enroll in Bluefin High?" Ezio asked. "That's where me and Lauren go." he said, with a smile.

"Guys, I think it's time!" Celia told the two boys, looking up the screen, which was currently displaying the match being tabulated. Soon enough, a side was declared winner. The PA system did then told the occupants that they were up next for a match.

"Right, everyone, we're on." Ezio declared. At once, all eight occupants of the lobby stood up, and split up into two teams, Josh's team went for the orange shower, while their adversaries are blue for the match. The match was on Arowana Mall, a narrow battleground with numerous passageways.

Soon, the battle began. Both teams then set out to paint whatever they can, the guys going to the sides while the gals took the center route. The battle was intense, but they did win in the end with a respectable margin.

Later…

"That was quite some work…" Celia panted.

"Were you able to learn something today?" asked Ezio to the two females.

"Yes!" Min beamed up. "Nothing's imposible with a little bit of teamwork!"

"I wish everyone had you two's optimism." Josh smiled. "Anyway, anybody up for some snacks?" he asked the party.

"Yay!" cheered the two girls. They then walked off, exchanging anecdotes of their battles earlier along the way, heaving their gear.

 ***Some battles later…**

"Phew! That was quite the workout!" Fabian panted.

"You can say that…again…hah…" Ecca panted, holding on to her Inkbrush Noveau.

"They were tough." Fabian chuckled. "But us and our teammates pulled through regardless." he added, sitting down on the rails outside the lobby of the Deca Tower, out in the afternoon sun. "So, any ideas to cool down?" he asked Ecca.

"Probably a few drinks…" said Ecca, still panting. "Let's hit the SquidStop." She beckoned him. the two then jostled along to the nearest SquidStop, then got drinks and some snacks as well.

"You know Ecca, we need to have more moments like this. We all go separated, at the same time, brought together, by the Calamari Inkantation to travel to Inkopolis and the rest of the world." Fabian began, "After all, you're my friend, am I not?" he said, chugging down his energy soda.

"Yeah, why you ask?" Ecca smiled, wiping her mouth of crumbs. "We are since Academy days, right?" she confrmed.

"I do remember. You even got assigned taking care of stored Zapfish." Fabian recalls. "While my squad was in charge of their equipment." he reminisced. "But then Agent 3 and the Squid Sisters happened." he said, looking out the store window. "We all thought it was all sunshine and rainbow ink out in the surface, but it turned out to be just a bigger dome." he sighed.

"Well, the skies are real now, that's one thing." Ecca remarked. "And hey, we aren't being trained for a losing war anymore." she added.

"The history books would agree with that statement." Fabian remarked. "That however, gave rise to the ignorance of the common Inkling folk about us." he reminded. "Up until the former Chief Engineer Iida gave it all away during the broadcast." he said.

"Everyone at this point almost knows of it." Ecca quipped. "It was live, and it made news that night too on top of it all." she remembered. "Too bad I was way behind the scenes at storage so I didn't see it up close." she sighed.

"Those little squits have everything for themselves…until Eight." Fabian scathingly stated. "However, there some Inklings who aren't like that, I'll have to admit." he quipped.

"If you're gonna do what I think you're doing, then, you would only validate their assumptions." Ecca reminded him. "Violence isn't the answer, Fabian." she urged him.

"Yes. Brute force ain't gonna cut it, as I've learned in the Academy all those years ago." Fabian remembered. "That's why cunning is also crucial to such a plan." he said, with a devious face. "Tell the general public that this surface ain't just for Inklings." he finished.

"Careful, those types of squid might hear you…" Ecca warned him.

"Wha-" Fabian looked behind them, and was startled, as three burly squids, all with a menacing aura, surrounded them. Both of them sensed hostility when the three rough-looking squids came for them.

"He-he…Lookie-lookie…" said the red one with a menacing smirk, "Two of these underground scum." He said, sneering at the two Octolings.

"Sir, we do our best to avoid trouble in this SquidStop…we may have to call-" the cashier interjected.

"Shut up!" said another, a green, lanky, Inkling crowed.

"Leave. Now." threatened the shop's security guard, sensing a potential fight.

"Buzz off, buzzkill!" said a black Inkling, donning a bandanna.

"Y'all no-goods bothering paying customers, so buzz off." the guard said menacingly, brandishing his stun baton.

"It's alright, we're leaving anyway." Fabian said to the guard, beckoning Ecca.

"We were done anyway." Ecca said, throwing her refuse in the trash bin. "Come, let's go." Ecca simpered, casting a dirty look on the Inkling ruffians.

"You SSS are the thorn in people's sides, now get on outta here before I sic your behinds!" growled the shop guard, hand already on his stun baton.

"Oh yeah, what ya gonna do, three to one?" the leading ruffian boasted.

"Bring it then, old squid." drawled the ruffian to the leader's left, tapping his plank menacingly.

"I can take you all punks." the security guard growled, drawing out his stun baton.

*In the distance…

Josh, Ezio, Celia and Min were approaching the store when they all heard commotion coming from the store. However, there was one thing that Joshua clearly saw…Ecca and Fabian, exiting from the store. Numerous feelings swirled in him, prevalent among them being fury and confusion.

"What is going on?" Ezio asked.

"Misters, look, there's a fight!" said the two girls, pointing to the security gueard who was confronting three Inklings wearing bandannas of differing colors, the three looming over the lone security guard while the store clerks hid behind the counter.

"Hey dude, shouldn't we help the guard?" asked Ezio to Josh, who was still eerily silent. "Josh?..." hesitantly asked Ezio.

"Yeah, let's go. Celia, Min, stay here, both of you." he said in a steady but barely furious tone. At once, both males took up position behind the security guard, who's now readying for the fight about to begin.

"How about we take this outside huh?" leered the punk to the right of the leader.

"I can take you punks on…" gritted the security guard, "all three." At that moment, the leading ruffian saw the blue Octoling, as well as the orange Inkling behind the security guard.

"Ah, I see a freak ready to fight!" smirked the lead ruffian.

"I'm in a real bad mood." Josh gritted. "You'd be wise to leave. Now." he insisted in a barely contained fury.

"Wow. Real brave for an illegitimate citizen of Inkopolis." the red Inkling ruffian sneered. "And you, you're friends with this eight-limb scum?" he shot at Ezio.

"I don't have time for small talk.' Ezio drawled. "You wanna fight? Then fight." he spat. Without hesitation, the ruffians charged at them, gunning for the youths. The red inkling took on Ezio, while the green took on Josh. The guard was trying to stop the fight, but he got decked by the black one.

Ezio dodged the first blow, but his retaliatory blow was blocked, leaving him open to a counter. Josh however, was fighting in wild abandon, not caring anymore about fighting fair, punching the green ruffian wherever he can: in the abdomen, in the back, but was getting pummeled as a result. The guard easily dispatched the black Inkling thug, landing a good hit after parrying two to three hits. Soon, the fight was over, all the thugs being stunned.

Later…

"Thanks a lot, you two." mumbled the security guard. "Those punks have been adding stress to an already stressful time, with the kidnappings and whatnot…" he added, shaking his head.

"Yo, were there two Octolings here, just now?" asked Josh, finally speaking up.

"Hmm? Yes, male and female, pink and green." The guard described briefly. "They were also harried by those punks we encountered earlier." the guard stated. "Yo, you kids want something?" he asked, seeing Celia and Min with them.

"Hmm? It's fine, we have it covered." Ezio smiled. "Right, Josh?" he asked the blue Octoling.

"Ah. Yes." he said simply.

"No, no, I insist." chided the guard. "All on me, for standing up to those punks." he added. "Come on, you four." He beckoned the youths with him. They all specified their items and the guard got them their stuff.

*That night…in Evan's apartment…

Evan invited his friends to hang out with him in his apartment, just watching the TV and chilling in general. They were watching the news for occasional updates on the latest kidnappings, along with the rise in hate crimes Inkling thugs were inflicting on unsuspecting Octolings.

"Another mugging was reported in the back alleys of Inkopolis last evening. Eyewitnesses saw a red Octoling was seen severlely being beat up by ruffians identifiying themselves as…" the news program on the TV declared, as it brought up the footage of

"…The Squid Supremacist Society huh?" Evan scoffed. "I guess they're ramping up operations, eh?" he said, a faint air of disgust crossing his face.

"You know about them?" said Gina, who was intently watching the report.

"How do you know them, dude?" said Nate, puzzled, watching a maintenance guid on SquidTube.

"Come on man, tell us!" urged Chris, who was making popcorn. Evan breathed a deep sigh, ready to let loose an uncomfortable truth.

"Well…You see…" Evan began.

* * *

And…it took me way too long to push this out, because I had many things I suddenly was on to, including two community events, one for a FETuber, and one for a Splatuber. May I have the strength to make the next one in time…Catfish out.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: May or may not be out of schedule. Oh well, loss of motivation is such a bitch. Regardless, on to the story, a lot's coming down. Edit: Art consumed my whole April, and then Red Alert 2 later…**

* * *

"So, this…group." Evan began. All three of them listened and waited with bated breath as Evan was about to tell the truth behind the group they heard about on the news just now.

"The group is dedicated to…uhm…turning back Inkopolis to what it was once, before the Octos came, to put it lightly." Evan sighed. "However, they are doing it any way they can, with intimidation and outright violence as the main theme behind it all." he continued. "They operate with the premise that Octolings don't deserve Inkopolis." he added.

"Buncha scumbags…" Nate growled.

"This is deplorable use of force…" said Lina in a low tone, "Resorting to bullying for their flawed philosophy."

"And that's not all…the leaders…are my parents." Evan said with a heavy tone. "They wanted me to train up to take their mantle one day, but I didn't want anything to do with it." he added. "That's what brought me to Inkopolis." he told them.

"Must have been hard, growing up with them?" asked Chris.

"For one, they sanitized the house of any copy of the modern Calamari Inkantation, along with anything remotely modern." he sighed. "And they only ever talk of 'restoring Inkopolis to its former glory' whenever they're around. "I've never heard modern music before I made it to Inkopolis." he sadly told them. "Simply put, they want to make sure Octolings are never seen in Inkopolis, ever again. Purification, they say."

"That must be really sad…" remarked Lina. "To be so far behind your peers…if they even allowed any…"

"Yeah, my upbringing was a lonely one…" sighed Evan. "They have guys anywhere that harass, and sometimes, in the worst of cases, permanently kill their targets." Evan told them, starting to fume in horror. "I'm surprised they haven't gone for Marina yet…probably because she's too high-profile…and they don't like unnecessary attention." he added.

"How did you manage the first time you were here, dude?" asked Nate.

"Fortunately, Jelio managed to secure my savings account and my trust fund too." He remarked. "And not much else, unfortunately." he added. "Good thing he wasn't caught with that…" he remarked.

"Well, that and your earnings did help with this place, for sure." Chris remarked. "Doing mighty fine for a runaway." he smiled.

"Thanks to you guys. And also, to Callie and Marie as well." he smiled, reminiscing. "They…gave me a home when I ran to the Square." he narrated. "And then…the rest happened." He smiled, getting some of the popcorn Chris set down.

"Just tell us whatever you need Evan." assured Nate, "Not that you need much, material wise." he joked, chuckling a bit.

"Heh, thanks." said Evan, reacting to the joke.

"You're one suave dude, casually friends with the Squid Sisters and all." Chris remarked.

"Yeah, how did you manage that?" Nate gasped.

"Well…let's just say I did them both a huge favor." Evan smiled.

"Being Agent 4, I assume?" Lina asked.

"Yes." he simply answered her, sighing. "I owe much of my skill to Marie's training." he told them. "She has helped me a lot." he said.

"They probably detest Off the Hook, huh?" Chris scoffed. "Must have hated them more when they let that bomb loose." he remarked.

"Frankly, I don't give a flying squitch, because it'll be all tripe with them." Evan scoffed. "I do worry about my younger siblings though…what are they doing to them when I'm not around…" he said, worry crossing his face.

"Maybe we can spirit them away?" Lina asked…"Maybe…" she said sadly.

"But at any rate, we should start a drive against the Squid Supremacist Society." Nate spoke up. "Perhaps involve the Squid Sisters and Off the Hook as well?" he asked.

"He is friends with the Squid Sisters, after all." Chris stated.

"I can't let the likes of Shannon and Josh be wasted by these thugs." Evan said angrily. "Alright, let's see what we can do." he said with a great resolve.

"Where do we start though?" asked Lina.

"Well, here would be nice." Chris quipped, still munching on the popcorn he made. The quartet however, proceeded to play video games for hours at end. They then later transitioned to watching a movie together, and then they planned their anti-racism initiative.

*Meanwhile…somewhere else…

Joshua was still slightly fuming about what he saw earlier, but he was trying to keep it within reason, actively shutting down seriously bad thoughts about earlier. He then finally resolved to send her a text or two.

" _Hey, I wanna meet up later. I wanna ask ya somethin'."_ he typed. He then hit Send, waiting fpr a reply. He then sent a follow-up to it. _"I saw you and those creeps earlier, just checking on you."_ he typed. He then proceeded to his house, where his mom was waiting for him.

"Ah, you're home already." Mrs. Catfish greeted, who was cooking dinner. "Looks like it's just and your dad…" she mused, stirring the pot. "So, how has Turf gone, son?" she asked him. Josh set down on the table.

"Well, it was fun, alright…what isn't was what came after." he said in a dull tone.

"I can tell…those gashes, what are those?" she asked him.

"I helped a security guard being harassed by those thugs." he answered.

"What?! What happened?" she asked shocked.

"There was these three thugs that were about to assault the lone security guard in the convenience store my friends were about to go to for snacks after we Turf-ed." he narrated.

"Good grief, Joshua!" she exclaimed. "Here, lemme see that…" she said, rushing to the blue Octoling. A few blue nicks could be seen crossing his face, but nothing too harmful. She then slightly blown off before facing Josh again. "You shouldn't be getting into fights like that…" she sighed, still managing her cooking. "The guard can handle those punks no problem, he's an adult, ya know?" she added.

"I had help." he said dully. "I had another guy help me out with those thugs." he added.

"Seeking out violence is never a good idea, Joshua." the elder Octoling told him. "Only defend, never attack." she told him.

"Understood, mom…" he said in still a dull tone. The family soon ate their dinner, joined by the father and then sister. Later, he saw that Ecca already replied to him, checking what she said on the message.

" _Where do u wanna meet?"_ the text asked him. At once, he replied to her message.

" _Tomorrow. The Square."_ he replied, _"I wanna know everything."_ he then sent his response, with a slightly heavy sigh. Tomorrow then came soon enough. He prepared for another day, choosing his gear and clothes diligently. He then bade his mom farewell and set out for the Square. He then waited in front of Bisk's shop for the female Octo.

Soon, the green Octoling female arrived. She was slightly uneasy, as evidenced by her facial expressions, but otherwise fine. She then looked around and saw the blue Octo waiting for her.

"Ecca." he spoke first.

"Josh." she sighed. "About that encounter…"

"What happened?" he asked.

"Fabian came to apologize to me about the bar incident. We then turfed a bit afterwards, then got snacks in the local SquidStop, and then those three thugs harassed us." she narrated it all to him.

"Were you aware that I was there?" he asked her, in a flat tone.

"U-uhm, no, actually." she replied, "We were more concerned about getting away from those bullies…" she faleteringly said.

"I see." Josh said. "Well, what did he say when you approached him about what he did?" he asked the green female.

"Well…I did tell him that he deserved what you gave him." she told him. "He did bring up that incident again, but I told him it was an overestimate and you truly regret it." she added.

"Damn right he did deserve that." Josh scowled. "Drunk or not, that was foul of him."

"I did warn him to not pull another stunt like that again." she says to him. "…and about that time when you saw us…we were just having snacks and drinks after Turfing, so to ease the air. And then, those ruffians came…" she told him.

"Yeah, me and my friend fought them, helping the security guard." Josh tells her.

"I hope you weren't injured that much…" Ecca said, a bit worried.

"Don't worry, it was just a few small cuts." Joshua assured her with a smile. "Besides, the security guard zapped them before too long." he added. "He even gave us free snack and drink, on him." he stated.

"That's real nice!" Ecca glowed. "That was really nice of him to do that!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, was taken by surprise too." Josh recalled. "The little gals did enjoy those though." He went on, "and me and Ezio's wallets too." he chuckles.

"I'll bet." Ecca said, laughing. "Well…care for a bite, babe?" she asked him.

"Sure. You treating?" Josh asks, smiling.

"Yeah. This is for what you've done in my stead." Ecca said, smiling. The two get themselves a Seanwich each, and a fruit drink to accompany them both. Later…

"So, what have you been up to after all that?" he asks her.

"Nothing much." she shrugged. "I just went home and played my games." she replied, swigging in the last of her drink. "So, do we hang out later?" she asks him.

"Sure, where?" Josh asks, crumpling his Seanwich wrapper. They then discuss where they'll be going later.

 ***Later, night time…**

Evan was in his apartment. He just got off the showers, and was getting dressed to meet Callie for the night. He got one of his sleek polo-shirts to pair with a pair of black jeans. Evan then texted Callie that he's about to meet her in a short while.

" _Hey Cal, I'm coming in just a little while. Probably gonna SquidBer going there…"_ he texted. Not too long after, Callie replied.

" _Gonna be waiting for you hun."_ Callie replied. Evan then gathered his belongings and packed his Hero Shot 2 in a discreet compartment of his bag. He then called up a SquidBer to the restaurant he and Callie were meeting up. Soon, he arrived.

He then asked for a table for two.

"Mmm, sir, table for?" the crewman asked him.

"Table for two…Callie Cuttlefish." he told the crewman. Soon enough, Callie, in a fuchsia and black tie-dye dress that nicely matched her hair waved at him. The crewman was shocked, stumbling virtually into famous former Inkopolis News reporter Callie's beau. He then pointed him right into their table.

Meanwhile, in the cousins' home, Marie just came back to an empty house. Sheldon was busy with crafting various weapons and gadgets for the Squidbeak. The gray-lime Inkling then went to the workshop to ask about Callie.

"Hey Sheldon, know where Callie is?" she asks the horseshoe crab, who was busy testing some mechanism on a weapon.

"Callie? Said Sheldon, putting down his goggles. "Told me she's meeting up with Evan." he breathed, seeing the tense expression on the female Inkling.

"I see. Thank you, Sheldon." she says, abruptly exiting the workshop to go back inside the house. There she silently seethed, her feelings for Evan, her feelings of being disregarded, and the feeling that she's always assigned the heavy paperwork all swirled inside her.

*Meanwhile, back in the restaurant…

"Glad you can make it, Evan." Callie cooed, putting her hand on Evan's face. "Our first date since being officially a couple!" she beamed excitedly.

"It is nice to see you, Cal." Evan smiled. They both then soon got to their own menus, picking out their dinner for the night. Money would be an issue far from both parties' minds, as both were loaded in their own right. They then soon called up the waiter.

"Waiter!" Callie chirped up. Both then stated their orders and the waiter soon enough was off on his way to the kitchen. He told them the wait would be 30 minutes for all of it. While waiting…

"So…" started Callie, "I've looked up reviews on them sites, and this place has merit." she tells Evan. "Much of the reviews I saw were 4-star and up!" she happily chirped.

"Well, this should be a good dinner." Evan smiled. "Well, it's good already, I'm with you already." Evan told her with a wink. The statement made the long-haired former pop-star blush pink.

"Aww, Evan." she bashedly said, looking away. "But yeah, it's nice having these moments with you." Callie said. "Especially for people like us." she then lowered her voice,"Our line of work doesn't allow much moments like this off the field." she added.

"True…" Evan sighed. "And now with two, and possibly three threats, moments like this I fear would be more and more rare…" Evan pondered, slight sadness marring his features.

"And that's why you, me, and all of the Splatoon should give it all. For the fate of Inkopolis." Callie said, a determined tone ringing through her voice. "But first, this sumptuous treat!" Callie said, returning to her normal excitable tone. Soon enough, said sumptuous treat was served. The two then dug in without a second thought.

Meanwhile, Marie was devolving into a crying mess, sputtering incoherent and angry words at random intervals, huddled into the corner of her room, not even bothering to close the door. Sheldon tried to console her but…

"GO THE FUCKFISH AWAY, CRAB!" she yelled at him, her tears glistening as she suddenly faced the horrified weaponsmith. "You…don't understand…what's going on you stupid crab…" she snarled, tears staining her face. "I…taught him…gave him everything…" she mumbled, shaking.

"I…" Sheldon stuttered.

"Just go." Marie growled. Sheldon did as asked, scooting away. She then was left to mumble alone, spewing random incoherent words.

"Callie…squitch…Evan…ungrateful…saved…sacrifice…" Marie sputtered, huddling her pillow. She was like that for who knew how long, her mumbling grew faint as it went on.

Meanwhile, Sheldon dialed a few numbers from his phone, mainly Marina, Pearl, and Three. He texted them the same thing:

" _Come over here at Callie and Marie's place. I need your help…Marie suddenly became a huddled mess, and is crying and is ranting random words. Be here on the double."_ he frantically tapped, then sent it to his intended recipients.

Soon, his phone rang up.

"Sheldon?" a strict female voice answered the line: Jesse.

"Good Cod thank you for responding!" Sheldon breathed a sigh of relief. "So, about what I said…Marie isn't taking too well to Evan and Callie being a thing.

"Huh, they did it huh? They actually did it…" came Jesse's voice on the other end.

"Yes, and Marie needs someone right now!" Sheldon urged her.

"Right, I'm on my way…" Jesse sighed, the sound of rushing audible through the phone. Said Inkling hurried over to their place, telling Celia and Cap Sheldon called him for something before hurrying on out. Soon enough, the stoic, orange Inkling was ringing the bell. Sheldon hurried to open the door to him.

"Thank goodness you came. Jesse!" exclaimed the harried weaponsmith.

"How bad is it?" asked Jesse.

"Just…get in…" Sheldon gasped, straining for breath. Both of them rush through the backdoor, then from there, they parted ways. Jesse came straight inside, while Sheldon returned to his workshop, unsure how to process what just happened there.

*Meanwhile, at the restaurant…

Evan and Callie exchanged laughs and giggles, enjoying their first date as an official couple. They were very happy, happy with each other's company. They already chowed down their main course, and was fast finishing their desert.

"Mmmm-mm!" Callie happily said, finishing the last of her ice cream.

"Callie you have such a sweet tooth, it's a surprise you still haven't rotted it out yet." chided Evan jokingly.

"Well, I do take care of my teeth, even out of the spotlight." Callie assured him. "I still do endorsements after all. And I do want to look the best for you." she smiled.

"Heh." Evan smirked. "Cal, when a girl makes me quit the game, you know they're the best for me." he told her. "You do remember how I met you right?" Evan said, reminiscing, sitting back in his seat.

"Oh you, of course I do!" Callie chided. "I mean, that's exactly what Marie hired you to do, right?" she scoffed. "Although…that was a dark time…" she added somberly. "Marie and I…we got separated by our own ambitions…" she sighed, putting down her ice cream goblet. "Thankfully, you were there to help us reconnect once more." she added, brightening up.

"And you were there when I needed a refuge." Evan said in reply. "When I said there were three threats, that included my own family." he said hesitantly. "Yes, they're leading those attacks on Octolings…" he sighed. "That's why I left my home on my own." Evan narrated. "I couldn't stand the bullsquit they were trying to teach me…" he sighed.

"That's…horrible!" Callie exclaimed, but not before asking the waiter for the bill. "Why are they doing that?" she asked, horrified.

"Well, they believe that the Octolings should have been completely eliminated in the Great Turf War…" Evan told her. "They…" he breathed in, "don't believe that Octolings deserve Inkopolis." he sighed out.

"Does anyone know about this yet?" Callie asked.

"Only my friends so far." Evan said, lowering his voice. "You're actually the second time I told this particular detail about me." he said. Callie then pouted a little.

"Why did you not tell me sooner?" Callie asked him, as the bill arrived.

"It was actually just a snap decision, once news of the beatings began cropping up on TV." Evan quipped dismally. "My squad was there with me that time." he added, as they were non-verbally arguing who'd pay the bill.

"I see. A moment's decision." nodded Callie, agreeing to pay the bill. Later, the two decided to go home.

*Back in the house…

"T-Three? Jesse?" Marie sputtered, recognizing the orange inkling.

"Marie." Jesse called her, patting her on the back. "Hey." Jesse chided her softly, sitting down beside her.

"I…gave him everything…my resources, myself…and what do I get in return?" Marie muttered, still crying a bit. "That…ungrateful…" she snarled.

"Hey…it's alright…I'm here now…" Jesse offered, soothing her back. "It's alright, okay…" she confided to her. "I'm sure they didn't mean to hurt you like that…they were gonna say it sooner or later…" Jesse comforted her.

"When, when they feel like it?!" Marie sputtered in rage. "When-everyone knows but me?" she blurted out. "Why…?" she sobbed. "I gave my all…in my Agent work, in my celebrity work, for crying out loud I won against her in OUR Splatfest!" she said, sobbing again. "WHY?!" she sputtered.

"I'm sure they both have their reasons." Jesse said, assuring her. "They didn't mean nor intend to hurt you." she assured her, continuing to rub her hand on Marie's back.

Right then, the door opened. Marie then looked to see who it was. To her manic delight, and to Jesse's worry, it was Callie and Evan, sharing a laugh. Marie rushed to "greet" them, Jesse unable to catch them.

"YOU FUCKING WHORE!" yelled Marie in a bloodthirsty manner, slapping Callie full force out of nowhere. Callie was utterly dazed and confused, while both Jesse and Evan were on tenterhooks.

"Marie what the actual—?" Callie sputtered.

"YOU FUCKING SQUITCH!" Marie yelled, furious. "I devote everything to making up with you and you do this?! And you…" she snarled, turning on Evan. The tension was now on a high. "You ungrateful little bastard…" she menacingly mumbled, slapping Evan. "I teach you and give you everything, and what do you do?!" she growled at the clueless male Inkling.

* * *

Alright, this took me too long, I'm just glad to get this out on the open. Hope I didn't make Marie too OOC with this. Do tell me pointers if it is a bit too OOC. And with that…see you next chapter.


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note: I'm trying to get back on schedule, and hopefully, I do…Finally got Yuri's Revenge to work on my toaster of a laptop, and it's taking my time. That and…plot issues…anyway, enough rambling, onto the story.**

* * *

 ***Hours Earlier…**

Marina, Pearl, and Shannon, aboard Pearl's Flyfish sedan, were pulling up in front of Arowana Mall, Marina driving while Pearl was in the passenger seat, and Shannon just chilling out in the backseat. Marina was pulling up, doing her final maneuvers making her way into the parking spot.

"Ready for another rocking time?" Pearl asked Shannon in the back.

"Yes." Shannon replied cheerily.

"As per usual, it's all on me!" Pearl grinned. "I'm still Pearl Dorry ye know, one-half of the famous Off the Hook and the disgraced heiress of the Enperry group of companies!" she joked. Marina sighed meaningfully, but chuckled nonetheless.

The three then stepped off the luxury sedan, all three wearing their usual casuals: Marina in her tank-top and yoga pants that she paired with a denim jacket, completed with her trademark headphones. Pearl was wearing a hoodie branded after herself, from the peak of their popularity, paired with a short skirt, and her preferred kind of shoes, the Hi-Horse line. Shannon wasn't so shabby herself, a band tee and a pair of denim short shorts, and completed with a pair of red sneakers. They then headed for the entrance of the mall, ready for a good time.

Once inside, the trio dawdled around the main entryway, thinking where to go first. Marina then decided to do a little grocery shopping, restocking their pantry with various ingredients, including cereal and milk. There's also canned goods and beverages in the cart too, among many others.

Later…

"Hey Shannon, you're getting the hang of being an Inkopolis citizen." Pearl said, while Shannon was wheeling the cart into the cashier lane.

"I have you to thank, Pearl." Shannon said to her, facing the smaller, older Inkling. "And you too, Marina." she faced the taller, older Octoling. "I'm sure you're a name to remember now, much as you were in the domes.

"Hmm, it is true." Marina pondered. "Well, if I didn't do that, it would haunt my conscience. Forerver." Marina confided. "I am so sick of lying…ever since the day I got freed from Octavio's rule." she emphasized. "I'm done lying, to the people around me, and to myself, especially." she firmly said, flipping out her wallet to pay for the groceries.

"I just wish I can fix my relationship with my folks…" Pearl sighed. "No offense to you two, but I can go only so long without my family." the short Inkling sighed. "But enough about that, we're here to have fun!" Pearl cheered up. They soon left the cashier and carried the goods into the trunk.

"So, watcha wanna do, kid?" Pearl asked Shannon. "Up for a little stint at the arcade?" she offered, grinning.

"That'll be actually nice!" Shannon said excitedly. "I'll be up for some Squid Beatz!" she said peppily. Marina just grinned knowingly at the two, thinking of how she can show the two of them up. They then arrive at the SquidCade, and the place was modestly lively, playing customers buzzing about. A few stares were directed at them, but no one knew who they were…yet.

The trio then proceeded to the row of SquidBeatz machines, making their way past the ambling crowd, which was fortunately not too thick. They then waited for their turn.

"Psst, Rina, look, it's us." whispered Pearl to Marina. Surely enough, there were digital figures of them, dancing along to the beat. The ones who were using the machine were decent enough, but made a few mistakes in crucial points of the song. They soon finished, stepping off the machine after they saw the results.

"Meh, not the best." the male Inkling with the twintails sighed.

"You'll get better." Marina assured him.

"You look a lot like Marina…wait, you are!" the boy realized.

"Yes…I am…" she sighed, her identity exposed.

"That announcement…it was brave of you." the boy told her.

"Yeah, very cool!" his companion, a female inkling with the twin long tentacles, agreed, stepping off the machine to join her companion. They then gave way to the trio to use the machine for themselves.

"We support your decision, Marina." affrimed the boy, as he walked away with his friend. "Same with you Pearl!" he added.

"Both of you guys rock!" his female friend added, as they exited the arcade. They were then left to themselves to begin with their session. Pearl and Shannon went up first, Marina electing to watch from the sidelines.

"So, ready for this, kid?" Pearl smirked, positioning herself on the machine.

"Anytime!" Shannon excitedly replied. "Marina, if you will?" the younger Octoling beckoned the older one.

"Mmm, yes!" Marina said, proceeding to pick a song for them. Pearl and Shannon then began tapping the square pads furiously, trying not to miss a beat. Pearl still had the edge, despite clear rust from retiring as a pop idol. Shannon was not too far behind, getting some beats even Pearl missed. Inkling and Octoling were neck and neck on notes hit. Soon, the song drew to a close.

Both then eagerly awaited their results. Just a little later…

"Ha!" Pearl exclaimed triumphantly.

"Aw." groaned Shannon. She ultimately lost out by a few hundred points. "Well, I'm just getting started." she smirked. They both went another round, Shannon choosing the music this time. Once it started, their focus was on the game. The three took turns in the machine, competing with each other. When Marina and Pearl went against each other, people gathered into a small crowd, recording the whole thing.

"Ready for this, Pearlie?" Marina challenged her friend, smirking.

"Any damn time, 'Rina." Pearl playfully smirked back. The tune chosen was Nasty Majesty…Marina's signature piece. The music began, and their moves was all the proof the crowd needed to know it was actually them. Beat for beat, step by step, they were neck and neck in the scoreboard. The two exchanged glances in certain points of the music, glancing knowingly. They continued at it for a few more songs after.

 ***Present…**

"M-Marie, w-what the hell are you?—" Evan gasped, surprised and shocked by Marie's actions, while Jesse was in the background, waiting to come intervene in case it was needed. _"This is all real bad timing…"_ Jesse thought, seeing the jealous mess Marie was in and the timing of Callie and Evan's arrival.

"No words, Four." she said, as she spat the last word. "I provide you and train you everything you know, AND THIS IS WHAT I GET?" she roared in fury, eyes inkshot.

"What has gotten into you, Marie?!" asked Callie pleadingly, desperate to know how her beloved cousin ended up acting like this. They were so fine sharing him with each other…until now, apparently.

"Shut up!" spat Marie, eyes livid. That moment, Jesse stepped in, not wanting to see this escalate any further.

"STOP, ALL OF YOU!" yelled Jesse. "Can't we resolve this like adults...like Agents?" she says, in a lower tone, so as to not let the neighbors hear their Agent business side of things. "All of ya…inside." she beckoned them. All four got inside. Marie seated by herself in the far side of the living room, while Callie and Evan took another side. Jesse then took the middle, just like an arbiter.

"Right, Marie?" beckoned Jesse, facing her superior.

"I-I…" Marie sniffled, still crying, "Did I…deserve this?" she asked, still sniffling.

"N-no Mar…we were gonna tell you we're an actual thing now!" Callie exclaimed, pleading.

"Y-yeah…Sorry…" Evan managed to get out, shaking his head.

Jesse sighs, then shakes her head. "Damn. That was...not too mature of you Marie, honestly…" she sighed, "Why…why break into this outrage now, Two?" asked the exasperated Inkling.

"I give my everything to you guys! Why…w-why is this happening to me?!" Marie blurted out. "Did I lack in anything? Was my tactics faulty?" Marie gasped maniacally.

"N-no…" Evan mumbled ashamedly. "You're the best at it, 2." Evan tried to assure him.

"Y-Yeah. Without you, I'd be splatted out there." chimed in Callie lowly.

"Then why would you do this to me?" Marie snapped at the pair. "Don't you have professional etiquette? Or any idea how would I!...feel?!" she screamed at them. Both tried not to get shaken, but was failing. Jesse once again was on watch should Marie lash out.

"Marie! This is not normal for you!" Callie cried out.

"What do you know about me, you dumb bimbo?" Marie blurted at her.

"Two that's enough!" Evan blurted out. "I don't know what got into you, but it's not you, and you're not calling your own cousin a dumb bimbo!" he thundered.

"Dammit." Jesse grunted. "Evan, take Callie into your apartment or something…" Jesse sighed, unable to bear the situation anymore. Both did as told while Jesse escorted Marie back to the bedroom, sobbing.

*Meanwhile…in the workshop…

"What has gotten into that woman?!" Sheldon blurted, bewildered at the way Marie just acted now. Soon enough, Marina was calling the crab, making Sheldon's phone ring.

"Yes? Good grief you answered, Marina!" the crab squeaked.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to respond earlier, Shannon and Pearlie were out in the mall with me and I can't just whip out my phone…" Marina responded on the other line. "But…how is Marie?" asked the former pop-idol.

"This is not good…" Sheldon breathed, "Marie wasn't like this…" he sighed. "She snapped at me, then yelled at me…" he told her. "It was like…Marie was a different person altogether…" Sheldon sighed sadly.

"W-what!?" Marina gasped. By that time, both Pearl and Shannon can be heard breathing, intently listening to her conversation with him. "That's horrible!" she exclaimed. "I'll put you on speaker so both Pearl and Shannon can hear you." she said, as she tapped the option on. Now both girls can hear the crab clearly.

"Pearl, Shannon, can you hear me?" asked Sheldon.

"Loud and clear!" screeched Pearl.

"We can hear you." Shannon responded.

"So, you do know how Marie acts, right?" he asks the girls, "You all know she never would resort to this…" Sheldon added, "I suspect something is up. This is too drastic, too soon." he said finally.

"How so?" asked Shannon.

"I suspect some foreign substance is at play, courtesy of our zombie friends over at the RFR." Sheldon said to them. "I haven't have a concrete idea how, but some agent may have slipped some upgraded goo down Marie's drink or something." Sheldon whispered, suspicion in full swing.

"Ya mean that thing Jesse got struck with?" Pearl asked.

"The very one." Sheldon gasped. "Those goons may have probably upgraded the formula…and maybe including the goo being able to disguise as other matter it sticks on." he added.

"We should investigate, Sheldon." Marina said, determined. "We cannot allow this to tamper with the New Squidbeak Splatoon…not with the situation at hand." Marina sighs.

"We won't let get the squitch who did this get away with it!" Pearl yelled. Shannon silently nodded, agreeing with both girls. "I do feel sorry for Cal and Evan though…" the short Inkling sighed, shaking her head.

"I'll begin my investigation." Sheldon resolved. "I've known that girl long enough to know this isn't her." he affirmed, resolve and determination on his voice and his face. Sheldon knew Marie and Callie for as long as both lived. Marie would never resort to this, he thought.

"Likewise. Let us compare notes soon, Sheldon." Marina replied. "I hope Marie would be alright after all this…" Marina sympathized. "I may have known her not as long as you Sheldon, but I know for one that she wouldn't resort to this." she said, shaking her head, sighing. She then ended the call.

Sheldon then got back to finishing the weapon he was creating. He then put away the prototypes he was working on, pulling out a few papers, and then pulling up few computer files, particularly about the fight with Agent 3 against 8, and the goo that infected the former. He then began analysis on the makeup of the goo, and how it messed with Jesse's brains.

*Meanwhile, inside the house.

Marie was still crying, and Jesse was hugging her. The orange inkling was having some suspicion of her own, pertaining to that fight a year ago. For years now, Marie was her senpai, as some Inklings would call it. _"Marie is a quiet gal...she would never resort to whatever I saw earlier…"_ Jesse thought. She would know, as she went through the same, and worse last month, fighting against her own free will.

"Whoever did this must pay." Jesse whispered, to no one in particular. Soon she bade her goodbye to Marie, saying that Cap and Celia were waiting for her waiting back home, and she'll be working another Salmon Run shift tomorrow.

 ***Meanwhile, at Tiger Prawn Esates…**

Marina, Pearl, and Shannon were all slumped on the living room, digesting what have they just heard from Sheldon. All three knew the gal in some way, shape or form, and as for the two Octolings, they owe a huge debt to Marie and Callie for bringing them where they are now.

"Perhaps Octavio was right all along…" Shannon sighed.

"No." Marina countered firmly. "A misguided tyrant would never be right about anything, Shannon." she reminded the younger Octoling. "We were saved by Marie and Callie with the Calamari Inkantation. This is our chance to repay them." Marina added, to no one in particular.

"We'll save Marie." Pearl said, resolved. "And we'll take care of this nonsense with the Red Fist Revolution too." she added.

"Because of her, I am here now. Because of her, I made it to the fight out of the Metro in the first place. And because of her, I met you all…and broke free of the the domes." Shannon said, as if reciting a poem. "And so…I will set things right! With all of you!" she declared.

"That's our girl." Pearl said, proudly. "That's the girl we supported down in the Metro, and the girl who took down NILS." she added, beaming.

*Meanwhile, in Evan's apartment…

Evan was busy consoling Callie after that mean outburst Marie just threw at her. Callie started breaking down the moment the pair got into Evan's apartment. Callie then slumped into the sofa and straight into Evan's arm.

"No…not at this time…" Callie mumbled. "W-why?!..." she sobbed, tears flowing into Evan's shirt sleeve. "We have just...begun…why would Marie be like this?...Why?!" she sobbed more. Evan then hugged her.

"I don't know too, honestly…" Evan sighed. "She was right, though…you and her, you both taught me everything I know now being an Agent." he sadly sighed. "Still, all that outrage…why?" he asked, clearly bothered. He then hugs Callie tighter. "One thing is for sure…that ain't herself." he assured Callie, shaking his head.

"Are we…really meant to be, Evan?" Callie sniffles. "Why now, when I…we made it official?" she mumbles, shaking. "I do love my cousin though…we grew up alongside each other…struggled, fought, and made it big…together." she sadly recounts. "We broke up once, and I'm not gonna let it happen again." she screamed almost, still sobbing.

The pair were like that for quite a long time, until Callie told Evan she was going to take a bath. Evan then waited in her room, glaring pink whichever way he looked. He then rested on the bed. Callie was heard still sobbing in the bathroom, and wasn't much better when she came out.

"Hey..." Evan said, hugging Callie. "We'll be alright." he whispered to her. "We'll endure…and Marie would be back to normal…and understand." Evan sighed. "Anyway, I'll be off to shower." He told her. The long-haired Inkling didn't say anything, and was still sobbing a little, slumping to her bed.

Evan then proceeded to take a bath, letting the shower run, while his thoughts ran ambient in the back of his mind. He was still shocked at Marie's sudden outburst and change of attitude. Bewildered even, to the point he can still hear the ring of Marie's outbursts. _"Whatever the hell happened to you…Marie…"_ he thought. He then lathered and rubbed himself with soap, the scrubbed it all off. Soon enough, he was out of the showers. Callie then can be seen hugging her pillow, her sobbing stopped for now.

"Oh, there you are." Callie said lowly. She was still huddled, sitting on the bed, shaking. Evan then put on his shirt and joined her, putting his arm around her. They then cuddled, until both fell asleep. Evan held Callie tight in his arms, which gave Callie a warm, soft sense of security. Morning came, the two still holding on tight to each other.

Morning came over the world, still in the same uncertain tone as it was yesterday, due to the kidnappings and beatings still happening all over. Life remained the same in the Square,the same people still milling about and getting their daily turfing fix.

However, life for the Sisters, Cap, and Evan, wasn't so hunky dory. Jesse was telling the Cap all that happened last night, and the elder Inkling was growing more uneasy and shocked, while Celia was getting more worried the more she hears.

"What the devilfish is going on with those buckos…" Cap groaned. "Does anybody else know about this?" he asked Jesse.

"Presumably Marina, Pearl, and Shannon." Jesse replied. "It was…all so sudden…and then Marie called Callie a dumb bimbo…" she trialed off. "I beckoned Evan and Callie to take off before it can get uglier…" Jesse sighed, sipping her broth.

"Good Cod what is happening with them…" Cap sighed, shaking his head. "Sheldon told me he also was subject to my granddaughter's rampage. I assume he let the Squidbeak know." he stated in an asking manner.

"I can only assume so, Gramps." Jesse sighed. "He must have been shocked and devastated that Marie would act like that." she speculated. She then left the table to prepare for another day of work, while Celia elected to stay behind with Cap for the day. Jesse then bade the two farewell, as she made her way for work at GrizzCo.

*Later…

"Hey kid, get prepared." Cap told Celia. "I'll have a talk with dear 'ol Sheldon…see what's going on…" he added.

"Is Marie still angry?" Celia asked.

"Honestly kiddo, she might…" Cap groaned. "Not so sure, lass."

"I hope she isn't too angry anymore…Evan is a nice guy." Celia told him.

"Ah yes, I did hear from your sister he was one of your first teammates." Cap nodded. "Run along now lass, get to the bath." Cap smiled. Celia did as told and was fairly fast, waiting for Cap in the living room for a short while. They soon departed for Sheldon's workshop, which was inside Callie and Marie's house.

 ***Later in the afternoon, in the Square…**

Somewhere near Deca Tower, two Octolings, a blue male and a green female, were having a heated argument. They were raising their voices at each other, arguing about a rather personal matter.

"Seriously. Josh? You actually believe that?" the green female blurted out. "This photo is proof Joshua! Proof that you have been canoodling with another squitch!" she yelled.

"I just met her there, is all! I assure you, Fabian is stirring squit up!" Josh said exasperatedly. "Believe me Ecca! Please!" he desperately told her.

"Bullsquit!" Ecca spat, storming away.

"Ecca?" Josh called her. "Wait, Ecca, please!" he ran after her.

"Heh! Fabian was right all along! You would give me up the moment you find someone prettier!" she mirthlessly chuckled, then sighed in anger.

"I told you, Fabian would do anything to smear and destroy everything of me!" Josh tried to reason with her, but it clearly was of no use.

"Whatever, you squitch." she spat, running away from him. Joshua was left there, absolutely confused about was just happened…and hurt about what just transpired.

* * *

Sheesh, finally! Got it done before too long. And now, I got my hands finally on a Persona game. Now to be a Gekkoukan High student…and a member of SEES. Ah, what the hell. Oh well, see y'all next chapter, hopefully in schedule, on June 15th local time( HK time, +8).


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note: Yet another thing sapped my motivation this time… But on a positive note. I actually got my hands on a Persona game! Specifically, Persona 3 Portable. In other, less savory news… let's just say 2020 sucks on a personal level. That said… on to the chapter.**

* * *

Joshua slumped into a nearby chair, utterly confused and terrified at just what transpired. His worst fears are slowly being confirmed: Fabian is operating at full swing to destroy his relationship with Ecca. The man hated him as far back as their Academy days. Sighing, he then got something to eat and drink from Crusty Sean. He then checked a few text messages before proceeding to eat.

*At Sheldon's workshop…

Cap and Celia were with Sheldon for hours, discussing details about Marie's outburst and Sheldon's suspicion, which Marina shared.

"Are you sure about this lad?* asked Cap. "This would be not just any other operation, we'll be missing our strategist, and who knows what else." he added.

"I'm 65% positive of it, Cap... " Sheldon answers, uncertainly. "What I'm not uncertain of is that Marie wouldn't act like this. Ever." he emphasized.

"I would like to talk to that lad Evan. Man to man." Cap said firmly. Because I also sure he had something to do with this, and Cod forbid if it turns out he was juggling between my grand daughters!" he tersely said. Both Sheldon and Celia were stunned at Cap's sudden change of tone. They both knew he meant business, especially when it comes to his granddaughters.

"And if those green punks are indeed responsible, you are authorized to construct everything you can to eliminate these nasties. Including Octavio's takozonas." he firmly told the crab weaponsmith. "If he can't let go of his revenge, I'm not sparing the effort, because I've done so for years now. Him kidnapping me, and even my dear Callie was the final straw.

"That was really low of him." Sheldon scoffed. He then resumed to crafting gadgetry for the Splatoon, operating a few odd tools while having a computer tell him what's happening and if anything came up.

"Is Marie here? I wanna see my granddaughter." he asked Sheldon.

"She should be in her room." the crab answered. "After last night, I'm afraid to even approach her… She cancelled her commitments for the day." Sheldon mortifyingly told the elder Inkling. "She never did that." he added.

"Celia, stay with Sheldon for a while. I'll be back." Cap ordered Celia, patting her on the shoulder. "If this is all as worse as he said… I don't want you to see that." he put his grizzled hand. "I don't want for you to know her at her worst." Cap gravely added. The elderly inkling then left the workshop alone, and headed to the back door leading to the house proper. Soon enough, he was right at the doorstep of Marie's room. He then knocked.

"Lass, it's me." he announced. "Open up, grandpa's here, lass." he appealed to the room's apparent occupant. It was silent for a while, until Marie opened up the door reluctantly. She then sniffled a bit. She clearly doesn't look too well.

"Grandpa?" she croaked.

"It's alright, I'm here now." he said, hugging his granddaughter. "I'm here now, Marie." he assured her. The familiar grizzled hands soothed the younger Inkling's back, and remained that way for a while. Later…

"Marie, do you want something from grandpa? You haven't eaten yet, it seems." observed Cap, noticing Marie's energy being near non-existent and her face riddled with tear stains and dark circles around the eyes.

"Perhaps some seaweed stew? Provided I still have the ingredients." she said, strain still evident in her voice.

"I'll make do lass. Heck, I may even do it better here than in the base!" Cap beamed. "You both have more ingredients on hand than in the base!" he reminded her.

"Callie...why did she do this…" she sighed.

"Marie, I'm sure there's a great misunderstanding in this all." Cap patted Marie's shoulder, as they both got up to go to the kitchen to prepare food. Marie prepared the ingredients while Cap handled the finer measurements. Soon enough, the broth was ready for consumption.

Later…

"Agent 2...I'm pulling you off-duty for now." Cap declared. "You could put the other Agents in jeopardy in your state. No offense." he continued, terse.

"But...isn't the mission more important than my feelings?" Marie asked, surprised. "Besides, I can teach Callie and Evan a lesson or two." she said, grinning darkly.

"Marie." Cap said firmly. "This is exactly why I'm pulling you off for now. I'm talking to Evan soon to know his side in all of this." he assured her in a straight tone.

They finished their bowl soon enough, and after Cap consumed a second bowl, he washed the used items himself, making time for Marie to rest. Cap then stayed in the house for a good while while Sheldon was busy regaling Celia with how the weapons he makes and sell are made.

 ***Later that afternoon, Joshua's house**

Joshua has been trying to contact Ecca for a good chunk of time now, but all he got was static. This was making him worry, pacing around furiously in his room, thinking feverishly of a remedy to turn this all around. He then slumped onto his bed, distressed at the recent developments. It was already bad with the kidnappings and the SSS, and now...with Fabian's plans going into action…

"Dammit. I swear, I swear, I wasn't going to do anything with that girl." he furiously swore under his breath. "Fabian...you squitch." he growled, remembering who can only send those incriminating pictures. He then soon called up a few of his friends, starting with Eagle. He then opened his chat icon and started typing away.

 _"Hey Eagle, I wanna talk. I'm in a real bad spot...reply soon, thanks."_ he typed, and then hit the send button. He then waited a while before proceeding to get his drawing materials to continue on a piece he was doing. His phone soon blared its ringtone, telling him Eagle replied.

 _"Hey, what's wrong?"_ he said. He then immediately told him about the whole situation with Ecca, and his suspicion about Fabian. He then resumed work. Eagle then said he'd be coming over. Josh then informed his mom that a friend is coming, and soon enough, Eagle did come.

Josh answered the gate, revealing the green squid. Eagle then paid his respects to the woman of the house, and then they both sat down outside.

"Hey man, is it really that serious?" Eagle began.

"Might as well be... " Joshua sighed. "She got sent...pictures…" the blue Octoling sighed in anger.

"What kind?" Eagle asked, intrigued.

"Apparently, she saw pics of me hanging out with another Octo gal… which by the way I just met." Joshua told him, reiterating the last part. "You do know I'm not like that anymore, right?" he asked Eagle, seeking affirmation.

"I do trust you on that dude." Eagle affirmed.

"Then you know who could probably do this." Joshua said, a growl developing in his voice. "No one but that squitch Fabian." he sighed angrily. "That guy I swear... " he growled.

"Relax, mate…" Eagle assured him, patting him on the back. "What you gotta do however now is to tell her you're sorry." he told him in a serious tone. "I know, it's not your fault but-"

"Damn right, it isn't!" Josh growled. "She trusted that Fabian too much." he breathed heavily. "Enough to buy all his lies about me." he lividly growled. "He's gonna get what's coming to him next time I see that stupid face-"

"Hey, now that's not gonna earn Ecca back, OK?" Eagle told him sternly. "Just… Relax, breathe for a while." he advised him. "Hey, I got an idea, my treat." he told the blue Octoling.

"What do you have in mind?" Josh asked, puzzled, but still a bit angry.

"Something you can vent your anger on." declared Eagle. Both soon were outside after saying their goodbyes to Mrs. Catfish, perplexed, but reminded them to come back before dinner all the same. Later…

"Where exactly are we going?" Josh asked Eagle, still puzzled.

"Arcade." answered Eagle simply.

Soon enough, they reached a strip mall's arcade, where various games were there. Gun arcades, racing arcades, Whack-a-mole, the arcade boasted an assortment of games and fun activities to do inside. The duo then bought tokens.

"Alright dude, which way first?" Eagle asked.

"Hmm...the whack a mole maybe?" Josh answered him, uncertain.

"Right, whack a mole it is." Eagle grinned, pulling Josh along to the Whack-a-mole machines. The Octoling then pushed a coin into the machine, and the session started. Already, Joshua was slamming the mallet on a furious pace, nailing quite a few miles along the way. The session ended, and it was Eagle's turn. Soon, they left the machine.

"So, what next? Don't be shy, it's on me." offered Eagle. "That Kraken Tournament 5 machine?" he offered.

"Sounds good." Joshua grinned evilly. "Good practice for beating the shit out of Fabian." he scoffed.

"Whatever, bro, let's go." Eagle dismissively said, chuckling a little. They occupied two machines, and both were having a varied experience with their game sessions. It was tense, but both boys had fun with it. Later…

"Damn, that relieved some of my stress." Josh smiled.

"Anything, buddy." Eagle patted him.

"Gotta go back now though, mom told me I should be back before dinner." Josh reminded Eagle.

"Don't hesitate to call me or the others, OK?" he bade him farewell. The two boys then parted ways at the exit, Josh taking the trip straight home.

*Meanwhile…

Fabian was in his house, studying various material for his school. Soon, his phone rang.

"Is that who I think it is…" he said with a smirk. He looked at the name, and that answered his question. It was, in fact, Ecca.

"Hello?" Fabian started.

"Hey." Ecca sighed on the other end. Already, Fabian was smiling maliciously, expecting what's coming.

"You available tonight or something? I really need something to distract me." Ecca stated.

"Sure, where to? Lemme guess, parent trouble?" Fabian asked, masking what he was actually gonna ask.

"Worse." Ecca gravely said. "That squitch...cheating on me…" she growled.

"Hey now, relax. I'll be there for you, unlike him." he said in a honeyed tone. He was already grinning ear to ear in malice, seeing his plans culminate.

"Yeah, I just…" Ecca sighed sadly, her tone also laced with anger.

"So, how about it? I'll come over later?" Fabian asked her, twirling his custom Octo-shot.

"Please do." Ecca answers, almost pleading.

"Then it's a deal. See you later." Fabian responded. The call soon ended, and he got another text from his employer, giving him another target. Having nothing better to do, he got up and suited up.

He then arrived in Inkopolis Square looking not much more different then any other denizen there. He spotted his target, a short-hair cyan inkling male. He then sat in one of the chairs near Bisk's shop, waiting for the right moment to strike. He then positioned himself in a dark alleyway, his tranquilizer on the ready.

The cyan inkling was walking nonchalantly, lugging his gear on the way home, chugging his cola. Fabian then struck from the shadows, thrusting the syringe right into his shoulder. At once, all of his belongings that weren't strapped just dropped to the ground. Fabian then picked up whatever dropped, so no one would be the wiser, and then called for extraction. Soon enough, a van arrived, and the operatives pushed their prey into the van.

"Another successful seize." Fabian smirked, finishing off changing into another identity so no one knows what happened. Soon, the same contact texted him, congratulating him on a good job. He then returned to his house, preparing for later in the evening with Ecca. He then passed the time watching videos on SquudTube, and then he later took a bath the begin departing for Ecca's.

Meanwhile...

Ecca was slumped over her bed, still stewing at what she saw. She should have listened all along to Fabian, she thought. She lay there, fuming, having thrown whatever she could have safely into the wall.

"Why do you do this, Joshua? Am I not that good enough?" she sniffled. "Did I just give another undeserving man myself?" she continued to sniffle. Moments later, the doorbell rang. Ecca groggily got up to answer it, and to no one's surprise, it was Fabian.

"Come in." she said, forcing a genial smile, despite the reddened face. Both sat down in the sofa, then Ecca sighed.

"Hey, you alright?" Fabian asked. "Here, here... " he said, patting her back. "I'm here now…" he whispered gently.

"You...y-you were right about him, Fabian…" she croaked, tears starting to fall from her eyes. "He...i-is u-u-undeserving…" she managed to let out.

"Hey, I'm here now…" Fabian hugged her from the side. "I'll protect you from that squitch." he swore, malice glinting in his eye. "He'll never know what he lost... Until it's too late." he reassured her, with a wicked grin beyond sight. All was going to plan...he has just tore Josh away from Ecca, which may definitely devastate the blue Octoling he hated so much ever since Academy.

"Thanks for coming...F-Fabian." Ecca stuttered. "To be honest, I hope to be proven wrong, and still waiting to be. He's a good guy, after all." she said.

"If he was capable of doing this, I assure you, he definitely isn't." he snarled. "He's no better than any philandering squid out there." he scoffed. "And that's why all I said in The Squid Party was true." he reiterated.

"M-maybe...but he was so good to me…" she sniffled. She then trembled, and finally cried. Fabian gave the green Octoling a hug, and they remained like that for a good while. After a few hours…

"Hey, you want something?" Fabian asked.

"Surprise me. I'm not in the mood to think…" she groaned. They soon booted up one of Ecca's game consoles, and played for hours, letting off steam.

 ***Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location, far away from Inkopolis…**

The Council, along with Octavio, we're having a rather heated tactical meeting about their domination plans. They were holding the meeting in the Council Chamber, an eerily lit room where the bio-power for the consciousness of the Council were stored. Octavio chose his Octopus form for this occasion, wearing his signature kabuto hat and shades.

"You do not see our wisdom, Octavio." rebuked the bearded holo figure. "You see, acting too hastily will alarm Inkopolis more than it already is.

"No, they are dumb people, and once we attack, they can't do nothing but panic." Octavio sneered. "Not even the NSS can stop them this time." he drawled.

"The same NSS that has defeated you twice over?" the female holo figure snarked. "You're only confident because of our superior power." she emphasized.

"Perhaps." he squinted, not exactly approving her statement. "But remember, I have the battle data about the slimy hipsters in the Splatoon." he smirked.

"And aside from that, what? Additional troops?" the figure in the center scoffed. "Your reign may have produced satisfactory soldiers, but ultimately are limited by their capabilities as a biological being, and you being...you." he put up and even cockier grin. "One must fully dispose of their emotions to become the best fighter in a battlefield." he added, with a very sinister smile. At that moment, Octavio, for the first time in a long time, had to fight to keep composure.

"At any rate, you do appreciate the extra tentacle, right?" Octavio smirked, but was fuming a little internally.

"Yes, we do appreciate the help, but you do know the score, yes?" the same figure smirked.

"I do not need you to shove it in my face, thank you very much!" Octavio snarled, tossing his kabuto hat up a little.

"Now, now, you wouldn't want the deal to be rescinded now, would it?" the female figure smirked. Octavio was forced to nod silently, stifling the urge to lash out. "Yeah, I don't think so." she scoffed.

"My pride would not so easily be mocked, mind you." Octavio said in the most calm manner he can muster. The meeting soon adjourned, and soon enough, Octavio ran into Commander Stormsurge just outside the Council Chamber.

"Ah, the Green Menace." Octavio smiled wryly, turning into his humanoid form.

"Octavio." she said dryly. "I take it the meeting went well as planned?" she asked the Octarian DJ-Dictator.

"Yeah, very." he said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm detected." Catalina replied in a monotone.

"Right, I forgot you do that…" Octavio scoffed. "Anyway, I'll be catching the express back to Octo Valley so I can mobilize my troops for this gig." he said, walking as he spoke.

"You do that. I'll be in briefing with the Council." she simply replied. The two then went opposite ways, Octavio getting things from his room in the Command floor, before heading out to the hangar to board a jet to Octo Valley. The trip to Octo Valley was a short one, and soon, the place was notified of the leader's arrival.

The intercom soon blared to life in the Valley's military base.

"Make way for the man of the sickest beats, the man who'll dubstomp Inkopolis into oblivion, the man who'll bring us back into the light, give it up for... D-J OC-TAVI-YOOOOOOOOO!" the PA system blared. Lines upon lines of basic Octarian mooks, Octoling soldiers, and Elites stood in formation, arranged according to rank.

"What's popping, Octo Valley! What's popping, my dear Octarian race!" he greeted the soldiers in his usual manner. "Our green friends are beckoning us along in their glorious cause to dubstomp those slimy hipsters in Inkopolis to oblivion. Together, we shall make history, and take back… WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY! OUR! TURF!" he cried out, to cheers of the soldiers. "Starting today, the show… IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!" he yelled, earning him the cheers of the crowd. "We march, together with the forces from the Canyon, and our friends at the Citadel, and we put an end to the rule of ignorance that is the Inklings, and Inkopolis, as a whole!" he declared strongly.

"Down with Inklings!" he shouted. "Down with Inkopolis! Down with NSS! And most of all... Down with race traitors they shelter!" he spat the last one with utter venom. At once, the troops dispersed to mobilize, to begin the offensive on that hated city far yonder. UFO's began to depart for various spots in the mainland, and the armory became doubly busier than ever, seeing more Octoling soldiers come in and out to get their weapons to join the offensive.

 ***Later that evening...**

Many UFO's were spotted that night, but official media dismissed them as internet hoaxes, created to scare the public, while government officials denied any truth to the sightings, choosing not to comment on anything.

* * *

Heesh, that took forever to write… so many roadblocks along the way. But hey, I'm done now, and onto the next one. Hopefully, I'll have the motivation to write that much within 9 days... Well, see y'all next chapter, Catfish out.


End file.
